Stella by Starlight Pt 2
by thesituation016
Summary: PT: 2 "Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star..." Stella and the Doctor are starting the new leg of their journey together, dating and with the progression of time who knows what will happen. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"You sank the Titanic?!" Stella snapped in panic.

"I did not." The Doctor said, greatly offended.

"Oh that's brilliant." Stella threw her jacket off and returned to the console adjusting the controls. The Tardis walls reformed, pushing the ship back outside.

"How'd you know how to do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I've been watching you." Stella replied, then shot him a wink making the Doctor grin. "And not just for the aesthetical view, I took notes."

"You are brilliant." The Doctor complimented her.

"I know." Stella replied with a grin.

The Tardis materialized inside the ship, next to a board detailing a list of shipping companies as the fog horn sounded again. People in Edwardian dress are enjoying a champagne buffet. A band plays a slow version of Jingle Bells. Around the room are golden skinned statues of male angels. One moves as the Doctor walks past having left Stella in the TARDIS to scope things out while she fixed the shielding. Then he spots a small red-skinned alien in a dinner jacket, and goes to a window.

"Right." The Doctor breathed out.

"Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol Three, also known as Earth. Population, Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

"What?" Stella jumped slightly as the Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS and told her what was going on outside.

"Come on, we got a party to crash." He said with an excited smile as he pulled her along to the wardrobe.

The Doctor picked out a nice dinner jacket and bow tie as Stella pulled out a beautiful royal blue colored satin dress. It had a draped neckline and was draped down to her lower back as well with a thin silver chain spanning her shoulders connecting the two sides. The dress had a small train and there was a slit up the dress on the right side that ended just above her knee.

She wore a pair of silver toeless heels, a pair of pearl studs in her ears, and a silver and pearl bracelet on her left wrist and in a concealed pocket she had the resin daisy which the Doctor had returned to her ticked away, liking it to always be on her person one way or another. She curled her hair once again leaving it loose, perfectly framing her face, and then added some light touches of make-up that had a soft light blue and silver shimmer to it.

"You ready yet?" The Doctor called out and Stella stepped out from behind the screen on hand on her hip, the other hanging casually resting against the screen. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up as his eyes looked her up and down taking in the daring slit and draped neckline.

"Yeah, how do I look?" Stella asked as she sauntered forward and did a little spin so her could see it all.

"You…ah…and….wow…." He said with a smile as he walked up to her pulling her into a heart melting kiss which she gladly returned. She was glad that she went with the backless dress as she felt the Doctor's finger tips grazing along her spine causing her to shiver. Slowly they pulled a part and the Doctor held out his arm. "May I escort you to the ball?"

"I'd be honored." Stella replied taking his arm and she gasped as they stepped out on the ship, the Doctor watching happily as she looked around at the festive party taking place in the extravagant room.

"Not bad for a first date eh?" The Doctor grinned.

"Not bad at all Doctor." Stella grinned back before a recording of a bald man with a thin moustache sitting behind a desk caught their attention momentarily.

"Max Capricorn Cruise liners. The fastest, the farthest, the best. And I should know because my name is Max." His gold tooth glints in the light as the screen returned to the logo.

"Do you think his tooth really does that?" Stella asked the Doctor as they walked along.

"I don't know." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"Merry Christmas." A steward said passing by as the female singer starts to croon winter wonderland.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor and Stella replied. Couples were dancing to the music smiling brightly, as the Doctor and Stella mingled, passing a man on his mobile phone.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my phone. Now do as I say and sell." Slade talked into his phone loudly as they passed as the Doctor and Stella went up to one of the angels.

"What are they?" Stella asked the Doctor quietly.

"Let's find out." The Doctor whispered back. "Evening, passenger fifty seven and fifty six, I have a terrible memory and she's not much better." Stella shot him a look. "Remind me. You would be?"

"Information. Heavenly Host supplying tourist information." The host said.

"Good, so, tell me, because I'm an idiot, where are we from?" The Doctor asked.

"Information. The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures." The Host replied.

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?" Stella asked, wondering what kind of moron would pick such an ill-fated name for a ship.

"Information. It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth." The Host replied.

"Did they tell you why it was famous?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Information. All designations are chosen by Mister Max Capricorn, president of Max, Max, Max…" The Host twitches and its voice pitch rises causing the Doctor and Stella to take an initial step back. The Steward who was nearby noticed the disturbance and hurried over to sort it out.

"I don't think it's supposed to do that." Stella commented as they eyed the machine.

"Ooo, bit of a glitch." The Doctor agreed about to go for his sonic, but the steward arrived to soon.

"It's all right, sir, we can handle this." The Steward said as two more officers arrive and they switch off the Host before carrying it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, sir. Merry Christmas. That's another one down. What's going on with these things?"

"That was odd." Stella commented as the Doctor nodded as they started around the room again. Stella heard the faint buzz of the Doctor's sonic and looked to him questioningly, the host had been taken away so what was he up to?

"What…?" Stella started to ask then 'Stella by Starlight' started to play much to the confusion of the singer and small band, but they went along with it seeing no point in stopping. Stella smiled up at the Doctor who winked back at her with a cheeky grin. "You're so sweet."

"May I have this dance?" The Doctor asked.

"I'd love to." Stella said as the Doctor swept her out onto the floor.

The Doctor twirled her around and brought her closer to him with a soft smile which she returned, his fingers once again ghosting over her back as Stella brought up her hands to the nape of his neck, gently playing with the hair there. The Doctor started to sing along with the lyrics causing Stella to blush ducking her head while he grinned. The Doctor used their joined hands to tilt her chin gently back up so their gazes were once again meeting while they moved easily weaving through the other dancers until the song ended softly and they walked off the dance floor smiling arm in arm.

"That was wonderful." Stella beamed up at the Doctor.

"Anything for my starlight." The Doctor replied making Stella's smile widen at the pet name. Suddenly Slade the man with the phone bumped into the little waitress, making her drop her tray of drinks, glass to shattering everywhere.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going. This jacket's a genuine Earth antique." Slade snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, sir." Astrid replied quickly.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn's going down the drain." Slade left in a huff.

"What a rude man." Stella snapped as she walked over and stooped down to help the server. The Doctor smiled at Stella's reaction to the situation and followed her lead. "You ok?"

"I'm fine ma'am." Astrid said.

"Careful. There we go." The Doctor said as he scooped up some of the glass.

"Thank you, sir, I can manage." Astrid said with a blush.

"Never said you couldn't, I'm the Doctor, by the way." The Doctor said. "And this is Stella Quinn."

"Astrid, Astrid Peth." Astrid replied.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yes, Merry Christmas." Stella said as well.

"Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am." Astrid replied as if she was really touched by their holiday greeting.

"Just Doctor, not sir." The Doctor corrected her.

"And I'm just Stella." Stella added.

"You enjoying the cruise?" Astrid asked kindly.

"Yeah yes, but I always have a wonderful time." Stella said with a smile as the Doctor smiled back.

"Are the two of you on your honeymoon?" Astrid asked making both Stella and the Doctor start.

"Oh no, just a date." The Doctor replied with a blush, glancing at Stella who had a matching blush along her cheeks as well. "We just like to travel a bit, a romantic getaway."

"Oh. It must be great to travel." Astrid said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto." The Doctor commented.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here and I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid said looking around the full room then started to walk off with the Doctor and Stella following hand in hand.

"No shore leave?" The Doctor asked.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading out to the stars and I always dreamt of. It sounds daft." Astrid said shaking her head.

"No it doesn't." Stella said seriously making Astrid smile a little.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life. Why stand still when there're all that life out there?" The Doctor said wistfully.

"So, you travel a lot?" Astrid asked.

"All the time. Just for fun." Stella said brightly.

"Well, that's the plan. Never quite works." The Doctor trailed off.

"Must be rich, though." Astrid commented.

"Haven't got a penny. Stowaway." The Doctor said quietly so no one would hear.

"Kidding." Astrid said.

"Seriously." The Doctor said as Stella nodded, though she had more than enough money. She never liked the idea of being stranded and it came in handy when you're traveling companion was not as financially wise as you were.

"No." Astrid said.

"Oh, yeah." Stella said.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asked,

"Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defenses down. Bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party. I thought, why not?" The Doctor explained then took Stella's hand in his. "Great idea for a first date I thought."

"I should report you both." Astrid said looking at the two of them.

"Go on then." The Doctor said as Stella smiled making no move to stop her either.

"I'll get you some drinks on the house." Astrid said with a smile and walked off.

"I like her." Stella commented as the Doctor nodded and they started to mingle again. The Doctor even took Stella for another quick twirl around the dance floor as 'Baby its Cold Outside' was sung.

"Have I mentioned how much I like this dress?" The Doctor asked as he moved his fingers along her spine, following the circuit markings making her shiver. Although they could not be seen thanks to her ring due to the prejudice towards cyborgs of this time period and people, they could still be felt and the Doctor was taking advantage of that fact.

"No, but I was getting the message anyway." Stella smiled with a contented hum, but it turned into a frown when she looked over at another table, a bunch of toffs were laughing at a large woman in a purple cowboy outfit and her equally well padded companion. The Doctor followed her line of sight and also formed a small frown at the rudeness he was witnessing. "No matter what universe, dimension or time there always has to be people like them."

"How about we go say hi." The Doctor said with a mischievous grin leading her over to the tables with the cowboy attired couple.

"Just ignore them." Morvin said to his wife Foon.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor said glancing over to the laughing table as he pulled out a seat for Stella.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure." Foon said glaring at the table.

"I think you both look smashing." Stella said with a sincere smile, taking in their purple sequence cowboy costumes.

"Thank you." Foon blushed with a large smile, already liking the sweet girl.

"They're just picking on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." Morvin said happily.

"Really? How lucky. How'd you win?" Stella asked.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in By the Light of the Asteroid. Did you ever watch By the Light of the Asteroid?" Foon asked.

"Is that the one with the twins?" The Doctor asked with a laugh.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous." Foon said with a smile, laughing as well.

"Oh don't get me started, I got stuck on a marathon once for days, couldn't seem to tear myself away." Stella said waving her hand with a chuckle.

"But we're not good enough for that lot. They think we should be in steerage." Morvin said bitterly, frowning at the toffs who were still laughing..

"Well, can't have that, can we?" The Doctor commented and with his back towards the toffs, the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the champagne bottle in the bucket on their table. The cork popped out, spraying their expensive clothes with alcohol, drenching them and making them all run to get away.

"Did you do that?" Foon said as they all laughed at the comic scene before them.

"Maybe." The Doctor said with a smile as he sat down next to Stella.

"We like you." Foon said.

"We do. I'm Morvin Van Hoff. This is my good woman, Foon." Morvin said laughing.

"Foon. Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely Stella Quinn." The Doctor introduced them.

"Nice to meet both of you." Stella said politely.

"Oh, I'm going to need a Doctor, time I've finished with that buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo. So many wings." Foon said as she picked up another wing from a plate stacked high with them.

"Attention please, shore leave tickets Red Six Seven now activated, red Six Seven."

"Red Six Seven, that's us. Are you Red Six Seven?" Foon asked.

"Might as well be." The Doctor replied.

"Come on, then. We're going to Earth." Morvin said. They walked over to a man in a tweed suit is holding up a sign.

"Red Six Seven. Red Six Seven. This way, fast as you can." Copper called out.

"I got you both that drink." Astrid said as she walked up to them with a tray carrying two glasses.

"And I got you a treat. Come on." The Doctor said taking her tray and setting it to the side.

"Red Six Seven departing shortly." Copper said. The Doctor walks up and shows him the psychic paper.

"Red Six Seven plus two." The Doctor said.

"Quickly, sir, please, and take three teleport bracelets if you would." Copper said.

"I'll get the sack." Astrid whispered as the Doctor slipped the bracelet on her wrist and Stella's as well.

"Brand new sky." The Doctor prompted.

"Come on Astrid, you only live once, why not make the most of it." Stella said with a smile.

"To repeat, I am Mister Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of UK, ruled over by good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worship the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary." Copper said as the Doctor and Stella exchanged confused looks before focusing back on the elderly man. "And every Christmas Eve, the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner like savages."

"Wait, what?" Stella said in confusion.

"Excuse me. Sorry, sorry, but, er, where did you get all this from?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now, stand by." Copper said as the little red alien runs up.

"And me! And me! Red Six Seven." Bannakaffalatta said waving his ticket.

"Well, take a bracelet, please, sir." Copper said handing his a bracelet.

"But, er, hold on, hold on. What was your name?" The Doctor asked the red man.

"Bannakaffalatta." He replied.

"Okay, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late night shopping, tons of people. He's like a talking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot because the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties and…" They were all transported.

-0-

They were teleported to what should have been a busy street in London considering the time of year, but it was completely deserted. There was no one in sight and the like of people caused for an eerie silence all around.

"Oh." The Doctor said.

"This is…weird." Stella commented.

"Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to by trinkets, or stockings, or the local delicacy, which is known as beef. But don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." Mr. Copper said.

"Very good." Bannakaffalatta said and rushed off.

"It should be full. It should be busy." The Doctor said as he looked around.

"Something's wrong." Stella said looking up at him.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid breathed out.

"Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand…" The Doctor listed off.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete and shops. Alien shops. Real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky." Astrid said as she looked up in wonder at the sky. "And it smells. It stinks! Oh, this is amazing." Astrid turned back to them with a wide smile. "Thank you!"

"Yeah? Come on then, let's have a look." The Doctor said leading the girls down the street coming next to a news stand that was a billboard for The Examiner, headline - London Deserted. The proprietor had a Union Flag behind him and was an elderly chap with blue eyes and white hair under a knit cap that matched his beard. "Hello, there. Sorry, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

"Oh ho, scared!" Wilf answered.

"Scared of what?" Stella asked looking around.

"Where've you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it." Wilf replied bluntly.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well, it's them, up above." Wilf gestured up to the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof." Wilf explained, listing off the terrifying Christmas events that had befallen the city. "And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

"This place is amazing." Astrid said in wonder.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So, everybody's scarpered. Gone to the country. All except me and Her Majesty." Wilf said proudly as he stood straight.

"Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she'll be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear." Said the anchor man on TV.

"God bless her. We stand vigil." Wilf said with a salute.

"Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about..." The Doctor said right before they all vanished.

"Then again." Wilf said wide eyed.

-0-

They reappeared back in the ballroom, the Doctor frowning in agitation at being cut off while he had been speaking, something he never liked when it occurred.

"I was in mid-sentence." The Doctor said in an agitated voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets." Copper said as they all handed over their bracelets. The Steward walked over to them briskly and Astrid hid behind the Doctor and Stella, both of them moving closer as to keep her hidden

"Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, and Bannakaffalatta. We seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." The Steward said with a tight smile, pacifying the tour group.

"Thank you." Foon said as they walked away with the rest of the group.

"That was the best. The best!" Astrid gushed once the steward was gone, then she too got back to work.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" The Doctor asked, but no one answered him.

"Looks like we'll have to find the answers for ourselves." Stella said sharing a smirk with the Doctor.

-0-

'You shouldn't be here. What's your tale? I ought to throw you to the whale. He just smiled and said, come here, let's dance. He said, borrow or steal, I'll find a way to be with my lover upon Christmas Day. And I'll run and I'll roam, I'll cover the ground. This Christmas I'll see you. I'll be around.'

"And I should know because my name is Max. The fastest, the furthest, the best. My name is Max." The picture played over and over again as the Doctor and Rhea walked over.

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to unfasten the frame and get at the electronics behind it. He changes the image to ship's status as Stella walks over to a nearby window gazing out.

"The shields are off-line." The Doctor said.

"Doctor, look outside." Stella said grabbing the Doctor and pointing out the window. The Doctor looks out of the nearby porthole to see the three fireballs heading their way. He quickly went back to the picture and started to mess with the wires again.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the Captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West zero by north two." The Doctor said urgently.

"Who is this?" The Captain demanded.

"Never mind that, your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding." The Doctor shouted into the comm.

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once." The Captain said angrily.

"Yeah? Just look starboard!" The Doctor pressed. Stella looked over from the window to see the steward coming toward them. She pulled on the Doctors sleeve and pointed to the oncoming Steward.

"We've got company." Stella said in a sotto voice.

"Come with me, sir, ma'am." The Steward said as Stella and the Doctor were escorted off deck.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down." The Doctor shouted as they were dragged along.

"Listen to him, he's trying to save your lives." Stella yelled. Stella grabbed one of the men and flipped them over her shoulder then kicked the other one in the leg freeing the Doctor. He quickly darted over to the band stand while Stella held the stewards off.

'Be with my lover on next Christmas Day, and I'll run and I'll roam, I'll cover the ground.' The music was cut off by the Doctor who snatched the microphone stand from the singer.

"Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb…" A Host put its hand over the Doctor's mouth silencing him as it dragged him off.

"Look out the windows!" Stella shouted as she too was taken hold of by the host and pulled away with the Doctor.

"Them friend." Bannakafalatta said as he ran after them. Slade looked out the windows and saw the meteoroids headed straight for them much to his horror as he turned racing after the Steward.

"If you don't believe me, check the shields yourself." The Doctor shouted as they were led down the underbelly of the ship.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid said as she, Foon and Morvin followed them.

"Look, Steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin tried.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports have gone down." Mr. Copper said coming up to them.

"Not now!" The Steward snapped.

"The shields are down. We are going to get hit." The Doctor continued to rant.

"You're all idiots." Stella yelled in frustration.

"Oi! Steward! I'm telling you, the shields are down!" Slade called out as he ran up to them.

"Listen to him. Listen to him!" The Doctor said, but the first fireball impacted the Titanic dead center. The rippling effect was immediate and fires as well as panic were prevalent. The ship rocked back and forth violently sending everything everywhere before finally settling down.

"Please, stay calm." The Steward called out as everyone recovered from the bombardment, but the silence was just a brief pause. The other two meteors hit in the fore and aft of the ship causing an explosion that sent the Doctor, Stella, and Astrid flying as well as the rest of the passengers and staff of the ill named ship, then everything went quiet again, apart from people whimpering and those trying to get to their loved ones.

"It's all right, sweetheart." Morvin said rushing to Foon's side.

"Shush. It's stopping." The Doctor said as he helped Stella and Astrid to their feet. "You two all right?"

"I think so." Astrid said nodding.

"Stella?" The Doctor questioned in concern looking Stella over.

"Bent and bruised, but nothing broken." Stella said popping her back with a satisfied sigh.

"Bad name for a ship." The Doctor said taking Stella's hand in his, entwining their fingers together. "Either that or this suit is really unlucky."

"Er, everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta. I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision." The steward said trying to keep them all calm.

"Small?" Morvin scoffed.

"Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?" Slade snapped.

"If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen. Please. Quiet! Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience, but first I would point out that we're very much alive." The Steward said evenly, his eyes hard.

"Doctor." Stella said letting go of the Doctor's hand as she kneeled down next to Mr. Copper who had a cut on his head helping him to sit up.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked kneeling down next to Stella as she took out a handkerchief, the Doctor briefly wondering where she had had it causing his ears to go red with the thought he came up with, and she dabbed it gently against the cut.

"She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation." The Chief Steward goes to a nearby hatch. The Doctor looked up just in time to see what he was going to do.

"Don't open it!" The Doctor shouted, but it was too late. The Chief Steward was sucked out into space so suddenly that if you blinked you would have missed it. Everybody held onto the nearest fixed object as tightly as they could so as not to be sucked out like the steward while the Doctor soniced a control panel that was flashing Vacuum Breach changing it to Oxygen Shield.

"Oxygen shield stabilized." Everyone slowly let go of what they were holding onto, scared out of their wits as what was happening to them.

"Everyone all right? Astrid?" The Doctor asked. "Stella?"

"Yeah." Astrid and Stella replied.

"Foon? Morvin? Mister Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" The Doctor called out.

"Yes." Bannakaffalatta said as well as the others.

"You, what was your name?" The Doctor asked Slade.

"Rickston Slade." He replied.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked.

"No thanks to that idiot." Slade replied gesturing to where the Steward had been sucked out.

"The steward just died." Astrid said, horrified at his lack of heart.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Slade snapped, uncaring.

"You heartless little…" Stella started to say angrily having had enough, but the Doctor took her hand squeezing it gently.

"All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." The Doctor said, soothing rubbing circled on the back of her hand. She took a deep breath casting Slade one last dirty look before she calmed down.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked.

"I don't think it was an accident." The Doctor said as they looked out of the hatchway and the hole in the side of the ship to the floating debris and dead bodies. Stella put a hand to her mouth still gripping the Doctor's hand as they took in the terrible sight before them.

"So many." Stella breathed out, her mind flashing back to the dead fellow captives laying in their cells around her, that same blank stare, it was a nightmare that would never leave her.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked.

"We're alive. Just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid, I promise." The Doctor took notice of Stella's paled features and shaking hands knowing she was once again thrust into her past. The Doctor took hold of both of her hands forcing her to face him while rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs. "Look at me love. I promise, ok?"

"I know you will, of course you will…." Stella nodded taking in another breath to calm her nerved, then smiled. "…with my help of course."

"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor smiled kissing her forehead. "Now, if we can get to Reception, I've got a spaceship tucked away." Stella's eye caught a familiar blue box just out of the corner of her eye and turned to confirm her fear. "We can all get on board and…"

"Doctor." Stella cut the Doctor off and pointed outside.

"Oh." The Doctor said when he spotted what Stella was pointing at.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked looking out as well.

"That's my ship over there." The Doctor said looking to his beloved box.

"Where?" Astrid asked looking for a ship, but not seeing one.

"There. That box. That little blue box." Stella said feeling a horrible turn in her stomach as it got further and further away.

"That's a spaceship?" Astrid asked looking over the small box.

"Oi, don't knock it." The Doctor said, offended.

"It's a bit small." Astrid commented.

"A bit distant." Stella pointed out.

"Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest center of gravity, and that would be the Earth." The Doctor said as the TARDIS proceeded to land on Earth.

"It seemed like such a good idea at the time I'm sure." Stella commented patting the Doctor on the arm as he stared after the Tardis. "We should see if we can find more survivors."

"Right, where are the comms?" The Doctor looked around.

"Over here." Astrid led him over, the Doctor quickly getting them up and running while Stella took care of the injured.

"Deck twenty two to the bridge. Deck twenty two to the bridge. Is there anyone there?" The Doctor called out into the comm.

"This is the bridge." Frame replied.

"Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?" The Doctor asked.

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding, but the Captain, he's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try." Frame said desperately.

"All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Midshipman Frame." Frame answered.

"Nice to meet you, sir. What's the state of the engines?" The Doctor asked as he watched Stella tend to any wounds that she could.

"They're er…hold on." Frame said then grunted out in pain. "Oh!"

"Have you been injured?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm all right. Oh, my Vot." Frame muttered to himself. "They're cycling down."

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Frame answered.

"The moment they're gone we lose orbit." The Doctor said.

"The planet." Frame breathed out.

"Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core." The Doctor ordered.

"This is never going to work." Frame said.

"Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." The Doctor said and turned back to the others.

"We're going to die." Foon said.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Mr. Copper asked.

"We are. We're going to die." Foon wailed.

"We're just a cruise ship." Astrid said fearfully.

"Okay, okay. Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." The Doctor tried to get them to calm down, but it wasn't working until a piecing whistle split through the air. Everyone stopped talking and looked at Stella who had whistled.

"Everyone stay calm and listen to the Doctor." Stella said then gestured for the Doctor to continue.

"Right, thanks love, first things first. One. We are going to climb through this ship. B…No…Two…We're going to reach the bridge…Three…Or C… We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very low four, or D, or that little iv in brackets they use in footnotes, why?" The Doctor said and started to walk away with Stella. "Right then, follow me."

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Slade demanded causing the Doctor to turn on his heel facing them.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" The Doctor asked eyeing Slade.

"No." Slade answered.

"In that case, allons-y!" The Doctor said and started down the hall in determination, Stella's hand in his. He glanced over and saw the smile she was wearing, odd given the situation. "What?"

"Nothing, just think it's very dashing when you give those short speeches like that." Stella replied with a shrug.

"Dashing eh? I like the sound of that." The Doctor grinned a bit smugly making Stella shake her head with an amused laugh.

-0-

They moved through many of the ships corridors, but found no other living passengers as they went, everything was in disarray around them' debris littering the ground all around them, a mix of décor and pieces of the ship making for a dangerous walk about.

"Careful. Follow me." The Doctor slowly pushed open a metal door that lead to a staircase with littered with even more debris and dangerous sparking cables.

"Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric." Mr. Cooper said.

"Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of, of peace and thanksgiving and…what am I on about? My Christmases are always like this." The Doctor said as they all made their way through. The Doctor finds a Host under some metal plates. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

"We can do robotics. Both of us." Morvin said gesturing to Foon and himself.

"We work on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon explained.

"See if you can get it working." The Doctor leads the rest of them further up. "Let's have a look."

"It's blocked." Astrid pointed out.

"So what do we do?" Slade asked.

"We shift it." Stella said as she started to pick up debris and move it with Astrid's help.

"That's the attitude." The Doctor said. "Rickston, Mister Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta. Look, can I just call you Banna? It's going to save a lot of time."

"No. Bannakaffalatta." Bannakaffalatta said.

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta. There's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through." The Doctor said.

"Easy. Good." Bannakafalatta said and made his way through the gap. Suddenly the ship shifted violently again and more debris fell.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute." Slade wailed out.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get that message?" The Doctor asked.

"No. What message?" Slade asked in confusion.

"Shut up!" The Doctor snapped.

"Bannakaffalatta made it." Bannakaffalatta said.

"I'm small enough, I can get through." Astrid said and made her way through.

"Careful." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine." Astrid said.

"Thing is, how are Mister and Mrs. Fatso going to get through that gap?" Slade said condescendingly.

"We make the gap bigger. So start." Stella snapped shoving a big greasy piece of debris into his hands.

"Hey!" He shouted looking down at the greasy mess on his hands and clothes.

"Suck it up." Stella said as she made the hole bigger. The Doctor looked over at her smiling. "What? He was pissing me off."

The Doctor said nothing shaking his head and helping them with the debris, but Foon heard the comment.

"Hey, hey. Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him." Morvin said comfortingly as tears gathered in Foons eyes.

"No, but it's my entire fault, though. The tickets." Foon said brokenly.

"We won them fair and square." Morvin said as he worked on the host.

"I know. I never told you. I dialed the competition line five thousand times." Foon confessed looking at Morvin worriedly. "That's five thousand credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the phone bill for months now."

"Five thousand credits? You spent five thousand credits?" Morvin said the started to laugh quietly.

"Don't hate me." Foon said. Morvin started to laugh even harder. "What's so funny?"

"Five thousand?" Morvin said still laughing.

"We'll never pay that off." Foon said.

"I know. I'll have to work twenty years, you mad, bloody woman." Morvin said still laughing.

"You're not cross?" Foon asked in amazement.

"Does it matter? Look at us. You drive me barmy. I don't half love you, Mrs. Van Hoff. Come here." Morvin said and kissed Foon lovingly.

"That is so sweet." Stella commented.

"What happened? Did they find a doughnut?" Slade remarked. Stella gave him a look then hauled off and punched him in the arm. Slade yelped in pain and jumped back.

"You hit me!" Slade snapped.

"Just be glad I didn't hit you as hard as I could or your arm would be shattered." Stella said with a glare.

"I can clear it from this side. Just tell me if it starts moving." Astrid said as she went to move debris, but saw Bannakaffalatta laying on the ground breathing hard. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"

"Shush." He said as she kneeled down next to him.

"What is it?" Astrid pressed.

"Can't say." He replied.

"Are you hurt?" Astrid asked in concern.

"Ashamed." He said looking down.

"Of what?" Astrid asked.

"Poor Bannakaffalatta." He said as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a chest of metal.

"You're a cyborg." Astrid breathed out.

"Had accident long ago. Secret." Bannakaffalatta said his concern apparent.

"No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married." Astrid said encouragingly.

"Marry you?" He asked.

"Well, you can buy me a drink first." Astrid said with a smile. "Come on. Let's recharge you. Just stay there for a bit."

"Tell no one." He said.

"I promise." Astrid replied.

"What's going on up there?" The Doctor asked.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid replied.

"Mazel Tov." Stella called up then looked over to the Doctor with a laugh. "Some girls have all the luck."

"Oh I'm sure there's someone out there for you." The Doctor said flirtatiously kissing her cheek.

"Yep, and he is one lucky son of a gun." Stella quipped. "I am quite the catch."

"And humble as well, a fine talent to find in a woman." The Doctor said jokingly.

"Oi." Stella said on mock indignation.

"Almost done!" Morvin called up.

"Good, good, good. Mister Frame, how's things?" The Doctor said into the comm.

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame answered.

"Well that can't be good." Stella muttered.

"What is it? Are they losing air?" The Doctor asked.

"No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host." Frame said.

"Morvin, Foon?!" Stella called down in a panic.

"It's working!" Morvin said.

"Kill."

"Turn it off!" The Doctor said as he and Stella ran down to them, but the Host has Morvin by the throat while Foon is trying to shut it off.

"I can't, Doctor!" Foon yelled.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Go!" The Doctor yelled. The Host has Morvin by the throat. The Doctor gets out the sonic screwdriver. "Double deadlock!"

"Move." Stella said as she grabbed a piece of sharp broken pipe and shoved it into the Hosts arm causing it to let go of Morvin.

"Quickly, go upstairs!" The Doctor said as he herded them along.

"Run, darling, run!" Foon called out.

"Information. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Foon! Foon!" Morvin called out.

"Rickston, get them through!" Copper ordered.

"No chance." Slade gets through the gap.

"Rickston!" Copper shouted.

"I'll never get through there." Foon said shaking her head.

"Yes, you can." Stella said encouragingly. "Mr. Copper you go first and find something to make the hole bigger on the other side."

"Right." Copper said as he darted through the hole. He located a large piece of pipe and used it to widen the hole. The Host swung at the Doctor, but missed when Stella grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him back away from the host.

"Kill. Kill."

"It's the Host, they've gone berserk." The Doctor yelled. "Are you safe up there?"

"Kill. Kill. Kill." Host arrived at the entrance to the bridge. Frame got to the door control and it slammed shut, trapping a Host's hand.

"Now I'm stuck!" Foon said as she struggled to get through.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid said as the debris shifts.

"It's going to collapse." Copper levers the debris up with a metal bar and Foon got through scrambling up on to her feet. "Rickston, vot damn it, help me."

"No way." Slade said just a Foon make it through.

"Stella, love, you go next." The Doctor said, Stella hesitated, but knowing the Doctor wouldn't go until she did she quickly scrambled through the hole at the Doctor's silent urging. Seeing the situation she helped Copper with the bar, but the pile of debris was large and heavy even for her.

"Morvin, get through!" The Doctor ordered.

"Kill, Kill, Kill."

"Doctor, he's stuck!" Astrid said as she tried to move more debris.

"Slade, let me say this in the nicest way I can." Stella said as she struggled with the bar, layers of collapsed debris adding to the weight. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK IT UP BETWEEN YOUR SHOULDER BLADES!" Slade quickly scrambled over and did as he was told helping Astrid and Copper remove more debris while Stella held it in place. "One two THREE!"

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

"Mister van Hoff, I know we've only just met, but you'll have to excuse me." The Doctor pushes at Morvin's ample behind and he pops through the hole.

"That's it. We've got you." Stella called out. "Doctor, come on, get through."

"Information override!" The Doctor said causing the Host to stop.

"Seriously!" Stella snapped.

"You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!" The Doctor ordered.

"We can't hold it!" Stella screamed.

"Information. Deck thirty one."

"Thank you." The Doctor said then scrambled through the hole. "Thank you. Let go!"

They let the bar go and the debris smashed down on the Host's head like a rock slide as well as blocking the path.

"If we're done talking with the homicidal angels I think we should keep moving." Stella shot the Doctor a look.

"I needed the information." The Doctor said taking her hand in his placing a quick kiss to her forehead as they made their way into another part of the maintenance area of the ship and spot a trolley of sandwiches nearby.

"Morvin, look. Food." Foon said.

"Oh great. Someone's happy." Slade said sarcastically.

"Don't have any then." Morvin said following Foon over to the cart. Stella shook her head and sat down on a block of something as the Doctor talked to Frame over the Comm.

"Mister Frame, are you still there?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, sir, but I've got Host outside. I've sealed the door." Frame said.

"They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?" The Doctor asked.

"That's not the only problem, Doctor. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means no one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic you can't get to the bridge." Frame said.

"Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time." The Doctor said. "What's on deck thirty one?"

"Er, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots." Frame answered.

"Well, what's that? Do you see that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light." The Doctor said.

"I've never seen it before." Frame said.

"One hundred percent shielded." The Doctor said. "What's down there?"

"I'll try intensifying the scanner." Frame said.

"Let me know if you find anything. And keep those engines going." The Doctor said and he walked over and plopped down next to Stella wrapping his arm around her pulling her close. "How are you doing?"

"Oh pretty good despite the circumstances." Stella said with a shrug as she leaned into the Doctor's side.

"Saved you some. You might be a Time King and a Time Queen from Gaddabee but you need to eat." Astrid said interrupting them, handing the Doctor and Stella some food. "You to, eat up."

"Yeah, thanks." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Stella said taking the food. "But actually I'm an eight hundred and seventy four year old human cyborg."

"Really? You're a cyborg?" Astrid looked at her in surprise.

"Yep." Stella said twisting her ring showing off her blue lines.

"And you're not ashamed of it?" Astrid asked hesitantly.

"No, not in the least." Stella said with a shrug.

"Oh right, Sto, they're just starting to pass equal right laws for cyborgs." The Doctor said in realization.

"Yeah, it's kind of why I avoided this time period in that sector of the Universe." Stella said with a sigh.

"You look good for nine hundred and three and eight hundred and seventy four." Astrid commented gaining their attention.

"You should see me in the mornings." The Doctor replied.

"Okay." Astrid said. The Doctor got this look on his face like a lost puppy making Stella snort and laugh. The Doctor gave her a look as Astrid started to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry love, but your face." Stella said gasping for breath. "You looked like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Doctor, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day." Mr. Copper commented when Stella and Astrid had calmed down.

"So it is. Merry Christmas." The Doctor said.

"This Christmas thing, what's it all about?" Astrid asked.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. I got the last room." The Doctor commented.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They could send up a rocket or something." Mr. Copper said.

"They don't have spaceships." The Doctor replied.

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles. Space shuffles." Mr. Copper said.

"Space Shuttles and they're not advanced enough to do us any good." Stella said shaking her head, ignoring the looks she was getting now that her cyborg appearance was showing; mainly she was ignoring the disdainful looks she was getting from Slade. Whether it was from being a cyborg or the way they bitted head she wasn't sure nor did she really care.

"Mister Copper, this degree in Earthonomics, where's it from?" The Doctor asked as he eyed the elderly man.

"Honestly?" Mr. Copper said.

"Just between us." Stella said leaning forward.

"Mrs. Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners." He replied sheepishly.

"You, you lied to the company to get the job?" Astrid gasped.

"I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road, and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic." Mr. Copper said wistfully.

"Hmm. I suppose it is, yeah." The Doctor contemplated.

"How come you know it so well?" Astrid asked.

"I was sort of, a few years ago, I was sort of made, well, sort of homeless, and, er, there was the Earth." The Doctor said evasively.

"I am from Earth." Stella said when Astrid looked to her. "But circumstances changed and now here I am, part machine and traveling the universe."

"The thing is, if we survive this, there'll be police and all sorts of investigations." Mr. Copper said as they looked to him. "Now the minimum penalty for space lane fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. I won't survive ten years."

"I'm sure…" Stella started to comfort him when suddenly there was a loud bang erupting not too far away from them, a repetitive banging to be exact.

"A Host! Move! Come on!" The Doctor called out as everyone scrambled to their feet making a run for it. The Doctor lead them through the next bulkhead to catwalk and a narrow fallen beam forming walkway across a massive empty space in the middle of the ship.

"Is that the only way across?" Slade said in shock.

"On the other hand, it is a way across." Stella pointed out.

"The engines are open." Astrid said looking down at the rotating inferno.

"Nuclear storm drive. As soon as it stops, the Titanic falls." The Doctor said, already trying to think of a way to keep it going.

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin said as he held Foon's hand.

"You're going last, mate." Slade said snidely. Without even looking Stella hauled off and punched him in the arm again a little harder than before making him yelp in pain. He rubbed his very much bruised arm, but wisely said nothing knowing it was no use and she would just hit him again.

"It's nitrofin metal. It's stronger than it looks." The Doctor said pulling Stella away from Slade.

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should…" Morvin stepped forward and the metal under his foot gave way causing him to fall towards the engine furnace.

"Morvin!" Foon screamed out.

"I told you. I told you!" Slade said panicking.

"Just shut up. Shut up!" Stella snapped as tears gathered in her eyes. Astrid quickly went to Foon's side and held her as she screamed and cried trying to sooth her.

"Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Doctor!" Foon screamed desperately.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I can't." The Doctor said brokenly.

"You promised me." Foon yelled tearfully.

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The Doctor replied looking like he was about to cry himself, Stella gripping his hand tightly in hers. She couldn't tell him that it wasn't his fault or that everything was going to go right from now on, but she could be there for him. He gripped her hand back, shaking slightly.

"Doctor, I rather think that those things have got our scent." Mr. Copper said as the sounds of the host coming for them reached their ears.

"I'm not waiting." Slade said and darted onto the beam.

"Careful. Take it slowly!" The Doctor said as the ship shook and Slade fell onto the beam.

"Oh, Vot help me." Slade pleaded as he clung to the beam.

"You're okay. A step at a time. Come on, you can do it." The Doctor encouraged as he got back up.

"Kill. Kill. Kill."

"They're getting nearer." Mr. Copper said, the host coming closer to their location.

"Seal us in." The Doctor called out.

"You're leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr. Copper pointed out.

"Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced." The Doctor corrected.

"Oh." Mr. Copper said as the Doctor soniced the bulkhead controls.

"I'm okay." Slade called out as he started across again.

"Maybe he's all right. Maybe, maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's just unconscious." Foon said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Foon. He's gone." Astrid said softly. Foon sobbed in Astrid's arms as Slade made it to the other side.

"Yes. Oh. yes! Who's good!" Slade cheered.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor said.

"Bannakaffalatta small." He replied and started to dart across.

"Slowly!" The Doctor called out as the Host were hammering on the bulkhead door.

"They've found us." Mr. Copper said.

"Astrid, get across right now." The Doctor ordered. "Stella, you to."

"What about you?" Stella asked as Astrid stepped onto the beam.

"Just do it. Go on." The Doctor said. Stella let out a frustrated noise as she ripped off part of her dress up so that it now is reached above her knees. The Doctor starred down at her long legs as she threw the excess piece of fabric to the side then noticed the Doctor's gaze.

"Enjoying the view?" Stella asked with a small smirk making the Doctor blush.

"I…uh…Mister Copper, we can't wait." The Doctor stuttered out not answering her.

"No, but we…" Copper said.

"Don't argue. Foon, you've got to get across right now." The Doctor said as Stella helped Copper up then followed.

"What for? What am I going to do without him?" Foon said not moving.

"Doctor? The door's locked!" Slade called out.

"Just think. What would he want, eh?" The Doctor tried.

"He don't want nothing. He's dead." Foon yelled.

"Doctor, I can't open the door. We need the whirling key thing of yours." Slade yelled again.

"I can't leave her." The Doctor yelled back.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out." Slade snapped.

"Mrs. Van Hoff, I am coming back for you. All right?" The Doctor follows the other four across the rickety bridge.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta said.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me. Keep going." The Doctor said. Bannakaffalatta gets across the weakest bit in the middle, followed by Astrid.

"It's going to fall." Astrid yelled.

"It's just settling. Keep going." The Doctor yelled, but then the Host went quiet, an eerie silence left in their wake.

"They've stopped." Astrid said in relief.

"Gone away?" Bannakaffalatta said.

"Why would they give up?" The Doctor said in confusion.

"Never mind that. Keep coming." Slade yelled.

"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" The Doctor continued to puzzle.

"More than likely found another way in." Stella said looking around.

"I'm afraid we've forgotten the traditions of Christmas. That angels have wings!" Mr. Copper said pointing up as the Host glide down and surround them.

"Information. Kill." The Host remove their haloes.

"Arm yourself, all of you." The Doctor ordered. Everyone on the bridge grabs a bit of pipe and uses it as a bat to send the haloes flying, but one cuts the Doctor's arm and another injures Copper's side.

"I can't." Astrid said dropping her pipe.

Stella looked back just as a halo shot at her, she barely moved out of the way as it whizzed by slicing her cheek. She reached up touching her cheek lightly feeling her anger shoot through her as she saw the blue blood on her fingertips.

Stella saw the halos coming toward her and in a feat of astounding speed she knocked all of them back with her pipe at the hosts embedding them in their chests while keeping perfect balance on the beam, but only managed to critically wound one that fell into the engine. The remaining Hosts retrieved their halo's and got ready to fire again advancing closer as Stella raised her pipe ready to defend again.

"Bannakaffalatta stop. Bannakaffalatta proud. Bannakaffalatta cyborg!" He lifts his shirt and sends out an energy pulse. It short-circuits the Host, sending them plummeting down into the engine core, except one that landed on the catwalk behind the Doctor.

"Ow!" Stella's legs buckled as the pulse went through her as well, the Doctor grabbing her holding her up.

"Stella?!" The Doctor called out as he grabbed her before she fell holding her to his chest. Stella blinked a few times trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"What…" Stella started to say as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her holding her up.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics and it hit you to, you'll be fine, just a little dizzy." The Doctor assured her before turning to Bannakaffalatta who had collapsed to the ground. "Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!"

"He's used all his power." Astrid said as she kneeled down next to him.

"Did good?" He asked looking up at Astrid.

"You saved our lives." Astrid said tearfully.

"Bannakaffalatta happy." He said smiling.

"We can recharge you. Get you to a power point and just plug you in." Astrid said desperately.

"Too late." Bannakaffalatta said.

"Doctor, quick, I can give him some of my…" Stella tried breathlessly, but the Doctor shook his head.

"You're not compatible." The Doctor shook his head tightening his hold around her. Stella turned burying her face in his chest.

"No, but you got to get me that drink, remember?" Astrid said as tears streamed down her face.

"Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta died in Astrid's arms. Astrid started to fasten his shirt as she cried silently, but Copper reached for a component in the center of his chest.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me." Mr. Copper said as he pulled something from Bannakaffalatta's chest.

"Leave him alone." Astrid snapped.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He'd want us to use it. I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people." Mr. Copper said truthfully. "But if we can recharge it, we can use it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

"Do you think? Try telling him that." Slade said pointing to the beam. The Host that landed behind the Doctor was moving, recovering from the EMP. The Doctor pulled Stella behind him as she clutched his arm, still feeling the effects of the EMP.

"Information. Reboot."

"Use the EMP!" Slade yelled.

"It's dead. It's dead." Copper said as he tried to activate it with no success.

"It's got to have emergency." Astrid said.

"No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole." The Doctor said as the Host advanced. "Security protocol ten. Six six six. Er, twenty one, four, five, six, seven, eight. I don't know, forty two? Er, one!"

"Information. State request."

"Good. Right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" The Doctor asked.

"Information. No witnesses."

"But this ship's going to fall on the Earth and kill everyone." The Doctor said. "The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic, so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information. Incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?" Stella asked from behind the Doctor.

"Information. It is the plan."

"What plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Information. Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

"Well, you could have warned me." The Doctor snapped.

"Information. Now you will die." The Host raises its halo, it is lassoed from behind.

"You're coming with me." Foon jumps over the side, dragging the Host after her.

"No!" The Doctor and Stella shouted as Foon fell into the engine. The Doctor starred down at where Foon had disappeared, Stella gripping the edge of the beam which bent in her grip.

"No more." The Doctor said clenching his teeth then picked Stella up carrying her the rest of the way across the make shift bridge to the others. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him as tight as she could trying to comfort him as well as herself.

He sat her down once they reached the other side pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before he moved onto the door leading them out of the engine room, making sure to keep Stella's hand in his.

"Right. Get yourself up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mister Copper, you've got staff access to the computer. Try to find a way of transmitting an SOS. Helen, Astrid, you're in charge of this." The Doctor gave Astrid the EMP transmitter. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out a Host within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this." The Doctor hands the sonic screwdriver to Slade. "I've preset it. Just hold down that button, it'll open doors. Do not lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on, go!"

"All right!" Slade said. The Doctor handed a first aid kit to Copper.

"Mister Copper, you're going to need this. I need you fighting fit. Astrid, where's the power points?" The Doctor asked.

"Under the comms." Astrid answered and plugged in the EMP transmitter.

"See, when it's ready, that blue light comes on there." The Doctor said.

"You're talking as if you're not coming with us." Stella said eyeing the Doctor.

"There's something down on deck thirty one. I'm going to find out what it is." The Doctor said not meeting her gaze.

"What if you meet a Host?" Astrid asked.

"Well, then I'll just have some fun." The Doctor said.

"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time." Astrid commented.

"Not by choice. All I do is travel. That's what I am. Just a traveler, me and Stella. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss. Just the open sky." The Doctor said wistfully.

"I'm sort of unemployed now. I was thinking the blue box is kind of small, but I could squeeze in it, like a stowaway." Astrid said with a smile.

"It's not always safe." The Doctor commented.

"So you need someone to take care of you. I've got no one back on Sto. No family, just me. So what do you think? Can I come with you?" Astrid asked then looked to Stella. "I mean if it's alright with you to."

"I vote yes, but It's up to the Doctor." Stella said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'd like that to. Yes." The Doctor said smiling as well then went over to the comm. "Mister Frame, you still with us?"

"It's the engines, sir. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left." Frame said.

"Don't worry, I'll get there." The Doctor said.

"But the bridge is sealed off." Frame said.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it. I'll get there, Mister Frame, somehow." The Doctor said. "All charged up? Mister Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him, Stella look after them. Rickston, er, look after yourself. And I'll see you again, I promise."

"Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto." Astrid said hurriedly.

"I have really got to go." The Doctor said urgently.

"Just wait a minute." Astrid takes the first aid box from Copper, stands on it, grabs the Doctor's lapels and pulls him in for a kiss. When she pulls back the Doctor is looking at her in that same deer in the headlights look.

"Yeah, that's a, ahem, very old tradition, yeah." The Doctor said wide eyed as Stella bit her lip to stop her laughter.

"See you later." Astrid said.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor with a nod before grabbing Stella's hand pulling her away from the group a bit. "Stella, quick word."

"What…" Stella was cut off by the Doctor giving her a deep kiss. Stella was left breathless as she felt his lips move against her causing a special warmth to fill her whole body.

"Much better." The Doctor breathed out when they pulled apart. "I better get going, be safe love."

Stella watched in worry as the started to walk away then turned and ran back to the others.

"I am so sorry, I didn't even think, I didn't mean to offend you by kissing him." Astrid apologized quicly, wanting to smack herself. She knew they were together, it was obvious, but the Doctor was just so dashing and she couldn't resist.

"What? Oh no, I'm not mad or anything, just never do it again…ever." Stella said sternly and Astrid nodded quickly. "Good, Astrid take care of everyone, I'm going with the Doctor."

"But…" Astrid started to say, but Stella cut her off.

"Please Astrid, he can't be alone and you know this ship better than I do. Please." Stella said looking into Astrid's eyes.

"Ok, take care of yourself and him." Astrid said.

"Thank you." Stella said and rushed after the Doctor.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others." The Doctor commented as she came up next to him.

"Yes, yes you did, but I ignored you as you can plainly see." Stella said as she clasped her hand behind her back.

"I always knew you were a stubborn one." The Doctor said in fake exasperation.

"That's why you love me so much." Stella smarted off with a grin.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled wrapping his arm around her kissing her forehead as they entered the kitchen only for two hosts to come through the door in front of them. They quickly turned around only for two more to come up behind them. The Doctor grabbed a large sauté pan for a weapon as Stella grabbed a tea kettle.

"Well that's just not fair." Stella grumbled at her lack of proper weaponry as she stood back to back with the Doctor.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Security protocol one. Do you hear me? One. One! Okay, that gives me three questions. Three questions to save my life, am I right?" The Doctor asked and Stella face palmed.

"Information. Correct."

"No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?" The Doctor asked.

"Information. No."

"Doctor." Stella snapped as she hit him on his back.

"No! No, no, no, no. That wasn't a question either." The Doctor said as Stella shot him a look. "Blimey. One question left. One question."

"Make it good." Stella said nervously.

"Right, so, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio-records" The Doctor said. "No such persons on board. We don't exist, therefore you can't kill us. Therefore, We're stowaways, and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on deck thirty one. Final question. Am I right?"

"Information. Correct."

"Brilliant. Take me to your leader." The Doctor said then leaned over to Stella. "I've always wanted to say that."

"I'm so happy for you." Stella rolled her eyes, but couldn't contain her smile as they Doctor looped her arm through his.

-0-

They were taken deep into the ship to the part that had been blacked out, it looked like a warehouse packed to the ceiling with tech and over the edge a bit away you could look down into the storm drive engines.

"Wow. Now that is what you call a fixer upper." The Doctor commented as he and Stella looked around the Host repair shop hand in hand.

"An interior decorator would do wonders for this place." Stella agreed.

"Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours. Who is it?" The Doctor asked and a Host opens a pair of doors. "Oh, that's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in there. Sit through a supernova."

"Or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves on board like this and I should know, because…" Stella trailed off as a large device with small wheels came out, it was nothing more than a head attached to the machinery.

"My name is Max." His gold tooth glints.

"It really does that." The Doctor said looking to Stella.

"Who the hell is this?" Max demanded.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Stella Quinn." The Doctor smiled. "Hello."

"Information. Stowaway." A host said.

"Well…" The Doctor replied.

"Kill them." Max ordered.

"Oh, no, no, no. Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max. You've given me so much good material like, how to get ahead in business." The Doctor joked looking to Stella who just shook her in amusement more at him than at the joke then looked back to Max. "See? Head? Head in business? No?"

"Oh, ho, ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years." Max commented.

"I can't think why." Stella said clearly seeing the reason why.

"A hundred and seventy six years of running the company have taken their toll." Max told them.

"Yeah but, nice wheels." The Doctor said looking over the high tech wheel chair.

"Have you considered a new paint job, maybe some flames? Chrome? A pair of fuzzy dice?" Stella asked casually. "Spiff up your ride a bit."

"No, a life support system, in a society that despises cyborgs." Max said with a frown.

"Racists." Stella deadpanned.

"Exactly." Max agreed looking over Stella's own cybernetic appearances as well as generally just having a good ogle. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Stella pulling her closer. "I've had to hide away for years, running the company by hologram." Max said then turned to a host. "Host, situation report."

"Information. Titanic is still in orbit." The Host replied.

"Let me see. We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong? The engines are still running! They should have stopped!" Max complained.

"When they do, the Earth gets roasted." The Doctor said turning serious. "I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

"This interview is terminated." Max snapped.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Hold on, hold on, hold on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." The Doctor followed him pulling Stella along as Max wheeled away. "I can work it out. It's like a task. I'm your apprentice. Just watch me. So, business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh, yes! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed. Past tense."

"My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back." Max ground out.

"If you had a back." Stella smarted off.

"So, you scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors just in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value." The Doctor said quickly distracting Max from what Stella had said. "Oh, but that's not enough. No. Because if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

"And the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder." Max preened.

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber." Stella bit out.

"I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Penhaxico Two, where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of metal." Max sent a lecherous look at Stella with a sleazy grin, his tooth glinting again.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Stella said with a disgusted look, placing a hand over her mouth, the Doctor pulling her behind him a bit out of Max's direct line of sight.

"So that's the plan. A retirement plan. Two thousand people on this ship, six billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered, and why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser." The Doctor sneered.

"I never lose." Max growled.

"You can't even sink the Titanic." The Doctor scoffed.

"Oh, but I can, Doctor. I can cancel the engines from here." Max grinned then the ship jerked as it began to lose altitude.

"You can't do this!" Stella snapped.

"Host, hold them." Max ordered and they were both grabbed. "Not so clever now, Doctor. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted and you my dear, such a waist of a pretty little thing. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh. Oh, Host. Kill them."

"Mister Capricorn!" Astrid called out from the fork lift. "I resign."

"No." Stella called out as Astrid gunned it towards Capricorn.

"Astrid, don't!" The Doctor shouted as she got the forks under Capricorn's life support and the two machines began to battle each other, the fork lift completely lifting Max off the ground and powered them both forward toward the guard rail, to fall into the engines. Stella twisted out of the clutches of one of the hosts using her free hand to grip its arm ripping it out of the robot using his to beat back the other Host freeing her. Astrid looked to the Doctor and Stella before she drove Max back. A Host threw its halo, which glanced off Astrid's cab. "He's cut the brake line!"

"Astrid!" Stella called out as she ran forward jumping at Astrid just before the lift reached the edge, both of them falling to the ground skidding along straight over the edge with Capricorn.

"No!" The Host released the Doctor allowing him to run forward to the edge peering down. Stella clung to a pipe with one hand the other holding onto Astrid. The Doctor reached down helping Astrid up then Stella who he held at arm's length. "Never do that again, do you hear me, never!"

"You know I can't promise that no more than you can promise me that you'll never put yourself in harm's way to save a life." Stella said softly and the Doctor let out a sigh knowing she was right. He pulled her close holding her against him.

"You saved my life, thank you." Astrid said hugging Stella when the Doctor let go.

"You were going to do the same for us." Stella hugged her back.

"Titanic falling. Voyage terminated. Voyage terminated." The Computer said breaking the moment turning it serious again.

"Astrid, go find Slade and Copper." The Doctor ordered and Astrid nodded running off to do so.

The Doctor walked through a shower of debris holding Stella's hand, both of them solemn, then snapped his fingers. Two Host took his arms while Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and flew them upwards, arms punching forward smashing through into the bridge.

"Deadlock broken." The Computer said as the Doctor and Stella clambered into the bridge.

"Ah, Midshipman Frame. At last." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Oh that looks painful, better let me have a look." Stella said as she walked over to Frame helping him to sit down so she could take care of his wound untucking his shirt and rolling it up revealing the deep gash.

"Er, but, but the Host…" Frame said as Stella grabbed a medical kit and started to dress his wound.

"Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority, and that's me." The Doctor said.

"Set up Frame, need to wrap your stomach." Stella said as she proceeded to do so cutting off the bandage. "That should hold you."

"There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's going to fall." Frame said despondently.

"Titanic falling." The Computer seemed to confirm.

"What's your first name?" Stella asked Frame.

"Alonso." Frame replied.

"Titanic falling." The computer said,

"You're kidding me." The Doctor breathed out.

"What?" Frame asked.

"That's something else I've always wanted to say. Allons-y, Alonso. Whoa!" The Doctor said with a wild smile.

The Doctor spun the ship's wheel as alarms sounded when they entered the upper atmosphere, then start to burn on entry. Once into the cloud layer, the Doctor turned on a scanner with his foot to see that their impact area is in west Central London. He grabs the comms.

"Oh. Hello, yes. Could you get me Buckingham Palace?" The Doctor asked into the comm. "Listen to me. Security code seven seven one. Now get out of there!"

"I think it's time for some jiggery pokery." Stella said as she started to work the console ripping out wires and re attaching others using her holographic tools, the tips of her fingers glowing as she produced them.

"That one to that one, right there." The Doctor pointed out as he pulled on the wheel.

"Ok, got it." Stella said doing as he told her then smiled disbursing her tools. "That should do it."

"Engines active. Engines active."

The Doctor pulled back on the wheel, trying to get her nose up missing the Palace by inches and flying up into the sky. As the ship levels off, everyone starts to laugh with relief.

"Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive along with Stella's Jiggery Pokery. Unsinkable, that's us." The Doctor smiled as they cheered.

"Just like Molly Brown." Stella added clapping her hands.

"We made it." Frame breathed out.

"Not all of us." The Doctor frowned thinking of the Van Hoffs, Bannakaffalatta, and many of the others who lost their lives on the ship. Stella stood up taking the Doctor's hand in his sharing in his grief, both of them supporting the other.

-0-

They all made their way back to the ballroom where the others were waiting for them now that the ship was back in a safe orbit.

"The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help, and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes." Frame informed them all. "And they're digging out the records on Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Copper said in a resigned voice.

"I'd have thought so, yeah." Frame nodded.

"I think one or two inconvenient truths might come to light." Copper said with a weak smile.

"I hate those." Stella commented with a wince.

"Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying." Copper went on with a tired sigh.

"Doctor, Stella, I never said thank you." Slade said hugging the Doctor, but was wise enough to read Stella's glare and not try to hug her. "The funny thing is, I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" Slade's vone rings and he walks away. "Salvain. Those shares. I want them triple bonded and locked."

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Astrid commented as she walked over to them with Mr. Copper, but the Doctor and Stella remain stone faced.

"But if you could choose, decide who lives and who dies that would make you a monster." Copper added and Astrid nodded in agreement. Stella reached over taking hold of four teleport bracelets handing two to the Doctor who passes the last one over to Copper and the other to Astrid.

"Mister Copper, Astrid, I think you each deserve one of these." The Doctor said as they all put on the bracelets, the last thing they saw was a salute from Frame.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella walked with their arms looped across the grass to the Tardis with Astrid and Copper in the snow. Not far away London at night was all lit up making for a pretty picture against the starry snow filled night.

"So, Great Britain is part of Europey, and just across the British Channel, you've got Great France and Great Germany." Copper said looking to them for confirmation.

"No, no, it's just, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham Erica." Copper tried.

"It's called America, and you could argue that one." Stella told him as she scratched the back of her head.

"There she is. Survive anything." The Doctor patted the TARDIS.

"You know, between you and me, I don't even think this snow is real. I think it's the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere." Copper said looking up as the falling flakes.

"Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real." The Doctor said also looking up along with Stella.

"So, I, I suppose you'll be off." Astrid said with a sigh.

"The open sky." Stella nodded.

"And, what about me?" Copper asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Give me that credit card." The Doctor said.

"It's just petty cash. Spending money. It's all done by computer." Copper said handing over the card. "I didn't really know the currency, so I thought a million might cover it."

"A million? Pounds?" The Doctor questioned.

"That enough for trinkets?" Copper questioned back.

"Mister Copper, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits." Stella said, wide eyed.

"How much?" Copper asked in shock.

"Fifty million and fifty six." The Doctor said.

"I've got money." Copper breathed out.

"Yes, you have." The Doctor nodded with a smile.

"Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh, my goodness me. Yee ha!" Copper cheered as the Doctor and Stella watched, both smiling.

"It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now, that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though." The Doctor cautioned.

"I will, I will. Oh, I will." Copper said still giddy.

"No interfering. I don't want any trouble." The Doctor said sternly.

"Just, just have a nice life." Stella said.

"But I can have a house. A proper house, with a garden, and a door, and….Oh, Doctor, I will made you proud. And I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and plates, and…" Copper happily.

"So Astrid, ready to go?" Stella looked to the young girl.

"Actually I think I'll stay here with Mr. Copper, if that's ok." Astrid said looking to the old man.

"I would be happy to have you my dear." Mr. Copper beamed, still excited about the prospect of a real home.

"But I thought…" The Doctor trailed off.

"I know, but what we all went through made me think that I just want a home, a place to settle down." Astrid shifted her feet. "And I wouldn't feel right leaving Mr. Copper on his own."

"Well, if that's what you want." Stella hugged Astrid. "Have a great life."

"I will." Astrid smiled before hugging the Doctor as well. "Thank you both, for everything."

"Bye Doctor, Stella." Mr. Copper smiled as he and Astrid began to make their way into the city.

"Er, where are you going?" The Doctor called out.

"Well, I've no idea." Copper answered happily as Astrid shrugged un-knowingly as well.

"No, me neither." The Doctor said.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Copper, Astrid." Stella called out before going into the Tardis along with the Doctor and it dematerializes.

-0-

The Doctor was working the console moving around talking rapidly about this and that, Stella only half listening. She stretched cracking her back as she went through her recalibration cycle, making sure everything was in order after the EMP that went through her systems, but an annoying twitch was giving her a bit of trouble. She let out an annoyed growl as she ran a subroutine to try and find the source.

"Mind if I take a look?" The Doctor asked slipping on his glasses.

"Of course not." Stella replied as she un zipped the back of her dress holding the front up to keep her modesty while allowing him access to her back port. She heard him take out his sonic as he sat down running it over her back, the sound that accompanied it filling the room. Then she felt her back panels sliding open as the Doctor took a look. He found some wires that seemed a bit singed and started repairing them, his work causing Stella to shiver slightly. "This doesn't bother you, does it?"

"What?" The Doctor asked as he finished up.

"Me being part Home Depot." Stella replied self-consciously. The Doctor paused for a moment as her back closed back up. He zipped her dress back up then took her by the shoulders turning her around to face him.

"Stella, there is nothing about you that bothers me." The Doctor said cupping her face. "You are a caring smart beautiful woman, that's all I see."

"Has anyone ever told you how incredibly sweet you are?" Stella smiled with a faint blush.

"Well, one or two…" The Doctor shrugged playfully giving her an eskimo kiss making her giggle. "Now, where to next?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Stella replied.

"Good answer." Doctor grinned, and then worked the controls sending them off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor flashed the sonic at a fire exit in the back of a large building while Stella kept watch for any interference. When it was open the Doctor took Stella's hand and they cautiously entered, making sure there was no one there to stop them before the strolled in with more confidence. They made their way down a deserted corridor the Doctor flipping the psychic paper open at a security guard that came from the opposite direction.

"John Smith and Stella Quinn, Health and Safety." The Doctor said and were nodded along. They made their way quickly toward the auditorium where a presentation was being held. The press was sitting in theatre like seats watching as a woman in business dress gave her presentation.

"Adipose Industries," Miss Foster smiled, "The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is," she held up a small pill, "You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."

"The fat just walks away," the computer called behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could?" a young black woman called out gaining Fosters attention, "I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

"Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes," Miss Foster chuckled, "But if you want the science, I oblige."

"Adipose Industries," the computer began a presentation, the display beginning to portray various scientific formulas and components, "The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesized mobilizing lipase, bound to a large protein molecule..." The Doctor and Stella looked through a small window in the projection room above the lecture hall, watching along with the press, "The mobilizing lipase breaks up the triglycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."

The Doctor glanced up and flashed the projector's handler the psychic paper as the man walked in,

"Health and Safety..." The Doctor said.

"Film department." Stella added quickly and the handler nodded in acceptance.

"100 percent legal, 100 percent effective," Miss Foster smirked.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?" Penny called again.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin." Mrs. Foster smirked to the press.

-0-

In the call center of Adipose Industries the phones were ringing and ringing and ringing, "Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries…" the employees recited as they struggled to keep up.

The Doctor and Stella headed over to a female employee in the call center, just across a small aisle from the man where a red head slipped into.

"We deliver within three working days…" the woman was responding to a caller.

"John Smith, Stella Quinn Health and Safety." The Doctor smiled as they sat down, "Don't mind us."

"The box comes with 21 days' worth of pills, a full information pack, and our special free gift, an Adipose Industries pendant..." The woman went on. "It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free." The woman paused for a moment listening with an amused smile. "No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

The Doctor looked down at the small pendant in his hand with a frown which he shared with Stella. Stella subtly ran her finger over it making sure that the woman couldn't see it glowing as she scanned the pendant.

"We're going to need a copy of your customers." Stella said looking to the woman who nodded.

"That's the printer there?" The Doctor pointed as he stood up.

"By the plant, yeah," the woman nodded.

"Brilliant," he grinned, sitting down then popped up again. "Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." She said then Stella quickly pulled him down just as Miss Foster walked in with two bodyguards in tow,

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention," everyone stood with the exception of those not supposed to be there. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough… I want one hundred sales per person per day," the Doctor and Stella slowly crept up, "And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it."

The Doctor and Stella dropped down just as Miss Foster left before she could see them.

"Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks." The Doctor smiled as Stella nodded her thanks passing a red head on the way to the printer.

"Love your hair." Stella complimented her.

"Thanks." The woman smiled running a hand through her hair as they walked on in opposite directions.

"Oh, what's that?" The Doctor asked when the woman handed him a piece of paper.

"My telephone number." She smiled at him suggestively.

"What for?" He asked, sounding completely lost.

"Health and Safety. You be health, I'll be safety." She smirked.

"Uh…" he shifted uncomfortably, his eyes wide at what the woman was implying, "I've already got a safety," he took off after Stella, "Sorry."

The Doctor turned and headed to the printer where Stella was searching it. The Doctors rush to get to her caused Stella to glance up at his sudden appearance.

"What happened to you?" Stella asked noticing his flustered look.

"She came onto me, she said she wanted to play health and safety." The Doctor replied, red faced.

"No she…oh my…that's hilarious." Stella snickered.

"Hilarious? She came onto me." The Doctor replied. "Aren't you supposed to be jealous or something?"

"I trust you so I don't have to be jealous." Stella pecked him on the cheek.

"Oh well, in that case." The Doctor grinned then noticed the lack of papers in her hands. "Where are the print outs?"

"I don't know." Stella replied, still smiling.

"I'll go see if I can get her to copy them off again." The Doctor turned back to go to the woman, but Stella stopped him.

"No, no, I'll go. Wouldn't want her to get any more ideas." Stella returned to the employee who looked less than happy to see her, not that Stella cared. "Me again."

-0-

Stella knocked on the door of the two story grey home then stepped back with the Doctor looping her arm through his as he kissed the top of her head. She loved how he did that, out of the blue, for no reason, just give her kiss that made her feel warm all over.

"Mr. Roger Davey," the Doctor began when a slightly lean man answered the door and the Doctor help up his psychic paper. "We're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries."

"Just need to ask you a few questions." Stella said and the man nodded leading them into his home, to the living room. They all sat down and after declining the offer of a drink from Roger they got right down to the questions.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos," Roger exclaimed.

"Fourteen in two weeks..." The Doctor frowned, "That's...the same amount every day?"

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." Roger told them.

"That's oddly specific. What makes you say that?" Stella asked cocking her head to the side.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time," he shrugged. The Doctor and Stella exchanged a glance that really didn't seem right to them, it was too...precise.

"Mind showing us the alarm?" Stella said as they looked back to Roger.

"Of course, it's out here." He showed them, leading them back outside. "It is driving me mad," Rodger explained as they stood outside his house, staring up at the burglar alarm, "Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot, without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

"But with no burglars?" the Doctor asked.

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Roger shrugged.

"Tell me, Roger. Have you got a cat flap?" The Doctor asked and they were led to the kitchen where the Doctor and Roger were laid out on the ground starring through it. Stella was kneeling behind them watching as the Doctor prodded the door with his sonic screwdriver.

"It was there when I bought the house," Roger said, "Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

"No," the Doctor agreed, "I've met cat people. You are nothing like them."

"It's that what it is, though? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger asked.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is, they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." The Doctor pointed out.

"Like what?" Roger asked.

"The fat just walks away." Stella replied. The Doctor and Stella quickly made their way to the front door with Roger following.

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so…" The Doctor said then a device in his pocket started to beep.

"Ooh, gotta go, sorry!" Stella said as the Doctor pulled out the small Y-shaped device as it blinked and beeped. They both quickly followed the devices direction as they raced down the street, the Doctor pulling Stella along by her hand.

They came to a stop looking around, the Doctor hit the gizmo a few times trying to get it to work like he wanted it to before it picked up the signal again then they ran again. The Doctor darted out into the street only for Stella to grab him by the collar and pull him out of the way of a black van that nearly took him out.

"Thanks." The Doctor breathed out, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"No problem." Stella replied with a smile then the Device started to beep rapidly and they started chasing it.

"This way." The Doctor said grabbing her hand and pulling down an alley hoping to cut off the van, but it was gone and the Doctor lost the signal on his gizmo.

"Well dang." Stella said rubbing the back of her head as they looked around with no luck. With nothing else to do they headed back to the Tardis calling it a night.

-0-

The Doctor stood by the console of the TARDIS, looking at the golden pendant through a magnifying glass, examining all the alien tech he could in the process.

"Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." Then the Doctor realizes he was only talking to himself.

He stood there in the silence of the console room feeling a bit depressed until the sound of Stella on her piano reached his ears, something he did when she was thinking. He commented on it once saying it was very Sherlock Holmes of her, although her musical instrument varied in lieu of his violin.

His face lit up as he quickly followed the sound to her room looking through the open door where she sat in the center of the room at a black grand piano the galaxies painted on her walls twinkling and shifting around her.

She was playing "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne a favorite of hers and as her fingers danced she swayed with the music allowing it to move her. Her eyes were closed in peace as the song flowed around them, a smile lighting up her face then she came to a soft ending slowing her movements.

"You know it's not polite to stare." Stella commented standing up from the grand piano as the Doctor sauntered over.

"How can I not stare when you play like that?" The Doctor said pulling her into his arms. "How about a dance?"

"I'd love to." Stella replied loving the feeling of his hand slipping down her spine to her lower back as she caressed the back of his neck making him shiver slightly.

They swayed together as Stella by Starlight played thanks to the Tardis, Stella laying her head on his chest taking in his comforting scent and the sound of his hearts beating. The Doctor felt his hearts warm knowing that he'd never be alone again, he'd always have his starlight now.

-0-

The next day the Doctor and Stella walked back into the Adipose Industries building breaking the lock again then moving straight to a closet. They stepped in and the Doctor soniced the lock so no one would be able to get in. The next thing they did was work on the core of the building hacking into it, but that was done now as well and it was only about mid-day.

Stella had brought up some games on her holo-screens, but that soon became boring as they easily worked through a multitude of various games from all over the universe and timelines. After they finished their tenth game of Star Trek chess, the one with the three levels, they decided to give the games a break.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Stella asked.

"Well I have a thought." The Doctor smiled wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"A bit of a tight space to be dancing in." Stella said playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor sat down in a chair that must have been in there for repairs and pulled Stella onto his lap.

"Not exactly the thought I had in mind." The Doctor nuzzled against her neck brushing against her ear.

"Charmer." Stella said kissing his jaw. "But it's only four now, I don't think I can keep up kissing you all the way to six pm."

"Then let's see how far we can get." The Doctor replied capturing her lips in a searing kiss that shot through Stella like a bolt of lightning. The way his lips moved against hers more than made up for the surroundings which were soon forgotten.

Stella came out of the closet first straightening her clothes out from the intense series of make out sessions she'd had with the Doctor who nearly stumbled out after her. Stella's hair was mussed, the Doctor's tie was slightly askew, and both of their lips were looking just a bit swollen.

"That was…" The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Stella said with a pleased smile.

"We should…up there." He gestured, his face red. They quickly made their way down the hall and up a series of stairs coming out of the plant room onto the roof and then they got into the window cleaner's cradle. The Doctor lowered the cradle to Miss Foster's window. Stella grabbed him pulling him down out of sight when Foster, her goonies, and Penny enter the room.

"This is ridiculous." Penny snapped.

"Sit there." Foster ordered walking behind her desk.

"I'm phoning my editor." Penny said still standing.

"I said sit." Foster snapped as her goonies pushed her into the seat. The Doctor and Stella used a stethoscope to listen to the conversation, cheek to cheek with a bud in one ear each.

"You can't tie me up." Penny said as the men proceeded to do just that. "What sort of a country do you think this is?"

"Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale." Foster answered.

"So, come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?" Penny demanded.

"Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This…" Foster held up a capsule. "…is the spark of life."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Penny questioned.

"Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away." Foster explained. "Well, it certainly attracts them. That part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

"What do you mean, a body?" Penny started to look unsure of her situation.

"I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well." Foster said leaning forward. "Foster. As in foster mother. And these are my children." She took a little creature out of a drawer and put it on the desk.

"You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Penny looked disgusted. The Doctor peeked in through the window as did Stella after removing the stethoscope from their ears.

"Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat." Foster told her.

"But I don't understand." Penny shook her head.

"From ordinary human people." Foster went on and that's when Stella saw the red head in the window of the secretary's office. She nudged the Doctor and nodded her head to the woman who was looking back at the Doctor in shock.

"Donna?" The Doctor mouthed to the red head.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Donna mouthed back, Stella easily reading their lips.

"But what? What? What?" The Doctor mouthed.

"Oh my god!" Donna mouthed.

"But how?" The Doctor mouthed.

"It's me!" Donna mouthed.

"Yes, I can see that." The Doctor mouthed back, pointing from his eyes to her.

"Oh, this is brilliant." Donna mouthed.

"What the hell are you doing there?" The Doctor mouthed.

"I was looking for you." Donna mouthed back.

"What for?" The Doctor mouthed.

"I read it on the internet. Weird. Crept along. Heard them talking. Hid. You…." Donna stopped when they realized that Miss Foster was staring at her Stella and the Doctor.

"Are we interrupting you?" Foster asked sarcastically looking between them.

"Run!" The Doctor mouthed.

"Get her." Foster ordered as Donna ran, but the Doctor zapped the office door with his sonic screwdriver locking it. "And them."

The Doctor sent the cradle back up to the roof and they jumped out racing into the building then down the stairs. They were half way down when they met Donna coming up, the Doctor and Donna embracing in excitement.

"Oh, my God. I don't believe it." Donna said as they stood at arm's length. "You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?"

"Yeah, thanks, Donna." The Doctor replied. "Not right now."

"And you, you're that girl from the office at the printer." Donna looked to Stella.

"Yep, that was me, very observant, oh, here comes the guards." Stella said as she looked over the railing seeing the guards a few floors below.

"Just like old times!" The Doctor said taking hold of Donna and Stella's hands as they ran as fast as they could up the stairs.

"Because I thought, how do you find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up." Donna ranted as they ran out onto the roof, the Doctor sonicing the door behind them.

"She's got your number." Stella laughed.

"You're not much better." The Doctor grinned.

"True." Stella nodded.

"So I looked everywhere. You name it. UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters." Donna went right on talking. "I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet he's connected. Because the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's got to be a hoax."

"What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" Stella asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet. Well, on the same site, there was all these conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries and I thought, let's take a look." Donna shrugged then looked to Stella again. "I don't know your name."

"Oh I'm Stella Quinn." Stella smiled.

"Oh right, he said he had another friend the last time we met." Donna said as the Doctor soniced the cradle controls. "I'm Donna Noble."

"Nice to meet you." Stella said.

"You as well." Donna replied.

"In you get!" The Doctor called to them as he walked up the stairs to the cradle, Stella jumping in after him.

"What, in that thing?" Donna asked.

"Yes, in that thing." The Doctor replied still gesturing for him to get in.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna pointed out.

"No, no, no, because I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one that can control it." The Doctor told her.

"Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own." Stella pointed out.

"Which is very unlikely." The Doctor shot back as Donna reluctantly climbed in and they started down. About half way down there were sparks and then the cradle dropped suddenly making them all fall into the cradle, but the Doctor managed to make the cradle stop.

"Oh look at that, she has a sonic device." Stella said sarcastically.

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through the window." The Doctor tried to sonically cut through the glass. "Can't get it open!"

"The whole place must be dead locked." Stella said in frustration.

"Well, smash it then!" Donna picked up a spanner and started hitting the glass.

"That's not going to work, buildings in this time period are designed to withstand a nearby bomb, let me try." Stella told her getting ready to punch, but Donna was more concerned with the burning cord.

"She's cutting the cable." Donna called out and the cable snapped before Stella could smash open the window, tipping Donna out. The Doctor and Stella barely managing to hang on to the violently swaying bucket.

"Donna!" The Doctor called out to Donna who was dangling from the end of the cable.

"Doctor!" Donna called back.

"Hold on!" Stella called out as she took hold of the cord trying to pull her up, but couldn't get a grip.

"I am!" Donna snapped as Stella looked up to see the remaining cable starting to burn. "Doctor! Stella!"

"Oh no you don't." Stella aimed her hand, the tips of her fingers glowing blue and sonicly blasted Fosters pen out of her hand. The Doctor leaned back and caught the falling pen leaning back using his foot to hook the cable, he put it between his teeth and climbed to another window.

"I'm going to fall!" Donna screamed.

"Stella stay with Donna." The Doctor called out using Fosters sonic pen to un-lock the window.

"Right." Stella nodded.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home." Donna yelled as the Doctor slid up the window.

"I won't be a minute!" The Doctor said as he climbed inside, then Stella heard a thump followed by a grunt of annoyance.

"Doctor, did you fall through the window?" Stella called up.

"No." The Doctor replied unconvincingly, before she heard him running off. The Doctor ran downstairs to the office and went to the window running past Penny who was still strapped to the chair.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Penny demanded.

"What are you, a journalist?" The Doctor asked as he worked to get the window open.

"Yes." Penny answered.

"Well, make it up." The Doctor told her as he unlocked the window and grabbed Donna's legs.

"Get off!" Donna snapped.

"I've got you. I've got you. Stop kicking!" The Doctor called out as he tried to pull her in. Rolling her eyes Stella slipped down the rope being careful not to land on Donna's hand. She reached down and helped the Doctor get her into the building, then swung in herself.

"I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?" Donna questioned.

"Oh, yes! And off we go." The Doctor grinned as he took their hands and they ran off again.

"Oi!" Penny called out.

"Sorry!" The Doctor stuck his head back in and zapped Penny free from the chair.

"Now do yourself a favor. Get out." Stella told her before she and the Doctor ran off again. They made it as far as the call center before running into Miss Foster and her guards.

"Well, then. At last." Foster said with a cool look.

"Hello." Donna said.

"Hi." Stella waved.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"I'm Stella." Stella nodded.

"And I'm Donna." Donna said.

"Partners in crime." Foster said as the three glanced at each other. "And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

"Oh, yes, I've still got your sonic pen." The Doctor dug through his pockets until he pulled out Foster's pen. "Nice. I like it. Sleek. It's kind of sleek."

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna said.

"Very sleek." Stella agreed.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Foster answered.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." The Doctor realized.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost." Foster told them.

"What do you mean lost? How do you lose a planet?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Foster waved off her question without concern.

"What, like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, if you like." Foster answered.

"So." Donna made a gesture. "So those little things, they're, they're made out of fat, yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Foster said sympathetically.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna snapped.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." Stella told Foster, her eyes narrowed.

"Are you threatening me?" Foster asked in amusement.

"We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, because if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you." The Doctor said sternly.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Foster said and the guards take aim and Stella tensed ready to spring.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before dying." The Doctor made them pause, also pulling Stella back. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

"No." Foster rolled her eyes.

"Nor me. Let's find out." The Doctor held the sonics up and they created an awful noise. Everyone except the Doctor grabbed their heads in pain, glass shattering nearby. Donna pushed his arm to stop him then Stella grabbed them pulling them along.

"Come on!" Stella said as they ran before the guards or Foster could recover.

"I'm advancing the birth plan. We're going into premature labor." Foster said walking away with her guards in the opposite direction.

-0-

The Doctor Stella and Donna ran to the place where the couple had been hiding before flinging the door open darting inside and throwing out the ladder, mops, and anything else that was inside and in their way.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna commented.

"Then get in." Stella said as she pulled Donna in slamming the door shut behind them and securing it with her sonic fingers. Donna watched as the Doctor accessed the wall revealing a big green machine behind it.

"We've been hacking into this thing all day, because the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building." The Doctor said as Stella joined him in front of the machine. "Triple deadlocked. But now I've got this," He held up her sonic pen. "I can get into it."

"She's wired up the whole building." Stella said as she started to work the wires, the tips of her fingers glowing. "We need a bit of privacy." She held to wires together, making a force field stopping the guards in their tracks. "Just enough to stop them and give them one heck of a headache when they wake up."

"Good job love." The Doctor smiled at her.

"Thank you." Stella smiled back, both of them still working.

"Why are your fingers glowing like that? Is that an alien thing?" Donna asked.

"No, it's more of a cyborg thing." Stella replied. "Which is what I am, human cyborg that is."

"A real cyborg?!" Donna gaped at her.

"Yep." Stella nodded still working with the Doctor.

"Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" The Doctor questioned, gaining the attention of the red head again.

"You look older." Donna noted as she watched the Doctor work with Stella.

"Thanks." The Doctor replied.

"See you got yourself a girlfriend." Donna commented with a smile.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned.

"He and his friend gave me a ride, kind of got caught up in it all." Stella said then winked at the Doctor. "And the Doctor was just too good to pass up."

"Friend?" Donna asked smiling at the Doctor's grinning blush.

"Yeah, I had this friend. Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant. And I destroyed half her life." The Doctor said sadly, Stella gently brushing her shoulder against his in comfort. "But she's fine, she's good. She's gone."

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost." The Doctor replied, shooting Stella a small appreciative smile when she gave his hand a brief comforting squeeze. The Doctor smiled to Stella, but then shot Donna a confused look. "I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done" Donna scoffed. "It's like I had that one day with you, and I was going to change. I was going to do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try. I went to Egypt. I was going to go barefoot and everything." Donna said despondently. "And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water, and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

"What offer?" The Doctor asked.

"To come with you." Donna said.

"Come with me?" The Doctor echoed.

"Oh yes, please." Donna said then glanced to Stella. "I mean if it's alright with you."

"I'm game if the Doctor is." Stella smiled brightly, already liking Donna's attitude.

"Right." The Doctor said when the girls looked to him.

'Inducer activated.'

"Shoot, shoot, shoot…" Stella chanted as she went into overdrive.

"What's it doing now?" Donna asked.

"She's started the program." The Doctor worked with Stella. "So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron's gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

"And that's when they convert?" Donna asked.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are going to die." The Doctor and Stella exchanged panicked looks. "Got to cancel the signal." The Doctor dismantled the pendant. "This contains a primary signal."

"If we can switch it off, the fat goes back to being just fat." Stella explained to Donna as the Doctor attached part of the pendant to the inducer.

'Inducer increasing.'

"No, no, no, no, no. She's doubled it. I need. Haven't got time. It's too far. I can't override it. They're all gonna die!" The Doctor really started to panic.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked.

"Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you. Got to double the base pulse, I can't…" The Doctor breathed out.

"Doctor, tell me. What do you need?" Donna pressed.

"We need a second capsule to boost the override, but we've only got the one." Stella explained running her hands through her hair.

"We can't save them…" The Doctor was cut off as Donna held up her pendant.

"You are brilliant." Stella said as the Doctor grabbed it and pulled it apart then plugged it in shutting the inducer down. The three laughed happily as they embraced, but then a loud noise in the sky like that of a weird trumpet shook the whole building causing it to rattle.

"What the hell was that?" Donna gasped out.

"It's the nursery." Stella replied.

"Fine." Donna nodded. "When you say nursery you don't mean a crèche in Notting Hill."

"Nursery ship." The Doctor said and then the computer lit up again.

'Incoming signal.'

"Hadn't we better go and stop them?" Donna asked.

"Hang on. Instructions from the Adiposian First Family." The Doctor and Stella read the computer.

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." Stella commented then they read the rest of the instructions.

"Ooo. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" The Doctor said then raced out of the room the girls following all the way back up to the roof. The could see the massive ship floating above them as the fat made children floated up to it.

"What you going to do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked as they watched.

"They're just children. They can't help where they come from." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna commented.

"She did, yeah. Yeah. She did. She fancied me." The Doctor said smugly then promptly received an elbow in the gut from Stella.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna listed off as the Doctor rubbed his stomach.

"What does that say about the girl dating him?" Stella scoffed rolling her eyes.

"That she must be a saint." Donna replied.

"Oi, standing right here." The Doctor pouted as the girls laughed, Stella wrapping her arms around him as they waved up at the kids.

"I'm waving at fat." Donna said.

"Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works." The Doctor commented, Stella nodding in agreement.

"There she is!" Stella said as they ran over to the edge of the building to Miss Foster who was floating upwards, too, below the little Adipose stopping at roof level.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me." The Doctor called out.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you or your girlfriend again, it'll be too soon." Foster said with a smug smile.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen." The Doctor said in frustration. "I'm trying to help. Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Foster scoffed.

"Just listen. We saw the Adiposian instructions. They know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice." Stella called out to her.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." Foster raised her hands.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now. They don't need the nanny anymore." The Doctor told her. The levitation beam switched off then Miss Foster did a Wile E Coyote double take in mid-air, then fell with a scream and hit the ground with a splat as the spaceship flew away. The Doctor had his arms wrapped around both women who had not been able to watch Foster fall to her death.

-0-

They all made their way down through the building to the ground floor and outside where the Doctor threw the sonic pen into a waste bin as they passed. Penny came along, still tied to the chair, looking extremely peeved, weirded out, and angry.

"Oi, you three. You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm going to report you for madness." Penny wobbled off.

"You see, some people just can't take it." Donna commented.

"No." The Doctor replied as Stella shook her head.

"And some people can. So, then. Tardis! Come on." Donna grabbed their hands pulling them along and down an alley way. "That's my car!" Donna pointed to a blue car parked near the TARDIS. "That is like destiny. And I've been ready for this." She opened the boot of the car full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Because I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather. He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared."

Stella watched with an ever growing grin as Donna unloaded the boot into the Doctor's arms. The boxes where piled hire then his head and they kept on coming, so much that Stella mused that perhaps Donna's boot was bigger on the inside.

"You've got a, a hatbox." The Doctor looked up at the box on top of the pile looming over his head. Stella had pity on him and helped him set the luggage on the ground next to the Tardis before he dropped it.

"Planet of the Hats, I'm ready. I don't need injections, do I? You know, like when you go to Cambodia. Is there any of that? Because my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and she..." Donna trailed off looking to where the Doctor stood before the TARDIS surrounded by luggage, Stella leaning against the TARDIS door with the sign on it looking in concern at the Doctor. "You're not saying much."

"No, it's just. It's a funny old life, in the Tardis." The Doctor said uneasily.

"You don't want me." Donna said softly.

"I'm not saying that." The Doctor shook his head.

"But you asked me." Donna said in hurt.

"It's just the last time, with Martha, like I said, it, it got complicated. And that was all my fault." The Doctor sighed, Stella slipping her hand into his. "I just want a mate."

"You just want to mate?" Donna scoffed.

"I just want a mate!" The Doctor repeated.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna backed away pointing to Stella. "Mate with her, she's your girlfriend."

"A mate. I want a mate." The Doctor emphasized, blushing like mad.

"He means a friend." Stella rolled her eyes, her face red.

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense." Donna straightened out her jacket. "I mean, you're just a long streak of nothing. You know, alien nothing."

"There we are, then. Okay." The Doctor said with a nod.

"I can come?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it." The Doctor smiled.

"Me to." Stella grinned hugging her then Donna turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, that's just…" Donna started toward him almost hugging him. She stopped short and held up some keys. "Car keys."

"What?" The Doctor blinked in confusion.

"I've still got my mum's car keys. I won't be a minute." Donna ran off and the Doctor started lugging her bags into the Tardis with Stella's help. They piled them next to the console, waiting for Donna to come back.

"Are you ok, with Donna coming along?" The Doctor asked as he fiddled with the console.

"Are you kidding, with her attitude, we're going to have so much fun." Stella smiled leaning against the TARDIS, excited at the prospect of the new companion. The Doctor grinned as he placed his hands on either side of her on the console pinning her against it.

"So where are some places you want to go with our new companion?" The Doctor asked as he leaned forward nuzzling against her face.

"I think Donna might want to pick the first trip." Stella commented nuzzling him back.

"Yeah, but after that, any suggestions?" The Doctor asked wrapping his arms around her waist and she around his neck.

"Well, I always fancied a trip to that planet of amusement parks, maybe Rome love a good toga, or there's always Hollywood, it's been a while since I visited Jimmy Stuart and the gang." Stella commented as the Doctor placed kissed along her neck, gently brushing against her ear making her hum in pleasure.

"Off we go, then." Donna popped in causing them to break apart. "Am I interrupting?"

"We'll finish up later." Stella assured her winking at the Doctor, giving him a quick peck on the lips. The Doctor grinning widely.

"Oh I'm going to like traveling with you." Donna smiled as she walked up to them, noting the way the Doctor snapped out of his daze.

"Yes well." The Doctor cleared his throat running a hand through his hair. "Here it is. The Tardis. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

"Oh, I know that bit." Donna cut him off. "Although frankly, you could turn the heating up."

"Oh, my fault." Stella said as she worked the console real quick. "There we go, should be more comfortable in a bit."

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna replied.

"Which is?" The Doctor asked.

"Two and a half miles that way." Donna nodded.

-0-

Wilf was packing up for the night when he looked up and saw the Tardis flying nearby.

"There! Donna, it's, it's the flying blue box!" He looked through his telescope and saw Donna waving from the Tardis door. "What? That's Donna. Yeah, that's Donna." The Doctor and Stella waved, too from behind her. "And that's them. That's them. Hey, that's them! Ha, ha, ha! Go on, gal! Go on, get up there! Hey!"

Wilf danced around happily as the TARDIS flew away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tardis was parked in a small curtained-off alcove when the Doctor Stella and Donna stepped out into the sunshine and the streets that were lined with vendors of various goods. It was bustling with thick crowds of people shouting back and forth kids running and playing.

"Oh, now this is nice." Stella commented, taking in the lively market scene before her.

"Ancient Rome." The Doctor smiled entwining his hand with Stella's. "Well, not for them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

"Oh, my God…it's, it's so Roman." Donna said in excitement. "This is fantastic."

"Ha, ha." The Doctor smiled at her excitement.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble in Rome. This is just weird." Donna looked to them. "I mean, everyone here's dead."

"Well, don't tell them that." The Doctor replied.

"Hold on a minute. That sign over there's in English." Donna nodded to a sign on the side of a barrow that read two amphorae for the price of one. "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?"

"No, no, no, no. That's the Tardis translation circuits. Just makes it look like English." The Doctor explained.

"Speech as well. You're talking Latin right now." Stella added.

"Seriously?" Donna said getting excited again.

"Mmm." The Doctor hummed.

"I just said seriously in Latin." Donna said.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said.

"What if I said something in actual Latin, like veni, vidi, vici? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said veni, vidi, vici to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor replied thoughtfully, having never thought of it himself. "You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm going to try it." Donna went over to a fruit seller.

"Afternoon, sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?" The stallholder asked.

"Er, veni, vidi, vici." Donna replied.

"Huh? Sorry? Me no speak Celtic. No can do, missy." The stallholder replied.

"Yeah." Donna said sarcastically then walked back to the others. "How's he mean, Celtic?"

"Welsh. You sound Welsh." The Doctor replied. "There we are. Learnt something."

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna asked as they walked along.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger." Stella assured her.

"You've been here before then?" Donna asked.

"Mmm. Ages ago. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me." The Doctor said and Stella scoffed. "Well, a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Coliseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus. You'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?"

"Come on, let's try this way." Stella said walking through the streets until they came out into a piazza where a large mountain loomed before them. "That doesn't seem right."

"Not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there? How come they've only got one?" Donna pointed out looking to the one big, bare-headed mountain then the ground shook.

"Here we go again." A man called out as the vendors hang onto their stalls as pottery fell and broke.

"Wait a minute. One mountain, with smoke. Which makes this…" Donna trailed off in shock.

"Pompeii." Stella breathed out.

"We're in Pompeii." The Doctor echoed. "And it's volcano day."

"We need to go now." Stella said.

"Come on, hurry." The Doctor said as he raced back the way they came to the TARDIS, Donna and Stella hot on his heels. They ran up to the curtain and the Doctor threw it aside.

"You're kidding. You're not telling me the Tardis has gone." Donna said as they all starred in shock at the empty spot where it once stood.

"Okay." Stella nodded trying to stay calm as she shifted from foot to foot in a bouncy sort of fashion.

"Where is it then?" Donna asked.

"You told us not to tell you." The Doctor replied.

"Oi. Don't get clever in Latin." Donna said in frustration.

"Hold on." The Doctor and Stella went to the fruit seller. "Excuse me. Excuse me. There was a box. Big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?"

"Sold it, didn't I?" The Stallholder replied proudly.

"You what?!" Stella snapped running a hand through her hair.

"But it wasn't yours to sell." The Doctor said.

"It was on my patch, weren't it? I got fifteen sesterces for it. Lovely jubbly." The stallholder said happily clapping his hands together.

"Who'd you sell it to?" The Doctor demanded.

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him?" The stallholder said getting fed up with the questions. "He's on Foss Street. Big villa. Can't miss it."

"Thanks." The Doctor left pulling Stella with him then returned. "What'd he buy a big blue wooden box for?"

"Not important now love, we can ask the man himself when we get there." Stella said pulling him along, Donna right behind them. They raced toward the domestic district out of the shopping area going from house to house, but lost Donna and had to go looking for her. "There she is."

"Ha. I've got it. Foss Street's this way." The Doctor said and began in that direction, but was stopped by Donna.

"No. Well, I found this big sort of amphitheater thing. We can start there. We can gather everyone together. Maybe they've got a great big bell or something we could ring. Have they invented bells yet?" Donna asked quickly.

"What do you want a bell for?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"To warn everyone. Start the evacuation. What time does Vesuvius erupt? When's it due?" Donna asked rapidly.

"It's 79AD, twenty third of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow." Stella replied glancing around.

"Plenty of time. We could get everyone out easy." Donna said with a smile.

"Yeah, except we're not going to." The Doctor told her.

"But that's what you do. You're the Doctor. You save people." Donna argued.

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history. What happens, happens. There is no stopping it." The Doctor explained.

"Says who?" Donna snapped.

"Says me." The Doctor replied.

"What, and you're in charge?" Donna scoffed.

"Tardis, Time Lord, yeah." The Doctor replied.

"Donna, human, no." Donna shot back. "I don't need your permission. I'll tell them myself."

"You stand in the market place announcing the end of the world, they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer." The Doctor snapped. "Now, come on. Tardis. We are getting out of here."

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spaceman." Donna called after him as he walked away.

"Oh, I bet you will." The Doctor replied, then looked to Stella as they walked spotting the amused smile she was sporting. "What?"

"The two of you, you're like a brother and sister. It's just funny." Stella replied with a chuckle.

"Please, we are not." Donna rolled her eyes as she caught up to them.

"Yes you are." Stella replied in a sing song voice as the came upon the right house just as another earth quake hit.

"Positions!" Someone in the house shouted and the Doctor quickly caught a marble bust that was about to fall.

"Whoa! There you go." The Doctor said patting the bust.

"Thank you, kind sir." Caecilius said gratefully, an older looking man. "I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

"But that's me, I'm a visitor." The Doctor shook Caecilius's hand enthusiastically. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Caecilius asked the three of them, the Doctor and Donna exchanging looks trying to silently come up with a cover.

"I'm Stellatous, but call me Stella." Stella answered easily.

"And I am Spartacus." The Doctor added looking away from Donna.

"And so am I." Donne said quickly.

"Ah, Mister and Mrs. Spartacus." Caecilius smiled.

"Oh no, no, no. We're not, we're not married." The Doctor shook his head grabbing Stella's hand and pulling her close.

"We're not together." Donna said sternly.

"Oh, then brother and sister? Yes, of course. You look very much alike." Caecilius motioned between Donna and the Doctor who shared a surprised look.

"Really?" They said together.

"Told you so." Stella smiled getting a look from Donna as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her pulling her close to his side.

"Oh I see now, you both make a lovely couple." Caucilius said to Stella and the Doctor, both who smiled brightly. "I'm sorry though, but I'm not open for trade."

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Marble. Lopus Caecilius." Caecilius introduced himself. "Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

"That's good. That's good, because I'm the marble inspector." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection. I'm sorry, sir. I do apologize for my son." Metella poured away the goblet of wine Quintus' was drinking from.

"Oi." Quintus whined.

"And this is my good wife, Metella." Caecilius motioned to his wife. "I must confess, we're not prepared for a…"

"Nothing to worry about." Stella waved him off reassuringly. "I'm sure you've nothing to hide."

"Although, frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS with Stella.

"I told you to get rid of it." Metella hissed to Caecilius.

"I only bought it today." Caecilius quickly moved over to them, wringing his hands nervously.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor spouted off.

"Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely…" Caecilius commented seeing a new business opportunity.

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands for a proper inspection." The Doctor went on looking from the TARDIS back to Caecilius.

"Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus, Stella?" Donna said looking to the couple.

"Don't know what you mean, Spartacus." The Doctor sent her a pointed look.

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna pressed.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius asked.

"Well, the volcano, for starters." Donna replied obviously.

"What?" Caecilius looked confused.

"Volcano." Donna repeated.

"What ano?" Caecilius's brows furrowed.

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep." Donna said in frustration.

"Oh, Spartacus's, for shame." Stella broke in before anymore could be said. "We haven't even greeted the household gods yet."

Stella looped her arms with Donna and the Doctor taking them aside to the alter, having to force Donna over, the woman wanting to save the family. She understood, but there were some things than can't be changed.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them." The Doctor explained to Donna as he dipped his fingers in the water before the alter and sprinkled it on the image of the house hold gods. "The top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

"Oh, great, they can learn a new word as they die." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor warned her.

"There's nothing we can do." Stella told her.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in outer space, but you're not telling me to shut up." Donna looked to Quintus. "That boy, how old is he, sixteen? And tomorrow he burns to death."

"And that's our fault?" The Doctor hissed.

"Right now, yes." Donna snapped.

"Donna, if we saved earth from every catastrophe it face do you know what that would cause, the damage that would be done?" Stella snapped back. "In the long run no one would survive the consequences."

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government." A man announced before Donna could argue back at Stella and a middle aged man wearing a cloak over the right half of his body entered looking very pompous and self-righteous.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Caecilius greeted the seemingly important man.

"Quintus, stand up." Metella ordered her son who did so grudgingly.

"A rare and great honor, sir, for you to come to my house." Caecilius holds out his hand, but Lucius does not take it.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west." Lucius said.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" Caecilius asked uncertainly.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius replied.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius wrapped his arm around Metella.

"Never." Metella replied. "It's an honor."

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests." Caecilius motioned to his visitors. "This is Stella, Spartacus and, er, Spartacus."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor replied.

"Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?" Lucius asked.

"I concede that every sun must set." The Doctor said.

"Ha." Lucius smirked.

"And yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor went on gesturing to Caecilius and Quintus.

"Damn." Lucius muttered. "Very clever, sir. Evidently, a man of learning."

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me. Don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor smiled as he and Stella backed toward the TARDIS pulling Donna with him.

"He's Celtic." Caecilius said.

"We'll be off in a minute." Stella nodded.

"I'm not going." Donna snapped.

"It's ready, sir." Caecilius said as he led Lucius over to a cloth covered object.

"You've got to." The Doctor replied.

"Well, I'm not." Donna said adamantly.

"The moment of revelation. And here it is." Caecilius swept the cloth off of the carved square piece of marble, not unlike a circuit.

"Doctor." Stella stopped him and following her line of sight saw the stone circuit board.

"Exactly as you specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked.

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius replied with a smirk, his eyes alight with a cold gleam.

"Oh, now that's different. Who designed that, then?" The Doctor walked back over with Stella and Donna.

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius replied, proud of his work.

"Where'd you get the pattern?" Stella asked.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius replied making Stella roll her eyes.

"But that looks like a circuit." Donna said.

"Made of stone." The Doctor nodded.

"Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?" Donna looked to Lucius.

"That is my job, as City Augur." Lucius replied.

"What's that, then, like the mayor?" Donna said with a dry laugh, getting horrified looks from the family and an annoyed look from Lucius.

"Oh, ha. You must excuse my friend, she's from…Barcelona." The Doctor covered for her quickly then spoke to Donna on a sotto voice. "No, but this is an age of superstition. Of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future."

"The wind will blow from the west? That's the equivalent of ten o'clock news." Stella added as Evelina entered the room, swaying and pale.

"They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters." Evalina spoke in a fevered daze. "They're mocking us."

"No, no, I'm not. I meant no offence." The Doctor said quickly, but something was wrong, the room cast in a red glow as she spoke.

"I'm sorry. My daughter's been consuming the vapors." Metella covered for Evalina.

"Oh for gods, Mother. What have you been doing to her?" Quintus snapped looking to his sister in concern.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius ordered as he and Metella went to Evalina's side.

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her." Quintus pressed.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius eyed the girl.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions." Metella said proudly.

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull. Only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius said smugly.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna said with a look. Then a small tremor shot through the ground.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you." Lucius sneered as the rumbling grew.

"Or maybe he's warning you not to discount anyone gifted by your gods." Stella shot back getting into a glaring contest with Lucius.

"Consuming the vapors, you say?" The Doctor placed a calming hand on Stella's shoulder.

"They give me strength." Evalina replied in a gasping voice.

"It doesn't look like it to me." The Doctor commented looking to her parents, vibrations subtly rocking the ground, but growing stronger.

"Is that your opinion as a doctor?" Evalina said, focusing her bloodshot eyes on him.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor's head snapped to her. Steam was pouring up from the vents and the ground shook.

"Doctor. That's your name." Evalina said taking an unsteady step closer.

"How did you know that?" Stella asked, eyeing her wearily.

"It was shown to me, as you were shown to me…cyborg." Evalina said making Stella's eyes widen and then Evaline turned to Donna.

"And you. You call yourself Noble." Evelina went on, her face flushed.

"Now then, Evelina. Don't be rude." Metella tried to stop her.

"No, no, no, no. Let her talk." The Doctor said, his brows furrowed as he concentrated on the young woman.

"You all come from so far away." Evalina said as he eyes glazed over.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius interrupted with disdain.

"Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed." The Doctor told him.

"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?" Lucius said and all heads snapped to him, the shaking becoming much more pronounced and violent as the steam bellowed.

"What?" The Doctor breathed out.

"The strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius went on as the Doctor stared at him in shock.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna questioned.

"And you, daughter of London." Lucius looked to Donna then to Stella. "And you, daughter of the Earth but remade in the stars."

"How does he know that?" Stella looked to the Doctor.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius said, tilting his chin up.

"That's impossible." Donna denied, scared at all this man and girl knew.

"Doctor, she is returning." Lucius said ominously.

"Who is? Who's she?" The Doctor questioned, but Lucius looked to Stella ignoring him.

"And you, daughter of Earth and Heaven, you will lose your humanity." Lucius went on, the rumbling jerking violently under Stella's feet, or maybe it was the shock of fear that went through her at his words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella ground out as the Doctor took hold of her hand, but like the Doctor was ignored.

"And you, daughter of London. There is something on your back." Lucius said scaring Donna who glanced at her back.

"What's that mean?" Donna snapped as everything was reaching a fevered pitch, the rattling of the home filling the air.

"Even the word Doctor is false. Your real name is hidden." Evalina went on as the climax of the earth quake hit, the red glow like fire splashed across the room. "It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time."

"Evelina!" Metella called out as Evalina fainted to the floor her family gathering around her and everything went silent.

-0-

Stella and Donna helped Metella take Evalina to her room where she could care for her. They layed her out on her bed and Metella came in with a bowl filled with oil and cloth taking a seat on the edge of the bed as Stella and Donna hovered.

"She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl." Metella told Stella and Donna as she cared for Evalina who was still unconscious. "But when the gods speak through her…"

"What's wrong with her arm?" Donna gasped as Metella unwrapped her forearm revealing stone covering the skin.

"An irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her." Metella smiled softly at her daughter. "We bathe it in olive oil every night."

"What is it?" Donna looked to Stella who gently took Evalina's hand in her own studying the stone carefully, running her fingertips over it.

"Evelina said you'd come from far away." Metella said, pleading lacing her voice as Stella met her eyes. "Please, have you ever seen anything like it?"

"It's stone." Donna said as touched it softly. Stella bit her lip, her mind running a million miles a minute.

"I should go talk to the Doctor, he might have an answer." Stella said laying the girls hand back down and making for the door.

"You can't go out in that though." Metella said as she finished taking care of Evalina.

"What do you mean?" Stella looked down at her clothes. Maroon sweater dress, black tights, black boots, and a short black duster, it was her normal attire and had never gotten any complaints from anyone before.

"They may be acceptable where you come from, but here it is highly unacceptable." Metella replied then led both Donna and Stella to her rooms and gave them each more appropriate outfits.

-0-

The Doctor had just turned a corner going off to find Stella and Donna when he passed a room stopped and back tracked starring into the room where Stella was straightening out her new dress.

Stella now wore a dark teal halter top deep v necked backless empire waist chiton dress that hugged her curves quite nicely reaching down to her ankles, all if it sheer with solid turquoise under it accented in gold with a gold rope belt around mid-chest, and her hair was in a messy bun decorated with a triple banded headband of thin sparse golden leaves. She draped a turquoise to dark teal ombre scarf around her arms so it hung over her elbows across her back.

"Wow." The Doctor breathed out. Stella turned around to face him, a smile on her face.

"What do you think? Metella gave it to me." Stella twirled for him.

"You look beautiful." The Doctor took her hands in hers pulling her close and into a deep kiss. The Doctor moved his hands across her bare back eliciting a shiver from her before he gently swept his tongue across her lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave, moving her hands to his hair burying them in its soft texture. Gently they parted and Stella laid her head on his chest listening to his hearts as the Doctor laid his cheek atop her head.

"Doctor, Evelina, her arm is turning to stone. At first I thought it was like the Duke of Manhattan, but it's something completely different." Stella looked up at him in concern.

"Well whatever is going on I think it has something to do with that stone circuit Lucius has. Quintos is taking me to his house, want to come?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Sounds fun." Stella nodded and she and the Doctor quickly made their way out of the villa with Quintus holding a burning torch as he lead the Doctor and Stella through the dark streets of Pompeii until the finally reached Lucius's home.

"Don't tell my Dad." Quintus said as the Doctor jumped up to a window and opened the shutters.

"Only if you don't tell mine." The Doctor replied.

"I'm pretty sure mine would have been proud of me, mom always said I got my mischievous side from him, but her brains to pull it off." Stella smiled as the Doctor went inside then leaned out.

"Pass me that torch." Quintus handed it over then Stella made her way up to the window gathering her skirt up. She set on the window seal then swung her legs in; the Doctor looked up his eyes widening as he took in her long legs and the golden sandals she now wore that matched the accents on her dress.

"Enjoying the view?" Stella asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, yes I am." The Doctor smirked as he reached up with one hand the other holding the torch aloft and helped her down.

"Not in front of the child sweet heart." Stella teased.

"You started it." The Doctor replied as Quintus came in.

"I know." Stella grinned.

"You two are worse than my parents." Quintus made a face.

"You'll understand when you find that special someone my boy." The Doctor patted him on the back before moving about the room. The hypocaust was glowing bright casting the room in red with heat radiating from it. The Doctor took down a curtain to reveal a wall of different designed marble tiles and put on his glasses for a better look.

"The liar." Quintus breathed out. "He told my father it was the only one."

"Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing; get all the components from different places, so no one can see what you're building." The Doctor said as he and Stella looked over the marble.

"Which is what?" Quintus asked.

"The future, Doctor." Lucius walked in flanked by guards. "We are building the future, as dictated by the gods."

"Interesting, but this is wrong, in the wrong order I mean. May we?" Stella gestured to the circuits and Lucius nodded. The Doctor and Stella started rearranging the circuit boards placing them in the right order. "Put this one there." Stella muttered. "This one there."

"Er, keep that one upside down, and what you got?" The Doctor looked to the other people in the room.

"Enlighten me." Lucius replied.

"What, the soothsayer doesn't know?" Stella taunted with a teasing grin. "How embarrassing."

"The seed may float on the breeze in any direction." Lucius replied with a sneer.

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that." The Doctor scoffed. "But it's an energy converter."

"An energy converter of what?" Lucius asked.

"I don't know. Isn't that brilliant? I love not knowing. Keeps me on my toes." The Doctor said with an excited smile. "It must be awful being a prophet, waking up every morning, is it raining? Yes, it is, I said so. Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius, hmm? Who gave you these instructions?"

"I think you've babbled enough." Lucius replied.

"Lucius, really, tell me. Honestly, I'm on your side. I can help." The Doctor tried.

"Listen to him Lucius, whatever being you got yourself tied up with has only their best interests at heart." Stella added. "You can't trust them."

"You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence." Lucius snapped. "At arms."

The guards drew their short swords and started to advance.

"Oh, morituri te salutant." The Doctor said as he pulled Stella back more for the safety of the soldiers than herself.

"Celtic prayers won't help you now." Lucius snapped.

"But it was them, sir. They made me do it. Mister Dextrus, please don't." Quintus begged.

"Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius." The Doctor nodded to Lucius then held out his hand. "Shake on it? Come on. Dying man's wish?"

The Doctor grabbed at Lucius' right arm beneath the clock and pulled causing a breaking sound as he wrench Lucius's stone hand and forearm from the rest of his body.

"But he's…" Quintus trialed off in shock.

"Show me." The Doctor said and Lucius threw back his cloak revealing his entire right side has calcified.

"The work of the gods." Lucius said lifting his chin.

"He's stone." Quintus said wide eyed.

"Armless enough, though. Whoops." The Doctor threw the arm back to Lucius. "Quintus! Stella!"

Stella grabbed the torch from Quintus and threw it at a guard making him falter back into the others as the Doctor soniced the circuit boards making them fall, then they make their escape through the window.

"The carvings." Lucius called out.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered taking hold of Stella's hand and pulling her down the street, Quintus following. They ran for a quite a time through the city streets until the Doctor decided that they were far enough away.

"No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right." The Doctor said as they stopped at the water fountain and they saw no signs of pursuers.

"Qui mon amor." Stella said as he wrapped his arm around her and she kissed his cheek, laughing.

"But his arm, Doctor. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" Quintus asked causing them both to become solemn. A deep rumble not too far away spread through the ground under their feet before they could make an answer, a dog barking not too far off adding to the ominous noise.

"What was that?" Stella asked as they searched for the source of the noise, another rumble erupted nearer to them.

"The mountain?" Quintus asked as the rumbles became rhythmical, nearer and nearer, coming to them, coming after them.

"No, it's closer." The Doctor said as things started falling over due to the ground shaking more and more as the rumbles came closer.

"Footsteps." Stella realized going tense.

"It can't be." Quintus said shaking his head.

"Footsteps underground." Stella said as the steps came closer and more things fell because of it.

"What is it? What is it?" Quintus demanded, scared.

"Whatever it is let's assume it wants us dead and just run." Stella replied grabbing the Doctor and Quintos's hands making them run as she pulled them along. The grills of the hypocaust vents blew up into the sky as they passed them by. They rushed through the streets with the rumbling footsteps following after them before finally reaching the home of Caecillius.

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella called out as the steps came closer, the house shaking.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius." Caecillius said looking around for the source.

"Caecilius? All of you, get out." The Doctor ordered as he Stella and Quintus ran in, harried from their run.

"Doctor, Stella, what is it?" Donna demanded making her way over to them.

"I think we're being followed." The Doctor said as a hypocaust grill flew off.

"Just get out!" Stella ordered, but instead, they stood and stared as the floor around the hypocaust cracked, and the stone and fire creature appeared. As it stood, it's head nearly touched the ceiling, his eyes blazing with inner fire.

"The gods are with us." Evalina called out.

"Water. We need water." The Doctor ordered. "Quintus. All of you, get water. Donna!"

"Blessed are we to see the gods." A servant said then his god took a deep breath and breathed on him reducing him to ash. Stella who was close flinched back hard, the heat like a slap to the face for her. It turned to do the same to the others in the room, but the Doctor intervened.

"Talk to me. That's all I want. Talk to me." The Doctor gained his attention. "Just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people. Talk to me. I'm the Doctor. Just tell me who you are."

Quintus and a slave returned with buckets, scooped water from the fish pond and threw it on the creature putting its fire out, it solidified then cracked and crumbled to the floor. Everyone backed away starring down at the dead stone creature in shock and horror.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked fearfully.

"Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma. Not too difficult to stop, but I reckon that's just the foot soldier." The Doctor said as he gently took hold of Stella. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but just once I'd like to have an adventure somewhere cold." Stella replied as she fanned herself with a pout.

"Maybe next time." The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Doctor, Stella, or whatever your names are, you bring bad luck on this house." Metella said, her eyes glued to the rubble in fear.

"I thought your son was brilliant. Aren't you going to thank him?" The Doctor motioned to Quintus and instantly he was enveloped by his thankful parents. The Doctor continued on in a sotto voice to Stella as he looked over the remains of the rock monster, but Stella was looking around the room in concern. "Still, if there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed."

"Doctor where's Donna?" Stella looked around noticing the lack of the red head.

"Donna? Donna? Donna!" The Doctor couldn't spot her either, but Stella saw the look on Evalina's face.

"Evalina, where is Donna?" Stella walked over to the girl, but she shook her head. "Evalina, if someone took her, it's not for a good reason, please."

"The sister hood of Sybil, they took her." Evalina replied tearfully.

"Where is the temple?" The Doctor demanded and after getting the answer from Quintus the Doctor and Stella ran for the temple.

-0-

It was a large room with an altar, scrolls, a bed hidden from view by drapes, and artifacts all over the place giving it that real temple of the Roman gods feel. They Sybiline wore red, cloaked from head to toe with one their faces which were painted white with black marking showing from under their hoods. They gathered around the sacrificial alter in the center of the room as the ceremony took place.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna spat out tied to an altar, and Spurrina was standing over her with a knife.

"The false prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." Spurrina said as the other women in the sisterhood bowed around them.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare." Donna snarled.

"You will be silent." Spurrina snapped.

"Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you. Let me go!" Donna yelled getting really angry and really scared.

"This prattling voice will cease forever." Spurrina raises the blade.

"Promises, promises." Stella said sarcastically.

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor agreed leaning against a pillar as Stella's was poking through some things on a shelf behind him, picking up a scroll in interest.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl." Spurrina said in shock.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls." The Doctor said as he sauntered away from the pillar stuffing his hands into his pockets while Stella followed throwing the scroll over her shoulder. "Do you know, I met the Sibyl once. Yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella. Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me. I said it would never last. She said, I know. Well, she would, probably saw Stella here coming along, sweeping me off me feet."

"Charmer." Stella looped her arm with his as they came up next to Donna. "You all right there?"

"Oh, never better." Donna replied sarcastically.

"I like the toga." The Doctor commented.

"Thank you. And the ropes?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, not so much." The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to cut them and free Donna.

"What magic is this?" Spurrina demanded.

"Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you." The Doctor admonished them. "All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you." Spurrina raised the knife, but Stella reached up grabbing her wrist stopping the knife from descending.

"Well aren't you just a fun little lollipop dipped in psycho." Stella said sarcastically squeezing Spurrina's wrist just enough for her to loosen her grip so Stella could take the knife. The other priestesses made to apprehend them, but were stopped.

"Show me this man." The High Priestess called out.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us." Spurrina argued.

"Let me see. They different. He carries starlight in his wake." The High Priestess said.

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" The Doctor asked as he and Stella stepped forward to the veiled bed, the silhouette of a woman visible.

"The gods whisper to me." The High Priestess replied.

"They've done far more than that." Stella said in a pitying voice.

"Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" The Doctor asked dramatically. Two Sisters drew the veil aside to reveal that the High Priestess made of living stone.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Donna asked coming closer.

"The heavens have blessed me." The High Priestess replied, her voice halting and full of pain.

"If I might?" The Doctor held out his hands and the High Priestess held out her hand for him to touch. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary." She replied in a hoarse voice.

"Who told you that?" Stella asked with narrowed eyes.

"The voices." She answered, her movements jerky at best.

"Is that what's going to happen to Evelina? Is this what's going to happen to all of you?" Donna looked to the other girls.

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina showed Donna her stone forearm.

"They're stone." Donna said in shock.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts." The Doctor said. "But why?"

"Maybe whatever's giving them sight is blocking the Volcano from their minds for some reason." Stella said thoughtfully.

"This word, this image in your minds. This volcano. What is that?" The High Priestess asked.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline." She replied.

"No, no, no, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into, what?" The Doctor demanded.

"Your knowledge is impossible." She replied.

"Oh, but you can read our minds. You know it's not." Stella shot back. "I demand you tell us who you are."

"We are awakening." The High Priestess spoke with two voices, her own and one deeper, which took over.

"The voice of the gods." Spurrina called out.

"Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom…" The sisters started to chant as they fell to their knees rocking back and forth.

"Name yourself." The Doctor ordered. "Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We are rising." The High Priestess shouted.

"Tell me your name!" The Doctor yelled.

"Pyrovile." She yelled back.

"Pyrovile. Pyrovile. Pyrovile." The word was chanted.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"Well, that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her." Stella answered. "She's a halfway stage."

"What, and that turns into?" Donna asked.

"That thing in the villa. That was an adult Pyrovile." The Doctor answered.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Doctor." The High Priestess roared. The Doctor produced a yellow plastic water pistol.

"I warn you, I'm armed. Donna, get that grill open." The Doctor nodded to the grill with his head.

"What for?" Donna asked.

"Just." The Doctor repeated and rolling her eyes Donna ran over and did as she was told. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust." She answered.

"Right, creatures of stone shattered on impact." Stella said with a nod.

"When was that, seventeen years ago?" The Doctor asked.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." She said.

"Okay, so seventeen years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves. But why the psychic powers?" The Doctor asked.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts." She said.

"Okay, that's fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond. I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future? That is way beyond psychic. You can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?" The Doctor demanded.

"Got it." Donna called over to them pulling the grate away.

"Now get down." The Doctor ordered.

"What, down there?" Donna said aghast.

"Yes, down there." Stella replied then turned back to the priestess. "Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless." Spurrina said suddenly.

"Yeah, but it's got to sting." The Doctor squirts the water at the High Priestess causing her to flinch and roar in pain as the Doctor and Stella run for the grill.

"Get down there!" the Doctor ordered Donna who slipped in followed by Stella then the Doctor while the Sisters helped their Priestess.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you." Donna said with a smile.

"This way." The Doctor said grinning as he pulled them along.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked.

"Into the volcano." The Doctor replied and Stella winced.

"No way." Donna said.

"Yes, way. Appian way." The Doctor replied, then noticed Stella had stopped.

"I can't." Stella shook her head. "That much heat, my systems can't handle that."

"I'm sorry Stella, it's the only way." The Doctor said and already he could see the negative affect the heat was having on her. Her breathing was labored, face red, sweat glistening all over her, and she seemed unable to stand straight, wobbling from side to side. Wrapping his arm around her he hoisted her up so that he was carrying her bridal style her head resting on his shoulder. "Come on, this way Donna."

"Will she be alright?" Donna asked in concern.

"Yeah, just need to get her out of here." He replied holding Stella tightly.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right for you to stop it?" Donna asked as they walked along.

"Still part of history." The Doctor replied.

"But I'm history to you. You saved me in 2008. You saved us all. Why is that different?" Donna asked.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed." The Doctor answered.

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asked and the Doctor turned to face her.

"Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left." The Doctor said holding onto Stella who snuggled against him.

"How many people died?" Donna asked following them as they walked on.

"Stop it." Stella said sharply, her voice becoming hoarse, knowing how much this was hurting the Doctor.

"Doctor, how many people died?" Donna pressed.

"Twenty thousand." The Doctor snapped.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor? All twenty thousand? And you think that's all right, do you?" Donna demanded then something roared.

"They know we're here. Come on." The Doctor urged them on faster and they arrived at a large space populated by Pyroviles. "It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain." The Doctor said as they ducked behind some rocks. "How you feeling Stella?"

"I'll be fine." Stella replied as he sat her on her feet wobbling slightly.

"There's tons of them." Donna said.

"What's that thing?" Stella asked and the Doctor used a monocular to look at some sort of distant construct.

"Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way." Donna nudged him.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it." The Doctor said. "Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna asked, but the Doctor and Stella exchanged grave glances.

"Oh, it's worse than that." The Doctor said as Stella nodded.

"How could it be worse?" Donna asked then saw the rock being. "Doctor, Stella, it's getting closer."

"Heathens defile us. They would desecrate your temple, my lord gods." Lucius called from a ridge at the other side of the cavern.

"I really…do not…like him." Stella gasped out.

"Come on." The Doctor ran helping Stella along, his arm around her waist and her around his shoulder so he could support her as her legs grew weaker.

"We can't go in." Donna said as a Pyrovile came up behind them.

"Well, we can't go back." Stella shot back as they ran, Stella stumbling, her weakness growing with the heat.

"Crush them. Burn them." Lucius bellowed as a Pyrovile reared up in front of them, so the Doctor extinguished it with his water pistol.

"This way." Stella ordered trying to ignore her blurring vision and throbbing head as they ran to the escape pod then were surrounded.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, Stella, and daughter of London." Lucius called out.

"Now then, Lucius. My lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No?" The Doctor looked to Stella and Donna who shook their heads. Stella was leaning against the pod breathing hard, sweat streaming from her. "No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish. Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." Lucius replied.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna asked.

"The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone." Lucius replied.

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" The Doctor asked.

"It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost." Lucius replied.

"Then what about Muspelheim? Surely your cousins would give you a home." Stella called out weakly as she stumbled forward clinging to the Doctor for support who wrapped his arm around her.

"My masters are not so weak that we would have to ask for help, there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise." Lucius answered.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's seventy percent water out there." The Doctor gestured.

"Water can boil. And everything will burn, Doctor." Lucius replied.

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna. Stella." The Doctor went into the escape pod with the girls, which contained the circuit boards. The Doctor closed the doors with his screwdriver sealing them in.

"You have them, my lords." Lucius called out as the Pyroviles closed in.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asked then the Pyroviles began to breathe fire at the escape pod. "Little bit hot." Stella slumped to the floor in a daze, the heat becoming too much. "Stella!"

The Doctor quickly kneeled down in front of her cupping the side of her face in his hand while running his sonic over her. She leaned into his touch, a whimper escaping her lips causing his hearts to jolt painfully.

"I need to get her out of here, she can't take much more of this heat." The Doctor turned and began to look over the ship controls. "See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

"But can't you change it with these controls?" Donna asked from where she stayed next to Stella fanning her to no effect.

"Of course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never going to erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power. They're going to use it to take over the world." The Doctor said still working the controls.

"But you can change it back?" Donna asked in concern.

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But, that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." The Doctor looked to Donna.

"Oh, my God." Donna breathed out.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history, it's me. I make it happen." The Doctor said in shock.

"Doctor, the Pyrovile are made of rocks. Maybe they can't be blown up." Donna pointed out.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of twenty four nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it." The Doctor said. "Certainly not us."

"Never mind us." Donna said and Stella nodded weakly in agreement.

"Push this lever and it's over. Twenty thousand people." The Doctor breathed out as he placed his hands on the controls. Donna put her hands next to his; they looked at each other, then push. Everyone connected to the Pyroviles stiffens and roar in pain as Vesuvius explodes sending the pod into the air and landed hard. The Doctor Stella and Donna tumbled out of the ship and out onto the beach as Vesuvius erupted. "It was an escape pod."

"We need to get out of here." Stella said as the Doctor picked her up and they ran from the avalanche of ash rolling down the mountain towards them to the city, the eruption blocking out the sunlight. They ran through the chaotic streets of Pompeii the ash is falling on the town like snow.

"Don't. Don't go to the beach. Don't go to the beach, go to the hills. Listen to me. Don't go to the beach, it's not safe. Listen to me." Donna called out, but no one was listening, then she saw a little boy crying. "Come here."

"Give him to me." A woman picked up the boy and ran off.

"Come on." The Doctor urged Donna holding Stella close as they ran into the home of Caecilius who were cowering in a corner.

"Gods save us, Doctor, Stella." Caecilus called out, but the Doctor went into the Tardis with Stella.

"No! Doctor, you can't. Doctor!" Donna called out as the TARDIS engines started up.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna shouted at the Doctor as she ran up to the console Stella sitting in the captain's chair with her legs up, her own face wet with tears. Her arms were wrapped tightly around legs and her head was hung low her hair hiding her face from view.

"Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies." The Doctor said bitterly.

"You've got to go back. Doctor, I am telling you, take this thing back." Donna broke down. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not." The Doctor replied.

"But your own planet. It burned." Donna said sadly.

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand?" The Doctor snapped out. "If I could go back and save them, then I would. But I can't. I can never go back. I can't. I just can't, I can't."

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town." Donna begged as the Doctor starred down at the console. Stella gathered her strength standing weakly to her feet coming up behind him wrapping her arms around him from behind and laying her head on his back. He reached up taking one of her hands in his tightly. "Just save someone."

The Tardis rematerialized in front of Caecilius and his family, the door swinging open revealing the Doctor holding out his hand silhouetted in white light.

"Come with me." Was all he said and Caecilius took his hand.

-0-

They all stood outside of the TARDIS watching as Pompeii was filled with volcanic ash, screams echoing from the city.

"It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Oh, time will pass, men'll move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you." The Doctor said holding Stella close to his side.

"What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?" Donna asked looking to the girl.

"The visions have gone." Evalina sounded relieved.

"The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time, just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative." The Doctor explained.

"But not anymore." Stella smiled at her. "You're free."

"But tell me. Who are you, Doctor? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?" Metella questioned not able to look away from Pompeii.

"Oh, I was never here. Don't tell anyone." The Doctor replied.

"The great god Vulcan must be enraged. It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of volcano." Caecilius said tears starting to stream as he and his wife clung to the each other. Quintus walked up to Evalina taking her hand in his. "All those people."

The Doctor pulled Donna and Stella back slipping back into the Tardis as the family mourned the loss of their home, their friends, and so many lives.

-0-

The time travelers silently gathered back in the console room setting the TARDIS into flight. It was quiet as they took in the events of Pompeii, Donna looking to the Doctor in worry and gratitude.

"Thank you." Donna said breaking the silence as the Doctor worked the console with one hand the other clinging to Stella's.

"Yeah. You were right. Sometimes I need someone." The Doctor said then smiled. "Welcome aboard."

"Yeah." Donna smiled back.

"And thank you Donna, for standing with him when I couldn't." Stella said hugging Donna thankfully.

"Anytime." Donna replied as the Doctor set the TARDIS into motion.

-0-

Stella sighed happily as she slipped into the pool wearing a purple v neck halter top and boy shorts two piece swimsuit. She dove under the water coming up with a happy grin as she pushed her wet hair back from her face. She really did hate it when they had adventures that involved heat, it always affected her systems, but it was nothing a nice swim wouldn't fix.

"Thought I'd find you in here." The Doctor commented as he walked in. Stella turned in the water, her eye brows shooting up at the sight of the Doctor in a pair of blue swim trunks with pin-striping standing before her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, the waters great." Stella said as she leaned back floating in the water with her arms spread and her eyes closed. She didn't hear him slipping into the water and was about to open her eyes when she heard rapid foot falls followed by…

"Allonsy!" There was a resounding splash sending water everywhere. Stella righted herself in the water wiping it from her face and coughing a bit when the Doctor popped back up with a large grin.

"Cute, real cute." Stella splashed him.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." The Doctor said splashing her back.

"Well I did." Stella replied splashing him again and this started an all-out splash war until Stella ducked under the water after momentarily blinding the Doctor with a deluge of water. He turned in the water looking for any sign of her only for her to come up behind him pressing down on his shoulders dunking him into the water. He came up spluttering for air trying to wipe it out of his eyes, his vision clearing allowing him to see Stella's grinning face in front of him. "I win!"

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better." The Doctor commented pulling her into his arms, his fingers gliding along her skin, following the cybertronic lines.

"Much better." Stella said leaning her forehead against his starring into his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm…" The Doctor sighed.

Stella nodded while saying nothing, knowing there was nothing she could say. Instead she wrapped her arms around him holding him close as he in turn wrapped his arms tightly around her, his cheek resting against the top of her head, just holding her and her holding him in return soothed him making him feel worlds better.

"Bet you I can swim to the other side faster than you can." Stella said with a grin.

"You're on." The Doctor grinned back and they both shot out through the water trying to outdo the other.


	4. Chapter 4

The Tardis was rocking back and forth in flight while the occupants clung to the console until the Doctor stopped it. The time travelers exchanged excited looks, ready for whatever adventure was waiting for them just right outside of those doors.

"Set the controls to random. Mystery tour." The Doctor smiled happily. "Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, any when in the whole wide u."

"Are you all right?" Stella asked noticing Donna's slightly panicked, but excited as well look.

"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing but an alien planet?" Donna grinned.

"I could always take you home." The Doctor joked.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." Donna shot back warningly.

"I know what it's like, Stella to. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder? We get that." The Doctor said sharing in her excitement.

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna questioned looking between the two.

"Yeah." Stella said nodding her head vigorously.

"Why do you think we keep going?" The Doctor replied.

"Oh. All right then, you, Stella, and me." Donna looped her arms with them as they walked to the doors of the TARDIS. "This is barmy. I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever had package holidays. Now I'm here. This is so. I mean it's. I don't know, it's all sort of. I don't even know what the word is." The walked through the doors onto the planet's snowy surface. "Oh, I've got the word. Freezing."

"Snow! Oh, real snow. Proper snow at last. That's more like it. Lovely. What do you think?" The Doctor smiled as Stella bounced on her heals clapping her hands.

"Bit cold." Donna commented.

"I know, finally somewhere cold and not on fire." Stella said in excitement as she threw back her head catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"Look at that view." The Doctor said looking over massive icicles hanging from bridges of rock over vast ravines.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view." Donna said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies, and we're on this one. Molto bene. Bellissimo, says Donna, born in Chiswick." The Doctor ranted as Donna slipped back into the TARDIS. "All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday a year, and then you end up here. Donna Noble, citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How about that Donna?" He looked around for her. "Donna?"

"I think she went to get a jacket." Stella said as she walked back over to him smiling widely. She brushed off her dark blue long sleeved sweater dress with a cowl around her neck, a thick black belt with a silver buckle, she also had on a pair of dark grey tights and a pair of heelless grey ankle boots. The Doctor reached up brushing some snowflakes out of her hair then cupping her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing her against her skin. "By the way loved the speech."

"Thanks." The Doctor replied leaning down giving her a kiss which she happily returned pulling apart when Donna came out of the Tardis in a big fur coat with a hood.

"Are you two going to be doing that every time I'm not around?" Donna teased.

"Probably." Stella shrugged. "Maybe even when you're around."

"Moving on." Donna said rolled her eyes in amusement looking to the Doctor. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Better?" The Doctor asked, gesturing to her coat.

"Lovely, thanks." Donna replied with a smile.

"Comfy?" The Doctor went on.

"Yep." Donna answered.

"Can you hear anything inside that?" Stella asked cocking her head to the side.

"Pardon?" Donna joked.

"All right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth…" The Doctor was interrupted by a space rocket gliding slowly above them through the sky.

"A rocket. Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship." Donna popped the Doctor in the arm, the timelord frowning. "You've got a box, he's got a Ferrari." Donna started after the rocket. "Come on, let's go see where he's going."

"Don't listen to her, that rockets all flash no show." Stella told the Doctor looping her arm with his as they followed Donna, the Doctor grinning at the compliment, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You know, judging by the technology of that rocket you won't be needing this." The Doctor held up her hand tapping her ring with his thumb.

"You're right, bought time I gave this ting a rest." Stella agreed as she took off her ring revealing her cyborg lines that went well with her outfit.

"So that's what you really look like?" Donna said looking over the blue opal lines.

"Yep." Stella said then explained how she came about her cybertronic implants.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." Donna said, then looked confused. "But if they were lizard people basically then why can't you take heat?"

"Amazingly enough they came from a frozen world, go figure." Stella shrugged, but her eyes were dark, never liking to linger on her past.

The Doctor reached out taking her hand in his, holding it reassuringly like an anchor to prove that she wasn't there anymore, that she was safe. Taking a deep breath she squeezed his hand back, thankful for the comfort.

"Hold on, can you hear that?" The Doctor cut into their conversation. "Donna, take your hood down."

"What?" Donna asked as she removed the hood.

"That noise is like a song." The Doctor said.

"It's so sad." Stella said, her brows furrowing. "Where is it coming from?"

"Over there." The Doctor said running to the source, pulling Stella along.

"There." Stella said as she ran over to an Ood lying on the ground, partly covered in snow.

"What is it?" Donna gasped as Stella and the Doctor kneeled down next to him.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." The Doctor told her taking out his stethoscope.

"But it's face." Donna breathed out.

"Donna, don't. Not now." The Doctor said sternly. "It's a he, not an it."

"Give us a hand." Stella called her over.

"Sorry." Donna said kneeling down next to Stella.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart." The Doctor ran the stethoscope over the Ood's chest.

"Donna, talk to him, keep him going." Stella said as checked his neck for his pulse.

"It's all right, we've got you. Er, what's your name?" Donna asked.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." 50 replied, his sphere lighting up at he talked. Donna took the ball from him.

"My name's Donna." Donna said into the sphere.

"No. No, no, no. You don't need to." The Doctor said to Donna.

"The sphere is how they communicate." Stella explained.

"Sorry. Oh, God." Donna breathed out fearfully. "This is Stella and the Doctor. Just what you need, a doctor. Couldn't be better, hey?"

"You've been shot." The Doctor said, finding the bullet hole surrounded by the blood of the Ood.

"The circle…" 50 tried, but he was in pain.

"No, don't try to talk." Donna said gently.

"The circle must be broken." 50 went on, needing to speak, to tell them.

"Circle? What do you mean? Delta 50, what circle?" Delta was not responding, seeming a bit delirious. "Delta 50? What circle?" The Doctor questioned, trying to get him to come back. Suddenly Delta 50 sat up with a roar making them all scramble back, his red eyes blazing, then exhaled and fell back dead.

"He's gone." Donna said as she carefully approached.

"Careful." The Doctor cautioned, not sure if the Ood was safe even in death.

"There you are, sweetheart. We were too late." Donna said placing the ood's hands on his chest. "What do we do, do we bury him?"

"The snow'll take care of that." The Doctor replied. Stella shook her head standing up brushing the tears from her eyes as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her pulling her close kissing the top of her head.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asked them.

"They're servants of humans in the forty second century. Mildly telepathic." The Doctor told Donna. "That was the song. It was his mind calling out."

"I couldn't hear anything." Donna shook her head. "He sang as he was dying."

"His eyes turned red." The Doctor commented.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked.

"Trouble." Stella replied.

"Come on." The Doctor led them through the icy terrain following the way the rocket had gone. "The Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time I met them, there was this force, like a stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over."

"What sort of force?" Stella asked curiously.

"Oh, long story." The Doctor said with a wince.

"Long walk." Donna pointed out.

"It was the Devil." The Doctor said making Stella's eyes cut to his with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" Stella asked and the Doctor nodded.

"Yep." The Doctor popped his 'p'.

"If you're going to take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up." Donna rolled her eyes, not believing him.

"Must be something different this time, though." The Doctor ignored Donna's comment. "Something closer to home. Ah ha!" The Doctor pointed to a very large factory nestled in a valley. "Civilization."

They quickly made their way down the snowy hill and into the facility using the physic paper to get past any obstacles. They soon came upon a large group of investors and their tour guide standing outside of one of the larger buildings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ood Sphere. And isn't it bracing? Here are your information packs, with vouchers, 3D tickets and a map of the complex. My name's Solana, Head of Marketing. I'm sure we've all spoken on the vidfone. Now, if you'd like to follow me." Solana said to the various investors as the Doctor Stella and Donna joined them.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Late. Don't mind us. Hello. The guards let us through." The Doctor said with a grin.

"And you would be?" Solana asked.

"Stella Quinn, the Doctor, and Donna Noble." Stella introduced them.

"Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited." Donna said with a smile.

"Intergalactic." Stella added making Donna grin wider.

"Must have fallen off my list. My apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Miss Quinn, Doctor Noble, Mrs. Noble, if you'd like to come with me." Solana smiled to them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. We're not married." The Doctor said shaking his head as Stella started to snicker.

"We're so not married." Donna said adamantly.

"Never." The Doctor emphasized taking hold of Stella's hand making it clear who he was with.

"Never ever." Donna echoed.

"Of course, Doctor Quinn and Mrs. Quinn." Solana nodded and handed them some paperwork.

"Close enough." Stella grinned to the Doctor who grinned back, as Donna snickered a bit.

"Doctor Quinn, Medicine Man." Donna commented making Stella giggle as the Doctor rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"And here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm." Solana directed them just as an alarm sounded through the buildings.

"Oh, what's that? That sounds like an alarm." The Doctor commented.

"Oh, it's just a siren for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can." Solana quickly ushered them into the executive suite where three Ood were standing on small platforms, whilst others were taking round trays of drinks. "As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at the Double O, that's Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends. We keep the Ood healthy, safe, and educated. We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too." Solana walked in front of the ood on the stands as she continued her presentation. "I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the standard setting. How are you today, Ood?"

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." The ood answered, his sphere lighting up.

"Or perhaps after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. And how are you, Ood?" Solana went up to the next one.

"All the better for seeing you." The ood said in a husky female voice.

"And the comedy classic option. Ood, you dropped something." Solana went up to the last one.

"D'oh." The ood replied like Homer Simpson.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so don't hold back." Solana smiled before she left.

While the investors converged on the bar The Doctor and Stella went to Solana's lectern and used its computer access to light up the big screen.

"Ah, got it. The Ood Sphere, I've been to this solar system before. Years ago. Ages. Close to the planet Sense Sphere. Let's widen out." The Doctor said and three galaxies were lit up the planets shown by red dots then connected by red lines to each other then back to the odd sphere.

"The year 4126." Stella said looking over the screen. "That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

"4126? It's 4126. I'm in 4126." Donna said in excitement.

"It's good, isn't it?" The Doctor grinned.

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asked.

"Bit full." Stella made a face.

"But you see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies." The Doctor pointed out.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but. Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming, flooding, all the bees disappearing." Donna listed off.

"Yeah. That thing about the bees is odd." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"But look at us. We're everywhere." Donna smiled then looked a little concerned. "Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?"

"Sometimes I wonder." The Doctor replied.

"A bit of both I'd say." Stella shrugged.

"What are the red dots?" Donna asked.

"Ood distribution centers." The Doctor replied.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna turned and went up to an Ood. "Er, sorry, but." Donna gently tapped his arm and he turned to look at her. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

"I do not understand, Miss." The ood said as the Doctor and Stella walked over to them.

"Why do you say Miss? Do I look single?" Donna questioned angrily.

"Back to the point." The Doctor said getting her back on track.

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere, like wildebeest."

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die." The ood replied.

"But you can't have started like that." Donna pointed out. "Before the humans, what were you like?"

"The circle…" The odd started.

"What do you mean? What circle?" The Doctor stepped in.

"The circle… The circle is…" The ood struggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Solana cut in. "All Ood to hospitality stations, please."

"I've had enough of the schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?" The Doctor said as Stella held a map of the complex.

"Rough guide to the Ood Sphere? Works for me." Donna smiled and the discreetly made their way out of the room and away from the tour group. They walked back through the buildings until they came to a large gate of mesh wire. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on a gate unlocking it and allowing them through.

"Ood shift eight now commencing. Repeat. Ood shift eight now commencing."

The Doctor Stella and Donna watched the Ood marching through in double file from an upper catwalk, guards in black uniforms posted around the area and others walking alongside the Ood, weapons in hand. One of the Ood at the back fell down to his hands and knees, obviously too tired to continue. The guard walking with them charged up with a glower on his features.

"Get up. I said get up." The guard ordered and cracked a whip when the Ood didn't move.

Stella felt the blood drain from her face as a dark memory was dredged from the recesses of her mind. Pain was often used in an attempt to get her to comply with the Lacetra's orders. It worked for the little things, but they were never able to break her enough for her to kill on their command, that's when it was decided they would work on her brain next. Luckily Boe and his men came before they could. The Doctor must have noticed her strained features because he took her hand in his gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb calming her down.

"Servants? They're slaves." Donna gasped out.

"Get up! March." The Guard forced the ood up cracking his whip again.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked." The Doctor said, feelings of guilt hitting him.

"That's not like you." Donna commented.

"I was busy." The Doctor snapped, only calming when Stella gently squeezed his hand. "So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one."

"That looks like the boss." Stella said in disgust watching a man walking quickly followed by an ood and a scientist.

"Let's keep out of his way." The Doctor said.

"For now." Stella replied darkly, making it known she wasn't leaving without fixing this.

"Come on." The Doctor led them away, not arguing with Stella.

They started walking amongst the different buildings that made up the factory looking for anything that would give them a clue to their mystery. Donna stopped by a door as the Doctor and Stella walked on not noticing that she had come to a stop. She put two fingers into her mouth and blew very loudly as well as piercingly, making the couple wince hard and turn back to her.

"I think that pierced my skull, which is quite the achievement since its metal." Stella said putting a hand to the side of her head.

"Where'd you learn to whistle?" The Doctor asked.

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna reapplied then gestured to the door. The Doctor took out his sonic and unlocked the door revealing a vast room of shipping containers.

"Ood export." The Doctor said then pointed up to a giant crane like the one you'd find in a crane came picking up the containers and moving them. "You see? Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out all over the three galaxies."

"What, you mean, these containers are full of?" Donna trailed off in horror.

"What do you think?" The Doctor opened the nearest shipping container where the Ood were standing silently.

"Oh, it stinks. How many of them do you think there are in each one?" Donna questioned with a horrified look.

"Hundred?" Stella bit out.

"More?" The Doctor said bitterly.

"A great big empire built on slavery." Donna said in disgust.

"It's not so different from your time." The Doctor commented.

"Oi. I haven't got slaves." Donna said insulted.

"Who do you think made your clothes?" The Doctor replied.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?" Donna snapped popping him in the arm.

"Sorry." The Doctor rubbed his arm.

"Don't, Spaceman." Donna shot him a look. "I don't understand, the door is open, why don't you just run away?"

"For what reason?" An ood asked.

"You could be free." Donna replied obviously.

"I do not understand the concept." The ood said.

"What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna asked.

"Ood, tell me. Does the circle mean anything to you?" The Doctor asked.

"The circle must be broken." All of the ood replied.

"Oh, that is creepy." Donna said.

"Yeah, a bit." Stella agreed. "But what is it? What is the circle?"

"The circle must be broken." The Ood replied.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"So that we can sing." They said then an alarm sounded loudly.

"Oh, that's us. Come on." The Doctor said hurrying them out of the container and they began running through the cargo room trying to navigate the maze like containers.

"Doctor, Stella, there's a door." Donna said stopping, but the couple ran on. The door Donna had stopped by opened and guards entered.

"Don't move!" The guard ordered Donna.

"Doctor, Donna's gone." Stella said noticing the lack of red head.

"Where's she gone to?" The Doctor said looking around with Stella, but not spotting her. "Donna? Where are you?"

"Doctor, move!" Stella snapped when she saw the claw that moved the containers bearing down on them.

They ran as fast as they could, but Kess knocked them down with the claw, and then sent it down towards them. The Doctor rolled over on top of Stella shielding her with his body, but suddenly the claw stopped.

The Doctor slowly got to his feet pulling Stella up with him when they guards closed in. Stella's eyes narrowed, her body going tense, then as the guards approached she was nothing, but a blur of kicks and punches, it wasn't until one managed to get to the Doctor holding a gun to his head that Stella stopped with a dark glare. They secured them both and forced them back through the factory.

"Doctor, Stella, get me out!" Donna screamed from a cargo container as the roughed up guards marched the Doctor and Stella over to the others. "Stella, Doctor, get me out of here.

"If you don't do what she says, you're really in trouble. Not from me, from her." The Doctor said nodding to the container.

"Unlock the container." A soldier ordered and another opened the container. Donna ran out and straight into the Doctor and Stella's arms.

"Doctor. Stella." Donna called out.

"There we go, safe and sound." The Doctor said.

"We got you." Stella said gently as she rubbed Donna's back comfortingly.

"Never mind about me. What about them?" Donna said and they all looked over to the container in time to see an Ood kill the guard by the container door.

"Red alert. Fire!" More Ood came out of other containers. "Shoot to kill."

"We need to get out of here." Stella said and while the guard fought off the ood, the Doctor, Donna, Stella, and Solana ran outside taking refuge behind some barrels around a corner.

"If people back on Earth knew what was going on here." Donna said as they caught their breath.

"Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know." Solana bit out.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna snapped.

"They don't ask. Same thing." Solana replied.

"To sin by silence when they should protest makes cowards of men." Stella said bitterly before looking to the woman. "Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be." Stella reasoned. "A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

"That's nothing to do with me." Solana replied.

"Oh, what, because you don't ask?" Stella snapped making Solana flinch back.

"That's Doctor Ryder's territory." Solana said.

"Where's he? What part of the complex?" The Doctor held up his map, but Solana hesitated. "I could help with the red eye. Now show me."

"There." Solana pointed to a section of the map. "Beyond the red section."

"Come with me. You've seen the warehouse. You can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me. You could help." The Doctor tried and Solana hesitated, her mind warring with itself before she made her decision.

"They're over here! Guards! They're over here." Solana called out as she backed away from them. The Doctor Stella and Donna ran off as fast as they could leaving Solana behind, the guards hot on their heels.

"This way." Stella called out as they ran, but then the Doctor skidded to a stop before a door, Stella almost running into him.

"Oh, can you hear it?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, it's coming from there." Stella pointed.

"We didn't need the map. We should have listened." The Doctor said as they went into Ood Conversion. The Doctor soniced the door locked behind them.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna questioned.

"Yes it does." Stella answered and Donna started to open her mouth to protest, but the Doctor cut her off.

"Listen. Listen, listen, listen, listen." The Doctor said as he and Stella listened to an ethereal melody. "Oh, my head."

"It's so strong." Stella said placing a hand to her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" The Doctor questioned as they walked down to a groups of Ood who were sitting in a small cage who turned away from the Doctor Stella and Donna.

"It's so loud." Stella winced as they got closer.

"They look different to the others." Donna said.

"That's because they're natural born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoilt." The Doctor said as they crouched down in front of the cage.

"That's their song." Stella said softly. "They're singing their emotions, their sadness, their pain."

"I can't hear it." Donna said.

"Do you want to?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

"It's the song of captivity." The Doctor said.

"A song I know all too well." Stella said as one of her hands went to the marking on her opposite arm. "It's everything they're feeling right now." Stella looked warningly to Donna. "It might be over whelming."

"Let me hear it." Donna said with determination.

"Face me." The Doctor said and Donna did so. The Doctor placed his fingers along her face and opened her mind to the song, the Doctor closing his eyes as Donna's widened.

"Open your mind. That's it. Hear it, Donna. Hear the music." The Doctor said and Donna began to cry as the song filled her head. She listened to it for as long as she could, the emotions filling her up to the brim then over flowing.

"Take it away." Donna said hoarsely after a time.

"Sure?" The Doctor asked.

"I can't bear it." Donna shook her head. The Doctor reached up once again and disconnected her from the telepathic field. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Stella assured her.

"But both of you can still hear it." Donna looked to them.

"All the time." The Doctor replied entwining his fingers with Stella's giving it a comforting squeeze knowing how situations like these affected her, reminded her of darker days, before using his sonic to open the cage.

"They're breaking in." Donna said as the sounds of something slamming into the door up stairs echoed through the room.

"Ah, let them." The Doctor said without concern as they went into the cage, the Ood cowering in the corner as far away from them as possible.

"What are you holding? Show me." The Doctor said gently, but they continued to cower. "Friend. Doctor, Donna, Stella. Friend. Let me see."

Stella closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. The Doctor looked over to her, his hearts breaking as she joined their song, her mental voice resonating with theirs. Her eyes opened, tears slipping down her cheeks as her song slowly changed to one of comfort hope and friendship. The Ood looked to her, their song changing to flow with hers, their fear of the strangers leaving them.

"What's Stella doing?" Donna asked softly.

"She's singing with them." The Doctor said hoarsely as the Ood moved back toward them, still hesitant, but willing to take a chance. "Look at me." Hesitantly the ood came closer, his hands gently cupping something in its hands. "Let me see. That's it. That's it, go on. Go on."

"It's ok." Stella said softly and the Ood slowly opened his hands revealing a small brain.

"Is that?" Donna started in shock.

"It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain." Stella said softly as the other ood came closer, wanting to be near the humanoid that sympathized and knew of their pain, her song telling them that.

"Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood. A processed Ood." The Doctor explained to Donna who started to look a little sick.

"So the company cuts off their brains?" Donna said in petrified disgust.

"And they stitch on the translator." The Doctor bit out.

"Like a lobotomy." Donna breathed out. "I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it was so wonderful out here. I want to go home."

The door was finally broken down with a large crash and the guards came pouring in. They raced down the stairs to the Ood cages and the room was quickly filled with the armed guards.

"They're with the Ood, sir." A guard called out. The Doctor locked himself Stella and Donna in with the Ood before the guards could come in and grab them.

"What you going to do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late. Ha!" The Doctor said triumphantly, and a bit crazed as well. The guards easily unlocked the cage and they were forced out of the Ood cell as well as cuffed as they were led back through the facility.

-0-

The Doctor Stella and Donna are handcuffed to some pipes in the office of a factory, what seemed to be the bosses office in fact. Before them was the head hancho himself along with some of his best trained dogs/ soldiers/minions depending on how you wanted to look at it.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists." The boss, Haplen, snapped.

"If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove, then yes." The Doctor snapped back.

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice." Haplen said, defending himself.

"That's because you can't hear them." Stella ground out. "And in any case what they were doing when you found them gives you no right to capture, torture, mutilate, and enslave them."

"They welcomed it." Haplen replied tightly as Stella scoffed humorlessly with a glare. "It's not as if they put up a fight."

"You idiot." Donna said in anger. "They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful. They've got to be, because a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

"Oh, nice one." The Doctor complimented.

"Thank you." Donna replied.

"The system's worked for two hundred years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilized. Mister Kess." Haplen held up his watch comm. "How do we stand?"

"Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it two hundred marks and counting." Kess, the head soldier/dog/minion replied.

"You're going to gas them?!" The Doctor ground out.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution from the olden days. Still works." Haplen said with a laugh.

"That's murder." Stella strained against the restraints, but by this time period and with all of the various life forms of greater than human strength, they had gotten better restraints not to mention deadlocking them or she would have already been shaking Haplen my his lapels until his brain rattled.

"It's business." He shot back then an alarm sounded. "What the hell?" He made some comm calls and got his answer if the look on his face was anything to go by. "Change of plan."

"There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir. It's still contained to the Ood Sphere." An assistant said.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Haplen ordered.

"What's happening?" The Doctor demanded.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilized, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." Haplen smirked before he started to walk away.

"But Mister Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen." The Doctor stopped him.

"What do you mean?" Donna asked looking between the two men.

"A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right baldy?" Stella looked to Haplen, her eyes narrowed.

"And again, so clever." Haplen glared at her as one of his hands unconsciously went to his thinning hair.

"But it's got to be connected to the red eye. What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"It won't exist for very much longer." Haplen replied. "Enjoy your Ood."

The Doctor Stella and Donna were left alone to the mercies of the approaching Ood. They all started to struggle to find a way out, but were having no luck.

"Come on." The Doctor struggled as did Stella and slowly the cuffs started to strain.

"Well, can't you do something?" Donna looked to the Doctor. "You're the one with all the tricks. You must have met Houdini."

"Yeah, once, he so had a thing for me." Stella smiled with a wink, before pulling again. The cuffs started to cut into her wrists causing a little blue blood to spill. "But these things are made for stronger beings not to mention installed with deadlocks."

"These are really good handcuffs." The Doctor said then realized what Stella had said. "Wait, what?!"

"Oh well, I'm glad of that. I mean, at least we've got quality." Donna grumbled.

"Before I met you love." Stella said reassuringly as three Ood entered the office. "Crud."

"Doctor, Donna, Stella, friends." The Doctor called out as they advanced.

"The circle must be broken." Donna said.

"We want to help you." Stella said.

"Doctor, Donna, Stella, friends." The Doctor said.

"The circle must be broken."

"Doctor, Donna, Stella, friends."

"We just want to help you."

"The circle must be broken."

"Friends, friends, friends."

"The circle must be broken."

The translator balls were extended nearly touching their heads as they tried to lean as far away as they could. The ood stopped lowering their heads shaking them and when they looked back up their red eyes were gone.

"Doctor. Donna. Stella. Friends." The ood said.

"Yes. That's us. Friends. Oh, yes." Doctor Donna and Stella said quickly in relief.

-0-

After the ood set them free they quickly made their way out of the offices and back outside. They ran through the battlefield that now made up the factory. Bodies of both the guards and the ood littered the ground as gun shots and screams filled the air.

"I don't know where it is. I don't know where they've gone." The Doctor said as they came to a stop.

"Well I'd bet it was in the center of the complex, somewhere easy to keep an eye on." Stella said as they looked around.

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked fearfully.

"It might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or…" The Doctor was cut off by Stella pulling him and Donna down to the ground.

"Get down!" Stella called out as an explosion ripped through the air.

"All right?" The Doctor asked them as they stood to their feet.

"Yeah, Donna?" Stella brushed herself off.

"Fine." Donna nodded, and then they saw as the smoke cleared, Sigma standing behind them.

-0-

Haplen stood in a large room tented red filled with smoke and in the center of it was a large brain surrounded by an electrical field. A scientist was with him scurrying along behind him as he glanced around fearfully.

"It's always been an option. My grandfather drew up this plan. That's the advantage of a family run business, Doctor Ryder. The personal touch." Haplen smirked.

"But we should evacuate. If we can get to the rocket sheds, we can…" The scientist tried.

"No need. We've got this. Detonation packs. Place them around the circumference. We're going to blow it up. This thing dies, so do the Ood." Haplen said as he placed the devices along the catwalk.

Sigma lead the trio to Area 15 and the Doctor soniced the door controls letting them in. They ran down the stairs to the main room of the building where they found the Ood brain.

"The Ood Brain." The Doctor said as he looked over the catwalk. "Now it all makes sense, That's the missing link."

"The third element, binding them together." Stella agreed.

"Forebrain, hind brain, and this, the telepathic center. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song." The Doctor said with a nod.

"Cargo." Haplen said coming out from behind some pipes gin cocked and pointed at them. "I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business. Much more manageable, without livestock."

"He's mined the area." The scientist said nervously as he came out as well.

"You're going to kill it?" Donna breathed out.

"They found that thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier." Haplen said.

"Those pylons." The Doctor said gesturing to the electric field.

"In a circle." Stella said bitterly. "The circle must be broken."

"Damping the telepathic field." The Doctor said. "Stopping the Ood from connecting for two hundred years."

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here." Haplen looked to Sigma. "I expected better."

"My place is at your side, sir." Sigma said as he walked over to Haplen.

"Still subservient. Good Ood." Haplen said and for a moment looked as though he was going to be sick.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt." The Doctor said.

"The subconscious reaching out?" Stella guessed.

"But the process was too slow. It had to be accelerated." The scientist said suddenly looking far more confident. "You should never give me access to the controls, Mister Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company, and I succeeded."

"Yes. Yes, you did." Halpen grabbed the scientist and threw him over the catwalk railing onto the giant brain before they could stop him. They could only watch as the brain absorbed him, silencing his screams.

"You murdered him." Donna said in horror.

"Very observant, Ginger. Now, then." Haplen aimed his gun at them, the Doctor pulling Stella and Donna behind him. "Can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm going to like it. But er, it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still."

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Sigma said offering him a small cup.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Haplen said, but Sigma stood in front of the Doctor.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma said a little more sternly.

"If, if you're going to stand in their way, I'll shoot you too." Haplen said as he really started to look ill, sweat starting to spill down his face.

"Please have a drink, sir." Sigma said forcefully and Haplen took notice of his queasiness.

"Have, have you poisoned me?" Heplen asked horrified as he started to really feel negative effects hitting him.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma said.

"What is that stuff?" Stella asked.

"Ood graft suspended in a biological compound, ma'am." The ood replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" Haplen stuttered out.

"Oh, dear." The Doctor breathed out with a small smile.

"Now that is poetic." Stella commented.

"Tell me!" Haplen demanded.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red eye as revenge, came out in the rabid Ood as anger, and then there was patience." The Doctor looked to Sigma. "All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mister Halpen?"

"What have you done?" More hair came away in Halpen's hand as he brushed through it.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain, Mister Halpen, can you hear it? Listen." The Doctor said.

"What have you? I'm not…." Halpen's face went blank as he dropped his gun, reaching for his head and peeled the skin off then tentacles came out of his mouth.

"They…they turned him into an Ood?" Donna said.

"Yep." Stella popped her p.

"He's an Ood." Donna said again clearly in shock.

"We noticed." The Doctor said as Halpen sneezed and a small hind brain flopped into his hands.

"He has become Oodkind, and we will take care of him." Sigma said.

"It's weird, being with you. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore." Donna shook her head.

"It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mister Halpen." The Doctor replied.

'Beep beep.'

"Oh!" The Doctor deactivated the explosives. "That's better. And now, Sigma, would you allow me the honor?"

"It is yours, Doctor." Sigma nodded and the Doctor rushed over to the controls.

"Oh, yes! Stifled for two hundred years, but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing." The Doctor said as he cut off the current around the Brain and the song started up, slow but happy.

"I can hear it!" Donna said.

"It's beautiful." Stella said as the Doctor wrapped an arm around her grinning wildly.

Stella grabbed the Doctor's hand unable to fight the song and pulled him into a dance while Donna watched with a grin. Stella felt the voice of her mind joining the song, feeling it resonate through her. The Doctor looked to her all grins as he listened to her mental voice harmonizing with the others as they danced while outside the fighting stopped. The guards laid down their guns and the Ood raised their palms to the sky and joined in the song of freedom.

-0-

After things had been settled in the facility they all made their way back to the Tardis along with a group of the Ood lead by Sigma.

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies." Stella said happily.

"Everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor said.

"We thank you, Doctor Donna Stella, friends of Oodkind." Sigma said thankfully. "And what of you now? Will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

"Oh, I've, I've sort of got a song of my own, a duet really, thanks." The Doctor replied, wrapping his arm around Stella.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma said making both Stella and the Doctor go tense.

"Meaning?" The Doctor asked stiffly.

"Every song must end, even duets." Sigma replied not only looking at the Doctor, but Stella as well.

"Yeah. Er, what about you?" The Doctor changed the subject and looked to Donna. "You still want to go home?"

"No. Definitely not." Donna smiled, ready for their next adventure.

"Then we'll be off." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Take this song with you." Sigma said as the ood sang.

"We will." Donna nodded.

"Always." The Doctor said.

"And forever." Stella added.

"And know this, Doctor Donna Stella. You will never be forgotten." Sigma said to them. "Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna Stella, and our children's children, and the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever."

The Doctor Stella and Donna went into the Tardis, the song staying with them feeling them with happiness. The Tardis dematerialized in a flurry of snow, onto their next adventure.

-0-

Stella was in her room setting on her couch a pile of small tools next to her on a small coffee table in front of her. With her right hand she fixed the damage done to her left wrist by the cuffs. That part was easy enough, but then again she was right handed and this was delicate work which meant that unfortunately she couldn't use her sonic abilities; the last thing she wanted was to lose the use of her left hand.

"Tardis, do you think you could…" Stella started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

"I was trying to get to one of the storage rooms for a part, but all the corridors led here, any reason?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, I need held fixing my wrist from the cuffs." Stella replied showing him the wounds. The Doctor slipped on his glasses walking over to her taking her left wrist as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"You should have told me it was this bad sooner." The Doctor admonished her as he finished from where she had left off on her left wrist before moving onto her right.

"It's not that bad, and I was taking care of it, I just have trouble when it comes to using my left hand. Unfortunately I am not ambidextrous." Stella lamented, watching as the Doctor repaired the small circuits then grabbing some bandages wrapping up her wrists to keep them clean until her artificial skin could grow back.

"All done." The Doctor said as Stella held up her hands wiggling her fingers to test the tendons in her wrist.

"I had planned on playing the piano…" Stella started then noticed the Doctor's look. "…but seeing the look you're giving me and due to the fact my wrists are hurt how would you like a private singing concert, I just learned a new song straight from Canticum Omega. A complicated little aria involving a performer who captivates the heart of a traveler."

"Sounds brilliant." The Doctor grinned. "And I know just the place for it."

"Place?" Stella questioned, but the Doctor only took her hand pulling her out of her room and down the halls of the Tardis.

Stella had spent many a time exploring the endless ship, sometimes with the Doctor sometimes without, and she had found many amazing rooms, rooms that she would never have expected to be on such a ship. Stella was especially impressed by the gardens which were both floral and vegetation.

The Doctor stopped in front of an Art Nouveau styled door turning to Stella before he opened it.

"Close your eyes." The Doctor said eagerly and Stella shot him a suspicious look. "Oh come on."

"Fine." Stella said playfully, giving into his puppy dog stare, and allowed her eyes to slip closed.

She heard the door opening and the Doctor leading her into the room, the very large room if the sound of their echoing footsteps were anything to go by. They walked for quite a while, the Doctor leading her up a short flight of stairs onto a wooden floor.

"Ok…" The Doctor let go of her hands and stood behind her his hands on her shoulders. "Now open your eyes."

Stella did so and let out a gasp of amazement finding herself in an exact copy of the Garnier Opera stage. She looked around wide eyed, her mouth opened in awe of the beauty that surrounded her from the deep red fabrics, to the golden architecture, and up to the impressive chandelier.

"Oh, oh wow." Stella breathed out.

"I was thinking that a voice like your deserved the proper place to display it." The Doctor grinned, happy that she obviously loved it. Stella turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep loving kiss, taking the Doctor by surprise, but he recovered quickly wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to himself.

"I love you." Stella said softly as they rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you as well." The Doctor pecked her on the lips on last time. "Now I believe you promised me a song."

"I did." Stella stepped back, but her hand remained in the Doctors as she gathered her breath and started to spin the tail of the performer and the traveler. The Doctor lost himself in the melody, feeling peace settle over him as he voice gathered around him then filled the room, the voice of the stars, the voice of his starlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna had made the comment on the Doctor's Tardis driving abilities and the question of if you can do so much better than why don't you do it came up so now here they were in the Tardis control room watching as Donna Noble flew the Tardis.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna said as she worked the controls on the console.

"No, neither can I." The Doctor said as he watched her.

"Don't listen to him, of course you're doing it, you're brilliant." Stella waved the Doctor off.

"Oh, careful." The Doctor took out a hammer and hit the console then pulled a lever before letting Donna take over again.

"You're really getting good." Stella commented.

"Thanks." Donna smiled.

"Left hand down. Left hand down!" The Doctor ordered quickly as Donna did so. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s."

"What am I going to do, put a dent in them?" Donna scoffed.

"Well, someone did." The Doctor looked at Stella who frowned with a pout.

"Hey! It was my first time flying solo and you were being all distracting." Stella defended herself.

"Distracting? How was I distracting?" The Doctor questioned in mock offense.

"Kissing your way up my neck and your hands…." Stella was cut off by a telephone ringing from out of the console, both the Doctor and Stella going serious as they looked to the source.

"Hold on. That's a phone." Donna said as the Doctor took a mobile phone from a socket in the console. "You've got a mobile? Since when?"

"It's not ours." The Doctor said looking to the small device, Stella moving next to him as Donna watched them. The Doctor picked up the phone holding it to his ear as he answered. "Hello?"

"Doctor? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you and Stella back to Earth." Martha said on the other end of the phone and as soon as Stella heard her she set the Tardis into motion, straight for Earth.

-0-

The Tardis materialized in an alleyway sending up a gust of wind that shifted some trash and dust about behind Martha who turned watching it solidify. The Doctor stepped out with Stella hand in hand glancing around until they spotted Martha and stood for a moment no one moving.

"Martha Jones." The Doctor and Stella smiled at her.

"Doctor, Stella." Martha said and then without another word they ran to each other meeting in a tight group bear hug.

"You haven't changed a bit." Stella said as they stepped apart, all grins.

"Neither have you." Martha replied.

"How's the family?" The Doctor asked.

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering." Martha said with a nod as Donna came out of the Tardis.

"What about you?" The Doctor asked, but Martha was looking past the time travelers to Donna.

"Right. Should have known." Martha said playfully as Donna walked over to them. "Didn't take you long to replace me, then."

"Replace?" Stella said in mock offense, but then shot Martha serious look. "Donna is another friend, no one got replaced, and we can have as many friends as we want."

"Now, don't start fighting. Martha, Donna. Donna, Martha. Please don't fight. Can't bear fighting." The Doctor said as the two girls faced each other.

"You wish." Donna scoffed as they shook hands, the Doctor pouting a bit.

"Your ego." Stella shook her head making him pout even more.

"I've heard all about you. He and Stella talk about you all the time." Donna said in greeting.

"I dread to think." Martha replied with a smile.

"No, no, no. No, no says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things." Donna assured her.

"Oh my God. He's told you everything." Martha said then looked to Stella in exasperation. "Stella!"

"I can't watch him all the time." Stella defended herself.

"Didn't take long to get over it though. Who's the lucky man?" Donna asked.

"What man? Lucky what?" The Doctor asked glancing from Donna to Martha.

"She's engaged, you prawn." Donna said as Martha showed off her ring.

"Really? Who to?" The Doctor asked looking fully to Martha.

"Tom." Martha replied as Stella looked over her ring.

"Milligan? That really cute guy we met while on the run?" Stella questioned.

"Yep, that Tom Milligan." Martha nodded with a proud smile.

"Good job, he was nice." Stella said with a thumbs up making the Doctor frown a bit.

"He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now." Martha told them with a grin. "And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places. Tell me about it."

"Is he skinny?" Donna asked.

"No, he's sort of strong." Martha replied with a bit of a blush.

"He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." Donna gestured to the Doctor.

"Oh, I'd rather you were fighting." The Doctor grumbled as the girls laughed.

"Speaking of which." Martha said holding up a walkie talkie.

'Doctor Jones, report to base, please. Over.'

"This is Doctor Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go." Martha answered as they walked away.

"So cute and nice huh?" The Doctor asked Stella as they walked along.

"Yeah, but not handsome and brilliant like you." Stella looped her arm with his making him smile a bit smugly before he kissed Stella's forehead.

-0-

A convoy of jeeps, trucks and a squad of the Parachute Regiment ran past them as they walked up to a large factor. It was like a military base with all of the activity, obviously someone had gotten the militaries attention.

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now!" A Soldier called out as a car with Army top brass goes past, and they went to the ATMOS factory. "Leave those safeties on, lads. They're non-hostiles."

"All workers, lay down your tools and surrender." Tannoy called out.

"Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go. Search the ground floor. Grid pattern delta." Martha said in her walkie talkie.

"What are you searching for?" The Doctor asked as they looked around.

"Illegal aliens." Martha answered.

"And here I am without my passport." Stella commented.

"This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately." Tannoy said.

"B section mobilized. E section, F section, on my command." Martha ran off to join the troops under her command.

"Is that what you did to her? Turned her into a soldier?" Donna commented.

"Of course not." Stella said uneasily as she tugged the frowning Doctor over to where Martha was. The thought that Martha, the aspiring Doctor, had detoured to become a soldier because of their influence was a discouraging thought.

"And you're qualified now." The Doctor commented standing next to her. "You're a proper doctor."

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field." Martha explained to them with a proud smile. "Here we go. We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you both."

"Wish I could say the same." Stella grimaced as they got into the back of a pantechnicon truck. It was a mobile unit with multiple computers and a large screen up front as well as an office on the far side. The men and women at the computers monitored and re-laid orders to the men in the factory.

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Doctor and Stella. Doctor, Stella, Colonel Mace." Martha introduced them as the Doctor threw his jacket over a console and Stella stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jeans rocking on her heels.

"Sir, ma'am" Mace saluted ram rod straight.

"Oh, don't salute." The Doctor winced.

"But it's an honor, sir, ma'am. I've read all the files on you and Martha had told us many great things about you." Mace said looking from the Doctor to Stella who shot Martha a look.

"Exactly what has she told you?" Stella asked.

"That you were on level with the Doctor in many aspects though she was mum on your heritage." Mace replied, looking to Stella for more information.

"Well let's keep it that way." Stella smiled, not about to tell them anything. Mace frowned then looked back to the Doctor.

"Technically speaking, you're still on staff. You never resigned." Mace informed the Doctor.

"What, you used to work for them?" Donna asked in surprise.

"Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70's. Or was it the 80's?" The Doctor tried to recall, but gave up. "But it was all a bit more homespun back then."

"Times have changed, sir." Mace informed them.

"Yeah, that's enough of the sir." The Doctor told him.

"And the ma'am thing as well, no more of that." Stella added.

"Come on, though, Doctor. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations, all in the name of Home World Security." Martha told him, trying to get them to see the need for UNIT in the world.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace told them.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers, in the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there." Donna commented then looked to Mace. "Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

Mace looked at the Doctor, who gives a sort of nod, so the Colonel turned on his heel and saluted Donna once again ram rod straight.

"Ma'am." Mace said respectfully.

"Thank you." Donna said with a nod.

"Tell me, what's going on in that factory?" The Doctor asked.

"Yesterday, fifty two people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in eleven different time zones." Mace told them gesturing to the screen which lit up with the time zones of the world spanning across the map. "Five a.m. in the UK, six a.m. in France, eight a.m. in Moscow, one p.m. in China."

"You mean they died simultaneously." Stella said as they looked over the screen.

"Exactly." Mace replied with a nod. "Fifty two deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide."

"How did they die?" The Doctor asked.

"They were all inside their cars." Mace said.

"That's where they were not how they were killed." Stella prompted.

"They were poisoned." Martha told her. "I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."

"What have the cars got in common?" The Doctor asked.

"Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS, and that is the ATMOS factory." Martha replied.

"What's ATMOS?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS." Donna replied before they were lead out to the factory where the last of the workers were being taken into custody.

"Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, it reduces CO2 emissions to zero." Martha told them as they walked through the factory.

"Zero? No carbon, none at all?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"And you get sat-nav and twenty quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain." Donna told them with a grin.

"And this is where they make it, Doctor." Mace gestured around the main floor of the factory. "Shipping worldwide. Seventeen factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

"And you think ATMOS is alien." The Doctor said.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor?" Mace replied as the paratroopers were still rounding up workers as Mace lead them through a plastic strip curtain that opened up into an office.

"Come on, look lively. Up the pace, go on. We haven't got all day now." A soldier called out as they gathered around an ATMOS device that was on a table in the center of the room.

"And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car." Mace told them.

"You must've checked it, before it went on sale." The Doctor commented as he and Stella looked the device over in interest.

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert." Mace told him.

"Really. who'd you get?" The Doctor asked and Stella nudged him in the shoulder with a pointed look. "Oh, right. Us, yes. Good."

"Okay. So why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna asked.

"A very good question." The Doctor replied using his sonic.

"Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff." Donna commented.

"Yeah….no, not likely." Stella said with a dry chuckle.

"Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth?" The Doctor asked and Stella brought up a screen in her palm quickly bringing up the stats and scrolling through them as the humans looked on in interest at her tech.

"Eight hundred million." Stella replied with a dark look.

"Exactly, imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have eight hundred million weapons." The Doctor said ominously.

-0-

The Doctor was now examining the ATMOS device while Stella had brought up three screens and was bringing up any and all information she could on alien technology that was anywhere close to what they were dealing with, but it was proving difficult.

"Ionising nano-membrane carbon dioxide converter." The Doctor commented.

"Which means that ATMOS works." Stella said pulling up a hologram of the device, her fingertips glowing. "Filters the CO2 at a molecular level."

"We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?" Mace asked stepping forward.

"No." Stella shook her head.

"Decades ahead of its time." The Doctor said then shot Mace a look out of the corner of his eye. "Look, do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?"

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace asked stepping back a bit.

"You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?" The Doctor snapped harshly.

"If you insist," Mace replied stiffly and walked out of the room.

"Tetchy," Martha remarked.

"Well, it's true," the Doctor grumbled.

"He's a good man." Martha told him.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." The Doctor said then looked over his glasses to Martha. "You seem quite at home."

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you two," Martha countered.

"Oh right, so it's our fault." The Doctor snapped.

"Well, you got me the job." Martha said with a frown.

"Doctor, look at her, is she carrying a gun?" Stella broke into the fight talking over her shoulder still working her screens for information.

"Suppose not." The Doctor said reluctantly.

"It's alright for you two. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind." Martha said to the Doctor. "So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

"Yeah?" The Doctor smiled, "That's more like Martha Jones."

"I learnt from the best." Martha said.

"Well..." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Thank goodness for Stella." Martha smirked as the Doctor pouted.

"Now that's Martha Jones." Stella smirked as Donna entered.

"Oi, you lot. All your storm troopers holo thingies and your sonics. You're rubbish. Should've come with me." Donna said as she walked over to them carrying a large binder, Mace coming in as well when he heard her talking.

"Why, where have you been?" Stella asked moving away from her screens.

"Personnel." Donna held up a large binder pointedly. "That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Because I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

"Why, what's inside it, or what's not inside it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sick days." Donna showed them the spine of the binder then opened it revealing nothing inside. "There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill."

"That can't be right." Mace said with a frown as he took the binder.

"You've been checking out the building." Donna said smugly. "Should've been checking out the workforce."

"I can see why they like you." Martha commented.

"Mmm hmm." Donna hummed with a grin.

"You are good." Martha said.

"Super temp." Donna said in a sing song voice.

"Doctor Jones, set up a medical post. Start examining the workers." Mace ordered handing her the binder as Martha nodded. "I'll get them sent through."

"Come on, Donna. Give me a hand." Martha said to Donna leading her out of the room while the Doctor and Stella followed Mace out of the room, the Doctor carrying the ATMOS device, Stella disbursing her screens before she left.

"So this, this ATMOS thing. Where'd it come from?" The Doctor asked as they jogged up to Mace, flanking him.

"Luke Rattigan himself." Mace replied.

"And himself would be?" Stella asked as Mace led them to the mobile unit through the factory and brought up Rattigan's file on the large computer screen up front. He was average looking with messy black hair, pale skin, and large brown eyes.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain Six search engine when he was twelve years old. Millionaire overnight." Mace read off as the file downloaded all of the information on the young man. "Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students handpicked from all over the world."

"A hothouse for geniuses. Wouldn't mind going there." The Doctor commented getting a look from Mace. "Stella and I get lonely."

"So where is this academy?" Stella asked.

Mace explained as they walked out of the UNIT mobile and back through the factory to the garage, when Mace made the comment that he might come with them the Doctor was not too keen on the idea.

"You are not coming with me. I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him." The Doctor said with a bit of bite in his voice.

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace asked tightly.

"Well then, get me a jeep." The Doctor replied.

"According to the records you travel by Tardis." Mace said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines." The Doctor said as if it was obvious.

"I see. Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden." Mace replied. "Jenkins?"

"Sir." Jenkins ran up to them, a bright blue eyed young man with black hair in full uniform.

"You will accompany the Doctor and take orders from him." Mace ordered him.

"Yeah, I don't do orders." The Doctor winced.

"Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir, ma'am." Mace saluted them as Jenkins went to get the jeep.

"I said no salutes." The Doctor grumbled.

"Now you're giving orders." Mace said in exasperation as he walked away.

"Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are." The Doctor called after him.

"Good for him." Stella smiled as Donna entered.

"Doctor. Stella." Donna called out.

"Oh, just in time. Come on, come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?" The Doctor grinned as he ran up to her taking her hand and pulling her along a bit, but she stopped short causing him and Stella to look back at her.

"I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry. I'm going home." Donna said seriously causing their faces to fall.

"Really?" Stella said sadly.

"I've got to." Donna said with a small frown.

"Oh, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko." The Doctor took a breath, pausing for a bit. "Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble, it's been brilliant. You've, you've saved my life in so many ways. You're…" The Doctor ranted until he noticed Donna giving him a pointed look. "…you're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean."

"You dumbo." Donna annunciated in exaggeration. "The both of you."

"And then you're coming back." Stella said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Know what you are?" Donna said with a grin. "A great big outer space dunces."

"Yeah." The Doctor drew out.

"Ready when you are, sir." Jenkins said as he came back up to them.

"What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on. Broken moon of what?" Donna asked, not stopping in her teasing.

"I know, I know." The Doctor grumbled as they walked up to the jeep, Donna getting in first next to Jenkins in the middle.

"We're a seat short." Stella pointed out.

"No we're not." The Doctor replied climbing up then pulling her up as well sitting her in his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "Comfy?"

"Very." Stella replied snuggling against him.

"You too are…" Donna trailed off shaking her head making the couple smile as they drove on.

-0-

The jeep stopped at an intersection on Rydal street and Donna hopped out after Stella and the Doctor got out of the way.

"I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?" The Doctor said as he and Stella climbed back in, Donna nodded.

"Bye!" Stella called out.

"And you be careful!" Donna said before the jeep drove off. Stella made to sit in the now vacant seat, but the Doctor pulled back into his lap.

"Stay." The Doctor said softly nuzzling against her neck against one of her cybertronic lines.

"Always." Stella replied softly making the Doctor tighten his hold on her.

"You two are as bad as my parents." Jenkins commented.

"Yeah, well…" Stella blushed having temporarily forgotten about the young man. "What's up with this academy?"

"UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages." Jenkins told them as he drove. "It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

"Turn left." ATMOS said.

"Ross, one question. If UNIT thinks that ATMOS is dodgy…" The Doctor trialed off questioningly.

"Go straight on." ATMOS said.

"How come we've got it in the jeeps?" Jenkins finished his question for him with a humorless laugh. "Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them till we can prove there's something wrong."

"Turn right." ATMOS said.

"Drives me around the bend." Jenkins said with a smirk.

"Oh, nice one." The Doctor smiled as they turned the bend.

"That was good." Stella laughed lightly.

"Timed that perfectly." Jenkins smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, you did." The Doctor said.

"This is you final destination." ATMOS said as they got out of the jeep, and walked up to Rattigan who was standing still whilst his students were running around the building in bright orange sweat suits.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around, I've got me daps on." The Doctor smiled jogging a bit in place.

"I suppose you're the Doctor?" Rattigan said easily.

"Hello." The Doctor waved.

"And you must be Stella." Rattigan looked to her.

"Must be." Stella nodded.

"Your commanding officer phoned ahead." Rattigan said.

"Ah, but we haven't got a commanding officer." Stella corrected him with a shake of her head.

"Have you?" The Doctor asked casually meeting the gaze of the young man, but moved on without waiting for an answer. "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

"Good afternoon, sir." Ross nodded.

"Let's have a look, then. I can smell genius!" The Doctor said as he charged up the stairs pulling Stella along with him. "In a good way." The Doctor burst into a room filled with multiple experimental devices that the students were working on. The Doctor and Stella made their way through them examining each one in interest. "Oh, now, that's clever. Look. Single molecule fabric, how thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble."

"Ooo! Gravity simulators." Stella pointed then ran over to another table. "Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel construction. This is brilliant."

"Do you know, with equipment like this you could, ooo, I don't know, move to another planet or something?" The Doctor said with a significant look.

"If only that was possible." Rattigan said with a tight lipped smile.

"If only that were possible." The Doctor corrected making the so called genius frown. "Conditional clause."

"Oh, nice catch." Stella complimented as the Doctor grinned.

"I think you'd better come with me." Rattigan said tightly before he led them to the recreation area where there was a swimming pool in the foreground, and a transmat in a corner along with other interesting things. "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."

"He called you a grunt." The Doctor glanced at Ross. "Don't call Ross a grunt." The Doctor said looking around. "He's nice. We like Ross."

"Look at this place." Stella said as she walked around.

"What exactly do you want?" Rattigan asked in annoyance.

"I was just thinking. What a responsible eighteen year old." The Doctor complimented. "Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world."

"Takes a man with vision." Rattigan said smugly.

"Mmm, blinkered vision. Because ATMOS means more people driving." The Doctor pointed out.

"More cars, more petrol. End result, the oil's going to run out faster than ever." Stella added.

"The ATMOS system could make things worse." The Doctor finished up.

"Yeah. Well, you see, that's a tautology. You can't say ATMOS system because it stands for Atmospheric Emissions System. So you're just saying Atmospheric Emissions System system." Rattigan said tersely, almost on edge. "Do you see, Mister Conditional Clause?

"It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?" The Doctor said rhetorically as Stella walked back up to them.

"Or popped you upside the head." Stella said eyeing Rattigan who stepped away from her.

"I'm still right, though." Rattigan said defensively.

"Not easy, is it, being clever. You look at the world and you connect things, random things, and think, why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow." The Doctor said empathically.

"Yeah." Rattigan nodded.

"And you're all on your own." Stella said softly.

"I know." Rattigan said.

"But not with this." The Doctor pulled out an ATMOS machine as he backed up. "Because there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages. No, no, I'll tell you what it's like." He made his way to the transmat. "It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room. Albeit it's a very big front room."

"Why, what is it?" Jenkins asked.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things." The Doctor nodded. "They just say, oh, it's a thing."

"Leave it alone." Rattigan snapped as the Doctor stepped into the transmat.

"Me, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like a teleport pod." The Doctor pushed a button and vanished then reappeared on a space ship.

'Orbit now holding at five five six point three, sector two seven zero.'

"Oh." The Doctor said and the Sontarans all turned to look at him.

"We have an intruder." The leader called out.

"How did he get in, in tru da window?" The Doctor joked before pressing the button again. "Bye, bye!" The Doctor appeared in the recreation room again, running over to Stella. "Ross, get out! Luke, you've got to come with me."

The leader of the alien force appeared just before the Doctor could zap the teleport with his sonic screwdriver.

"Sontaran!" Stella groaned in annoyance.

"That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did we know that, hey? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping us alive?" The Doctor said quickly.

"I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Jenkins leveled his gun at the sontaran.

"Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right?" The Doctor asked.

"Copper excitation stopping the bullets." Stella nodded.

"How do you know so much?" The leader demanded.

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off sharing a look with Stella.

"Been around." Stella shrugged.

"Who are they?" The leader questioned.

"He didn't give his name." Rattigan replied, but before he could give Stella's name the Doctor cut in.

"But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers, stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity." The Doctor taunted them.

"Shame on you." Stella admonished.

"You dishonor me." He snapped.

"Yeah? Then show yourself." The Doctor challenged.

"I will look into my enemy's eyes!" He removed his helmet revealing a potato looking man.

"Oh, my God." Jenkins breathed out.

"And your name?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated." Staal replied.

"Oh, that's not a very good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?" The Doctor rambled a bit.

"He's like a potato. A baked potato. A talking baked potato." Jenkins said in shock.

"Now, Ross, don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him." The Doctor picked up a squash racket and Stella started bouncing a ball she had acquired.

"The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare." The Doctor said as he twirled the racket. "A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness."

"Sontarans have no weakness." Staal said, offended.

"No, it's a good weakness." Stella assured him bouncing the ball high then catching it in her hand.

"Aren't you two meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him." Rattigan said looking between them.

"No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck. That's their weak spot." The Doctor explained. "Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs."

"We stare into the face of death." Staal said.

"Yeah? Well, stare at this." The Doctor said looking to Stella.

"Service." Stella tossed the ball to him and the Doctor smashed it into the back of the teleport, where it rebounded and hit Staal right on the probic vent making him fall over in pain.

"Run!" The Doctor grabbed Stella's hand as they and Jenkins ran while Staal slumped to his knees. They dashed through the building outside and back over to the jeep as fast as they could.

"Greyhound Forty to Trap One. Repeat, can you hear me? Over." Stella called into a comm as they sped away in the jeep. "Nothing."

"Why's it not working?" Jenkins asked as he drove.

"It must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS." The Doctor replied.

"Turn left."

"Try going right." The Doctor said.

"It said left." Jenkins said.

"I know. So go right." The Doctor replied and Jenkins tried, but it refused then went the way Atmos told it to.

"I've got no control. It's driving itself. It won't stop." Jenkins said taking his hands of the wheel that was now turning on its own. The Doctor tried to sonic the ATMOS, but nothing happened.

"The doors are locked." Stella snapped as she tried to open one.

"Ah, it's deadlocked. I can't stop it." The Doctor ground out.

"Yeah, well at this speed jumping out would be a bad idea anyway." Stella said with a frown.

"Turn left."

"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car." The Doctor said as the car turned.

"We're headed for the river." Ross pointed as the river loomed straight in front of them.

"ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?" Stella asked suddenly.

"Confirmed."

"Anything I say, you'll ignore it?" Stella questioned.

"Confirmed."

"Then drive into the river. I order you to drive into the river. Do it. Drive into the river." Stella ordered and the jeep stopped at the edge of the river causing them all to jerk. Stella shifted and kicked the door forcing it open allowing them to run for it as Atmos started to have a break down.

"Turn right. Left."

"Get down!" The Doctor ordered as he covered Stella when they fell to the ground, Jenkins falling next to him covering his head.

"Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right…" The sat-nav went bang with a few sparks and a bit of smoke, slowly they stood up to their feet when nothing else happened.

"Oh, was that it?" The Doctor asked.

"That was anti-climactic." Stella commented with a sigh.

"We better go get Donna, not far from here." The Doctor said taking Stella's hand in his as they started their walk, Ross following. "Nice walk would do us some good anyway." They moved down the streets until they came back to Donna's neighborhood going straight up to her house where Stella knocked on the door and soon Donna answered. "You would not believe the day we're having."

"You said you had Atmos yeah? Mind if we take a look?" Stella asked and a little later they were inspecting the family car with ATMOS fastened below the engine bay. The Doctor kneeled down on the ground looking it over thoughtfully.

"Donna, call Martha would you?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Donna took out her phone and started to dial.

"I'll requisition us a vehicle." Jenkins said as he started to walk away.

"Anything without ATMOS." Stella said opening the hood and inspecting the engine.

"And don't point your gun at people." The Doctor ordered getting up to look at the engine as well.

"Is it them? Is it them? Is it the Doctor and Stella?" Wilf came out of the house to see what they were doing then his face lit up in recognition when he saw the Doctor and Stella. "Ah, it's you!"

"Who?" The Doctor looked up from the engine then saw Wilf. "Oh, it's you."

"What, have you met before?" Donna asked looking between them.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve." Wilf nodded. "They disappeared right in front of me."

"And you never said?" Donna looked to him.

"Well, you never said." Wilf replied then turned back to the Doctor and Stella. "Wilf, sir, ma'am. Wilfred Mott. You must be some of them aliens."

"Yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you properly, Wilf." Stella shook his hand as well. "And technically I'm a human cyborg."

"Oh, an alien hand and a cyborg hand." Wilf said gleefully.

"Donna, anything?" The Doctor asked as Donna dialed out on her phone again.

"She's not answering. What is it, Sontorans?" Donna asked.

"Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it." The Doctor said trying to think. "They can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?"

"Hold on." Donna told him.

"Don't tell me. Donna Noble." Martha answered.

"Martha." Donna replied. "Hold on, he's here."

"Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file. Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can." The Doctor said into the phone quickly. "You got that?"

"Code Red Sontaran. Gotcha." Martha said then hung up as the Doctor started to sonic the engine and Stella brought up a 3D image going through the readings.

"But you tried sonicing it before. You didn't find anything." Donna said as she watched.

"Yeah, but now we know it's Sontaran, we know what we're looking for." The Doctor replied working side by side with Stella.

"The thing is, Doctor, Stella, that Donna is my only grandchild. You got to promise me you're going to take care of her." Wilf said seriously.

"She takes care of us." Stella replied as she scrolled through her readings.

"Oh yeah, that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us round when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her." Wilf laughed.

"Yeah, don't start." Donna said.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with. Different one every week. Here, who was that one with the nail varnish?" Wilf asked.

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now. With a man." Donna said in exasperation.

"Oh, that happened to me once…or twice." Stella shot Donna an understanding look. Suddenly the Doctor yelped as spikes stuck out of the ATMOS device.

"Whoa. It's a temporal pocket. I knew there was something else in there." The Doctor said in realization.

"It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time." Stella said showing the Doctor her readings.

"But what's it hiding?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I was a car." Sylvia walked up to them. "Oh, it's you. Doctor what was it?"

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor replied.

"What, have you met him as well?" Wilf asked.

"Dad, it's the man from the wedding. When you were laid up with Spanish flu. I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster." Sylvia told him as the spikes started giving off gas.

"Get back!" The Doctor ordered.

"Oh, we can fix that, just a mo." Stella said getting to work on the car with the Doctor.

"That'll stop it." The Doctor said.

Bang!

"I told you. He's blown up the car! Who are they, anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia questioned.

"Oh, not now, Mum." Donna ground out.

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" Sylvia smarted off before she left.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes, some sort of gas. Artificial gas." The Doctor said.

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Wilf questioned.

"But if it's poisonous, then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth." Donna said in realization.

"Eight billion weapons primed and ready to go." Stella said ominously as Wilf got into the car.

"It's not safe. I'm going to get it off the street." Wilf said then the car locked him inside and started the engine causing thick gas to pour from the exhaust pipe.

"Hold on! Turn it off. Granddad, get out of there!" Donna called out.

"I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!" Wilf said as he tried to get out of the car.

"What's he doing? What's he done?" Sylvia said.

"They've activated it!" The Doctor replied, gas was pouring from the exhaust pipes of hundreds of parked cars all around the neighborhood.

"There's gas inside the car! Stella! He's going to choke! Doctor!" Donna said trying to get in.

"Dad! Dad!" Sylvia called out.

"It won't open! It's the whole world." The Doctor tried to sonic.

"Help me." Wilf said getting weak. The Doctor and Stella pulled all the connections they could find in the engine, but the gas continued to fill the car. "Get me out of here!"

"Doctor! Stella!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor was back under the car, struggling with the ATMOS trying to get it to disengage or come off of the car, but was having no luck. Stella was in the engine having the same amount of luck trying to kill the car.

"He's going to choke. Doctor!" Donna panicked as Wilf slumped against the door.

"It won't open." The Doctor replied.

"Well this is going to hurt." Stella mumbled as she took her coat off and closed the bonnet then laying her jacket over the glass. Then rearing back she punched a hole through the windscreen as Donna watched her mouth hanging open. With a few better placed punches combined with some sonic vibrations from her fist Stella made a hole big enough to reach in and pull Wilf out with the Doctor and Donna's help and took him inside.

"Thanks." Wilf breathed out.

"Anytime." Stella replied with a small wince, trying not to move her hand.

"I didn't know you could do that." Donna commented.

"Enhanced strength comes with being a cyborg." Stella replied holding her arm close to her side.

"Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows." The Doctor told then as Jenkins drove up in a black cab.

"Doctor, Stella, this is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS." Jenkins called out.

"Perfect, good call Jenkins." Stella praised as she and the Doctor made their way over to the car.

"Donna, you coming?" The Doctor asked looking to the red head.

"Yeah." Donna replied as she followed after them.

"Donna. Don't go. Look what happens every time that Doctor appears. Stay with us, please." Sylvia begged.

"You go, my darling." Wilf spoke over Sylvia urging Donna on.

"Dad!" Sylvia snapped at her father.

"Don't listen to her. You go with the Doctor. That's my girl." Wilf said as Donna got into the front of the cab while the Doctor ushered Stella into the back. Once the doors were closed Ross took off down the street Wilf waving them off. "Bye."

"Let me see your hand." The Doctor said and Stella held out her right hand that had a few shards of glass stuck into it, blood the color of her cybertronic lines running down from the wounds.

"It's not so bad." Stella winced, the Doctor shooting her a look as he slipped on his glasses and took some tweezers out of his pocket.

"Oh my god, did you get that from smashing through the window?!" Donna gasped when she saw the wounds running along the back of her hand, knuckles, as well as the back and front of her forearm. "And why is your blood blue?!"

"Yeah, some of the glass cut through my jacket." Stella flinched as the Doctor gently took out the shards, her hand involuntarily twitching. "It'll be healed up in no time really, as for the blood; this is a type of self-replicating fuel they replaced it with when they made me."

"O-Oh." Donna said in shock before shaking it off. "Thank you though, for getting him out."

"No problem." Stella replied, and yelped when the Doctor took out a larger piece.

"Sorry." He mumbled intent on his task making sure every bit of glass was gone.

"It's fine." Stella assured him. He once again reached into his pocket taking out a neon purple cream spreading it on her cuts taking away the pain, then took out a roll of gauze securely wrapping her hand and wrist in it.

"Try and be more careful next time." The Doctor said kissing her hand softly.

"I'll do my best." Stella said as they pulled up into the factory and got out of the car.

"Ross, look after yourself. Get inside the building." The Doctor ordered.

"Will do." Ross drove off.

"The air is disgusting." Donna said as they walked toward the factory which was on high alert as the gasses rose.

"It's not so bad for us. Go on, get inside the Tardis." The Doctor said to Donna as he dug through his jacket and pulled out a key. "Oh, I've never given you a key." The Doctor realized. "Keep that. Go on, that's yours." Donna took the key as the Doctor grinned and Stella shook her head in amusement. "Quite a big moment really."

"Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death." Donna pointed out in exasperation.

"Good idea." The Doctor nodded, his face falling a bit.

"Where are you two going?" Donna asked them as they separated.

"To stop a war." Stella answered as they ran to the ATMOS factory while Donna went to the TARDIS. They made their way through the factory grounds back to the mobile unit bursting in like they owned the place gaining everyone's attention.

"Right then, here I am as well as my girl Stella. Good." The Doctor said with a grin as Stella waved. "Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle." The Doctor ordered. "There is nothing they like better than a war."

"Just leave this to us." Stella winked at him.

"And what are you going to do?" Mace asked.

"We've got the Tardis. We're going to get on board their ship." The Doctor replied smugly.

"Come on." Stella said to Martha who followed them back out of the mobile unit toward the TARDIS. The Doctor and Stella both stopped short their faces shocked at the sight before them.

"But where's the Tardis?" Martha asked as they looked to the now empty alley way.

"Not here." Stella replied with a raised eyebrow as they walked over to eh exact spot it had been standing.

"Taste that, in the air. Yuck. That sort of metal tang." The Doctor made a face, sticking his tongue out a bit.

"Teleport exchange." Stella said scrunching up her nose. "It's the Sontarans."

"They've taken it. We're stuck on Earth like, like an ordinary person. Like a human. How rubbish is that?" The Doctor grimaced then winced when Stella popped him in the shoulder. "Sorry, no offence, but come on."

"So what do we do?" Martha asked.

"But this shouldn't have happened, I mean, it's shielded." Stella said thoughtfully.

"They could never detect it." The Doctor agreed.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?" The Doctor asked eyeing her.

"No. What for?" Martha asked confused.

"The gas." Stella gestured obviously around them. "Tell them to stay inside."

"Course I will, yeah but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?" Martha changed the subject.

"Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you. She's not a soldier." The Doctor replied then turned on his heel and walked away with Stella. "Right. So. Avanti."

"Naturalmente l'amore." Stella replied sharing a grin with the Doctor as they laced hands with each other as they ran all the way back to the mobile until.

"Change of plan." The Doctor said as they rushed in.

"Good to have you fighting alongside us, Doctor, Stella." Mace replied.

"We're not fighting. We're not-fighting, as in not hyphen fighting, got it?" The Doctor corrected them sternly. "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

"We're working on it." Martha replied.

"It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches eighty percent density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the center of Tokyo City." A blonde haired woman in uniform said.

"And who are you?" Stella asked.

"Captain Marion Price, ma'am." Price saluted.

"Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute." The Doctor winced.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor, coming from five thousand miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." Mace informed them.

"The Sontaran ship." The Doctor confirmed.

"NATO has gone to Defcon One. We're preparing a strike." Mace told them.

"You can't do that. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface." Stella shook her head.

"Let me talk to the Sontarans." The Doctor said.

"You're not authorized to speak on behalf of the Earth." Mace replied.

"I've got that authority. I earned that a long time ago." The Doctor stuck his sonic screwdriver into the communications system. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is the Doctor."

"Doctor, breathing your last?" Staal smirked.

"My God, they're like trolls." Mace gasped out.

"Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." The Doctor remarked before looking back to Staal as he plopped down propping his feet up on the console, Stella sitting cross legged with her chin resting in her hands, her elbows on her legs holding her up. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

"How dare you!" Staal snapped.

"Oh, that's diplomacy?" Mace asked sarcastically.

"Doctor, you impugn my honor." Staal said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle, because then I'd have a field day." The Doctor commented. "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky and yet you're sitting up above watching it die."

"He's right, where's the fight in that? Where's the honor? Or are you lot planning something else, because this isn't normal Sontaran warfare." Stella said with a raised eyebrow. "What are you lot up to?"

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces." Staal replied.

"Ah, the war's not going so well, then. Losing, are we?" Stella taunted with a wicked grin as she sat up straight her hands braced on her ankles.

"Such a suggestion is impossible." Staal sneered at her.

"What war?" Mace asked the time travelers.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans. It's been raging, far out in the stars, for fifty thousand years." Stella informed him with an annoyed sigh.

"Fifty thousand years of bloodshed, and for what?" The Doctor asked bitterly.

"For victory. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha." They chanted over and over again.

"Give me a break." The Doctor changed channels with the screwdriver, to a cartoon.

"Doctor. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation." Mace tried as the Doctor turned it back to the Sontarans.

"Finished?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold. We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a Tardis." Staal said showing the TARDIS behind him.

"Well, as prizes go, that's noble." Stella said, rocking her chair back and forth. "Or as they say in Latin, Donna nobis pacem."

"Did you never wonder about its design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like, if only we could communicate, you and I." The Doctor said pointedly motioning from his ear to the screen and back.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor." Staal replied with a sneer.

"Big mistake though, showing it to me." The Doctor commented. "Because I've got remote control."

"Cease transmission!" Staal ordered in a panic.

"Oh that was rude." Stella said in fake outrage as she swung her legs down.

"Ah, well." The Doctor shrugged.

"That achieved nothing." Mace said frowned.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." The Doctor replied as Stella grinned.

-0-

UNIT was abuzz of activity, everyone doing one job or another, trying to gather information and find a solution to their problems. The Doctor and Stella walked up to Martha and snatched her clipboard from her looking it over.

"There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides, but ten percent unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?" Martha asked.

"It must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison. They need this gas for something else." The Doctor replied.

"What could that be?" Stella questioned looking over the clipboard as well.

"Launch grid online and active." Price said causing the Doctor and Stella's heads to shoot up from the clipboard.

"Positions, ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress." Mace ordered sending everyone of UNIT into action.

"What? I told you not to launch." The Doctor snapped.

"The gas is at sixty percent density. Eighty percent and people start dying, Doctor. We've got no choice." Mace replied in resignation.

"Launching in sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven, fifty six. Worldwide nuclear grid now coordinating. Fifty four, fifty three." Price counted down.

"I would like to take this moment to remind you of a familiar piece of human history. Anyone here remember MAD, Mutually Assured Destruction, yeah well this is nothing like that because the only thing that will be destroyed is the Earth." Stella snapped sarcastically. "Your weapons are no match for them."

"Stella's right, you're making a mistake, Colonel." The Doctor said when Mace ignored Stella. "For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you."

"North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five…" Price went on.

"God save us." Mace said.

"Four, three, two, one." Price counted down. "Zero."

Nothing happened and the world map went blank.

"What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?" Mace demanded as everyone searched for the problem.

"Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans." Price replied frantically.

"Can we override it?" Mace asked looking to her.

"Trying it now, sir." Prince replied typing rapidly.

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you? Any ideas?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"How should I know?" Martha asked with a shrug.

"Enemy within. At arms. Greyhound Forty declaring Absolute emergency." Ross called out through the comm. "Sontarans within factory grounds. East corridor, grid six."

"Absolute emergency. Declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red." Mace ordered.

"Get them out of there." The Doctor said sternly.

"All troops, open fire." Mace stared the Doctor down, the Doctor meeting his gaze unwaveringly.

"No, you're going to get them killed." Stella snapped angrily as the sound of gunfire came over the comm.

"Guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work." Ross called out as his comrades died. "Tell the Doctor and Stella it's that cordolaine signal. He and Stella are the only ones who can stop them."

"Greyhound Forty, report. Over. Greyhound Forty, report. Greyhound Forty, report." Mace called out over the comm, but there was no answer.

"He wasn't Greyhound Forty. His name was Ross." Stella ground out, her fists shaking at her side.

"Now listen to me, and get them out of there!" The Doctor ordered.

"Trap One to all stations. Retreat." Mace relented grudgingly. "Order imperative. Immediate retreat." Everyone ran out of the factory, retreating as the whole building was put on Sontaran lockdown. "They've taken the factory."

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier." The Doctor looked to Mace. "No offence."

"None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru." Mace replied stiffly.

"Launch grid back online." Price said then the grid went blank again. "They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself."

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly." Mace ordered. "Gas levels?"

"Sixty six percent in major population areas, and rising." Price answered.

-0-

The Doctor Stella and Mace were in his tiny office, Mace trying to understand the situation at hand while the Doctor and Stella explained it to him as best they themselves understood it.

"Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?" Mace asked them.

"Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious." The Doctor replied, trying to work it out.

"We've got to recover it. This cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?" Mace asked.

"It's the bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell." Stella replied offhandedly.

"Excellent. I'm on it." Mace nodded before he left.

"For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans." The Doctor said in frustration as Stella went to the nearest UNIT officer.

"Phone. Have you got a phone?" The officer looked up at her, hesitating for a moment. "I need your mobile. Quickly, hurry up." Stella ordered taking the officers offered phone before returning to the small office and handing it to the Doctor. "We need to get in touch with Donna."

"Thanks love." The Doctor smiled taking the phone

"She's still pressing no." Stella said as she watched Martha who used her phone once again to cancel the missiles sending UNIT into another panic.

"Good." The Doctor replied as the phone rang.

"What's happened?" Donna answered the phone. "Where are you?"

"Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon." The Doctor replied.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"You." The Doctor replied.

"Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy." Donna groaned. "Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

"Yeah, I haven't got a remote, though I really should. I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the Tardis. I'm sorry but you've got to go outside." The Doctor said sharing a worried look with Stella.

"But there's Sonteruns out there." Donna said.

"Sontarans. But they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk about having coffee. I can talk you through it." The Doctor said as Stella walked over so they could both listen to the phone.

"But what if they find me?" Donna asked.

"I know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking, Donna." The Doctor said pleadingly a Donna took a breath.

"What do you need me to do?" Donna asked, pulling together her courage.

"The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link." The Doctor explained quickly.

"But I can't even mend a fuse." Donna said.

"Donna, stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this." The Doctor said. "I promise."

"There's a Sonterun…Sontaran." Donna said fearfully.

"Did he see you?" Stella asked I concern.

"No, he's got his back to me." Donna said.

"Right, Donna, listen. On the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic vent. One blow to the Probic vent knocks 'them out." The Doctor told her.

"But he's going to kill me." Donna said fearfully.

"I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry, but you've got to try." The Doctor told her.

"You can do this Donna." Stella assured her. "Just give him a good smack."

They heard her as she carefully approached the Tardis door and slowly opened it with a soft creak. There was a thump sound followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground with a thud.

"Back of the neck." Donna cheered quietly.

"Good job." Stella praised her.

"Now then, you got to find the external junction feed to the teleport." The Doctor explained to her.

"What, what's it look like?" Donna asked.

"A circular panel on the wall." The Doctor described to her. "Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it."

"Or, or, two Fs back to back." Stella added.

"Oh. Well, there's a door." Donna said.

"Should be a switch by the side." The Doctor said.

"Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran shaped, you need three fingers." Donna said, Stella and the Doctor shared a look of disbelieving amusement.

"You've got three fingers." They said at the same time.

"Oh, yeah." Donna replied, slightly embarrassed. "I'm through."

"Oh, you are brilliant, you are." The Doctor praised her.

"Shut up." Donna said and they could practically hear her grinning. "Right. T with a line through it."

"Mace is at it again." Stella said looking over to Mace who was instructing the others on the bullet situation as well as getting the grid back up.

"Got to go. Keep the line open." The Doctor said as they exited the office.

"Counter attack." Mace said.

"I said, you don't stand a chance." The Doctor told him.

"Positions. That means everyone." Mace ignored his words and tossed a gas mask to the Doctor and Stella.

"You're not going without me." Martha said following them out of UNIT.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The Doctor replied as they ran outside along with the others. There were men running around everywhere, men with guns in hand ready to fight. The gas was so thick it was like a thick fog obscuring most from sight.

"Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?" Mace asked him as they looked over the new guns while pulling on the gas masks.

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor asked making Stella laugh.

"If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating. No copper surface. Should overcome the cordolaine signal." Mace held up a gun.

"But the Sontarans have got lasers." Stella pointed out.

"You can't even see in this fog. The night vision doesn't work." The Doctor added.

"Not even I can see through it." Stella said, her eyes glowing as she eyed the smoke.

"Thank you, Doctor, Stella. Thank you for your lack of faith, but this time, I'm not listening." Mace said as he removed his gas mask.

"And when exactly, did you listen to us?" Stella questioned, scoffing with a shake of her head. "Because I can't seem to remember."

"Attention, all troops. The Sontarans might think of us as primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideals. But no more. From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back, and we show them. We show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do. Trap One to Hawk Major. Go, go, go." Mace called out and then there was a sudden massive downdraft, blowing the gas away. "It's working. The area's clearing. Engines to maximum."

"It's the Valiant." The Doctor said as he and Stella pulled off their masks.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor. With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." Mace said.

"Whoa, that's brilliant." The Doctor said.

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Mace said smugly.

"No, not at all. Not me." The Doctor shook his head.

"Valiant, fire at will." Mace ordered and six green beams from the Valiant converged to form one that hit the ATMOS factory. Meanwhile, UNIT soldiers used rocket launchers to blast away the loading bay doors allowing them all to enter. "East and north secure." Mace said as they walked through the factory, but the Doctor and Stella had other ideas. "Doctor? Stella?"

"Donna, hold on. We're coming." The Doctor promised.

"Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" Martha asked as the Doctor scanned the area with his sonic screwdriver and Stella using her hands, her finger tips glowing.

"Nah, you Stella and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times." The Doctor smiled before running off.

"Alien technology, this-a way." Stella called out following the Doctor down to the basement.

"No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go." The Doctor said as they went down the corridor and into the clone laboratory.

"There she is." Stella said in relief as they both rushed over to Martha.

"Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said as he checked her over.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked in concern.

"Still alive." The Doctor assured her as the clone pointed a gun at the his head.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The Doctor asked.

"Wish you carried a gun now?" The clone snarked.

"Not at all." The Doctor shook his head. "Stella?"

"I'm good." Stella said still hovering around Martha.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time." The clone said, still smug.

"Well duh." Stella rolled her eyes much to the clones confusion.

"Doing exactly what we wanted. We needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war." The Doctor told her.

"You're a triple agent." Stella said in a sing song voice.

"When did you know?" The clone questioned.

"About you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple. And, frankly, you smell." The Doctor grimaced.

"You might as well have worn a T shirt saying clone. Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack." Stella commented the Doctor nodding in agreement before he spoke up again.

"You remember him, don't you? Because you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Stella glanced up at the clone before she removed the device off Martha's head, and the clone collapsed dropping her gun which the Doctor kicked away.

"It's all right, it's all right, I'm here and the Doctor's here. We've got you, we've got you." Stella said as she held Martha who clung to her in shock, the Doctor joining them. "Lend me your coat." The Doctor handed it over and Stella wrapped it around Martha's shoulders. "There we are, safe and sound."

"There was this thing, Doctor, Stella, this alien, with this head." Martha said in a slight panic then a mobile phone rang.

"Oh! Blimey, I'm busy." The Doctor quickly grabbed his phone.

"We've got it handled Martha, now worries." Stella assured her.

"Got it?" The Doctor asked into the phone.

"Yes. Now hurry up." Donna replied.

"Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside flick them up like a fuse box, and that should get the teleport working." The Doctor said and rushed over to the teleport trying to get it to work.

"Oh, my God. That's me." Martha said in horror when she spotted the clone slumped against some railing breathing hard. Martha slowly stood up with Stella's help and walked over to the clone, Stella staying close by just in case.

"Don't touch me." The clone snapped.

"It's not my fault." Martha said crouching down in front of her. "The Sontarans created you, but you had all my memories."

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father." The clone struggled.

"If you don't help me, they're going to die." Martha said pleadingly.

"You love them." The clone said, her eyes tearing up.

"Yes. Remember that?" Martha asked.

"The gas." Stella kneeled down gently. "Tell us about the gas."

"They're the enemy." The clone looked from Stella to the Doctor who had walked over to them.

"Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please." Martha begged the clone.

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic five." The clone said hesitantly.

"Clonefeed. It's clonefeed!" The Doctor said in realization.

"What's clonefeed?" Martha asked.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading. They're converting the atmosphere, changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery." Stella explained as she stood back up.

"Because the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give them a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food." The Doctor said.

"My heart. It's getting slower." The clone said.

"There's nothing I can do." Martha said regretfully.

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do." The clone said in awe.

"And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says, because…" Martha started.

"Because you never know how long you've got." The clone finished with a smiled. "Martha Jones. All that life."

The clone slumped forward and died. Martha reached out and took back her engagement ring looking sadly at the clone.

"Come on." Stella led Martha over to the transport with the Doctor.

"Doctor. Blue switches done, but they've found me." Donna said over phone starting to panic.

"Now!" The Doctor zapped the teleport with his sonic screwdriver, and Donna disappeared from the spaceship just in time.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Donna said as she hugged the Doctor.

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me." The Doctor ended the hug and worked the transport again as Stella hugged Donna in relief.

"You were brilliant." Stella praised her making the red head grin.

"Got to bring the Tardis down." The Doctor said and the Tardis returned to the alleyway. "Right, now. Martha, you coming?"

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha asked.

"Just keep pressing no. We want to keep those missiles on the ground." Stella replied and Martha nodded.

"There's two of them." Donna said looking from the clone to Martha.

"Yeah, long story. Here we go. The old team, back together. Well, the new team." The Doctor smiled as Stella Donna and Martha joined him in the teleport.

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna asked.

"No, no, no. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to…" The Doctor hit the teleport and they zapped away reappearing in another transport. "Here. The Rattigan Academy, owned by…"

Rattigan came forward shaking nervously as he pointed his gun at them.

"Don't tell anyone what I did. It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they…" Rattigan was cut off by the Doctor taking the gun and throwing it away not even pausing in his stride.

"If I see one more gun…" The Doctor groused as he walked into the lab with Stella.

"You know, that coat sort of works." Donna commented as they followed the Doctor.

"I feel like a kid in my dad's clothes." Martha said looking down at the coat.

"Oh well, if you're calling him dad, you're definitely getting over him." Donna said as they came to the lab where Stella and the Doctor were building a gizmo.

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back. Because caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack." The Doctor rambled as they worked.

"Ground to air engagement could spark off the whole thing." Stella added.

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory." The Doctor said looking to Rattigan.

"Planning a little trip, were we?" Stella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They promised me a new world." Rattigan said.

"You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this. An atmospheric converter." The Doctor said as he hefted up the machine he and Stella had made then they raced outside.

"That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there." Donna said in shock as they looked over the smog filled city barely visible.

"If we can get this on the right setting." The Doctor said as he and Rhea activated the machine.

"Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" The Doctor said and activated the atmospheric converter, and an energy pulse zoomed up into the grungy clouds. KaBOOM! The Doctor crossed his fingers with one hand gripping Stella's in the other as the fireball spread in the upper atmosphere.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please." Stella chanted gripping the Doctor's hand hard and when the fire receded the sky was clear crystal blue.

"They're geniuses." Rattigan said in awe.

"Just brilliant." Martha said.

"Now we're in trouble." The Doctor said.

"Heaps and heaps." Stella agreed as they ran back inside the Doctor carrying the atmospheric converter to the teleport.

"Right. So, Donna, thank you for everything. Martha, you too. Oh, so many times. Luke, do something clever with your life." The Doctor said as they stood in the transport. "Stella…"

"I'm going with you." Stella said giving him no room to object, though he was about to anyway.

"You're saying goodbye." Donna commented before he could.

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war." Stella told them.

"And, well, you know, we've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so…" The Doctor trialed off.

"You're going to ignite them." Martha said.

"You'll kill yourselves." Donna said.

"Just send that thing up on it's own. I don't know. Put it on a delay." Martha said.

"We can't." Stella said softly.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"We've got to give them a choice." The Doctor said and just before he teleported he pushed Stella out. Stella whirled around just in time to see him disappear, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"That jerk!" Stella snapped as she ran over to the controls. "That complete moron." Stella hit the transport. "He locked my out, isomorphic to me, I can't…he…" Stella let out a scream that pieced the heart. Donna and Martha ran over to her enveloping her in a hug leading her away from the transport as she started to sob. "What am I going to do now?"

They enveloped her in a tight group hug as she clung to them starring wide and teary eyed at the transporter. Rattigan looked from a broken Stella to the transport and then walked over to it starting to take the controls apart.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"Something clever." Rattigan replied and teleported away and then the Doctor dropped into the Academy teleport, breathless, then the Sontarran ship exploded in the air.

Martha and Donna ran over to him helping him out of the transport, sitting him on the edge. Martha hugged him and Donna smacked him in the arm before hugging him as well. He looked up to where Stella stood glaring at him tears streaming down her eyes.

"Stella…" He started as he stood up and walked over to her.

"You had no right to do that to me." Stella snapped angrily.

"I couldn't let you…" The Doctor tried again.

"You had no right to leave me alone." Stella ground out.

"Stella…" The Doctor reached out to her, knowing her dislike of being alone.

"No, if this is going to work, me and you, you have to realize that I will always stand with you no matter what, and you have to honor that, you have to honor my choices." Stella said sternly, her finger poking him in the chest between his hearts. "You cannot decide what I do. You can't…"

The Doctor grasped her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss, affectively silencing her. Stella wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close as his tongue gently swiped across her lips sending a shiver straight down her back. Slowly she allowed him entrance, the warmth of their passion to enveloping them completely. Donna cleared her throat loudly as Martha laughed when the couple parted with a bright red blush.

"They always like that?" Martha asked, still lauging.

"Like hormonal teenagers." Donna replied making the couple blush harder.

"Shut up." Stella grumbled, burying her face in the Doctor's chest causing him to chuckle pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

-0-

Donna stepped into the TARDIS after officially saying goodbye to her family, well, to her grandfather at least, to see Martha there, waiting to say goodbye before she headed out herself. The Doctor and Stella stood off to the side of the console.

"How were they?" Martha asked.

"Oh, same old stuff," Donna wiped away a tear, trying to sound casual, "They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," Martha showed her engagement ring, "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe; I've got a great big world of my own now!"

"Good for you." Stella smiled as she hugged her. "Bye Martha."

"Bye Stella." Martha smiled as they parted. "And don't be a stranger, call me sometime if you want to chat."

"I will." Stella nodded as Martha turned and walked towards the door when it suddenly slammed shut in her face and the TARDIS shook wildly, heading off into flight. Everyone clung to whatever they could to keep their balance.

"What?" the Doctor looked around, "What!"

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha shouted.

"No, no, no! We didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not us!" The Doctor replied.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked.

"Don't know, it's out of control!" Stella said.

"Doctor, just listen to me!" Martha yelled, "You take me home, Stella take me home right now!"

But the TARDIS was beyond their control, flying erratically through the Vortex.


	7. Chapter 7

The small group clung to the console as the TARDIS soared through time and space, violently shaking them every which way as sparks flew.

"What the hell's it doing?" Donna demanded.

"Controls aren't working!" Stella shouted to the Doctor as they tried to control the rampant machine. The Doctor kneeled down and got a look at the jar at the base of the time rotor.

"I don't know where we're going, but my old hand's very excited about it." The Doctor said as he looked at the twitching hand.

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing. You telling me it's yours?" Donna said in shock.

"Well…" The Doctor trialed off as he hopped back up.

"It got cut off. He grew a new one." Stella said bluntly, the Doctor having told her about it when she had asked. "Sycorax, some of the biggest pain in the butts since the Sontarans."

"You are completely impossible." Donna said.

"Not impossible, just...a bit unlikely!" He replied.

"That's what I love about you." Stella smiled taking his hand that was already holding hers and kissing the back of it.

"Only that?" He asked cheekily.

"That and a few more things." Stella grinned.

"Can you two go any length of time without flirting?" Donna scoffed rolling her eyes, though she had a small smile.

"No." Martha answered with a laugh as Stella and the Doctor pouted.

The TARDIS made one final jolt and they all fell to the floor with the landing. The Doctor looked at the humans for a moment before looking to Stella and running to the door, Stella following. The Doctor peeked out then seeing that it was safe stepped out with the others. They looked around to see they were in some sort of underground tunnel littered with junk and old equipment.

"It looks like a junk yard in a railway arch at night." Stella commented in disappointment as they looked around.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" the Doctor wondered.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha breathed.

"Thought you wanted to go home." Donna eyed her.

"I know, but all the same...it's that feeling you get..." Martha tried to describe.

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna offered. A loud noise sounded behind them and they spun around to see soldiers running towards them with guns.

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Drop your weapons." Three men were pointing rifles at them, so they raise their hands.

"We're unarmed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor said showing them his hands.

"Look at their hands." One of the other soldiers remarked. "They're clean."

"Alright, process them!" The first soldier ordered, "Him first."

Two soldiers darted towards the Doctor and grabbed him, pulling him towards a strange machine.

"Oi, oi!" He struggled. "What's wrong with clean hands?"

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Leave him alone!" Donna shouted.

"Hey, hands off." Stella started forward her fists clenched, but the guns pointed at Donna and Martha made her freeze. "Cowards."

"Stella stay back." The Doctor said as his hand was forced into the machine, making him cry out in pain as it whirred. "Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure…ARGH!"

"What're you doing to him?" Donna demanded.

"Everyone gets processed." The first solder replied.

"It's taken a tissue sample." The Doctor called. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?"

"It's a progenation machine." Stella said in realization as the Doctor's eyes widened. The machine let him go and he stumbled back, Stella quickly going to his side, looking at his hand while Donna an dMArtha hovered.

"Are you alright?" Martha examined his hand, a large Y-shaped graze on it, as the Doctor and Stella watched the machine.

"What on Earth?" He breathed as the doors opened. "That's just..."

A young woman with blonde hair done up in a tight pony tail and blue eyes stepped out, garbed in a simple green shirt, black pants, and boots, looking around curiously.

"Arm yourself!" A soldier shouted, handing her a weapon which she adeptly assembled.

"Where did she come from?" Martha frowned.

"From me." the Doctor replied.

"From you?" Donna gaped, "How? Who is she?"

"Well...she's...well...she's my daughter…" The Doctor said.

"Hello dad!" The woman looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" the first soldier asked the girl as she moved over to them.

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir," she nodded, "Generation 5,000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." Jenny said as she took her place with the other soldiers.

"Did you say daughter?" Donna asked.

"Mmm…Technically." The Doctor said.

"Technically how?" Martha asked.

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father." The Doctor replied.

"You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow." Stella explained.

"Very quickly, apparently." The Doctor commented.

"Something's coming!" The young woman shouted. Sounds of shooting came from down the tunnel as fish-like soldiers ran in.

"It's the Hath!" A soldier shouted as the humans began to fire, the Doctor Stella, Donna, and Martha took cover.

"Get down!" The woman shouted.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!" A soldier yelled.

"We're not detonating anything!" the Doctor shouted. A Hath grabbed Martha and pulled her away while the young woman kicked another Hath in defense. She turned and grabbed the detonator.

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!" the soldier ordered her.

"Martha!" The Doctor and Stella shouted, just seeing her being pulled away.

"No! Don't!" The Doctor ran forward to try and stop the young woman but she pushed the button, forcing them to all run for cover as the tunnel exploded. The Doctor looked back to see the tunnel blocked by rubble, Martha on the other side. "You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?"

"They were trying to kill us!" she defended.

"But they've got my friend!" The Doctor snapped.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got them, he lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead." The girl replied.

"Her name's Martha." Donna glared at the woman. "And she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?"

"We're gonna find her." Stella turned to head back when the first soldier stepped towards them with a gun.

"You're going nowhere. You don't make sense. No guns, no marks, no fight in you…I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move." A soldier ordered, but Stella narrowed her eyes taking an intimidating step forward. The Doctor took her hand in his shaking his head slightly and with an irritated sigh she allowed the Doctor to lead her along as they followed the soldier.

-0-

The soldier led them through the tunnels, the woman following him before the trio. The Doctor and Stella were walking hand in hand as they usually did, a thing that the girl was watching in interest.

"I'm Donna, what's your name?" Donna introduced after a few minutes of walking down the tunnels in silence.

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." The woman replied.

"Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?" Donna asked.

"How to fight." She replied.

"Nothing else?" Donna frowned.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics, but no name." The Doctor said.

"She's a generated anomaly." Stella commented.

"Generated anomaly. Generated." Donna said a few times. "Well, what about that? Jenny."

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny." Jenny smiled.

"What do you think, Dad?" Donna said teasingly.

"Good as anything, I suppose." The Doctor replied.

"Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?" Donna commented.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I call natural parentage." The Doctor replied.

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her." Donna scoffed.

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." The Doctor said.

"Er, Child Support Agency can." Donna shrugged.

"Look, just 'cos I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" The Doctor said in frustration.

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny cut in. "Or a child."

They stepped through a door and entered an encampment, a huge underground room based in what seemed to be a theater.

"So, where are we?" The Doctor looked around. "What planet's this?"

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." The soldier replied.

"...663: 75 deceased," a loudspeaker announced, "Generation 6671: Extinct. Generation 6672: 46 deceased. Generation 6680: 14 deceased. Generation..."

"But, this is a theater!" Donna looked around.

"Maybe they're doing 'Miss Saigon,'" The Doctor suggested.

"Or anything by Andrew Lloyd Webber." Stella commented. "Andrew, now there was a guy with imagination. I mention that I like cats and he writes a whole Broadway show for them, such a sweetheart."

"Really?" Donna looked to her.

"Yep, even let me have a role in it one night when the woman who played Bombalurina got sick." Stella reminisced then looked over to the Doctor, who looked a bit jealous. "I still have the costume if you're interested." Stella said with a wink causing the Doctor's face to erupt. "Maybe I can give you a private show later."

"I…uh…" The Doctor stuttered as Stella ran her hand down his arm lacing her fingers with his.

"I love it when you do that." Donna laughed as the Doctor shot her a look.

"Yeah, but Donna's right, this does look like a theatre." Stella had pity on the Doctor.

"It's like a town, or a city, underground. But why?" Donna asked excepting the change in subject reluctantly, she loved to tease the Doctor.

"General Cobb, I presume?" An older soldier walked over with the boy as the Doctor eyed him.

"Found in the western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks." Cobb eyed them. "There was an outbreak of pacifism in the eastern zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?"

"Eastern zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm The Doctor, this is Stella, and this is Donna." The Doctor introduced them.

"And this is Jenny." Stella added when the Doctor failed to introduce her as well, slinging her arm around Jenny's shoulder smiling at the girl who smiled back.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking." Cobb glared. "We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

"Well, that's alright, we can't stay anyway." The Doctor agreed. "We've gotta go and find our friend."

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." Cobb replied.

"Yes, we noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, 'cos we got a bit out of circulation, eastern zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Hath?" The Doctor said. Cobb turned and led them over to a holographic map, explaining everything they knew.

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning. A colony where human and Hath would work and live together." Cobb said. "Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together."

"So what happened?" Stella asked.

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists and began this battle for survival." Cobb said.

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that?" Donna asked. "Why build everything underground?"

"The surface is too dangerous." The boy replied.

"Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" She pointed to a series of numbers stamped on the wall.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors." Cobb smiled. "The meanings...lost in time."

"How long has the war gone on for?" Stella asked him.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Cobb replied.

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna frowned.

"Because we must," Jenny replied. "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight and how to die."

"That is horrible." Stella said shaking her head.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Oh Jenny there is so much more to life then fighting and dying." Stella replied. "There's love, happiness, friendship, learning, just tons of things beyond war."

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" The Doctor eyed the map.

"Yes," Cobb nodded, "Why?"

"Well, it'll help us find Martha." The Doctor said.

"We've more important things to do." The boy cut in. "The progenation machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you three."

"I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flipping machine." Donna said then looked to Jenny. "Sorry, no offence, but you're not. Well, I mean, you're not real."

"You're no better than him. I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought. How am I not real? What makes you better than me?" Jenny snapped.

"Well said, soldier," Cobb nodded, "We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source."

"Oh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?" The Doctor asked.

"The Breath of Life." Cobb said.

"And that would be..."Stella asked.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the Universe," The boy replied, "And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

"She?" Jenny grinned, "I like that."

"Me to." Stella agreed smiled.

"Right, so it's a creation myth." The Doctor nodded as he started to work on the machine.

"It's not myth." Cobb glared as Stella subtly placed her hand on the machine, the pads of her fingers glowing. "It's real. That sigh…from the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

"Ah!" the Doctor grinned triumphantly. "I thought so! There's…There's a suppressed layer of information in this map." The Doctor took out his sonic. "If I can just…"

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked as the new tunnels appeared

"A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight." Stella said as she downloaded the new information through her finger tips.

"That must be the lost temple," Cobb pointed to one area, "The source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath! It's ours!" The General cheered before turning to his troops. "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

"Um, call me old fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?" the Doctor eyed him.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Cobb replied with satisfaction.

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!" The Doctor snapped.

"For us, that means the same thing." Cobb said.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body!'" The Doctor said.

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!" Cobb ordered as the young man, Cline, pointed his gun at the trio again.

"Again with the guns." Stella grumbled.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Donna snapped. "Alright! Cool the beans Rambo!"

"Take them," Cobb ordered, "I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman." his head jerked at Donna. "Dies first."

"No, we're, we're not a couple." the Doctor sighed.

"I am not his woman!" Donna shouted.

"Then shoot the other one first." Cobb snapped gesturing to Stella.

"The other one has a name Corn Cobb." Stella snapped.

"Come on." Cline gestured with his gun. "This way."

"We're going to stop you, Cobb, Stella and I." the Doctor told him. "You need to know that."

"I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Doctor, what do you have?" Cobb glared.

"These." Stella gestured to their heads. "And that is all we need."

"Lock them up and guard them." Cobb ordered.

"What about the new soldier?" Cline asked as Jenny stepped forward.

"Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!" Cobb just pushed her towards the Doctor and Stella as they were led away by the guards.

-0-

They were all shoved into a cage and locked up, Cline guarding them. It was a good sized prison that was obviously make shift built with random pieces. It was effective though, they were trapped for the time being.

"More numbers." Donna looked up at the numbers 60120716. "They've got to mean something."

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." the Doctor sighed, sitting down on a small cot next to Stella taking her hand in his.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny frowned.

"No, it's a myth." Donna sat beside him. "Isn't it?"

"Yes," He replied. "But there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon."

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna said.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Not good, is it?" Donna said.

"Nope." Stella shook her head.

"That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha, and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." The Doctor nodded before noticing Jenny looking at him. "What, what are you...what are you…what are you staring at?"

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier." Jenny smiled. "But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general."

"No, no, I'm trying to stop the fighting." The Doctor replied.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny asked.

"Well. I suppose. But that's…that's…technically...I haven't got time for this. Donna give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" The Doctor said and Donna handed him her phone which he soniced so he could get a call out.

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny continued.

"It's not a weapon." The Doctor said.

"But you're using it to fight back!" Jenny laughed, "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!"

"Donna, will you tell her?" The Doctor tried.

"Oh, you are speechless." Donna laughed. "I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!"

"You know this is almost exactly like when I was imprisoned, except it's a lot roomier." Stella commented as she looked around the cage they were in, getting the attention away from the Doctor. "A lot less people to."

"You were in prison?" Donna looked to her.

"Yeah, I was with my friend Jot and there was this whack job trying to blow up Damascus." Stella nodded. "Unfortunately they thought my friend and I were the ones causing it all and arrested us, but we got out and helped save the day. Then there was that mistake with the theft of the Rogo-no-toga, a diamond the size of a boulder, and then there was…" Then she noticed Donna and Jenny's looks. "Yeah, I did the world saving bit before I met the Doctor, he's not the only one out their making sure all of the world's go round."

"So you're a fighter like me." Jenny said.

"I was, a long time ago, tore my whole life apart." Stella said as her eyes lost focus. "With every life I took no matter who or what they were or what they had or had not done it was chipping away at me little by little." Stella looked right into Jenny's eyes, Jenny shocked at the raw pain in her eyes. "Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe. All war is an ugly affair and no one should wish for it."

The Doctor gently took Stella's hand giving it a comforting squeeze as she turned to him smiling slightly to show that she was ok.

"So you have other friends out there? Why haven't we ever met them?" Donna asked in interest.

"A majority of them passed away." Stella looked down at the ground. "Others I lost in one way or another and the rest…I had to let them go."

"I'm so sorry." Donna said softly and Stella smiled assuring her she was fine the Doctor giving her hand one more squeeze before he got to work sonicing Donna's phone then called Martha.

"Doctor?" Martha's voice called as she answered her phone.

"Martha!" He breathed, "You're alive!"

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you alright? What about Stella and Donna?" Martha said.

"I'm with Donna and Stella, we're fine, what about you?" The Doctor asked.

"And Jenny, she's fine too!" Donna added, the Doctor looked at her then saw Stella's sharp look.

"Yes, alright." the Doctor sighed. "And...and Jenny..." the Doctor muttered. "That's the woman from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she isn't, she's...she's...anyway! Where are you?"

"I'm in the Hath camp." Martha replied. "I'm OK, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

"Oh...that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath." The Doctor said.

"What do you want me to do?" Martha asked.

"Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?" The Doctor said.

"But I can help," the phone beeped, "Doctor? Doctor!"

The phone went to static as the connection was broken.

"You know she's not going to listen." Stella said with a sigh as the faint echoes of the soldiers filled the room.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard." The Doctor said rubbing his face.

"I can deal with him." Jenny turned towards the cell door.

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor stood up and pulled her back, "You're not going anywhere."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"You belong here, with them." The Doctor replied.

"She belongs with us." Donna argued. "With you and Stella. She's your daughter!"

"She's a soldier!" The Doctor replied, making Stella flinch, her whole being going numb. "She came out of that machine."

"Oh yes, I know that bit!" Donna rolled her eyes.

"So was I, I was a soldier and I'm a machine." Stella said looking to the Doctor, her eyes holding a deep hurt in them. The Doctor wanted to hit himself, he hadn't thought before he spoke.

"Stella…" The Doctor started, taking a step toward her.

"I was made for war." Stella said with a narrowed gaze, taking a step back causing the Doctor more hurt than if she had hit him. "We don't choose where we come from or even what happens to us all the time. People like me and Jenny, we were made for a purpose and given no other choice until we were shown another way."

"It's different." The Doctor looked away.

"No, it's not." Stella ground out as she glared into his sorrowful eyes.

"Doctor, give me your stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on!" Donna ordered, defusing the tense atmosphere for a moment and held out her hand and he handed it over reluctantly.

"What're you doing?" Jenny eyed her.

"It's alright Jen." Stella assured Jenny placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder guessing what Donna was up to.

"Jen, I like that." Jenny smiled allowing the ginger to proceed.

"Just hold still." Donna placed it on Jenny's chest, first her left side, then the right, before looking at the Doctor. "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs."

Donna handed him the scope, waiting till he put it in his ears before placing it on her chest, allowing him to hear a heart beating on both sides.

"Two hearts…"He stepped back and stared at Jenny in shock.

"What's going on?" Jenny frowned.

"Does that mean she's a...what do you call a female Time Lord?" Donna asked.

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked before anyone could answer Donna.

"It's who I am. It's where I'm from." The Doctor said.

"And I'm from you." Jenny said.

"You're an echo, that's all." The Doctor replied. "A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever."

"What happened?" Jenny frowned.

"There was a war." The Doctor said.

"Like this one?" Jenny asked.

"Bigger. Much bigger." The Doctor scoffed.

"And you fought? And killed?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." he said darkly.

"Then how are we different?" Jenny shook her head.

"Because you don't have to do what we did, you don't have to raise your hands in anger against your enemy and cut them down, you still have a choice." Stella replied looking to her. "Make sure it's the right one and not the one that will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Stella…" The Doctor reached out hesitantly taking her hand. She looked over to him with a small frown. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Stella said as the Doctor pulled her into a tight hug, knowing that he had hurt Stella deeply. Stella wrapped her arms around him nuzzling against him, accepting his silent apology.

"I love you my starlight." The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you as well Theta." Stella said standing on her tip toes pecking him on his chin, both of them smiling again. Jenny looked between them her brows furrowing together in deep thought as she took in their words then came to a decision.

"Hey." Jenny moved over to the cell door where Cline was guarding them.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty." He replied.

"I know. Guarding me. So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?" Jenny asked flirtatiously.

"Protecting from what?" Cline asked moving closer.

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny pulled him closer for a kiss and grabbed the gun right off him, holding it to his gut. "Keep quiet and open the door."

"I'd like to see you try that." Donna joked to the time travelers as Stella helped Jenny restrain Cline.

"Please, how do you think I snagged the Doctor?" Stella winked with a smirk making the Doctor grin.

"As I remember it I was the one that snagged you." The Doctor corrected her, brushing his hand against hers, and entwining their fingers together.

"Yeah, you two can flirt later, we need to get a move on." Donna rolled her eyes as they ran out of the cell coming to the stairs of another tunnel going down them, but stopped when they spotted another guard.

"That's the way out." the Doctor muttered. Jenny cocked the gun she'd taken from Cline but the Doctor stopped her. "Don't you dare!"

"Let me distract this one." Donna stepped down, "I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

"Let's...save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." The Doctor said hesitantly, trying not to get on Donna's bad side.

"I could…" Stella started.

"No, you're womanly wiles are for me and me alone now." The Doctor cut her off making her smile before she pecked him on the cheek making him smile. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a windup mouse to distract the guard. He stepped past them, looking at the mouse, when Jenny moved behind him and chopped him between the shoulder and neck. "I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!"

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" she countered.

"They must all have a copy of that new map." The Doctor knelt down to search the guard glancing back to Jenny. "Just stay there, don't hurt anyone."

"We already have it." Stella said holding out her palm revealing a blue holographic 3D image of the map floating above it.

"When did you get that?" The Doctor asked standing back up.

"I downloaded it while you and the General were chatting." Stella replied.

"You are brilliant love." The Doctor said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I know." Stella grinned as the Doctor looked at the map using it to lead them as they wandered through the tunnels.

"Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel…" The Doctor turned and soniced the wall beside the locked door.

"It's another one of those numbers." Donna frowned, spotting another stamp. "They're everywhere."

"The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system." Stella commented looking up at them with her.

"You got a pen? Bit of paper? 'Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." Donna remarked, taking the paper from him and jotting them down. "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

"Always thinking, the lot of you." Jenny eyed them. "Who are you people?"

"I told you." The Doctor muttered. "I'm the Doctor, she's Stella Quinn."

"Stella Quinn and the Doctor? That's it?" Jenny asked.

"That's all they ever say." Donna sighed.

"Well that's all that we are." Stella shrugged.

"So, you don't have a name either?" Jenny eyed the Doctor. "Are you an anomaly too?"

"No." the Doctor replied.

"Oh, come off it!" Donna laughed. "You're the most anomalous bloke I've ever met!"

"I second that." Stella nodded. "It's very attractive."

"Well." The Doctor grinned before he pulled the cover panel off. "Here it is!"

"And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?" Jenny asked as Stella kneeled next to the Doctor, watching as he worked the controls he found inside.

"'For?' They're not...they're not 'for' anything." The Doctor replied, his brows scrunching up.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked.

"We travel. Through time and space." The Doctor answered.

"He and Stella, they save planets." Donna stepped in excitedly. "Rescue civilizations, defeat terrible creatures, and run…a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

"It's good for the cardiovascular system." Stella remarked as the door slid open.

"Got it!" he cheered.

"Squad 5, with me!" Cobb called from down the hall.

"We've got company" Stella said looking toward Cobbs voice in alarm and annoyance.

"Now, what were you saying about running?" the Doctor grinned as they ran through the door, only to stop by a set of red, crisscrossing beams in the tunnel before them, blocking the way.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna frowned. The Doctor tossed the clockwork mouse into the lights and it disintegrated, "No, I didn't think so."

"Arming device." Stella said as she walked over to a blue box nearby and started to fiddle with it, the tips of her fingers glowing bright blue.

"What's that?" Jenny asked looking at Stella's fingers.

"Oh, uh, sonic devices that I implanted into my hands like the Doctor screwdriver." Stella replied.

"There's more of these!" Donna jotted down another set of numbers. "Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

"Here we go!" Stella said.

"You better be quick!" Donna said.

"The general!" Jenny gasped, hearing the soldiers approaching. She moved to confront them, but the Doctor caught her, holding her back.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked.

"I can hold them up." Jenny said quickly as she cast glances down the hall where the soldiers would soon appear.

"No, we don't need any more dead." The Doctor argued.

"But it's them or us." Jenny shot back.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them!" The Doctor snapped.

"I'm trying to save your life! I'm sorry but we don't have a choice!" Jenny snapped pulling out of his grasp.

"We always have a choice." Stella told her, gaining the girls attention. Jenny struggled for a moment, but then made up her mind.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said and ran away toward the oncoming threat.

"Jenny." The Doctor called out, but she didn't come back.

"This door, now. " The soldiers called out as Jenny ran around the corner and readied a machine gun at the approaching voices. "There she is. At arms. Fire!"

The sounds of Jenny exchanging gunfire with Cobb and his soldiers echoed down the hall reaching the time travelers. Stella was struck with an almost overwhelming fear for Jenny.

"I told you. Nothing but a soldier." The Doctor said bitterly.

"She's trying to help." Donna said, but the Doctor wasn't listening.

"Jenny, come on." Stella called out as she worked harder, the Doctor kneeling down and helping her.

"I'm coming." Jenny called back.

"Cease fire!" Cobb ordered, "Cease fire!"

"That's it." Donna said when the lasers went down.

"Jenny!" The Doctor shouted. "Leave it! Let's go!" They turned and ran through the corridor, but Stella didn't go with them. "Stella!"

"I'm not leaving without her, she's not just a soldier, she can be so much more and I'm going to give her that choice just like I was given a choice." Stella said running to Jenny, the Doctor hesitating, not wanting to leave Donna on her own or lead her toward the danger. He had to trust that Stella had things handled.

"You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us. Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl. Don't deny it." Cobb said to Jenny who looked down uncertainly.

Stella ran around the corner then slowed down not wanting to startle Jenny as she made her way closer to the young woman. Stella could see the warring thoughts in the young woman's eyes, and that gave her hope.

"Jenny Quinn." Stella said gaining Jenny's attention, Stella held out her hand to her. "You have a choice."

She blinked up at Stella meeting her gaze then turned and shot at a pipeline above Cobb's head, creating a cloud of steam to block their view. Jenny took Stella's hand with a bright smile that Stella reflected and together they ran back to the hall where the Doctor and Donna were at the other end past where the lasers were.

"Stella!" the Doctor breathed out in relief upon seeing them both. "Jenny! Come on! That's it!"

"Hurry up!" Donna called, but just as they reached the corridor the red beams appeared again.

"No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!" The Doctor cried out, his fear spiking.

"Zap it back again!" Donna said desperately.

"The controls are back there!" The Doctor replied in frustration, pulling on his hair.

"They're coming!" Jenny glanced back.

"I don't have enough time to rewire it." Stella said glancing at the panel, knowing the soldier would reach them in a matter of moments.

"Wait!" The Doctor called desperately. "Just...there isn't...Jenny…Stella I can't!"

"We'll just have to manage on our own." Stella looked to Jenny with an excited smile. "How good are you at gymnastics?"

"Watch and learn, Father." Jenny smiled as she threw away her weapon. Stella took a couple of steps back before running forward and performing a series of flips followed by Jenny.

"No way!" Donna gaped at the two women. "But that's impossible!"

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely." The Doctor hugged them both al of them grinning wildly. "Brilliant! You were brilliant, both of you. Brilliant."

"I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." Jenny smiled at the Doctor and Stella.

"And we are so proud of you." Stella as she and the Doctor hugged Jenny between them again. The soldiers arrived at the other end of the corridor, taking aim broke up the happy moment though and the Doctor ushered Stella Jenny and Donna ahead out of harm's way then he turned to face Cobb.

"At arms!" Cobb ordered.

"We warned you, Cobb." The Doctor called. "If the Source is a weapon, we're gonna make sure you never use it."

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." Cobb replied then opened fire but the Doctor ran off.

-0-

They had slowed to a walk as they made their way through the industrial tunnels lined with piped and topped with a low ceiling, all of it a depressing off white color.

"So, you travel together, but you're not...'together?'" Jenny asked Donna as they walked down the hallway.

"What?" Donna seemed to almost gag, "No, no! No way! No, no. We're friends. That's all. I mean, we're not even the same species, there's probably laws against it," Jenny laughed, "And anyway, he and Stella are definitely together, have been since I joined them traveling around the universe."

"And what's it like, the travelling?" Jenny asked in interest.

"Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant, and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds." Donna replied wistfully.

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds." Jenny said, imagining what they might be like.

"You will. Won't she?" Donna looked to the Doctor and Stella.

"Hm?" The Doctor looked back.

"D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" Donna asked.

"I suppose so." The Doctor gave a small smile.

"You mean...you mean, you'll take me with you?" Jenny's eyes widened.

"Well, we can't leave you here, can we?" Stella smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Jenny said as she hugged them both happily before releasing them and running ahead. "Come on, let's get a move on."

"Careful, there might be traps." The Doctor called out.

"Kids. They never listen." Donna commented.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Stella smiled as she ran to catch up with Jenny.

"Oh, I know that look." Donna said seeing the Doctor's troubled look. "See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock."

"Dad-shock?" The Doctor asked.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to." Donna replied.

"No, it's not that." The Doctor said.

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?" Donna joked.

"Donna, I've been a father before." The Doctor said.

"What?" Donna said in shock.

"I lost all that a long time ago." He continued. "Along with everything else."

"I'm sorry," Donna said quietly, "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

"I know. I'm just...when I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it," he swallowed hard. "I just don't know if I can face that every day."

"You might not have a choice with the way Stella and Jenny have bonded." Donna said as they looked ahead to see the two girls talking happily, the Doctor felt a small smile forming on his face as he watched Jenny hug Stella. "And it won't stay like that. Jenny will help you and Stella will help you. We all will."

"But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now." The Doctor shook his head.

"I tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong." Donna said and as he gazed at Stella and Jenny he couldn't help but to feel that she was right.

-0-

Stella had caught up with Jenny and after a little conversation involving Jenny asking how Stella and the Doctor had gotten together, they had fallen into a companionable silence. Stella was fiddling with the daisy pendant the Doctor had made for her as they walked, Jenny had particularly liked that part of the story, how the flower had stayed with them.

"Did you mean it?" Jenny asked as they walked along, breaking the silence.

"Mean what?" Stella asked keeping an eye out for traps.

"When you gave me your surname, kind of like I was your daughter." Jenny replied looking at Stella out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you mind? If I thought of you as my daughter?" Stella asked nervously.

"No, I would love it." Jenny beamed hugging Stella.

"Good, I always wanted kids especially a daughter just like you." Stella said hugging her back feeling her heart fill with warmth. She never thought that she would have this opportunity, to have a child even if she was half grown. Suddenly gunfire broke the moment making them run back to the others. "Oh, back to the others."

"They've blasted through the beams. Time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?" Jenny beamed.

"Love the running." The Doctor smiled back and then they were off again, only to come upon a dead end.

"Usually the running lasts a bit longer than that." Stella commented.

"We're trapped." Donna frowned as Stella brought up the map again.

"Can't be." The Doctor looked at the map with Stella. "This must be the temple." Stella touched a panel of the wall. "This is a door."

"And again!" Donna noticed yet another set of numbers. "We're down to 1-2 now..."

"I've got it!" The Doctor said.

"We can hear them!" Jenny called out as the sounds of the soldiers grew closer.

"Nearly done." Stella said as she and the Doctor worked.

"These can't be a cataloguing system…" Donna muttered.

"They're getting closer!" Jenny added.

"Then get back here!" The Doctor replied.

"They're too similar." Donna frowned. "Too familiar."

"Not yet." Jenny called.

"Now!" The Doctor shouted as the door opened. "Got it!"

They ran through and into the 'temple,' which looked oddly like some sort of engine room.

"They're coming!" Jenny called, "Close the door!" the Doctor pushed some keys and the door slid shut, "Oh, that was close!"

"No fun otherwise!" The Doctor grinned.

"It's not what I'd call a temple..." Donna looked around.

"It looks more like..." Jenny trailed.

"Fusion drive transport." Stella said.

"It's a spaceship." The Doctor said.

"What, the original one?" Donna asked, "The one the first colonists arrived in?"

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered up and functioning. Come on!" The Doctor said as they ran down the hall to see someone cutting through another door.

"It's the Hath!" Jenny said, "That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

"Look, look, look, look, look!" the Doctor ran over to a terminal, "Ship's log! 'First wave of Human/Hath co-colonization of planet Messaline.'"

"So it is the original ship?" Jenny asked.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Phase one, construction,'" Stella read from the screen, "They used robot drones to build the city."

"But, does it mention the war?" Donna asked.

The Doctor scrolled down.

"Final entry...'Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.' That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never ending war!" The Doctor said.

"Two armies who are now both outside," Jenny reminded them.

"Look at that," Donna pointed to the screen, displaying a set of numbers like the ones on the walls.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels," the Doctor nodded.

"No, no, no, no, but listen...I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Donna said.

"What is?" Jenny shook her head.

"It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Donna told them.

"Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar." Stella said in realization.

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." Donna said.

"Yes!" the Doctor cheered, "Oh, good work, Donna!"

"Yeah! But you're…you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!" Donna pointed out.

"Oh seven twenty four." Stella read off in shock. "No."

"What does it mean?" Jenny looked between the three of them.

"Seven days." The Doctor said.

"That's it!" Donna nodded, "Seven days!"

"Just seven days?" Stella said.

"What d'you mean, 'seven days?'" Jenny asked.

"Seven days since war broke out," Stella told her.

"This war started seven days ago!" Donna agreed. "Just a week! A week!"

"They said years!" Jenny argued.

"No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines…" Stella said.

"They could have 20 generations in a day!" the Doctor replied, "Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Oh! Donna, you're a genius!"

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins," Jenny shook her head.

"No, they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologized their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" The Doctor said and they ran down another corridor and around a corner, running straight into Martha.

"Doctor!" she gasped, "Stella!"

"Martha!" The Doctor and Stella hugged her, "I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!"

"Told you so." Stella smiled. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, no harm done." Martha assured her then looked to the ginger. "Donna!"

"Oh, you're filthy, what happened?" Donna eyed her after they hugged.

"I, er, took the surface route." Martha motioned as voices of soldiers drifted down to them.

"That's the general!" the Doctor looked around, "We haven't got much time."

"We don't even know what we're looking for!" Donna replied worriedly.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Martha scrunched her nose.

"Yes!" the Doctor shouted.

"Bougainvillea. Some of my favorite." Stella said inhaling deeply.

"I say we follow our nose." The Doctor said leading them down the hall and into what looked like a large greenhouse, filled with palms and exotic plants and flowers, "Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?"

"Is that the source?" Donna pointed to the middle of the garden like room where a small orb on a pedestal, shining gasses swirling inside it sat.

"It's beautiful," Jenny breathed as the approached it.

"What is it?" Martha eyed it.

"Terraforming." The Doctor said. "It's a third generation terraforming device.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna asked glancing around again.

"Because that's what it does," the Doctor explained, "All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state."

"Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." Stella was cut off as the Hath and humans appeared on opposite sides of them, cocking their guns as soon as they spotted the other,

"Stop! Hold your fire!" The Doctor called out.

"What is this?" Cobb glared, "Some kind of trap?"

"You said you wanted this war over." The Doctor said.

"I want this war won." Cobb replied.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on," The Doctor pointed at the sphere, "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution."

"Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids," Stella listed off, "Used to make barren planets habitable."

"Look around you!" the Doctor continued, "It's not for killing, it's for bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing," he lifted up the sphere above his head, "I'm the Doctor and I declare this war is over!"

The Doctor threw it on the ground, shattering it into a million pieces allowing the gasses to scape and flew into the air, shining gold and green as it spread out. The human and Hath slowly lowered their guns, watching in awe as it started to go to work.

"What's happening?" Jenny asked.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." Stella said watching as the gas traveled up escaping out into the world beyond the ship.

"What does that mean?" Jenny questioned.

"It means a new world." The Doctor replied smiling. Jenny laughed with delight and looked at her father and mother standing hand in hand and so happy, only to spot Cobb behind them, lifting his gun to shoot.

"No!" Jenny cried, stepping in front of them just as Cobb fired the gun which cracked like thunder. The bullet meant for the Doctor hit her instead. She fell back, into the Doctors arms, as the humans grabbed Cobb and shoved him down, taking his gun.

"Jenny." Stella screamed helping the Doctor to lower her to the ground.

"Jenny?" the Doctor gasped, "Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" He sat down, holding Jenny in his lap as Stella gently cupped Jenny's face.

"Sweet heart can you hear me? Jenny?" Stella sobbed as Martha rushed over to check her pulse and wound. Donna knelt down beside her, in shock and feeling a wash of sadness like a tidal wave.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Donna asked softly, but Martha could only shake her head.

"A new world," Jenny whispered, watching the gasses, "It's beautiful…"

"Jenny?" The Doctor smiled at her, "Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me and Stella. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose."

"There is so much I want to teach you, music, dancing, mechanics, and so much more, we'll have so much fun." Stella said as tears streamed down her face while she stroked Jenny's forehead.

"That sounds good mum, dad." she smiled up at them both.

"Come on Jenny, we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! Just like your mum." The Doctor smiled through his tears.

"And just as brilliant as your father, you hear us?" Stella called out. "Jenny?" Jenny could only close her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she died. "Jenny, please don't...Jenny…"

The Doctor kissed her forehead in despair as Stella bowed her head sobs wracking her body before looking up at Martha.

"Two hearts! Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait...if we just wait..." The Doctor tried.

"There's no sign, Doctor." Martha said softly. "There is no regeneration. She's like you, but...maybe not enough."

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." The Doctor said as he leaned down kissing Jenny's forehead.

With an angry growl Stella shot to her feet charging over to Cobb who was being forced to kneel by the other soldiers grabbing the discarded pistol on her way, her growl turning into a scream. She pushed it hard against Cobbs head leaning down so she was looking him straight into his eyes as he flinched back hard as she dug the pistol into his scalp.

"I have killed men and women whose boots you're not even good enough to lick for less than this; you give me one good reason why I shouldn't paint the floor with your brain matter, GIVE ME A REASON!" Stella screamed through her tears standing up straight and cocking the gun, she wanted to pull the trigger so bad that her hand was shaking. The Doctor softly laid Jenny down and walked over to Stella placing a hand over hers lowering the gun from Cobbs head as she looked up at him her face full of pain. "It's not fair."

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said pulling her into his arms, knowing how much having Jenny for her child had meant to her, as he took the gun turning the safety on then he looked to Cobb his eyes dark. "We never would. Have you got that? We never would. When you start this new world, this world of Human and Hath, remember that. Make the foundation of this society a man and woman who never would."

The Doctor gently led Stella back over to Jenny tossing the gun aside before kneeling down again with Stella both of them gathering Jenny into their arms as well as wrapping their arms around each other.

-0-

Jenny was laid on a table in the theater of what had been the human encampment, the Doctor, Stella, and Donna on one side, Martha, Cline, and a Hath on the other. Suddenly beams of light shown through the window and onto Jenny's face.

"It's happening," Martha commented, "The terra-forming."

"Build a city nice and safe underground," Donna sighed, "Strip away the top soil. And there it is," she looked down, "And what about Jenny?"

"Let us give her a proper ceremony, I think it'd help us. Please." Cline looked at the Doctor and Stella, the Doctor could only nod his approval. Stella reached up around her neck taking of the daisy in the clear resin that the Doctor had made for her then walking over placed it around Jenny's neck.

"So your mom and dad will always be with you." Stella reached out softly stroking Jenny's forehead pressing a kiss to it. She straightened back up tears in her eyes as she walked back over to the Doctor who pulled her into a tight hug.

The Doctor led her back to the Tardis where Martha and Donna were waiting for them. They walked in the doors closing behind them and moved to the console, Stella going to the captain's chair.

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here." The Doctor explained once they were all in the TARDIS. "It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." He looked at them. "Time to go home?"

"Yeah." Martha nodded. "Home."

He nodded, pulling controls lacking his usual enthusiasm, glancing over at Stella who sat on the captain's chair starring down at the floor as Donna and Martha sat next to her talking to her softly. They soon landed back on Martha's street.

"You sure about this?" Donna asked her as she and Martha walked down the road towards Martha's house, Stella and Doctor behind them.

"Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day." Martha replied.

"Not me. Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" Donna looked back at them, "I'm gonna travel with them forever."

"Good luck." Martha said as she and Donna hugged each other tightly.

"And you," Donna turned and walked back to the TARDIS, leaving the three with a bit of privacy.

"We're making a habit of this." the Doctor remarked.

"Yeah, and you'd think it'd get easier," Martha looked at the Doctor, "All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something else worth living for, the both of you."

"Oh...there's always something worth living for Martha." The Doctor replied, hugging her.

"Bye, Doctor." Martha said.

"Goodbye. Dr. Jones." The Doctor said.

"Bye Stella." Martha hugged Stella tightly hugged her back.

"Bye Martha." Stella smiled a little then she and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS which soon dematerialized.

-0-

Stella sat before in the doors of the TARDIS, her legs dangling over the side as she started to softly sing her favorite lullaby form her days as a child. In her lap was a small bouquet of white daises with a Tardis blue ribbon tied around them, her fingers gently stroking the petals.

Goodnight my angel.

Time to close your eyes.

And save these questions for another day.

I think I know what you've been asking me.

I think you know what I've been trying to say.

I promise I would never leave you.

And you should always know, I never will be far away.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.

And still so many things I want to say.

Remember all the songs you sang for me.

When we went sailing on an emerald bay.

And like a boat out on the ocean.

I'm rocking you to sleep.

The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.

You'll always be a part of me.

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.

And dream how wonderful your life will be.

Someday a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.

Then in your heart there will always be a part of me.

Stella finished the song tears falling freely from her eyes kissing one of the daisies before she released them out into space where it floated away toward a shimmering nebula. She stood up watching it as it floated further and further away until the Doctor came up to her pulling her into a tight hug.

"That was beautiful." The Doctor said, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"My mom always sang it to me when I was little and I had once, a long time ago, dreamed of singing it to my kids. For a time I had that dream within my grasp again." Stella said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor said gently.

"It wasn't your fault." Stella said tightening her arms around him. "I'm glad to have met Jenny, even if it was for a short time. She was the perfect daughter."

"Yeah, she was." The Doctor said then pulled her away from the doors which closed on their own.

-0-

Cline and a Hath were putting a pillow under Jenny's head and a sheet over her body when suddenly her mouth opened and golden energy came out. Then to their shock she gasped her eyes popping open.

"Hello, boys." Jenny said with a grin then shot out of the bed running out of the room, Cline and the Hath in pursuit. They ran down the corridors just in time to see Jenny run into one of the shuttles.

"The shuttle." Cline said hearing the engines starting up. He ran over to a comm turning it on. "Jenny? What're you doing? Come back."

"Sorry. Can't stop. What you going to do? Tell my mom and dad?" Jenny teased as she worked the controls.

"But where are you going?" Cline asked.

"Oh, I've got the whole universe." Jenny replied as the shuttle took off into the sky, her hand gripping the daisy pendant with a wide smile. "Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat, and an awful lot of running to do."


	8. Chapter 8

Donna and Stella sat on low armchairs around an oval coffee table which was covered in various nail polishes, napkins, remover, and cotton balls. The nail polishes were all in a variety of eye catching colors, scents, and special features such as mood polish and polish that spelt out any words you wanted with a single thought, all of which dried instantly, never chipped, and was easy to remove when you wanted to.

"So I look over my seat about to back up only to realize too late that my dad's car was still parked behind me. I rammed right into that thing. He came out of the house saying no over and over again. I had never felt so stupid, I walked right past it, looked at it, and still crashed right into it." Stella said shaking her head as Donna laughed.

"Oh, that's brilliant." Donna chuckled.

"Not at the time it wasn't." Stella said with a giggle. "But at least I didn't try to back up with the door open and hit a mailbox."

"Oi that was one time and it wasn't a car." Donna replied.

"Good point." Stella said with a wince.

"Stella..." Donna started cautiously.

"Hhhmmm…" Stella hummed in reply.

"Did you ever go back, to your family I mean?" Donna asked softly.

"My…parents had died before I was taken and the rest along with my friends…by the time I was saved by Boe they had already mourned and moved on, coming back would have just complicated things." Stella said with a glazed over look in her eyes. "And when Boe told me that I would never be able to age again, I didn't want to go back just to watch them all die."

"I'm so sorry." Donna said softly.

"Yeah, well, things have certainly improved since then and I'm leading quite the life of adventure." Stella shrugged, the sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Plus you've got your Doctor." Donna teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I do." Stella grinned right before there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

"What are you two up to?" The Doctor asked as he walked in, hands in his pockets.

"Manny-peddies." Donna replied as they showed off their nails, the Doctor looking them over with a nod.

"Nice." He nodded, bobbing his head. "I got another trip set up if you two are up to it."

"Of course." Donna replied as she slipped her shoes back on, as did Stella.

"Brilliant, come on." The Doctor led them out of Stella's room and straight to the console.

-0-

The TARDIS materialized on the vast grounds of an English manor house, the Doctor Stella and Donna stepping out into the fresh country air.

"Oh, smell that air," The Doctor inhaled. "Grass and lemonade and a little bit of mint. Just a hint of mint, must be the 1920s."

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?" Donna eyed him.

"Oh yeah." The Doctor smiled.

"Or maybe that vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." Donna smirked as a 1920's style car came down the way. They crept forward and leaned around the side of the house to watch a smartly dressed man step out of the car while a butler walked over to him with a footman.

"The professor's luggage, Richard. Step lively," He turned to the man from the car, "Good afternoon, professor Peach."

"Hello, Greeves, old man," Peach greeted when a bicycle bell dinged, "Ah, reverend."

"Professor Peach," The reverend called as he rode his bike up to them, "Beautiful day," he dismounted, "Lord's in His Heaven, all's right with the world."

"Reverend Golightly," Greeves nodded, "The Lady Eddison requests that you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four."

"You go on up," Peach waved the reverend off, "I need to check something in the library."

"Oh?" The reverend eyed him.

"Alone." Peach said.

"It's supposed to be a party. All this work will be the death of you," He called back as they entered the house.

"Never mind Planet Zog," Donna grinned, "A party in the 1920s, that's more like it."

"The trouble is, we haven't been invited," Stella sighed looking to the Doctor with a playful smile, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, Stella you must have forgotten…" The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper. "Yes, we have."

-0-

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS and knocked on the door.

"We'll be late for cocktails!" The Doctor called out. The door opened and Donna stepped out in a black flapper dress complete with a long black knotted necklace and, matching shoes, and her hair was done up in a pretty fashion.

"What do you think? Flapper or slapper?" Donna posed.

"Flapper," The Doctor smiled, "You look lovely. Where's Stella?"

"Right here." Stella stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a beaded navy blue fringe "jazz baby" flapper dress that reached just below her knees. Around her head was a navy blue scarf embroidered with beaded flowers the tails hanging loose down her back, her hair was held back in a low bun with smooth waves parted to the side, a pair of navy blue T straps on her feet, a long pearl necklace, pearl tear drop earrings, some light make up, and a stunning pair of red lips. "Ta-da."

"Beautiful." The Doctor smiled kissing her cheek.

"You like it? Donna helped me pick it out." Stella said with a smile looping her arm with Donna and the other with the Doctor.

"Well she has good taste." The Doctor said as they walked along. "Now for those cocktails."

-0-

"Look sharp!" A maid shouted. "We have guests."

"Good afternoon!" The Doctor called as the three of them walked over.

"Drink, sir?" A footman walked up. "Madams?"

"Sidecar, please," Donna asked.

"And a lime and soda, thank you." The Doctor requested.

"Orange juice thanks." Stella replied and the man nodded and headed off to get their orders.

"May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison." Greeves announced as a petite blonde woman arrived, fashionably dressed in a blue outfit.

"Lady Eddison!" The Doctor greeted her like an old friend, shaking her hand.

"Excuse me, but who exactly might you be…and what are you doing here?" Eddison asked.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my girl Stella Quinn, and our friend Miss Donna Noble…of the Chiswick Nobles." The Doctor answered.

"Good afternoon, my lady." Donna greeted, trying to sound posh as she curtseyed. "Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!"

"No, no, no, no, no." the Doctor whispered. "Don't do that….Don't."

"Pleasure Lady Edington." Stella smiled charmingly as she and Eddison exchanged handshakes. "It was ever so good of you to invite us."

"Yes, we were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the ambassador's reception." The Doctor held up the psychic paper to Eddison.

"Doctor, Stella, how could I forget you?" Eddison smiled at them. "But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"A unicorn? Brilliant. Where?" The Doctor asked.

"She said the Unicorn, love." Stella corrected with an amused smile.

"The jewel thief, nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again. Snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Eddison nodded.

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna murmured, taking her drink from the footman as he brought them over.

"Isn't it though." Stella agreed with a small laugh as she tugged on her own pearls.

"May I announce the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honorable Roger Curbishley." Greeves called as a younger man pushed an older one in a wheelchair.

"My husband." Eddison introduced. "And my son."

"Forgive me for not rising." Hugh sighed, "Never been the same since the flu epidemic back in '18."

"My word!" Roger turned to Donna. "You are a super lady!"

"Oh!" Donna grinned. "I like the cut of your jib. Chin-chin."

"I'm the Doctor." He shook Roger's hand, "And this is my girl, Stella."

"How do you do?" Roger smiled, shaking their hands.

"Very well, thanks." Stella couldn't help but smile as well.

"Your usual, sir?" The footman offered to Roger.

"Ah. Thank you, Davenport. Just how I like it." Roger said to Davenport taking the drink.

"How come she's an Eddison, but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked.

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord." The Doctor replied.

"Robina Redmond." A fashionable young woman walked over to them after the announcement.

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene. A must. Miss Redmond." Edisson said to them before greeting the woman.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady. What super fun." Robina smiled as she greeted Lady Edisson.

"Reverend Arnold Golightly." Greeves went on.

"Ah, reverend!" Eddison turned to him concerned, "How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night, those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them, I hear," Hugh added.

"As the Christian fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses," the reverend replied, "Quite literally."

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing," Roger agreed.

"Couldn't agree more, sir," Davenport gave him a look, Roger cleared his throat.

"Typical," Donna sighed as they watched from the side, "All the decent men are on the other bus."

"Or Time Lords." Stella commented winking at the Doctor who grinned at the compliment.

"Now my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" the reverend continued, drawing his attention back to the group.

"Here she is," Eddison grinned at a blond woman walking down the lawn towards them, seeming uncomfortable with the applause the group was giving her, "A lady who needs no introduction."

"Oh, no," the woman tried to wave them off, "Please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need," she moved over to Donna, shaking her hand, "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna asked.

"That's me." Agatha said.

"No. You're kidding." Donna said in shock.

"Agatha Christie!" the Doctor beamed taking her hand in his enthusiastically, "I was just talking about you the other day. I said, 'I bet she's brilliant.' I'm the Doctor, this is Stella, and this is Donna. Oh, I love your stuff! What a mind! You fool me every time. Well…almost every time. Well…once or twice. Well…once. But it was a good once!"

"You make a rather unusual couple," Agatha commented, looking between the Doctor and Donna.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," he shook his head, pointing at Donna, "We're not married."

"We're not a couple," Donna agreed.

"This is my girl here." The Doctor smiled wrapping his arm around Stella's shoulders.

"The relationship must be relatively new, no engagement ring." Agatha commented.

"Oh. Oh, you don't miss a trick." Stella said with a smile.

"I'd stay single if I were you. The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture." Agatha told them making the couple exchange uncertain looks.

"Mrs. Christie, I'm so glad you could come," Eddison called, ushering Agatha over to the group. "I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Uh, is, uh, Mr. Christie not joining us?"

"Is he needed?" Agatha asked, "Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas," Hugh laughed.

"Mrs. Christie, I have a question," Roger cut in, "Why a Belgian detective?"

"Excuse me, Colonel." The Doctor said as he took the paper from the colonel.

"Belgians make such lovely buns," Agatha replied, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Where on Earth is Professor Peach?" Roger looked around, "He'd love to meet Mrs. Christie."

"Said he was going to the library," the reverend replied.

"Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?" Eddison asked her housekeeper.

"At once, my lady," the maid ran to the house.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"The date on this newspaper." The Doctor replied.

"December 8th." Stella read off. "Oh wow."

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." The Doctor said.

"She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair." Stella said with a wince.

"You'd never think to look at her, smiling away." Donna commented as they watched Agatha mingle.

"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do, they carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later she turns up at a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died. But whatever it was…" The Doctor said.

"It's about to happen." Donna said.

"Right here, right now." Stella nodded.

"Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!" Miss Chandrakala came running out of the house, screaming at the top of her lungs. The Doctor ran for the house followed by the girls as well as the guests, quickly making their way to the library.

-0-

The Doctor entered, followed by Stella Donna and Agatha. The Body of the Professor was laid out on the floor, his head bashed in. The Doctor and Stella knelt down next to the body looking it over for clues. Agatha was looking around the room itself for the same reasons while Donna stood over the time travelers.

"Oh, my goodness." Greeves gasped out in horror.

"Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument." The Doctor announced.

"Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four." Stella added as they both stood up, the Doctor moving to the desk looking through the papers on it.

"A bit of pipe. Call me Hercules Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Donna said looking over the lead pipe lying close to the body on the floor. Agatha found a piece of burnt paper in the grate and put it in her bag when she thought no one was looking.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot. Dry as dust." The Doctor said.

"Hold on. The Body In The Library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" Donna said with a bit of a smile.

"I love that game." Stella commented as the other guests forced their way in.

"Let me see." Clemency ordered.

"Out of my way." Hugh demanded.

"Gerald?" Clemency breathed out.

"Saints preserve us." Golightly said.

"Oh how awful." Robina gasped.

"Someone should call the police." Agatha said.

"You don't have to. Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard, known as the Doctor. Miss Noble and this is Miss Quinn, the plucky young girls who help me out." The Doctor flashed the psychic paper again.

"I say." Clemency said in surprise.

"Mrs. Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn." The Doctor ordered them.

"Come along. Do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed." Agatha led the others away.

"The plucky young girls who help me out?" Donna shot the Doctor a look.

"No policewomen in 1926." The Doctor replied as he started look around the floor.

"I'll pluck you in a minute." Donna shot back. "Why don't we phone the real police?

"Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in, especially now I've found this." The Doctor said as he scraped some grunge off the floorboards.

"Morphic residue." Stella said looking over the substance.

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926." Donna commented.

"It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." The Doctor informed her.

"The murderer's an alien?" Donna asked.

"Which means one of that lot is an alien in human form." Stella said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie." Donna said.

"So? Happens to me all the time." The Doctor shrugged.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean, that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts at Christmas." Donna pointed out.

"Well…" The Doctor trailed off thinking about the Gelth.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy." Donna started to get excited at the prospect.

"There's no Noddy." The Doctor said as they walked out of the library.

"Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it." Donna said.

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha questioned as she came around the stairs.

"Ooo, yeah. One of your best." Donna complimented her.

"But not yet." The Doctor muttered to Donna.

"Marvelous idea, though." Agatha said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Tell you what. Copyright Donna Noble, okay?" Donna grinned.

"Anyway." The Doctor shot Donna a pointed look. "Agatha and I will question the suspects. Donna, Stella, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." The Doctor continued on quietly handing Donna a magnifying glass. "Any more residue. You'll need this."

"Is that for real?" Donna scoffed.

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." The Doctor said as Donna took the magnifying glass with a look.

"Don't take any wooden nickels while we're gone." Stella pecked him on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am." The Doctor grinned before Stella and Donna headed upstairs, then he turned to the Agatha. "Right then. Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie. Brilliant."

-0-

Donna and Stella walked along the hall peeking into some rooms until they came to a locked door. They glanced at each other with similar interested looks. Stella reached into her pocket to get something to pick the lock.

"You won't find anything in there." Butler Greeves said from behind them, slightly startling them both.

"Why is it locked?" Stella asked quickly.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so." Greeves replied.

"And I command it to be otherwise." Donna said, lifting her chin slightly. "Scotland Yard. Pip, pip."

"Why's it locked in the first place?" Stella asked as Greeves unlocked the door.

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." Greeves said opening the door revealing a small dark room, the curtains drawn, but if the teddy sitting at the bottom of the little bed was anything to go by, this was the room of a child, not an adult. "There's nothing in here."

"How long's it been empty?" Stella asked as they walked into the room.

"Forty years." Greeves replied.

"Why would she seal it off?" Donna looked to Stella who shrugged. "All right, we need to investigate. You just butle off." Donna closed the door and started to look around with Stella. "So what do you think happened here?"

"Sadness, a whole lot of sadness." Stella said as she picked up the teddy bear, a frown on her lips.

"1926, they've still got bees." Donna commented hearing a buzzing bee. "Oh, what a noise. All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Donna pulls the curtains open to reveal a giant wasp outside which smashes through the glass. "That's impossible."

"Donna, get behind me." Stella grabbed Donna pulling her back behind her, dropping the teddy in the process.

"Doctor!" Donna screamed as the wasp approached. Stella grabbed the magnifying glass from Donna and held it up and focuses the bright sunshine onto the insect. The pain gave them the chance to run out of the room and back out onto the upstairs corridor, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Doctor!" Stella yelled. The wasp's stinger came through the wooden door Stella pulling Donna back as the Doctor and Agatha arrived.

"It's a giant wasp." Donna gasped out.

"What do you mean, a giant wasp?" The Doctor asked.

"I mean, a wasp that's giant." Donna snapped.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha said.

"When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean flipping enormous!" Donna exploded.

"Doctor down here." Stella pointed to the front of the door, the stinger still impaled in it. "Look at its sting."

"Let me see." The Doctor said in shock as they all entered the room, the Doctor looking round the room.

"It's gone." Stella breathed out.

"Buzzed off." The Doctor joked lightly, before focusing on the stinger.

"But that's fascinating." Agatha looked to the stinger.

"Don't touch it. Don't touch it. Let me." The Doctor stopped her before scooping some gunk from the stinger into a test tube with a pencil. "Giant wasp. Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms."

"But none in this galactic vector." Stella pointed out.

"I think I understood some of those words." Agatha said looking between the two of them. "Enough to know that you're completely potty."

"Lost its sting, though. That makes it defenseless." Donna said.

"Oh, a creature this size? Got to be able to grow a new one." The Doctor said standing back up.

"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps." Agatha pressed.

"Exactly. So, the question is…" The Doctor trailed off looking to Stella.

"What's it doing here?" Stella asked before a scream was heard indoors from outdoors.

They all ran downstairs and out of the front door where they saw Chandrakala lying on the ground having been crushed by a stone decoration from the roof. She is still alive when the Doctor, Stella, Donna, and Agatha got to her, kneeling down around her body.

"The poor little child." She said before she died and a buzzing above them alerted them to the wasp's presence.

"There!" Stella pointed to the wasp that had grown a new stinger already.

"Come on!" The Doctor called out as they ran back into the house and up the stairs once again.

"Hey, this makes a change. There's a monster, and we're chasing it." Donna said as they ran.

"It can't be a monster. It's a trick. They Do It With Mirrors." Agatha was still in denial. The wasp had found its way back into the house. "By all that's holy."

"Oh, but you are wonderful." The Doctor smiled, but then it started to make its intention and it was not a nice one. "Now, just stop. Stop there."

"Get back." Stella called out as the wasp lunged at them, scarring the wall with its stinger.

"Oi, fly boy." Donna held up the magnifying glass and it retreated for fear of the pain the glass had caused it earlier.

"Don't let it get away! Quick, before it reverts back to human form." The Doctor said as they all ran for the guest quarters. "Where are you? Come on. There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!" Every door opened and someone stepped out making the Doctor frown. "Oh, that's just cheating."

-0-

They all gathered in the parlor, Lady Clemency's son sitting with her on the couch holding her hand giving her comfort.

"My faithful companion, this is terrible." Lady Clemency said mournfully.

"Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something." Davenport spoke up.

"She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead." Lady Clemency replied sadly, pressing her handkerchief to her nose.

"She said, the poor little child." Stella said gently, not wanting to upset the woman further. "Does that mean anything to anyone?"

"No children in this house for years. Highly unlikely there will be." Curbishley said in annoyance, looking pointedly at his son.

"Mrs. Christie, you must have twigged something. You've written simply the best detective stories." Lady Clemency said.

"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" Golightly asked.

"Heaven's sake, cards on the Table, woman. You should be helping us." Curbishley pressed.

"But, I'm merely a writer." Agatha shook her head.

"But surely you can crack it. These events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina pointed out.

"That's what I've been saying. Agatha, that's got to mean something." Donna said looking to the writer.

"But what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you. I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us, then it's the Doctor, not me." Agatha replied and everyone turned to the Doctor expectantly.

Agatha walked out of the room followed by Donna when the attention was off of her. Stella thought about going after them as well, but thought better of it and stayed with the Doctor.

"So a giant wasp that can change into a human." Stella said thoughtfully as they wondered through the house. "A Vespiform, right?"

"Yep, but it's strange." The Doctor commented.

"What?" Stella asked as he led her into an empty sitting room.

"The way it's killing, not using it's stinger unless pressed to." The Doctor took a seat, pulling Stella down next to him.

"There had to be a reason for it, I mean maybe at first it wanted to remain hidden, but now that we know what it is…" Stella was cut off by Greeves coming in along with Donna and Agatha entering the room, a leather case in hand. They asked Greeves for some drinks before Donna and Agatha told the Doctor and Stella where they found the case.

"We found this in the garden." Donna said setting it on the small round table in the middle of the room. The Doctor knelt down next to the table and opened the case revealing lock-picking tools as Donna and Agatha sat down.

"Ooo. Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use." The Doctor commented going through the compartments.

"The Unicorn. He's here." Agatha said.

"Don't automatically assume it's a man." Stella said thoughtfully.

"The Unicorn and the wasp." The Doctor said right before Greeves entered.

"Your drinks, ladies. Doctor." Greeves handed them each a drink from the trey.

"Very good, Greeves." The Doctor said as the butler left, all of them taking their seats as they sipped on their drinks.

"How about the science stuff. What did you find?" Donna asked them.

"Vespiform sting." Stella replied.

"Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy." The Doctor said taking out the vile of stinger venom her had collected earlier.

"Again, you both talk like Edward Lear." Agatha shook her head.

"But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." The Doctor looked to Agatha.

"Come on, Agatha. What would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady." Donna tried to encourage her.

"Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?" Agatha asked.

"Er, copyright Donna Noble. Add it to the list." Donna smiled.

"Donna." The Doctor said.

"Okay, we could split the copyright." Donna allowed, but Stella could see sweat building on the Doctor's brow, but he was going pale.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Stella quickly came to his side.

"No. Something's inhibiting my enzymes. Argh! I've been poisoned." The Doctor is nearly doubled up in pain, causing everyone to shoot to their feet. His hand shot out gripping Stella's tightly as the pain wracked his body.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Donna panicked as Agatha sniffed his drink.

"Bitter almonds. It's cyanide. Sparkling Cyanide." Agatha said in shock.

"Help me get him to the kitchen." Stella ordered hoisting him up and half carrying him as quickly as she could out of the room. They staggered through the house bursting into the kitchen half scaring the wits out of the staff there. The Doctor stumbled over to Davenport gripping him by his shoulder.

"Ginger beer!" The Doctor ordered.

"I beg your pardon?" Davenport replied in confusion.

"I need ginger beer." The Doctor repeated, then saw Stella digging through the cupboards and shelves.

"The gentleman's gone mad." Someone shouted as he raced over to Stella.

"Here." Stella said finding his ginger beer and he kicked it back drinking it straight down as well as spilling some on himself.

"I'm an expert in poisons. Doctor, there's no cure. It's fatal." Agatha said as the Doctor spit out the surplus ginger beer.

"Not for me. I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal." The Doctor replied. "Protein. I need protein."

"Walnuts?" Donna said holding out a bag she'd found.

"Brilliant." The Doctor filled his mouth with them then started to sign what he needed next.

"I can't understand you. How many words? One. One word. Shake. Milk shake. Milk? Milk? No, not milk? Shake, shake, shake. Cocktail shaker. What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?" Donna called out as Stella raced back to the shelves.

"Harvey Wallbanger?" The Doctor spat out.

"Well, I don't know." Donna snapped back.

"How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?" The Doctor snapped back at her.

"Salt. He was miming salt. It's salt. He needs something salty." Stella shouted over her shoulder.

"What about this?" Donna handed him a brown bag.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Salt." Donna replied.

"No, too salty." The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, that's too salty." Donna rolled her eyes.

"What about this?" Stella ran up to him with a jar.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"Anchovies." Stella replied and the Doctor downed the contents of the jar, then started to sign again.

"What is it? What else? It's a song? Mammy? I don't know. Camptown Races?" Donna guessed wildly.

"Camptown Races?" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Well, all right then, Towering Inferno." Donna shot back.

"It's a shock. Look, shock. I need a shock." The Doctor replied.

"Right then. Big shock coming up." Donna said before glancing at Stella with an apologetic look. "Stella this means nothing."

Donna grabbed the Doctor and kissed him long and hard. When she released him, he threw his head back and smoke poured from his mouth.

"Detox. Oh my." The Doctor said wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "I must do that more often." Stella and Donna both gave him looks, making him realize what he'd just said causing him to look like Bambi caught in the headlights. "I mean the detox."

"Doctor, you are impossible." Agatha said and the Doctor winked in reply before rushing out of the room hand in hand with Stella. "Who are you?"

-0-

Night had fallen, and thunder and lightning crashed violently overhead. The hosts and guests were on the soup course gathered around a large table in the dining room.

"A terrible day for all of us. The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us, and yet we still take dinner." The Doctor commented as they all sipped their soup.

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" Clemency asked.

"And then someone tried to poison the Doctor, bad idea by the way." Stella said with a dark look as she eyed each and every one of the house guests. "Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in his drink."

"But it rather gave me an idea." The Doctor said gently taking her hand giving it a squeeze.

"And what would that be?" Golightly asked.

"Well, poison. Drink up." The Doctor said causing horrified looks from the guests.

"We've laced the soup with pepper." Stella told them.

"Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy." Curbishley said taking another sip

"But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine, traditionally used as an insecticide. So, anyone got the shivers?" The Doctor asked and as if on cue, there was a crash of thunder and the windows blew open, extinguishing the candles dousing them all in darkness.

"What the deuce is that?" Curbishley called out.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen." The Doctor said calling their attention to the buzzing sound.

"No, it can't be." Clemency said in shock as lightning erupted illuminating the room.

"Show yourself, demon." Agatha ordered standing to her feet.

"Nobody move. No, don't! Stay where you are." Stella called out as the wasp made its appearance causing chaos and panic. "On second thought…"

"Out, out, out, out, out, out!" The Doctor ordered. Everyone scattered except the Doctor, Stella, Donna, Agatha and Greeves who ran out into the hall slamming the doors closed behind them. The Doctor and Stella take swords from the paneled wall at the end of the hall taking places in front of the others.

"Not you, Agatha." Stella said twirling the sword in hand.

"You've got a long, long life to live yet." The Doctor agreed.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it." Donna motioned to Greeves who stood cowering behind them.

"Then who did?" The Doctor asked charging back into the dining room with Stella, the others following. Everyone else had either not left or some back in as well when things had gone quiet. The Colonel himself was on the floor, his wheelchair overturned.

"My jewelry." Clemency placed her hand to her chest where once her pendant hung. "The Firestone, it's gone. Stolen."

"Roger." Davenport said brokenly looking to Roger who had his face in his soup bowl and a large knife in protruding from his back.

"My son. My child." Clemency wailed as she ran to her son's side.

-0-

The Doctor Stella and Agatha were quiet as they sat in the drawing room going over the events. Donna entered making her way over to the couch Agatha was sitting upon while the Doctor remained standing before the fireplace and Stella paced agitatedly, but stopped looking to Donna.

"That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926? It's more like the dark ages." Donna bemoaned taking a seat on the couch.

"Did you enquire after the necklace?" Agatha asked as Stella sat on the couch across from them.

"Lady Eddison bought it back from India. It's worth thousands." Donna replied.

"This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds." The Doctor said sitting next to Stella. "Why is it playing this game?"

"Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something." Agatha replied.

"What does a Vespiform want?" Stella leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Stella, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I." Agatha snapped.

"You're right." The Doctor said in sudden realization. "Ah, we've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert."

"I'm not. I told you. I'm just a purveyor of nonsense." Agatha denied in anger.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie?" The Doctor asked.

"Because you understand. You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken." Stella picked up. "You know about people. Their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger."

"All of those tiny, huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you." The Doctor said and realization dawned across Agatha's face.

-0-

Later that same night, everyone gathered for the traditional denouement in the drawing room. The Doctor was once again standing before the fire place as he spoke.

"I've called you here on this Endless Night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Agatha Christie." The Doctor finished his introduction and gestured to Agatha who stood taking his place while he sat down next to Stella and Donna.

"This is A Crooked House. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you, Miss Redmond." Agatha whirled around on the young lady.

"But I'm innocent, surely?" Robina defended herself.

"You've never met these people, and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her." Agatha accused.

"How silly. What proof do you have?" Robina tried.

"You said you'd been to the toilet." Agatha said.

"Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say loo." Donna caught on as Agatha picked up the locksmith's case.

"Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn, right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble and Miss Quinn were searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence." Agatha said showing the case to everyone.

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." Robina denied.

"What's inside it?" Clemency asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say, the Unicorn. You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone." Agatha said and Robina could no longer deny it.

"Oh, all right then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleeding Unicorn." Robina revealed her cockney accent. "Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me. Sling me in jail."

She threw the necklace to the Doctor who easily caught it looking it over then showed it to Stella, her eyes widening before she looked to the Doctor who nodded.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but, well, I ain't no killer." Robina replied.

"Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you, Colonel." Agatha turned to the Colonel.

"Damn it, woman. You with your perspicacity. You've rumbled me." The Colonel stood up.

"Hugh, you can walk. But why?" Clemency asked.

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" Curbishly replied taking her hand.

"I don't understand." Clemency said.

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you. Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?" Curbishly asked.

"Er, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent." Agatha said awkwardly.

"Oh. Oh." Curbishley blushed.

"Sorry." Agatha said.

"Well. Well, shall I sit down then?" Curbishley asked.

"I think you better had." Agatha nodded.

"So he's not the murderer." Donna said.

"Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this." Agatha took the Firestone from the Doctor holding it up. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing." Clemency shook her head.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means…" Agatha said reluctantly.

"Stop, please." Clemency shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper. Miss Chandrakala." Agatha said gently.

"Clemency, is this true?" Curbishley looked to his wife.

"My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it." Clemency said in tears.

"But you never said a word." Curbishley said.

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on." Clemency took a sip of her drink.

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." Stella said shocking Clemency.

"How can you know that?" Clemency breathed out.

"Excuse us Agatha, this our territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said, it can't be. Why did you say that?" The Doctor asked.

"You'd never believe it." Clemency shook her head.

"Try us." Stella pressed.

"The Doctor and Stella have opened my mind to believe many things." Agatha said encouragingly.

"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night." Clemency began her story. "I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was Taken At The Flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always. Part of me never forgot. I kept it close, always."

"Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina said callously.

"A poor little child. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." The Doctor said.

"Oh, that's maiden. Maiden name." Donna said.

"Precisely." Agatha nodded.

"So she killed him?" Donna asked.

"I did not." Clemency denied.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you." Agatha said.

"So she killed her." Donna said.

"I did not." Clemency denied gain.

"Lady Eddison is innocent." Agatha replied. "Because at this point, Doctor, Stella."

"Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider it was you, Donna Noble." The Doctor pointed to Donna.

"What? Who did I kill?" Donna asked.

"No, but you said it all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery, which means it was you, Agatha Christie." The Doctor pointed to the author.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" Agatha asked offended.

"So she killed them?" Donna asked.

"No. But she wrote. She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The Moving Finger points at you, Lady Eddison." The Doctor pointed to the woman.

"Don't. Leave me alone." Clemency ordered brokenly.

"So she did kill them." Donna said.

"No. But just think. Last Thursday night, what were you doing?" Stella asked.

"I was I was in the library. I was reading my favorite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?" Clemency asked.

"Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?" Stella asked looking to Golightly.

"I'm sorry?" He looked to her on confusion.

"You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church." Stella reminded him.

"That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night. I was most perturbed, but I apprehended them." He told them.

"Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say forty years old, exactly?" The Doctor said, revealing the truth.

"Oh, my God." Clemency said in shock.

"Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?" The Doctor asked.

"Forty. He's forty." Clemency said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Your child has come home." The Doctor said.

"Oh, this is poppycock." Golightly shook his head.

"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers, meaning you were raised in an orphanage." The Doctor pointed out.

"My son. Can it be?" Clemency was still in shock at the possibility.

"You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry. A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed." The Doctor said. "You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were. Oh, and then it all kicks off, because this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. And when you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind."

"And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison." Stella picked up. "It all became part of you. The mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. It turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha."

"Dame?" Agatha questioned.

"Oh. Sorry, not yet." The Doctor said.

"Oops." Stella winced.

"So he killed them, yes? Definitely?" Donna asked.

"Yes." The Doctor nodded.

"Well, this has certainly been a most entertaining evening. Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzon." Golightly twitched.

"Lady who?" The Doctor questioned.

"Lady Edizzzzon." Golightly buzzed again.

"Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar." The Doctor tapped his own throat.

"Don't make me angry." Golightly stood angrily to his feet.

"Why? What happens then? Will we not like it?" Stella asked innocently.

"Damn it, you humanzz, worshipping your tribal sky godzz. I am so much more. That night, the universe exploded in my mind. I wanted to take what wazz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezz, what'z to stop me killing you?" Golightly buzzed as he was bathed in a purple light.

"Oh, my dear God. My child." Clemency stood to her feet.

"What'zz to stop me killing you all?" Golightly transformed into the wasp, buzzing angrily.

"Forgive me." Clemency begged starting toward it.

"No, no, Clemency, come back. Keep away. Keep away, my darling." Curbishley pulled her away as he advanced on them.

"No. No more murder. If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature." Agatha ran out of the room with the Firestone in hand, the Doctor Stella and Donna following her.

"Wait, now it's chasing us." Donna called out as the buzzing followed them, warning them of the wasp catching up to them.

"Seems so." Stella replied.

The Doctor Stella and Donna shut the main door behind them as they raced outside where Agatha was driving a car and hooting the horn just as the wasp burst out through the doors.

"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend." Agatha called out.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor yelled.

"If I started this, then I must stop it." Agatha drove off. The wasp hesitated before it then followed her.

"Come on." The Doctor Stella and Donna get into another car, Stella driving and giving chase.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna called out.

"Time is in flux, Donna. For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed." The Doctor replied.

"But where's she going?" Donna asked just before they passed a signpost for Silent Pool.

"The lake. She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?" Stella questioned rhetorically as they pulled up to the lake right behind Agatha and the wasp.

"Here I am, the honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform." Agatha called out holding the pendant high above her head.

"She's controlling it." Donna said as they piled out of the car.

"Its mind is based on her thought processes." The Doctor said.

"They're linked." Stella added as they all ran up to Agatha.

"Quite so. If I die, then this creature might die with me." Agatha said.

"Don't hurt her. You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind." The Doctor tried to reason with Golightly, but it was no use.

"It's not listening to you." Donna took the Firestone from Agatha and threw it into the lake, the wasp following it, plunging straight into the water which bubbled and frothed glowing with purple light. "How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, just like his father."

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." The Doctor reprimanded her.

"Neither could I." Donna replied.

"Death comes as the end, and justice is served." Agatha said solemnly.

"Murder at the Vicar's rage." The Doctor said.

"Needs a bit of work." Stella said with a wince.

"Yeah…" The Doctor said with a wince of his own.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor, Stella. Who exactly are you?" Agatha asked then suddenly doubled over in pain. The Doctor caught her lowering her to the ground before she fell.

"Oh, it's the Firestone. It's part of the Vespiform's mind." The Doctor ground out.

"It's dying and it's connected to Agatha." Stella said trying to think of a way to stop it when Agatha glowed purple for a few moments before it went out and she fainted away.

"He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life." The Doctor said in surprise.

"Is she all right, though?" Donna asked.

"Of course. The amnesia." Stella said in realization. "Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders…"

"And us. She'll forget about us." Donna said sadly.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of a lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate with no idea of what just happened." The Doctor shook his head.

They took Agatha back to the Tardis in the car they had come in and delivered her to the hotel where she woke up just as they took her outside. She walked away from the Tardis looking back at them briefly before going the rest of the way to the hotel.

"No one'll ever know." The Doctor said.

"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff. What about them?" Donna asked.

"Shameful story. They'd never talk of it. Too British." The Doctor replied.

"While the Unicorn does a bunk back to London town. She can never even say she was there." Stella added.

"What happens to Agatha?" Donna asked.

"Oh, great life. Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote." The Doctor said with a grin.

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Donna said sadly before they walked back into the Tardis.

"The thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot." The Doctor threw his jacket over one of the Y beams. "Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple."

"I should have made her sign a contract." Donna lamented with a grin.

"And, where is it, where is it, hold on. Here we go." The Doctor ran over to the grating lifting it up and pulling up an old wooden chest which he opened and started to dig through. "Right, that is C for Cybermen, C for Carrionites," Stella took the screaming green ball shaking it a bit before setting it aside, as the doctor took out a head bust of Caesar, and then he took out a paper back book. "…and Christie, Agatha. Look at that."

"A 1957 paperback edition of Death in the Clouds and look at that wasp on the cover." Stella said looking over the book as Donna took it from the Doctor.

"She did remember." Donna smiled.

"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered." The Doctor said.

"And that's not all. Look at the copyright page." Stella told her and Donna opened the book to the first page reading it off.

"Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion!" Donna said in shock.

"People never stop reading them. She is the best-selling novelist of all time." The Doctor said.

"But she never knew." Donna said.

"Well, no one knows how they're going to be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me and Stella travelling. Onwards?" The Doctor asked the girls.

"Onwards." Stella nodded

"Onwards." Donna agreed as they all stood up and the Doctor sent the Tardis into motion.

-0-

Stella had been thinking about this for a while now and was finally ready to try it out. She grabbed a harness meant for climbing strapping it around herself then she secured a long strong rope to the console making sure that it was secure before attaching the other end to herself.

She walked over to the doors flinging them open wide and starred out over the vastness of space filled with shinning stars, shifting nebulas, and spinning galaxies, all of it breathe taking to say the least. She took in a deep breath letting it out slowly before checking her harness one more time then stepped to the edge and with a great leap launched herself out of the doors where she floated, the rope and harness keeping her from floating outside of the Tardis's protective bubble.

She laughed as she twirled around making sure not to get tangled in her rope. She should have thought of this ages ago, it was so much fun. She was just about to do another flip when she felt a tug on her rope.

"What?" The Doctor questioned and she could hear him following the rope, vibrations through the rope trailing her that his hand was trailing along it. "What?" He was getting close to the doors. "What?!" There he was, looking up at her wide eyed while she waved at him with a sheepish, but still large grin. "Stella what are you doing out there?!"

"Oh you know, just hanging out." Stella shrugged as she took hold of the rope and pulling herself along to the Doctor. "You should try this, it's a lot of fun."

"Do you know what could happen if this rope should snap?" The Doctor took hold of her hands as she remained floating before him.

"It's Tungarrian rope, this stuff is stronger than most metals." Stela rolled her eyes. "Now come on and strap up.

"Oh alright, I'll give it a shot." The Doctor ducked back into the Tardis and soon came back throwing his duster onto one of the beams as he strapped on his harness connected to a rope. Stella held out her hand to him with a bright smile which he returned as he gripped her hand, both of them floating off, hand in hand. "This is nice."

"Isn't it though." Stella commented as Gravity by John Mayer started to come from the Tardis. "Nice choice." They started to move with the music. "I can't believe you've never tried it before."

"Well maybe I never had the right motivation." The Doctor shrugged pulling her closer by her hips as her hands came to rest on his chest. "Stella my starlight floating out amongst the stars and you outshine them all."

"I only shine for you." Stella said slipping her arms around him as he dipped down pressing a long warm kiss to her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Authors Note:**_

 _ **This is a combination of Silence in the Library and Forest of the Dead.**_

 _ **Please Review!**_

-0-

Stella was sitting in a chair with what looked like a phoropter, a machine commonly used by optometrist to examine eyes, but this one had undergone a serious upgrade. The lenses glowed bright green as Stella looked through them. The Doctor was adjusting them as he worked on her eyes. She had been sifting through her cyborg abilities with the Doctors help, separating the good which she kept from the bad which she locked away deep inside, that's how they had come across her eyes.

She had Electromagnetic Vision; the ability to see different kinds of EM spectrum, Ultraviolet Vision; the ability to see ultraviolet light, Night Vision; See in the dark, Telescopic Vision; she could see things from a far distance, Infrared Vision; she could see heat radiation, Microscopic Vision; she could see small items, and Gamma Vision; she could see radiation.

She had known about the night vision and telescopic vision, but the rest was new and interesting. She had hoped for x-ray vision as well, but that seemed to have been beyond her captors abilities, too bad. Then they had integrated her perception filter ring that hid her cybertronic lines when necessary into her systems. She had never felt more comfortable with what she was in her whole life.

"So how's Jack doing?" The Doctor asked as he worked.

"Pretty good, he and his team are doing a pretty good job of keeping the hostiles at bay. He wants us to come by for another pick up soon though; they're running out of room in their containment units." Stella replied with a shrug. She had kept up to date with Jack, calling him every now and again like she had promised, visiting a few times as well when they were free.

"Well then we'll make a stop off later on." The Doctor said setting back. "That should do it." The Doctor shut the machine down and pushing it away. "Well?"

"Neat." Stella smiled as she shifted through her new visions before returning to normal. "You know that you are the only one that's ever been able to get me to look closer at my cyborg abilities, avoided it like the plague most of my life."

"Glad I could help." The Doctor grinned as he pulled her closer, the wheels on her chair making it possible.

"So how about we give these eyes of mine a test drive?" Stella smirked playfully as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist. I believe we promised Donna a beach like no other."

"Later." The Doctor replied brushing his lips over hers.

"Well I guess the beach can wait." Stella leaned forward, their lips pressing together, but before any deeper passions could be uncovered the Doctor jerked back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper opening it to reveal a note appearing on it signed with a small x. Stella looked up at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow as he met her gaze, his eyebrows raised. "I have no….I didn't…."

"Well let's get to this library so we can find out." Stella said standing to her feet followed by the Doctor. The Doctor was still stuttering out, trying to explain that he didn't know who would send him a message with a kiss. "I know you don't know but I want to know so I can warn them." Stella replied pausing at one of the doors in the hall. "Donna, come out, change of plans, we're going to the library." Stella knocked on the door of the red head. "Meet you in the console room."

"Library?!" Donna squawked indignantly, but the time travelers were already hurrying away down the hall to avoid her wrath for a time.

"Warn them?" The Doctor questioned with a bit of a cheeky grin as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not jealous are you?"

"Extremely so." Stella replied pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You have nothing to be jealous about." The Doctor kissed her lips. "I'm all yours."

"Believe it." Stella grinned. The moment the two time travelers arrived in the console room they sent the Tardis into motion, Donna soon joining them.

"So what's going on?" Donna asked with a frustrated look.

"We're making a pit stop for some essential supplies." Stella replied.

"What supplies?" Donna asked in confusion, the Tardis never ran out of anything ever as far as she had seen, plus she really wanted to go to the beach.

"Books." The Doctor said as he parked the Tardis.

"Can't go to the beach without some form of literature." Stella commented. "And this is the best place for it."

"People never really stop loving books." The Doctor went on.

"Nothing beats the feel of paper in your hands." Stella added on with a wistful smile, rushing for the doors with the others. The Tardis was in a mostly empty area with just a few small cases of books as well as a large round desk.

"Fifty first century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads, fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." The Doctor said taking a breath.

"Come on, smelling is great and all, but I haven't found a descent copy of Kiki Strike in years." Stella grinned taking the Doctors hand as they made their way to the stairs, a massive marble job.

"The Library." The Doctor started to explain. "So big it doesn't need a name. Just a great big The."

"It's like a city." Donna guessed.

"It's a world. Literally, a world." Stella replied in excitement, she really did love a good book. "The whole core of the planet is the index computer. Biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written."

"Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." The Doctor said as they came to the end of the stairs overlooking the balcony onto roofs below. "We're near the equator, so this must be biographies. I love biographies."

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." Donna scoffed.

"You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size." The Doctor said as Donna picked up a book, but the Doctor quickly took it from her before she could read it.

"Way-a. Spoilers." The Doctor told her setting it back down.

"What?" Donna whined.

"These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead. Spoil all the surprises. Like peeking at the end." The Doctor replied.

"Isn't travelling with you two one big spoiler?" Donna pointed out.

"We try to keep you away from major plot developments." The Doctor said.

"Which, to be honest, we seem to be very bad at, because you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe." Stella commented rubbing the back of her head.

"So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor used his screwdriver on a nearby information screen, bringing it online.

"The library?" Donna asked as they gathered around the screen.

"The planet. The whole planet." The Doctor said.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna said.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor said as he worked the computer.

"Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." Stella said biting her lip.

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Donna asked in exasperation

"Oh, you know, just passing." The Doctor shrugged.

"No, seriously. It was all let's hit the beach, Stella in a bikini…" Donna said causing the Doctor to go beat red while Stella grinned giving the Doctor a wink. "…then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

"Now that's interesting." Stella said suddenly

"What?" Donna asked her.

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan looking for your basic humanoids. You know, your book readers, few limbs and a face, apart from us, I get nothing. Zippo, nada. See? Nobody home." The Doctor answered. "But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life." The screen said Error 1,000,000,000,000 lifeform number capped at maximum record. "A million, million. Gives up after that. A million, million."

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna said looking around.

"And not a sound. A million million life forms, and silence in the library." The Doctor said as a sense of foreboding filled the air.

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Donna said looking to the Doctor, then slowly they both looked to a book nearby slowly reaching for it.

"BOO!" Stella called out grabbing their arms causing the Doctor and Donna to scream out in surprise.

"Stella!" Donna placed a hand over her heart.

"Ha, your faces." Stella doubled over holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Not funny." Donna glared half-heartedly at her popping the cyborg in the arm.

"Yes it was…it was hilarious…your faces…" Stella slowly calmed down.

"Welcome." A voice sounded down the hall causing Stella to jump with a sharp yelp, grabbing onto the Doctor, causing him and Donna to laugh.

"Serves you right." The Doctor laughed rubbing the top of her head.

"Oh shut up." Stella stuck out her tongue as she pushed his hand away smoothing her hair back down. "What was that anyway?"

"That came from here." Donna pointed up the stairs.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded as they returned to the mostly empty room that they had landed in. A vaguely humanoid sculpture by a curved desk turned its head and spoke with a female voice from a small face on its surface.

"I am Courtesy Node seven one zero slash aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

"That face, it looks real." Donna said looking at it closely.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." The Doctor said sharing a look with Stella.

"A statue with a real face, though?" Donna asked. "It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

"No, but really, it's fine." The Doctor assured her.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by a Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The library has sealed itself, we can't. Oh, they're here. Argh. Slarg. Snick. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers."

"So that's why we're here. Any other messages, same date stamp?" The Doctor asked.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of five zero eleven…"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, fine. Just play it." Stella cut it off impatiently.

"Message follows. Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Donna? Stella?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah?" The girls replied.

"Stay out of the shadows." The Doctor said.

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked.

"Something bad if I had to guess." Stella replied as she slipped her hand into the Doctor, who threaded his fingers with hers.

-0-

They started down a hall lined with books all the way up to the ceiling. The Doctor and Stella swung their clasped hands slightly as they went along, keeping an eye on the shadows, acting casual, but trying not to scare Donna.

"So, we weren't just in the neighborhood." Donna commented.

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit." The Doctor replied. "I got a message on the psychic paper.  
It read…The library come as soon as you can. X "What do you think? Cry for help?"

"Cry for help with a kiss?" Donna questioned teasingly.

"Oh, we've all done that." The Doctor waved her off.

"Plus, anyone making time with my man better know what they're lining themselves up for." Stella said with a smirk, but the look in her eyes was far from joking.

"Love it when you're jealous." The Doctor nuzzled against her ear, kissing her jaw line making her smile.

"Who's it from?" Donna asked, rolling her eyes at the lovey-dovey pair.

"No idea." The Doctor shrugged noticing Stella looking over her shoulder.

"So why did we come here? Why did you…" Donna started to question as the Doctor followed Stella's gaze behind them.

"Donna." Stella cut her off and looked behind them to see the lights going out.

"What's happening?" Donna asked as the darkness approached.

"Run!" The Doctor ordered, all of them taking off down the hall only stopping when they came to a pair of double doors, but they couldn't get them open. "Come on."

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked, casting glances at the lights going out approached them.

"Jammed. The wood's warped." The Doctor said.

"Well, sonic it. Use the thingy." Donna urged him.

"We can't, it's wood." Stella said.

"What, you don't do wood?" Donna asked in disbelief.

"Hang on, hang on. I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings. I can shatterline the interface." The Doctor ran his sonic over the doors, Stella helping running her fingers glowing blue over the hinges.

"Oh move!" Donna kicked the door open then they slammed it shut behind them, the Doctor placing a book between the handles locking them in place.

"Doctor, we're not alone." Stella said looking to the wooden orb floating in the center of the room.

"Oh. Hello. Sorry to burst on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?" The Doctor asked, but the globe fell to the ground with a thud.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Security camera." The Doctor replied as they walked over to it, kneeling down.

"Switched itself off." Stella commented. The Doctor picked it up and using his sonic screwdriver looked the security camera over.

"Nice door skills, Donna." The Doctor said.

"Very nice, don't know why I didn't think about it." Stella kneeled down next to the Doctor, running her fingers over the engravings.

"Yeah, well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise." Donna explained standing behind them. "What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

"Possibly." Stella allowed, still focused on the orb along with the Doctor.

"Are we safe here?" Donna asked.

"Of course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor gestured to a sign on the wall that said The Shop, and Entrance This Way. "Gotcha!" The Doctor cheered as a panel popped open revealing a screen, but 'No, stop it. No. No,' scrolled across the little panel on the camera. "Ooo, I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor sat the orb back down. "It's alive."

"You said it was a security camera." Donna said in shock.

"It is." Stella replied. "It's an alive one."

'Others are coming. The library is breached. Others are coming.' Started across the screen,

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna asked.

"I don't know." Stella said, the Doctor shaking his head as well, so Donna went to a Node.

"Excuse me. What does it mean, others?" Donna asked the node.

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine, it can't help you." Stella said as she walked over to Donna.

"So why's it got a face?" Donna asked.

"Oh, um…" Stella started, but the node answered for her.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The node said and Stella winced, looking Donna to see her reaction.

"It's a real face?" Donna asked horrified.

"Well…" Stella started, but was once again cut off by the node which she shot a glare at.

"It has been actualized individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy." The node said.

"It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a real dead person's face on it." Donna said in disgust.

"Yeah, well, basically." Stella nodded looking over the face.

"It's the fifty first century. That's basically like donating a park bench." The Doctor said walking up beside them.

"It's donating a face!" Donna said backing off, but the Doctor stopped her.

"No, wait, no." The Doctor grabbed Donna as she backed away.

"Oi. Hands." Donna slapped his hands away, but Stella stopped her so she didn't move.

"Donna, the shadow, look." Stella pulled her away.

"What about it?" Donna looked down at the triangular shadow.

"Count the shadows." The Doctor said

"One. There, counted it. One shadow." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but what's casting it?" Stella asked looking from the shadow to the skylight above them where there was nothing that could cause the triangular shadow.

"Oh, I'm thick!" The Doctor said suddenly making the girls jump. "Look at me, I'm old and thick. Head's too full of stuff. I need a bigger head."

"The power must be going." Donna said as the light in the adjoining corridor went out.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun." Stella said shaking her head.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked.

"It's not dark." The Doctor replied.

"That shadow." Donna said looking down. "It's gone."

"We need to get back to the Tardis." The Doctor said.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Because that shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." The Doctor said ominously.

'Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached. Others are coming. Reminder. The library has been breached…' The node repeated over and over again. A door was suddenly blown open in a flash of bright light, and six space suited figures entered. The leader adjusted her polarizing filter revealing the face of a woman.

"Hello, sweeties." She smiled at the Doctor and Stella.

"Get out." The Doctor ordered.

"Doctor, Stella…" Donna tried, but they were too focused on the new comers.

"All of you. Turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away." Stella ordered sternly.

"Tell your grandchildren you came to the library and lived. They won't believe you." The Doctor added.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." River said and all of the astronauts took off their helmets.

"How do you know they're not androids?" Anita asked the gestured to Stella. "She's got lines."

"Because I've dated androids, they're rubbish." River replied. "And she's a cyborg, not an android, big difference."

"Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives." Lux started to get angry.

"I lied, I'm always lying." River shrugged. "Bound to be others."

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." Lux called over to a girl with a side ponytail.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" River asked.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave." The Doctor said then caught on to what had been said. "Hang on. Did you say expedition?"

"My expedition. I funded it." Lux said.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." The Doctor groaned.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" River asked.

"I'm a time traveler. I point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor replied.

"Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist." River held out her hand.

"River Song, lovely name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now, you need to set up a quarantine beacon." The Doctor said as he and Stella steered her back toward the way they had come.

"Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever." Stella said urgently.

"Stop right there." The Doctor said suddenly to Anita who had started to get to close to the dark. "What's your name?"

"Anita." She answered.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." The Doctor said looking round at all the new comers who starred back more confused than cared. "No, bit more scared than that. Okay, do for now."

"You." Stella pointed to a man. "Who are you?"

"Er, Dave." He replied.

"Okay, Dave…" Stella started.

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave the pilot, he was the first Dave, so when we…" Other Dave explained, but Stella was in a bit of a hurry and cut him off.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" Stella asked pulling him over to the corridor they had come down.

"Yeah." Other Dave said, then noticed something off. "Oh, it's a bit darker."

"How much darker?" Stella asked sharing a concerned look with the Doctor.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just like a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave replied.

"Seal up this door." The Doctor ordered pulling Stella back away from the hall. "We'll find another way out."

"Would you…" Other Dave started.

"We're not looking for a way out." Lux snapped then motioned to his assistance. "Miss Evangelista?"

"I'm Mister Lux's personal everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation." Evangelista stuttered out, Lux mouthing along with her.

"Right, give it here." The Doctor took one as did the girls.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna smiled.

"Oh, nice font, really pops." Stella complimented before all three of them ripped up the contracts throwing them away.

"My family built this library. I have rights." Lux snapped in outrage.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River rolled her eyes before looking to the Doctor and Stella. "You think there's danger here?"

"Something came to this library and killed everything in it." The Doctor replied.

"Killed a whole world." Stella added.

"Danger? Could be." The Doctor said.

"That was a hundred years ago. The Library's been silent for a hundred years. Whatever came here's long dead." River waved off their warnings.

"Bet your life?" The Doctor asked.

"Always." River smirked.

"What are you doing?" Demanded of Other Dave.

"He said seal the door." Other Dave replied, looking to the Doctor.

"Torch." Doctor ordered.

"You're taking orders from him?" Lux looked at them all.

"Spooky, isn't it?" Stella commented as the Doctor took Lux's torch and shined it into the far recesses of the round room.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong, because it's not irrational." The Doctor told them. "It's Vashta Nerada."

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." Stella replied ominously.

"Lights! That's what we need, lights. You got lights?" The Doctor looked to the archeologists.

"What for?" River asked.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can, lights pointing out." The Doctor ordered.

"Oi. Do as he says." River said sending her team into motion.

"You're not listening to this man?" Lux snapped.

"Apparently I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mister Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the library database. See what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago." River gave everyone something to do. "Pretty boy, you're with me and bring your girlfriend as well, step into my office."

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Lux asked.

"I don't fancy you." River replied and Lux took off his helmet angrily.

"Oh, I like her." Stella grinned as she and the Doctor went over to Dave at the terminal.

"You would, she's just like you." The Doctor replied and Stella shrugged knowing the abrasive attitude she shared with the woman were very similar. "Probably I can help you."

"Pretty boy and pretty boy's girlfriend. With me, I said." River called out causing the two time travelers to look up.

"Oh, I'm pretty boy?" The Doctor said in realization looking over to Donna.

"Yes." Donna said and seemed surprised at herself. "Ooo, that came out a bit quick."

"Pretty?" The Doctor echoed.

"Meh." Donna shrugged.

"For the record 'and girlfriend' does have a name." Stella called out to River, then saw some of them getting dangerously close to the shadows. "Don't let your shadows cross. Seriously, don't even let them touch."

"Stella's right, any of them could be infected." The Doctor agreed as he and Stella walked over carefully to River.

"How can a shadow be infected?" Other Dave looked to Anita as they un-loaded some bags.

"Excuse me, can I help?" Evangelista asked Anita and Other Dave.

"No, we're fine." Anita replied with a bit of a laugh.

"I could just you know, hold things." Evangelista added.

"No, really, we're okay." Other Dave waved her off. Evangelista frowned sadly as she walked away.

"Couldn't she help?" Donna asked having overheard the conversation.

"Trust me. I just spent four days on a ship with that woman. She's er…" Other Dave trailed off.

"Couldn't tell the difference between the escape pod and the bathroom. We had to go back for her." Anita scoffed. "Twice."

Donna looked over to Evangelista thoughtfully who was talking with her boss.

-0-

River took out a battered book from her backpack covered in blue with eight squares. Both the Doctor and Stella looked over the book, wondering what might be inside of it.

"Thanks." River said as the Doctor focused back on the screen he had been working on.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"The usual. For coming when I call." River shrugged.

"Oh, that was you?" Stella said, eyeing the woman that had sent the note signed with a kiss.

"You're both doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." River said causing Stella and the Doctor to share a look.

"A fairly good one, actually." The Doctor commented.

"The best I can think of." Stella rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Er, going by your face, I'd say its early days for you, yeah? And Stella's still a brunette, so, er, crash of the Byzantium. Have we done that yet?" River asked, but neither Stella nor the Doctor showed signs of remembering. "Obviously ringing no bells. Right. Oh, picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" Again she received no reaction. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then. Whoo, life with time travelers. Never knew it could be such hard work." River really looked at them, something seeming to dawn upon her. "Look at you two. Oh, you're young."

"We're really not, you know." The Doctor said shaking his head.

"I prefer timeless." Stella commented rocking on her heels.

"No, but you are. Your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen you, either of you." River said as a dread started to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"You've seen us before, then?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, please tell me you know who I am." River begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Stella?" River looked to her desperately.

"I'm sorry…" Stella said sympathetically.

'Brng, brng…brng, brng…' Pierced the air.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols." Dave said from the screen he was working on. "I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

"Stella? Doctor, that sounds like…" Donna started.

"It is." The Doctor said. "It's a phone."

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding, just that noise." Dave said in confusion.

"But it's a phone." Donna said.

"Let me try something." The Doctor looked to the screen which said Access Denied after he tried to access it. "Okay, doesn't like that."

"Let's try something else." Stella said as took over rapidly typing until the image of a girl drawing the library appeared on the screen. "Okay, here it comes."

"Good job love." The Doctor pecked Stella on her cheek then looked to the screen. "Hello?"

"Hello. Are you in my television?" The little girl asked looking at the Doctor and Stella.

"Well, no, we're…we're sort of in space. Er, we were trying to call up the data core of a triple grid security processor." The Doctor explained as he tugged on his ear.

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" The girl asked.

"Dad or your Mum. That'd be lovely." Stella nodded.

"I know you. You're in my library." The girl said suddenly.

"Your library?" The Doctor asked.

"The library's never been on the television before. What have you done?" The girl demanded.

"Well, I just rerouted the interface…." Stella shrugged, but then the screen went blank.

"What happened? Who was that?" River asked as access denied flashed onto the screen again.

"We need another terminal." Stella said, not able to get the girl back on the screen.

"Keep working on those lights. We need those lights!" The Doctor told the others as he and Stella went to another terminal, River following.

"You heard him, people. Let there be light." River called out. Stella worked the new terminal, her fingers moving at a rapid pace. The Doctor looked down to River's diary which was next to the terminal they were at and when he picked it up, River took it from him.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book." River said putting it away. "It's against the rules."

"What rules?" The Doctor asked.

"Your rules." River replied.

"Why? What's in it?" Stella asked, her eyes not looking away from the screen, but before River could answer books started flying off the shelves sending them ducking for cover.

"What's that?" The Doctor looked to Stella.

"I didn't do that." Stella replied shaking her head then looked to Dave. "Did you do that?"

"Not me." Dave shook his head as Stella tried to figure it out on her screen.

"Cal Access Denied, what's Cal?" Stella asked as the bombardment of books finally stopped.

"You all right?" Donna went over to Evangelista.

"What's that? What's happening?" Evangelista looked around, scared.

"I don't know." Lux shook his head.

"Oh, thanks, for er, you know, offering to help with the lights." Donna said to Evangelista as they all started to set about their work again.

"They don't want me." Evangelista said despondently. "They think I'm stupid, because I'm pretty."

"Course they don't. Nobody thinks that." Donna shook her head.

"No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased." Evangelista said with a frown.

"See, that's funny." Donna tried to cheer her up.

"No, no, I really was pleased." Evangelista looked confused. "Is that funny?"

"No, no." Donna said quickly before more books shot off their shelves.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked as they all got out of the way again.

"But who is the little girl?" The Doctor asked.

"What's she got to do with this place?" Stella asked.

"How does the data core work?" The Doctor asked.

"What's the principle?" Stella asked.

"What's Cal?" The Doctor asked.

"You two never change." River shook her head in amusement at the way they went back and forth asking their questions. The Doctor and Stella exchanged confused looks but before either could remark River went on. "Ask Mister Lux."

"Cal, what is it?" The Doctor turned on Lux.

"Sorry, you didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Lux replied.

"Mister Lux. Right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" The Doctor questioned.

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Lux told him.

"Well, funny thing, Mister Lux, we don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." Stella snapped crossing her arms.

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River questioned them, and neither of them had an answer. "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you two."

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning." The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. "What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

A panel slid open in the wall, no one noticing except for Evangelista.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one. The lights are going out. Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." River told them.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Lux told them.

"Er, excuse me?" Evangelista tried.

"Not just now." Lux waved her off.

"There was one other thing in the last message." River said.

"That's confidential." Lux snapped.

"I trust this man and woman with my life, with everything." River said looking form Lux to the time travelers, her eyes completely sincere.

"You've only just met them." Lux argued.

"No, they've only just met me." River replied.

"Er, this might be important, actually." Evangelista tried again.

"In a moment." Lux said in frustration.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River said showing them the message.

"Four thousand and twenty two saved. No survivors." The Doctor read off.

"Four thousand and twenty two. That's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed." River told them.

"But how can four thousand and twenty two people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." River replied.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Lux pointed out as Evangelista explored the open panel alone.

She went down a short passage to what seemed to be a reading room or lecture hall where every flat surface had books piled on it. She stepped into the darkness and screamed causing the others to look to the opening racing into it, the Doctor and Stella leading the way to investigate only to find a skeleton in rags.

"Everybody, careful. Stay in the light." The Doctor warned them.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point." Dave grumbled.

"Who screamed?" Stella asked them all softly as the Doctor took hold of her hand.

"Miss Evangelista." Dave shrugged.

"Where is she?" Stella asked looking to the skeleton.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current…" River's voice echoed from very nearby. "Please state your current position." River took a lit comm. unit from the remains of the skeleton's collar. "It's her. It's Miss Evangelista."

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita questioned fearfully.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." The Doctor said rubbing the back of Stella's hand with his thumb.

"What did?" Anita asked.

"Hello?" Evangelista's voice called out.

"I'm sorry, everyone…this isn't going to be pleasant…she's ghosting." River said regretfully.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

"Hello? Excuse me. I'm sorry. Hello? Excuse me." Evangelista called out again.

"That's, that's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna stuttered out looking to the skeleton.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just, you know?" Dave asked gesturing to Evangelista.

"This is her last moment. No, we can't, a little respect, thank you." River snapped and Dave looked ashamed as he backed off.

"Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?" Evangelista asked in confusion.

"But that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said again.

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment." River answered. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax. We'll be with you presently."

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator. Let's you send thought mail." The Doctor explained to her then gestured to the green bars on side of Evangelista's neck on her suit. "That's it there. Those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an afterimage."

"My grandfather lasted a day." Anita said sadly. "Kept talking about his shoelaces."

"She's in there." Donna said in shock.

"I can't see…I can't….Where am I?" Evangelista questioned.

"She's just brain waves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Dave told them.

"But, she's conscious. She's thinking." Donna said.

"I can't see, I can't…I don't know what I'm thinking." Evangelista stuttered out.

"She's a footprint on the beach." The Doctor said.

"And the tide's coming in." Stella said sadly.

"Where's that woman? The nice woman. Is she there?" Evangelista asked.

"What woman?" Lux asked.

"She means…I think she means me." Donna said glancing around at the others.

"Is she there? The nice woman." Evangelista kept asking.

"Yes, she's here. Hang on." River answered then looked to Donna. "Go ahead. She can hear you."

"Hello? Are you there?" Evangelista asked.

"Help her." The Doctor looked to Donna as well.

"She's dead." Donna said.

"Yeah. Help her." Stella placed a hand on Donna's shoulder. "No one wants to be alone in their final moments."

"Hello? Is that the nice woman?" Evangelista asked.

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm, I'm here." Donna said as she hesitantly stepped forward. "You okay?"

"What I said before, about being stupid. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista said.

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them." Donna assured her.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista said again.

"I won't tell them. I said I won't." Donna nodded.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista repeated.

"I'm not going to tell them." Donna said as the green light started blinking.

"Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." Evangelista kept saying.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River said as everyone bowed their heads.

"I can't think. I don't know, I, I, I, I scream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream." Evangelista started to repeat like a stuck record.

"Does anybody mind if I?" River gestured to Evangelista and everyone shook their heads.

"Ice cream. Ice cream." Evangelista repeated over and over again until River turned off the comm. unit.

"That was, that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna said tearfully as Stella took her hand comfortingly.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that." River ground out angrily.

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor said darkly as they all went back to the rotunda. The Doctor charged into the room, pulling Stella along with him.

"I'm going to need a packed lunch." The Doctor called out.

"Hang on." River said digging through her pack, once again bringing out the blue diary.

"What's in that book?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." River replied.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"Professor River Song, University of…" River started to answer.

"To us." Stella cut her off. "Who are you to us?"

"Again, spoilers." River took out her lunch handing it to the Doctor. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

"Right, you lot." The Doctor said opening up the meal taking out the chicken. "Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

The Doctor started scanning with his sonic screwdriver, each and every shadow while the others watched. Stella followed him her eyes looking to every shadow making sure than none of them got to close to the Doctor.

"You travel with them, don't you? The Doctor and Stella, you travel with them." River stood next to Donna.

"What of it?" Donna asked.

"Proper Dave, could you move over a bit?" The Doctor looked up at Dave who was sitting on a table.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because he said so." Stella shot him a look then gestured with her head. "Over there by the water cooler." Dave shot her a look before moving over. "Thanks."

"You know them, don't you?" Donna asked her.

"Oh God, do I know that man and woman." River smiled fondly. "We go way back, those two and me. Just not this far back."

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna looked confused.

"They haven't met me yet. I sent them a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early." River shook her head. "This is the Doctor and Stella in the days before he knew me." River's eyes started to tear up. "And they look at me, look right through me and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know them or don't you?" Donna questioned still not getting it.

"Donna! Quiet, I'm working." The Doctor admonished her over his shoulder.

"Sorry." Donna muttered rolling her eyes.

"Donna. You're Donna. Donna Noble." River looked to Donna in shock.

"Yeah. Why?" Donna asked.

"I do know the Doctor and Stella, but in the future, their personal future." River told her.

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna asked fearfully, the look in River's eyes scaring her.

"Okay, got a live one." The Doctor said getting the readings from his sonic. "That's not darkness down those tunnels. This is not a shadow. It's a swarm." The Doctor threw a chicken leg into the shadow. It is only bone by the time it hit the floor. "A man eating swarm."

"The piranhas of the air, the Vashta Nerada." Stella leaned down eyeing the shadow. "Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them, but usually in small clusters."

"I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." The Doctor commented as Stella nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean, most planets? Not Earth?" Donna looked to them questioningly.

"Mmm. Earth, and a billion other worlds." The Doctor said. "Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look."

"The dust in sunbeams." Stella said.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna argued.

"Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing." The Doctor told her.

"Not everyone comes back out of the dark." Stella said ominously.

"Every shadow?" River questioned.

"No. But any shadow." The Doctor corrected her.

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"Daleks, aim for the eyestalk." The Doctor said.

"Sontarans, back of the neck." Stella crossed her arms.

"Vashta Nerada? Run. Just run." The Doctor said.

"Run? Run where?" River asked as Stella walked over to a terminal.

"This is an index point." Stella pointed out.

"There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said, both of them looking to Lux.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics." Lux shook his head.

"The little shop." Donna said quickly. "They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff."

"You're right. Brilliant!" The Doctor cheered. "That's why I like the little shop."

"Okay, let's move it." Dave said heading for the shop, but Stella stops him.

"Actually, Proper Dave? Could you stay where you are for a moment?" Stella asked staring down at the ground, the Doctor also seeing what she was seeing.

"Why?" Dave asked sarcastically. "Because you told me so?"

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry, but you've got two shadows." The Doctor replied and Dave did have two shadows at right angles to each other.

"It's how they hunt. They latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." Stella told him.

"What do I do?" Dave asked fearfully.

"You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." The Doctor said carefully.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River assured him.

"Course we're not leaving him. Where's your helmet?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't point, just tell." Stella said quickly before he could move.

"On the floor, by my bag." Dave replied not moving a muscle as Anita went to get it.

"Don't cross his shadow. Thanks." The Doctor said as Anita carefully maneuvered around the shadows. "Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got."

The Doctor put Dave's helmet on him as Donna walked up to him and Stella.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna said fearfully.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." The Doctor waved her off.

"How are we safe?" Donna asked.

"We're not. That was a clever lie to shut you up." The Doctor replied getting a sharp look from Donna.

"Feel free to pop him upside his head." Stella patted her on the shoulder before looking to River. "Professor, anything we can do with the suit?"

"What good are the damn suits?" Lux panicked. "Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit. There was nothing left."

"We can increase the mesh density." River replied. "Dial it up four hundred percent. Make it a tougher meal."

"Okay." The Doctor used his screwdriver to adjust Dave's suit. "Eight hundred percent. Pass it on."

"Gotcha." River held up a sonic screwdriver of her own.

"What's that?" The Doctor looked over the device.

"It's a screwdriver." River said.

"It's sonic." The Doctor's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, I know. Snap." River upgraded everyone's spacesuit as the Doctor grabbed Donna.

"With me. Come on." The Doctor pulled her along, Stella following as they went into the little shop.

"What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?" Donna asked as the Doctor put her on a lectern by a small dais with three roundels in it.

"No talking, just moving. Try it." The Doctor said.

"She's going to smack you and I'm going to let her." Stella shook her head as the Doctor situated Donna on one of the round lights.

"Right, stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others, Tardis won't recognize them." The Doctor rambled as he ran over to the controls.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"You don't have a suit. You're not safe." The Doctor said.

"You and Stella don't have a suit, so you're in just as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you." Donna argued.

"Donna, let me explain." The Doctor said right before teleporting Donna away. "Oh, that's how you do it. Stella…

"No." Stella deadpanned.

"But…" The Doctor tried.

"Not happening, live with it." Stella said sharply, the two glaring at each other.

"Doctor, Stella." River called out breaking the heated moment. The Doctor let out a growl of frustration running his hands through his hair.

"You stay with me, alright? I want you by my side at all times." The Doctor ordered taking Stella by her hand.

"Of course dear." Stella smiled as he pulled her along, back into the rotunda, that's when Stella saw it. "Doctor, Dave's shadow is gone."

"Where did it go?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's just gone. I looked round, one shadow, see." Dave said in excitement.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River commented.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence." Lux looked to Dave, while the rest shot him dirty looks.

"Shut up, Mister Lux." River and Stella snapped at Lux making him flinch back.

"Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asked.

"No, no, but look, it's gone." Dave turned around.

"Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving. They're never just gone and they never give up." The Doctor sonicked the shadow on the floor by Dave. "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave asked suddenly.

"No one, they're fine." Stella said.

"No seriously, turn them back on." Dave ordered.

"They are on." River said.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Dave complained.

"Dave, turn around." The Doctor ordered and Dave turned back to him, his visor completely dark.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?" Dave questioned.

"Dave, I want you stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor said, but Dave jerked violently. "Dave? Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine." Dave said going still.

"I want you to stay still. Absolutely still." The Doctor ordered.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm fine. I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I, I can't. Why can't I? I…" Dave's comm. unit lights blinked.

"He's gone." Stella said taking the Doctor's hand in his. "He's ghosting."

"Then why is he still standing?" Lux asked fearfully.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave demanded.

"Doctor, don't." River tried to stop him as he stepped forward still hand in hand with Stella.

"Dave, can you hear me?" The Doctor questioned.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave grabbed the Doctor by the throat his head tilting forward revealing a skull his helmet. "Who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Excuse me." River zapped the zombie with her sonic screwdriver while Stella kicked him back, freeing the Doctor.

"Back from it! Get back. Right back." Stella ordered pulling the Doctor back with her as the Zombie Dave lurched a step towards them.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River questioned.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." The Doctor said as Zombie Dave had four shadows, and they were growing toward them like reaching hands.

"What do we do? Where do we go?" Lux panicked.

"See that wall behind you? Duck." River fired a gun at the wall making a square hole in it.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor and Stella said.

"Everybody out. Go, go, go. Move it. Move, move. Move it. Move, move." River ordered as they ran through the hole into a hall.

"You said not every shadow." River said to the Doctor and Stella.

But any shadow." Stella nodded.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave called out.

"Run!" River ordered as they ran through the stacks of books that towered over them on either side of the hall until they left Dave Zombie behind. They ran for a little longer until coming to a stop somewhere amongst the massive shelves of books, the Doctor standing on a pile of books trying to sonic a light fitting.

"What are you doing?" Anita asked the Doctor.

"Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down." The Doctor replied.

"So, what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" River asked using her own sonic to enhance the lighting.

"Your screwdriver looks exactly like mine." The Doctor eyed her.

"Yeah." River nodded. "You gave it to me."

"I don't give my screwdriver to anyone." The Doctor said.

"I'm not anyone." River smirked.

"Who are you?" Stella demanded.

"What's the plan?" River asked and reluctantly the Doctor accepted her subject change.

"I teleported Donna back to the Tardis." The Doctor told her. "If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Take her home, yeah." River nodded. "We need to get a shift on."

"She's not there." The Doctor said suddenly as he held up his sonic, holding it to his ear. "I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

"Well, maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River said, but Stella wasn't listening as she darted over to a nearby Node.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" Stella let out a gasp when the node turned its head revealing Donna's face. "Doctor!"

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.' The Node said as the Doctor ran up to a terrified Stella, his own face filling with shock.

"Donna." The Doctor breathed out.

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River asked standing next to them.

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Donna." Stella gripped the Doctor's hand as he tightened his grip on her.

'Donna Noble has left the library.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice was coming closer.

"Doctor! Stella!" River called out as they all started running again.

'Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

'Donna Noble has left the library.'

"Doctor, Stella, we've got to go now!" River made them move.

'Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, Who turned out the lights?"

River Stella and the Doctor ran as fast as they could away from proper Dave, followed by Lux, the other Dave and Anita.

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

'Donna Noble has left the library.'

The group were forced to come to a stop, trapped between shadows that were reaching out for them.

"Doctor, Stella, what are we going to do?" River asked, but neither time traveler had an answer.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

'Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved.'

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"This way, quickly. Move!" River used her gun on the wall cutting a square hole into it allowing them to race away from Dave once again.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

-0-

The entered a room through another square cut hole like the rotunda where up above visible through the skylight was large full moon hanging high the orange sky. They all ran for the center of the room under the waning light.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. In, in, in!" River ordered them.

"Right in the center. In the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross." Stella called out making sure everyone was accounted for. "Doctor."

"I'm doing it." The Doctor said already scanning for the Nerada with his sonic.

"There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long." River said glancing up to the moon before looking back to the Doctor. "Have you found a live one?"

"Maybe. It's getting harder to tell. What's wrong with you?" The Doctor grumbled shaking his sonic.

"We're going to need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River called out and Other Dave gave her one. "Thanks, Dave." She threw the meat into the shadow, and once again it was just bone before it hit the ground. "Okay. Okay, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet."

"They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." The Doctor said taking Stella's hand pulling her close.

"There has to be a way to get them off the scent or confuse them maybe." Stella tried to think as she and the Doctor started scanning again.

"Oh, yeah, who are they? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust them?" Other Dave looked to the time travelers and River.

"He's the Doctor and she's Stella." River replied as if that explained everything.

"And who is the Doctor and Stella?" Lux demanded.

"The only story you'll ever tell, if you survive them." River said.

"You say they're your friends, but they don't even know who you are." Anita pointed out.

"Listen, all you need to know is this. I'd trust that man and woman to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been." River told them seriously.

"They don't act like they trust you." Anita said.

"Yeah, there's a tiny problem. They haven't met me yet." River said as she went over to where the Doctor and Stella were still scanning shadows. "What's wrong with it?"

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor replied in annoyance.

"Then use the red settings." River said.

"It doesn't have a red setting." The Doctor replied.

"Well, use the dampers." River rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't have dampers." The Doctor shot back.

"Those are some really good ideas though." Stella said thoughtfully. "Will have to add some."

"You will do one day." River handed the Doctor her sonic screwdriver.

"So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver." The Doctor eyed her.

"Yeah." River nodded.

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." River said rolling her eyes.

"And we know that because?" Stella narrowed her eyes.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, the both of you, right now." River told them sternly.

"Less emotional? We're not emotional." The Doctor ground out.

"There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young." River breathed out, shaking her head.

"Young?" The Doctor echoed.

"Who are you?" Stella demanded.

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple and their kid." Lux called out causing them all to freeze, starring at each other. Stella's grip on the Doctor became vice like, knowing that it was impossible, there was no way that that was possible, no way…

"Doctor, Stella…" River broke the Doctor and Stella's train of thought. "…one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River glanced to Stella, her eyes apologetic, before leaning in close to the Doctor whispering in his ear, and as she pulls back he looked stunned. "Are we good? Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." The Doctor nodded stiffly.

"Good." River nodded.

"Doctor?" Stella looked to him in concern placing her free hand on his arm, the Doctor turned to her covering her hand that was on his arm.

"It's ok, we can trust her." The Doctor assured her kissing her forehead.

"If you say so." Stella said slowly, her eyes still concerned, but accepting the Doctor's assurances. River took back her screwdriver while the Doctor gathered himself turning to the others.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with. Practically nothing's strong enough." The Doctor said throwing himself into the situation.

"Well, some hairdryers, but I'm working on that." Stella added on rubbing the back of her head.

"So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before. So what's new? What's changed? Come on! What's new? What's different?" The Doctor questioned them.

"I don't know. Nothing. It's getting dark?" Other Dave guessed.

"It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark." The Doctor replied, his eyebrows raised.

"Moon rise." Stella said looking up at the moon, then down to Lux. "Tell us about the moon. What's there?"

"It's not real. It was built as part of the Library. It's just a Doctor Moon." Lux told them.

"What's a Doctor Moon?" The Doctor asked.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Lux explained.

"Well, still active. It's signaling. Look." The Doctor held up his sonic. "Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon."

"Or, possibly alive and drying their hair." Stella rocked on her heels with a playful smile.

"No, the signal is definitely coming from the moon." The Doctor rubbed the top of her head making her glare at him as she tried to fix her hair back. "I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through."

"Doctor." River called out as an image of Donna appeared in front of them.

"Donna!" Stella and the Doctor said right before Donna disappeared again.

"That was her. That was your friend! Can you get her back?" River asked as the Doctor and Stella tried to work the sonic. "What was that?"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh, I'm being blocked." The Doctor said in frustration.

"Professor?" Anita said softly.

"Just a moment." River replied.

"It's important." Anita said, the fear in her voice making them turn around to her. "I have two shadows."

"Okay. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River said as she grabbed the helmet.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita said tearfully.

"Just keep it together, okay?" River tried to console her.

"Keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction." Anita pointed out as River put the helmet on Anita.

"Hang on." The Doctor soniced the visor black.

"Oh God, they've got inside." River gasped out.

"No, no, no. I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already in there, leave her alone." The Doctor said hopefully.

"Do you think they can be fooled like that?" River asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm. It's not like we chat." The Doctor replied.

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked.

"Just about." Anita nodded.

"Just, just, just stay back." The Doctor cautioned the others.

"Doctor, Professor, a quick word, please." Stella called the two of them over to where she was crouched down.

"What?" River asked.

"Down here." Stella motioned to them and they crouch down and they did so.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked her in concern.

"Look, you said there are five people still alive in this room." Stella said to River.

"Yeah, so?" River asked.

"So, why are there six?" Stella asked as they all turned to skeletal zombie Dave who had caught up to them.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Run!" The Doctor called out grabbing Stella and River's hands pulling them along, the others following.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

-0-

They were once again amongst the stacks of books running for their lives from Dave, something that was happening an awful lot that day. They ran through a high level walkway to another library skyscraper.

"Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot." The Doctor came to a stop on the walkway.

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit. You can't reason with it." River snapped at him.

"Five minutes." The Doctor replied. "Stella…" Stella shot him a dark look. "Ok, never mind."

"Other Dave, stay with them. Pull them out when they're too stupid to live." River ordered Other Dave. "Two minutes, you two."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Zombie Dave barged into the room just as River and Anita ran out.

"You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh." The Doctor told the Nerada. "That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to me. It's easy. Neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?" Stella questioned.

"We should go. Doctor! Stella!" Other Dave told them.

"In a minute. You came to the library to hunt. Why? Just tell me why?" The Doctor demanded.

"We did not…" The Vashta Nerada tried.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor commented.

"We did not…" The swarm tried again.

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?" Stella asked gently.

"We did not come here." They finished.

"Well, of course you did. Of course you came here." The Doctor scoffed.

"We come from here." They said.

"From here?" The Doctor echoed.

"We hatched here." The Nerada said.

"But you hatch from trees. From spores in trees." Stella pointed out.

"These are our forests." The Nerada said.

"You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you." The Doctor gestured.

"These are our forests." The Nerada repeated.

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library. There are no trees in a…" Stella's eyes went wide as she realized what books were made of. "…library."

"We should go. Doctor! Stella!" Other Dave said, but they ignored him.

"Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million, million books." Stella said looking to the Doctor who also had a mirroring look of dawning on his face.

"We should go. Doctor! Stella!" Other Dave said, but they were still not listening.

"Oh, look at that. The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million, million books, hatching shadows." The Doctor said in slight awe, but Stella who had turned around to look back to Other Dave got a nasty shock.

"Doctor, other Dave is ghosting." Stella said taking his hand in hers.

"We should go. Doctor! Stella!" Other Dave repeated.

"Oh, Dave! Oh Dave, I'm so sorry." The Doctor said as they looked to Other Dave who was also a skeleton now.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"We should go. Doctor! Stella!"

"Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Always babbling on. This gob doesn't stop for anything." The Doctor said pausing to glance at Stella. "Well almost anything." Stella's face went red, but she grinned happily at his comment. "Want to know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door."

The Doctor opened a trapdoor with his sonic screwdriver and they dropped catching onto a support strut and inched their way along, screwdriver clenched between the Doctor's teeth.

-0-

Night had fallen completely now, River and her remaining team were in another round room. She was checking the shadows with her screwdriver as she talked.

"You know, it's funny, I keep wishing the Doctor and Stella were here." River commented.

"The Doctor and Stella are here, aren't they? They're coming back, right?" Anita asked slightly panicked.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you know, but it's from years before you knew them, and it's like they're not quite finished." River said as she stood up. "They're not done yet. Well, yes, Stella and the Doctor's here. They came when I called, just like they always do. But not my Doctor and Stella. Now my Doctor and Stella, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And he'd just swagger off, his arm wrapped around Stella while she'd lean her head on his shoulder, back to their Tardis and open the doors with a snap of his fingers. The Doctor and Stella in the Tardis. Next stop, everywhere."

"Spoilers." The Doctor said as he came in making everyone but River start. "Nobody can open a Tardis by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that."

"It does for the Doctor and Stella." River smirked.

"I am the Doctor and she is Stella." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah. Some day." River shot back.

"How are you doing?" Stella asked.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asked.

"Not coming. I'm sorry." Stella said softly.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." The Doctor said seeing that Anita still had two shadows.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever going to see my face again." Anita scoffed.

"Can I get you anything?" Stella asked her.

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?" Anita joked seriously.

"We're all over it." The Doctor nodded.

"Doctor, Stella." Anita walked over to where they were working another terminal. "When we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did and because you did Stella did. My life so far. I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Safe." The Doctor said suddenly.

"What?" Anita asked in confusion.

"Safe. You don't say saved. Nobody says saved. You say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" The Doctor turned to Lux.

"Four thousand and twenty two people saved. No survivors." Lux answered.

"Doctor?" River looked to the man then to Stella who's face had lit up suddenly.

"Nobody says saved. Nutters say saved. You say safe. You see, it didn't mean safe." The Doctor said trying to get them to see what he and Stella saw.

"It meant, it literally meant, saved!" Stella cheered.

-0-

(The Doctor has got into a Library Archive File.)

"See, there it is, right there. A hundred years ago, massive power surge." The Doctor showed them. "All the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm. The computer tries to teleport everyone out."

"It tried to teleport four thousand twenty two people?" River asked in shock.

"It succeeded. Pulled them all out, but then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library. Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow." Stella picked up. "Four thousand and twenty two people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

"It saved them." Stella said in realization as the Doctor drew on a large polished table.

"The library. A whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved four thousand and twenty two people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." The Doctor drew a large circle with a smaller circle in side then an arrow pointed at the inner circle, suddenly an alarm sounded.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Lux questioned.

"Autodestruct enabled in twenty minutes."

"What's maximum erasure?" River questioned.

"In twenty minutes, this planet's going to crack like an egg." Stella said.

"No. No, it's all right. The Doctor Moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect Cal." Lux denied as the terminal screen went blank.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor and Stella tried to get it to come back on.

"All library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience. Shortly…"

"We need to stop this. We've got to save Cal." Lux said.

"What is it? What is Cal?" The Doctor demanded.

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you." Lux told them.

"It's at the core of the planet." Stella called out.

"Well, then. Let's go." River said and pointed her screwdriver at the library logo in the middle of the compass rose in the floor opening it up. "Gravity platform."

"I bet we like you." The Doctor commented.

"Oh, you do." River smirked.

"I already like you." Stella said clapping her on the back and River smiled, a genuine smile before the five of them stepped on and went down.

"Autodestruct in fifteen minutes."

-0-

The Doctor looked up to see a globe with swirling energy in it.

"The data core. Over four thousand living minds trapped inside it." The Doctor said as he looked at the orb.

"Yeah, well, they won't be living much longer. We're running out of time." River said as The Doctor finds an access terminal.

"Help me. Please, help me." A little girl called out.

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River glanced around looking for the source.

"The computer's in sleep mode." The Doctor said working with Stella.

"I can't wake it up. I'm trying." Stella tapped at the keyboard.

"Doctor, Stella, these readings." River said.

"I know. You'd think it was dreaming." Stella replied typing faster.

"It is dreaming, of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Lux said and Stella froze, her fingers ceasing their typing then she slowly turned around to Lux.

"Computers don't dream." Anita said.

"Help me. Please help me." The little girl cried.

"No, but little girls do. Lux pulled a breaker and a door open and they ran in, a node turning to face them.

"Please help me. Please help me." The little girl node pleaded.

"Oh, my God." River breathed out.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita said.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node." Lux said looking up at the node. "This is Cal."

"Cal is a child? A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you tell me this?" The Doctor demanded angrily, only calming when Stella placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We needed to know this Mr. Lux." Stella said looking to Lux. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because she's family." Lux replied reluctantly looing away from the node. "Cal, Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time. Any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything, and he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor said in understanding.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Lux said.

"And then the shadows came." Stella commented.

"The shadows…I have to….I have to save….Have to save…." Cal tried to speak.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the library." The Doctor said.

"Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." Stella looked to the child.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita asked.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over four thousand living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like being, well, me and Stella." The Doctor commented.

"So what do we do?" River asked.

"Autodestruct in ten minutes."

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core. The computer will reset and stop the countdown." The Doctor replied.

"Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer." Stella pointed out.

"Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer. She can borrow my memory space." The Doctor said pointedly not making eye contact with Stella.

"Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead." River snapped, noticing Stella's face paling.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticize." The Doctor grumbled.

"It'll burn out both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate." River pressed.

"I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main thing." The Doctor said.

"Doctor!" River snapped.

"I'm right, this works. Shut up. Now listen." The Doctor ordered. "You and Luxy boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as you're here, shut up."

"Oh! I hate you sometimes." River ground out.

"I know!" The Doctor replied.

"Mister Lux, with me. Anita, if he dies, I'll kill him!" River snarled as she and Lux left.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked the Doctor and Stella.

"These are their forests." Stella said then looked pointedly to the Doctor. "We're going to seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

"Stella, not we, just me." The Doctor corrected her.

"If you think for one second I'm letting you do this on your own your senile." Stella said grabbing him making him look at her.

"Just because I have to do this doesn't mean you have to." The Doctor snapped as he gripped her upper arms.

"I listened to that bit of advice once a long time ago and I promised myself I never would again, so tough luck, I'm staying and we are doing this together or so help me I will burn all of your converse and bananas." Stella ranted gripping his arms back, looking up desperately into her eyes. "Please…"

"Why do you have to be so….you." The Doctor sighed before pulling her into a deep meaningful kiss, all the while thinking up a way not to let her help him, to save her life. They pulled apart resting their foreheads against each other.

"So you think they're just going to let us go?" Anita asked.

"Best offer they're going to get." The Doctor answered.

"You're going to make 'em an offer?" Anita asked.

"They'd better take it, because right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all." The Doctor practically growled.

"You know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying. And she never gave in. And you ate her." Stella turned on Anita using the Doctor's sonic to clear her visor to reveal a skull.

"But we're going to let that pass, just as long as you let them pass." The Doctor said as Stella handed him back his sonic.

"How long have you known?" The Nerada asked.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now." The Doctor replied.

"She's nearly gone. Be kind." Stella said with a glare.

"These are our forests. We are not kind." The Nerada said.

"I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor said.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." Shadows stretched out from Vashta Nerada Anita toward the Doctor and Stella.

"Don't play games with us. You just killed someone we liked. That is not a safe place to stand." Stella said as they stood unmoving before the reaching shadows.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Stella, and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look us up." The Doctor said and there was a pause, then the shadows with-drawled.

"You have one day." The spacesuit collapsed.

"Oh, Anita." River breathed out as she came back into the room.

"I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now." The Doctor said. "I told you to go!"

"Lux can manage without me, but you can't." River punched the Doctor and uses her sonic on Stella before she could react, knocking them out.

-0-

A little later, River was twisting some wires together with a sort of steampunk like crown on her head sitting in a large mechanically ornate chair.

"Autodestruct in two minutes."

The Doctor woke up painfully with a groan, but Stella remained out for the count, her systems trying to override what River had down to shut her down. The Doctor's eyes widened upon seeing what River was doing.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job." The Doctor called out.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" River scoffed, but then the Doctor saw Stella still lying on the ground, her eyes moving rapidly under her lids like she was having a vivid dream, her limbs twitching occasionally.

"Stella? Stella! What have you done to her?" The Doctor reached out with his free hand cupping the side of Stella's face, checking for any visible damage.

"She's just sleeping, a simple override code." River said as the Doctor pulled on his cuffed hand.

"Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" The Doctor questioned.

"Spoilers." River smirked.

"This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I would have a chance, you don't have any." The Doctor tried to convince her.

"You wouldn't have had a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown." River told him, tears in her eyes. "There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

"River, please. No. Just don't, please, just…" The Doctor begged.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here." River said, tears falling from her eyes now. "The last time I saw you both, the real you and Stella, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut, a suit, and Stella was wearing the most beautiful evening gown she had specially made and had had one made for me as well, oh it was so…" River shook her head sadly. "You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you both cried."

"Autodestuct in one minute."

"Neither of you would tell me why, but I suppose you both knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue." River said and the Doctor looked to where the two screwdrivers and her diary were just out of the Doctor's reach no matter how he stretched for them.

"There's nothing you can do." River said.

"You can let us do this." The Doctor said.

"If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you." River cried.

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor said.

"Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare." River ordered sternly before her face softened. "It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again, both of you. You've got all of that to come. You Stella and me, time and space. You watch us run."

"River, you know my name." The Doctor said.

"Autodestruct in ten…"

"You whispered my name in my ear and you know Stella's base code." The Doctor said breathing hard.

"Nine, eight, seven…"

"There are very few reasons I would ever tell anyone my name or Stella would ever share her base code. There's only ways I could or Stella would." The Doctor said desperately.

"Hush, now." River whispered.

"Four, three…"

"Spoilers." River smiled tearfully.

"Two, one."

River joined two power cables together, and there was a blinding light, when it cleared River was gone. The Doctor sat there with Stella's head in his lap gently running his fingers through her hair with his freed hand while he starred sadly off into space. It wasn't until Lux and Donna found them that the Doctor was able to free himself with his sonic and reboot Stella who instantly buried herself in his embrace when she learned what had happened to River. The Doctor held her close pressing a kiss to the top of her head finding a much comfort in her as she was finding in him.

-0-

People were being teleported out as Donna told them what had happened to her before she set out to try and find Lee. She had been wondering around for quite a while before she returned looking sad.

"Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated slot."

"Any luck?" Stella asked.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the library that day. I suppose he could have had a different name out here, but, let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna shook her head as she leaned against the wall between Stella and the Doctor.

"Maybe not." The Doctor replied.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?" Donna questioned.

"Everything." The Doctor said then noticed the looks he was getting from both women and quickly tried to back pedal. "Sorry, did I say everything? I meant to say nothing. I was aiming for nothing. I accidentally said everything."

"It says that you are quite the catch and even if he wasn't real he was very lucky to have you." Stella told Donna, shooting the Doctor one more look.

"And that is why she's my favorite." Donna looped her arm through Stella's, both of them laughing at the Doctor's pouting face.

"Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please. Keep your hands and feet inside at all times."

"What about you?" Donna asked them.

"And remember to switch off your mobile comm. unit."

"Are you both all right?" She looked concerned for them.

"We're always all right." The Doctor replied.

"If you are pregnant, please go to teleport seven on the floor above."

"Is all right special Time Lord and cyborg code for really not all right at all?" Donna questioned.

"Why?" Stella asked looking to the red head.

"Because I'm all right, too." Donna said resting her head on Stella's shoulder.

"Come on." The Doctor pushed off the wall looping his arm with Stella's so all three of them were connected as they walked out, no one noticing the man trying to call out to Donna, but his stutter impaired him and he was teleported away.

They walked back to the staircase where they had first appeared in the library and the Doctor put River's diary on the balcony rail.

"Your friend, Professor Song. She knew you both in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me…" Donna trailed off.

"Donna, this is her diary. Our future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" The Doctor asked, his hand resting on the book.

"Spoilers, right?" Donna said.

"Right." Stella nodded as she put River's sonic screwdriver on the diary.

"Come on. The next chapter's this way." The Doctor said as they walked back up the stairs.

"When you run with the Doctor and Stella, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run for ever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Doctor and Stella. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark, if they ever, for one moment, accept it."

The Doctor and Stella ran back down the stairs, back for the screwdriver.

"Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that?" The Doctor said snatching up the screwdriver.

"Thing is, future you and me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her, and what they did was give her a screwdriver." Stella said getting excited.

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor opened it up revealing a neural relay, which has two green lights on it. "Oh! Oh! Oh, look at that. We are very good!"

"What have you done?" Donna asked having come after them.

"Saved her." The Doctor and Stella cheered before they took off running as fast as they could through the library as one green light goes out.

"Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you Stella and me, one last run!" The Doctor encouraged the light as they ran into the reading room.

"Sorry, River, shortcut!" Stella said as she disabled the platform.

"Platform disabled."

The Doctor and Stella dove into the gravity well speeding down through the tunnel at a free fall while the last light started blinking. Finally they made it into the data core racing for the controls.

"Everybody knows that everybody dies, but not every day."

The Doctor plugged the screwdriver into the core, and her neural energy was transferred.

"Not today."

Charlotte Node smiled at the Doctor and Stella who were grinning, holding each other close in their happiness.

-0-

River was wearing a loose white robe standing on the hospital grounds in shock and surpise as Charlotte and Doctor Moon walked up to her.

"It's okay, you're safe. You'll always be safe here. The Doctor fixed the data core. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely, so I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?" Cal smiled brightly.

"Aren't we all?" Evangilista said, her face restored, as she, Anita, and the two Daves walked towards her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. They just can't do it, can they? That man and that woman. That impossible man and woman. They just can't give in." River cried happily as she embraced her friends.

"Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all."

The Doctor and Stella returned to the Reception hand in hand and stared at the Tardis for a few moments before the Doctor raised his arm and snapped his fingers, the door swinging wide open revealing Donna who was waiting inside for them.

"Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair, and the Doctor and Stella comes to call…"

Stella snapped her fingers and the doors closed behind them as they walked up to Donna and the console. River closed her diary looking to the three children all tucked into their beds.

"Everybody lives." River kissed Charlotte goodnight and looked at Ella and Joshua, all sound asleep. "Sweet dreams, everyone."


	10. Chapter 10

Stella ran her hands along the long in back short in front skirt of her sky blue chiffon halter top backless loose fit summer dress with a white belt around her waist that she wore with a simple pair of white open toes ballet flats. Donna had been adamant that she should wear a dress that day along with a pair of dangle earring that consisted of two thin silver chains that hung from a silver stud with small sapphire tear drop jewels at the end. Her hair was loose hanging down her back and she wore a light dusting of makeup.

"I said, no." Donna said over the phone making Stella smile. They were about to board the shuttle to take them to the sapphire water fall, but Donna had opted for a spa day for herself leaving the couple on their own. Stella had asked the Doctor to try and convince her one last time, and was a little surprised when he seemed hesitant to do so.

"Sapphire waterfall. It's a waterfall made of sapphires." The Doctor said into the phone. "This enormous jewel, the size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall a hundred thousand feet into a crystal ravine."

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Donna said and Stella could feel her rolling her eyes.

"Nope, just Stella." The Doctor winked as Stella who smiled with a blush before she motioned to the passengers getting on board. "Oh, come on. They're boarding now." The Doctor said. "Four hours, that's all it takes."

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back. That's like a school trip." Donna replied. "I'd rather go sunbathing."

"You be careful, that's Xtonic sunlight." Stella said as she took the phone.

"Oh, I'm safe. It says in the brochure this glass is fifteen feet thick." Donna replied with a scoff.

"All right, I give up." The Doctor replied taking the phone back. "We'll be back for dinner. We'll try that anti-gravity restaurant. With bibs."

"Sounds good." Donna said. "You two have fun on your date, now get off."

"See you later." The Doctor said.

"Oi." Donna stopped him before he could hang up. "And you two be careful, all right?"

"Nah." The Doctor replied. "Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong?"

"Bye Donna." Stella said before the Doctor hung up.

-0-

The Doctor led Stella into the shuttle by her hand and they took their seats in the passenger compartment of the bus aeroplane the other passengers walking past them as they boarded.

"Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts." A hostess asked as she walked down the aisle.

"Just the headphones, please." A serious looking woman replied and the hostess handed her a pair.

"There you go." The hostess left the woman in the blue suit and then moved on to the Doctor and Stella, then started handing them one thing after another, two of each. "That's the headphones for channels one to thirty six. Modem link for 3D vidgames. Complimentary earplugs. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts."

"That'll be the peanuts." The Doctor smarted off.

"Enjoy your trip." The hostess said.

"Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y." The Doctor smiled.

"I'm sorry?" The hostess asked.

"It's French, for let's go." Stella told her.

"Fascinating." The hostess said with a tight smile before moving along.

"She seemed nice." Stella commented as a scholarly man, and his petite Indian assistant took the seats behind the Doctor and Stella.

"Headphones for channels one to thirty six." The hostess offered.

"Oh no, thank you, not for us." The man waved her off.

"Earplugs, please." The girl said.

"There you go." The hostess handed her some.

"They call it the Sapphire Waterfall, but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just compound silica with iron pigmentation." The man explained as the hostess moved on to a couple, man and woman.

"Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts." The hostess said

"Thank you." The woman thanked her.

"Have you got that pillow for my neck?" The scholarly man asked his assistant.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"And the pills?" He questioned.

"Yes, all measured out for you." She answered handing over the items. "There you go."

"Hobbes. Professor Winfold Hobbes." Hobbes said as he leaned over the seat introducing himself to the Doctor and Rhea.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely Stella." The Doctor smiled.

"Hello." Stella smiled.

"It's my fourteenth time." Hobbes said.

"Oh. Our first." The Doctor said.

"And I'm Dee Dee, Dee Dee Blasco." Dee Dee smiled as she too leaned forward.

"Don't bother them." Hobbes admonished her.

"It's no bother at all." Stella smiled at the girl. "Nice to meet you Dee Dee."

"You as well." Dee Dee smiled.

"Where's my water bottle?" Hobbes asked Dee Dee.

"Complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack, and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." The Hostess continued to hand out items to the couple as their teenage boy was sitting across the aisle from them.

"Don't be silly." The mother called to him. "Come and sit with us. Look, we get slippers."

"Jethro. Do what your mother says." The father said sternly when the boy didn't move.

"I'm sitting here." Jethro replied.

"Oh, he's ashamed of us, but he doesn't mind us paying, does he?" The father said.

"Oh, don't you two start. Should I save the juice pack or have it now?" The mother asked. "Look, peach and clementine."

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader Fifty." The hostess said when the boarding was complete. "If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors." The doors closed. "Shields down." The windows were shielded. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder. Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and should we need to use it, you first. Now I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

"Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamondfall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers five hundred kliks to the Multifaceted Coast. Duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll." Joe said and they started to move causing the shuttle to shake a bit.

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics." The hosted activated the dropdown screens showing a pop video. "Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." A holographic painting started up. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat. The Animation Archives." A projection of Betty Boop appeared on a screen in front of the drivers cabin door. "Four hours of fun time. Enjoy."

Everything played at once making it impossible to even try to focus on one thing. It was all mashed together and very, very loud forcing Stella to cover her ears. Glancing over to the Doctor it was plain to see he wasn't enjoying the entertainment either.

"Love I don't think I can handle this for four hours." Stella said with a wince as the stern woman looked up from her book, very unhappy.

"I can take care of that." The Doctor powered up his sonic screwdriver and suddenly it went quiet and the screens returned to their docks.

"Well, that's a mercy." Hobbes commented.

"I know I say I love you a lot, but I love you a lot." Stella said kissing the Doctor's cheek.

"I do my best." The Doctor smiled.

"I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon." The hostess said as she tried to fix it. "We seem to had a failure of the Entertainment System."

"Oh." The Doctor and Stella groaned in fake disappointment.

"But what do we do?" The mother asked.

"We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just sitting here?" The father grumbled.

"Tell you what." The Doctor said popping up in his seat and turning to face the others. "We'll have to talk to each other instead."

-0-

The Doctor's idea has caught on quick and everyone was listening to Val and Biff's stories. They were describing in great detail the last vacation they had had and the hilarious situation they had found themselves in.

"So Biff said, I'm going swimming." Val told them.

"Oh, I was all ready. Trunks and everything. Nose plug." Biff said laughingly.

"He had this little nose plug. You should have seen him." Val laughed.

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard. And he was a Shamboni." Biff gestured to his head. "You know, those big foreheads?"

"Great big forehead." Val said.

"And I said, where's the pool? And he said…"

"The pool is abstract." Biff and Val said together making them all laugh.

"It wasn't a real pool." Val said.

"It was a concept." Biff said.

"And you were wearing a nose plug." The Doctor laughed with Stella.

"I was like this. Ooo, where's the pool?" Biff went on.

-0-

The Doctor and Dee Dee were in the galley, getting drinks from a thermos jug.

"I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh, Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays." Dee Dee explained. "Well, I say researcher. Most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience."

"And did they ever find it?" The Doctor asked as they drank.

"Find what?" Dee Dee asked.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, no. Not yet." Dee Dee answered.

"Well. Maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day. Here's to Poosh." The Dotor raised his drink.

"Poosh." Dee Dee clinked her cup with his and they both took a sip. "So what brought you to the falls?"

"Oh well I thought it'd be a good place to…well…" The Doctor glanced over at Stella who had managed to get Jethro to talk to her, finding a common interested in the music they liked. "I was planning on Stella and I having our first real proper date there, a planned one instead of one that just…happened."

"Oh really, how romantic." Dee Dee said with a smile.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled looking back to Stella who looked up just in time to catch his eye and smile back.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella were sitting with Sky, the blue suited woman, as they unwrapped their meals.

"No, no, we're with this friend of ours, Donna. She stayed behind in the Leisure Palace." The Doctor replied. "You?"

"No, it's just me." Sky replied.

"Oh, we've both done plenty of that. Travelling on our own." Stella commented.

"It's not bad. Do what you want, go anywhere." The Doctor shrugged.

"No, I'm still getting used to it. I've found myself single rather recently, not by choice." Sky said sadly.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say." Sky said with a sigh. "A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded. "I had a friend who went to a different universe."

"Oh, what's this, chicken or beef?" Sky looked at the piece of meat on the end of her fork.

"I'm not sure." Stella said as she poked it carefully.

"I think it's both." The Doctor said and they all made a face.

"Even I cook better than this." Stella grumbled.

"Well…." The Doctor trailed off and looked up when he felt her glare and Sky made an oh noise. The Doctor winced and gave Stella a slightly panicked grin. "I love you?"

-0-

"Stella." The Doctor said his head popped over the seat in front of her from where she sat talking to Dee Dee.

"Yes?" Stella replied looking up at him.

"I might have mentioned here and there that you are an excellent singer." He said with a grin. "And they were wondering if you'd sing something."

"Were you bragging on me?" Stella asked with a playful smirk.

"Maybe, just a little." The Doctor replied as she stood up.

"Charmer." Stella kissed his cheek then brought up a holographic orb of glowing blue

Everyone clapped as she took her position at the front of the shuttle and the orb started to play Safe and Sound by Capital Cities singing as she danced in the isles then she moved onto Dr. Wanna Do by Caro Emerald causing the Doctor's face to go beat red. She had sauntered up to him with a wicked grin as she sang the swing pop song and she saw him swallow hard when she took hold of his tie at the end of the song pulling him in for a kiss, the other clapping as they laughed at the Doctor's flustered state. She followed up with some choices from the fellow passengers and when her last song ended everyone clapped as she took a few bows for fun.

-0-

The lights in the shuttle had been turned down and Professor Hobbes was giving an illustrated lecture with Dee Dee working the slides, even Jethro was interested.

"So, this is Midnight, do you see, bombarded by the sun. Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide." Hobbes said and she did so. "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because, you see, the history is fascinating. Because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system. There couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing."

"But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside." Jethro asked.

"Oh, his imagination. Here we go." Val scoffed offending Jethro.

"He's got a point, though." The Doctor commented.

"Exactly." Hobbes said. "We look upon this world through glass, safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it."

Suddenly there was a crunch, rattle, and a grind as the shuttle came to a stop.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val said uncertainly.

"Are we there?" Biff asked.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee replied.

"They don't stop." Hobbes said. "Crusader vehicles never stop."

"If you could just return to your seats." The hostess said as she went to the intercom phone. "It's just a small delay."

"Maybe just a pit stop." Biff suggested.

"What's going on?" The hostess asked.

"There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop." Hobbes said adamantly.

"Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it." Sky pointed out.

"We've broken down." Jethro said.

"Thanks, Jethro." Val said uncomfortably.

"In the middle of nowhere." Jethro went on eerily.

"That's enough. Now stop it." Biff ordered and Jethro plopped back down in his seat with a frown.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We're just experiencing a short delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats." The hostess assured them.

"I have the overwhelming feeling that she's lying." Stella commented to the Doctor.

"I think you may be right." The Doctor nodded as he walked towards the driver's door with Stella.

"No, I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, I. Could you please?" The hostess tried, but the Doctor flashed his psychic paper cutting off the hostess.

"There you go. Engine expert. Two ticks." The Doctor opened the driver's door.

"I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, if you could just sit down. You're not supposed to be in there." The hostess tried to get them back to sit down, but they of course ignore her.

"Sorry." Joe said as they entered the cockpit. "If you could return to your seat, sir, ma'am."

"Company insurance." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper. "Let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?"

"We're stabilizing the engine feeds. Won't take long." Joe replied.

"Er, no, because that's the engine feed, that line there, and it's fine." The Doctor pointed out.

"And it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilizing doesn't really make sense, does it?" Stella commented.

"Sorry. I'm the Doctor and this is Stella, we're very clever." The Doctor introduced them. "So, what's wrong?"

"We just stopped. Look, all systems fine, everything's working, but we're not moving." The other driver said as the Doctor scanned with his screwdriver.

"Yeah, you're right." The Doctor commented. "No faults."

"And who are you?" Stella asked.

"Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee." He replied.

"Nice to meet you." The Doctor commented.

"I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed." Joe told them.

"How long till they get here?" The Doctor asked.

"About an hour." Joe replied.

"Well, since we're waiting, shall we take a look outside? Just lift the screens a bit?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a hundred percent Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporized." Joe said.

"Nah. Those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple of minutes." The Doctor said.

"Go on, live a little." Stella smiled at him. "Nothing ventured nothing gained."

"Well…" He raised the front screen revealing a breath taking scene of diamond cliffs. "Wow.

"Oh, that is beautiful." Stella said wide eyed, her eyes scanning everything in sight.

"Look at all those diamonds. Poisoned by the sun. No-one can ever touch them." Claude said in wonder.

"Joe, you said we took a detour?" The Doctor said.

"Just about forty kliks to the west." Joe replied.

"Is that a recognized path?" The Doctor asked.

"No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out on automatic." Joe answered.

"So we're the first. This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history." The Doctor said sharing an excited look with Stella then she looked back out again, her eyes catching a glimpse of…something, but then it was gone.

"Did you just? No, sorry, it's nothing." Claude shook his head.

"What did you see?" Stella asked in a soft voice.

"Just there. That ridge. Like, like a shadow. Just, just for a second." Claude pointed out.

"What sort of shadow?" The Doctor asked.

'Beep, beep, beep'

"Xtonic rising. Shields down." Joe said and the shields started to lower.

"Look, look. There it is, there it is. Look, there." Claude pointed and Stella saw the radiation blip again.

"Where? What was it?" The Doctor asked just as the shields closed.

"Like just something shifting. Something sort of dark, like it was running." Claude answered.

"Running which way?" The Doctor asked.

"Towards us." Clause replied and Stella felt her heart jolt. Not wanting to scare anyone needlessly she decided to save her information until she could tell the Doctor quietly.

"Right, Doctor, Stella, back to your seat. And, er, not a word. Rescue's on its way. If you could close the door. Thank you." Joe told them as they left.

-0-

Sky was waiting by the door when the Doctor and Stella came out, instantly bombarding them with questions.

"What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?" Sky fired off one question after the other.

"Oh, just stabilizing." The Doctor answered. "Happens all the time."

"No worries." Stella went along with the Doctor.

"I don't need this. I'm on a schedule." Sky said in frustration. "This is completely unnecessary."

"Back to your seats, thank you." The hostess said before she went into the cockpit.

"Excuse me, Doctor, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Dee Dee asked.

"Now, don't bother the man." Hobbes admonished her.

"Again it's no bother." Stella said to Hobbes then looked back to Dee Dee. "What were you saying?"

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilize." Dee Dee went on. "What does stabilize mean?"

"Well…bit of flim-flam." The Doctor stuttered out.

"Don't worry, they're sorting it out." Stella assured her. "We'll be out of here in no time."

"So it's not the engines?" Hobbes asked.

"It's just a little pause, that's all." The Doctor assured him.

"How much air have we got?" Hobbes demanded.

"Professor, it's fine…" Rhea tried.

"What did he say?" Val asked.

"Nothing." The Doctor said.

"Are we running out of air?" Val started to panic as the hostess reentered the compartment.

"I was just speculating." Hobbes tried to cover.

"Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?" Biff demanded.

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val questioned.

"If you could all just remain calm." The hostess tried, but the panic had already taken root.

"How much air have we got?" Val called out.

"Mum, just stop it." Jethro tried.

"I assure you, everything is under control." The hostess said.

"Well, doesn't look like it to me." Biff said.

"Well, he said it." Val said.

"It's fine. The air is on a circular filter." Dee Dee tried.

"He started it…" Val snapped and the panic shot through the roof as everyone started speaking at once.

"Everyone! Quiet!" The Doctor tried then Stella let out a shrill whistle making everyone wince. "Donna teach you that?"

"Yep, she said I was a natural." Stella smiled proudly.

"Good ol' Donna." The Doctor said turning back to the others. "Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee."

"Oh. Er, it's just that, well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years." Dee Dee told them.

"There you go." Stella said clapping her hands together. "Nothing to worry about."

"And we've spoken to the Captain." The Doctor added. "I can guarantee you everything's fine."

'Thump, thump.' Something hit against the side of the shuttle.

"What was that?" Val asked.

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down." Hobbes said. "It's just settling."

"Rocks. It could be rocks falling." Dee Dee said.

"What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here." Biff questioned then there was another series of thumps on another part of the hull.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"There's someone out there." Val said.

"Now, don't be ridiculous." Hobbes replied.

"Like I said, it could be rocks." Dee Dee pointed out.

"We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides." The hostess said and another thump sounded.

"Knock, knock." The Doctor said.

"Who's there?" Jethro replied.

"Anytime either of you want to unnerve me, feel free." Stella mumbled shooting the Doctor and Jethro a look.

"Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" Sky started to get scared followed by another thump. "What the hell is making that noise?"

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic. That means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." Hobbs snapped, more thumping.

"Well, what the hell is that, then?" Sky snapped.

"Sir, you really should get back to your seat." The hostess said as the Doctor used his stethoscope on the hull.

"Hello?" The Doctor said then looked to Stella, asking softly so no one could hear. "Stella, you see anything?"

"No, not through the plating on this shuttle, but when I was looking outside earlier…" Stella looked to the Doctor, glancing at the other passengers as she pulled him to the side.

"What?" The Doctor prompted in a low voice.

"I could see the radiation, but there was a…form that was different from the others. It looked like it was coming toward us, but I thought it was just a kind of reflection or something." Stella explained before the thump came quicker now.

"It's moving." Jethro said as the emergency exit rattled.

"It's trying the door." Val yelped.

"There is no it. There's nothing out there. Can't be." Hobbes went into denial as whatever it was tried the emergency exit again, then two thumps on the roof, and two more on the entrance door.

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Val asked.

"No. That door's on two hundred weight hydraulics." Dee Dee said.

"Stop it." Hobbes snapped. "Don't encourage them."

"What do you think it is?" Dee Dee asked.

"Biff, don't." Val tried to stop her husband as he approached a door.

"Mister Cane. Better not." The Doctor cautioned.

"Nah, it's cast iron, that door." Biff knocked three times, and got three thumps in reply.

"Three times. Did you hear that?" Val panicked. "It did it three times."

"It answered." Jethro said.

"It did it three times!" Val whimpered.

"All right, all right, all right. Everyone calm down." The Doctor tried as the panic level rose.

"No, but it answered. It answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him." Sky said then three more thumps hit the side of the shuttle.

"I really must insist you get back to your seats." The hostess ordered.

"No, don't just stand there telling us the rules. You're the hostess. You're supposed to do something." Sky snapped at her.

Stella looked to the Doctor who nodded and she reached out knocking on the door four times. There was a long pause before she got the four thumps in reply.

"What is it? What the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop." Sky whimpered fearfully. "Somebody make it stop." Sky pointed to the Doctor. "Don't just stand there looking at me. It's not my fault. He started it with his stories."

The hostess got on the intercom.

"Calm down!" Stella told her sternly.

"And he made it worse!" Sky accused.

"You're not helping." Val snapped.

"Why didn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me. Just tell me what the hell it is." Sky really began to lose it.

"I am telling you that you need to calm down!" Stella said more sternly as the thumping started again.

"It's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me. It's coming for me." Sky backed up to the driver's door and screamed.

"The drivers!" Stella said in realization.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor tried as he ran for the door, then a boom as the shuttle was hit hard causing it to rock from side to side violently and sparks flew. The entertainment system came back online as the lights went out.

"You all right? Okay." Biff checked on his family when everything settled.

"Stella, love?" The Doctor helped her up.

"Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine." Stella assured him as he smiled kissing her forehead before looking to the others.

"Everyone else? How are we?" The Doctor went around making sure everyone was ok as did Stella. "Everyone all right?"

"Earthquake. Must be." Hobbes said, trying to reassure himself.

"But that's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid." Dee Dee replied.

"We've got torches. Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats." The hostess said and they grabbed some torches.

"Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here." Val said looking to her son in concern.

"Never mind me. What about her?" Jethro replied pointing to Sky is sitting amongst the remains of the front row.

"What happened to the seats?" Val asked.

"Who did that?" Biff questioned as well.

"They've been ripped up." Stella said thoughtfully.

"It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. It's over. We're still alive. Look, the wall's still intact. Do you see?" The Doctor pointed to the intact but dented inwards wall.

"Joe? Claude?" The hostess called out through the door.

"We're safe." The Doctor said.

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response. The intercom must be down." The hostess opened the driver's door and bright light flooded the cabin and an alarm sounded until she managed to close it again.

"What happened? What was that?" Val yelped.

"Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?" Biff demanded.

"The cabin's gone." The Hostess said.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hobbes scoffed. "It can't be gone. How can it be gone?"

"Well, well, you saw it." Dee Dee pointed out.

"There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." The hostess said.

"What are you doing?" Biff aimed his torchlight at the panel the Doctor was working on.

"Ah, that's better. Little bit of light. Thank you. Molto bene." The Doctor said not looking up from his work.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Val asked.

"The cabin's gone. You'd better leave that wall alone." The hostess told him.

"The cabin can't be gone." Hobbes insisted.

"No, it's safe. Any rupture would automatically seal itself." The Doctor removed the panel and looked at the wiring.

"But something sliced it off." Stella said as she watched the Doctor work. "You're right, the cabin's gone."

"But if it gets separated?" Hobbes questioned.

"It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust. The driver and the mechanic." The Doctor said sympathetically.

"But they sent a distress signal. Help is on its way. They saved our lives." Stella told them reassuringly.

"We are going to get out of here, I promise." The Doctor assured them. "We're still alive, and they are going to find us."

"Doctor, Stella, look at her." Jethro pointed to Sky who hadn't moved an inch.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." The Doctor moved over to her. "Have we got a medical kit?"

"Why won't she turn around?" Jethro asked.

"What's her name?" Stella asked as she moved to grab the first aid kit.

"Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry." The hostess answered.

"Sky? Can you hear me? Are you all right? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me." The Doctor said to her as Rhea sat the kit next to her.

"That noise from outside. It's stopped." Jethro realized.

"Well, thank God for that." Val said.

"But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?" Jethro asked.

"Inside? Where?" Val whimpered.

"It was heading for her." Jethro looked to Sky.

"Sky? It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." The Doctor said and Sky turned slowly and stared into the torchlight. "Sky?"

"Sky?" Sky echoed.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.

"Are you all right?" Sky repeated.

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?"

"You don't have to talk."

"You don't have to talk."

"I'm trying to help."

"I'm trying to help."

"My name's the Doctor."

"My name's the Doctor."

"Okay, can you stop?"

"Okay, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Hobbes asked.

"Why's she doing that?" Sky copied.

"She's gone mad." Biff said.

"She's gone mad."

"Stop it." Val snapped.

"Stop it."

"I said stop it." Val started to get angry.

"I said stop it."

"I don't think she can." Dee Dee said.

"I don't think she can."

"All right now, stop it. This isn't funny." Hobbes demanded.

"All right now, stop it. This isn't funny."

"Shush, shush, shush, all of you." Stella ordered.

"Shush, shush, shush, all of you."

"My name's Jethro." Jethro said.

"My name's Jethro."

"Jethro, leave it. Just shut up." The Doctor told him.

"Jethro, leave it. Just shut up."

"Why are you repeating?" Stella asked.

"Why are you repeating?"

"What is that, learning?" The Doctor questioned.

"What is that, learning?"

"Copying?" Stella asked.

"Copying?"

"Absorbing?" The Doctor went on.

"Absorbing?"

"The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow." The Doctor said.

"The square root of pi is 1.772453850905516027298167483341. Wow." Sky repeated overlapping him.

"But that's impossible." Hobbes said.

"But that's impossible."

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee said.

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"Tell her to stop." Val ordered.

"Tell her to stop."

"She's driving me mad." Val snapped.

"She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!" Val nearly screamed.

"Just make her stop!"

They started talking over each other, with Sky still repeating their words.

"Stop her staring at me. Shut her up." Val screamed.

"Stop her staring at me. Shut her up."

"It's got to be a trick." The hostess said.

"It's got to be a trick."

"That's impossible." Dee Dee said.

"That's impossible."

"I'm telling you, whatever your name is." Biff snarled.

"I'm telling you, whatever your name is."

"Now, just stop it, all of you." The Doctor ordered.

"Now, just stop it all of you."

"Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?" Hobbes asked.

"Her eyes. What's wrong with her eyes?"

"She can copy anything." Jethro said.

"She can copy anything."

"Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop." Val ordered.

"Biff, don't just stand there, do something. Make her stop."

"You're scaring my wife." Biff said.

"You're scaring my wife."

"Mrs. Silvestry." The hostess tried.

"Mrs. Silvestry."

"Six, six, six." Jethro said.

"Six, six, six."

"She's different. She's something else. Do something. Make her stop." Val said.

"Make her stop."

The lights came back on, shutting everyone up.

"That's the backup system." The hostess said.

"Well, that's a bit better." Biff commented.

"What about the rescue? How long's it going to take?" Val asked.

"About sixty minutes, that's all." The hostess replied.

"Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of…" Hobbes started, but sky finished with him. "Self induced hysteria. We should leave her alone."

"Doctor." Jethro breathed out.

"I know." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, now step back. I think you should leave her. Alone. What's she doing?" Hobbes asked once again Sky speaking with him.

"How can she do that? She's talking with you. And with me. Oh, my God. Biff, what's she doing?" Val/Sky demanded.

"She's repeating, at exactly the same time." Jethro/Sky said.

"That's impossible." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"There's not even a delay." Hobbes/Sky said.

"Oh man, that is weird." Jethro/Sky said.

"I think you should all be very, very quiet. Have you got that?" Doctor/Sky ordered.

"How's she doing it?" Val/Sky questioned.

"Mrs. Cane, please be quiet." Stella/Sky said.

"How can she do that? She's got my voice! She's got my words!" Val became hysterical.

"Come on, be quiet. Hush, now. Hush. She's doing it to me." Biff/Sky said.

"Just stop it, all of you. Stop it, please." The Doctor/Sky said then the Doctor turned to Sky. "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Rhea, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Tardis. Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you." Making Stella roll her eyes, but the Doctor just grinned cheekily before focusing back on Sky. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O. First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?"

"Next stage of what?" Dee Dee/Sky asked.

"That's not her, is it. That's not Mrs. Silvestry anymore." Jethro/Sky said.

"I don't think so, no. I think the more we talk, the more she learns." The Doctor/Sky said. "Now, I'm all for education, but in this case, maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back. All of you, as far as you can."

"Doctor, make her stop." Val/Sky said as the Doctor moved them all back.

"Val, come with me. Come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on, Jethro. You too. Everyone, come on. Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives." The Doctor/Sky said.

"And she's not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices." Stella/Sky pointed out.

"I can't, I can't look at her. It's those eyes." Val/Sky said.

"We must not look at goblin men." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff/Sky questioned.

"It's a poem. Christina Rossetti." Stella/Sky said. "A real beautiful piece."

"We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruits. Who knows upon what soil they fed Their hungry, thirsty roots?" Dee Dee/Sky quoted.

"Actually, I don't think that's helping." The Doctor/Sky said.

"She's not a goblin, or a monster. She's just a very sick woman." Hobbes/Sky snapped.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro/Sky said.

"There is no it." Hobbes/Sky bit out.

"Think about it though. That knocking went all the way round the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in." Jethro/Sky said logically.

"For the last time. Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight." Hobbes/Sky ground out.

"Yeah, apparently." Rhea/Sky said sarcastically.

"Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own, hmm?" The Doctor/Sky said. "Now trust me, I've got previous. I think there might well be some consciousness inside Mrs. Silvestry, but maybe she's still in there. And it's our job to help her."

"Well, you can help her. I'm not going near." Biff/Sky replied.

"No, I've got to stay back, because if she's copying us, then maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could get a whole lot worse." The Doctor/Sky told them. "Stella, wouldn't be a good idea if she became you either so stay back."

"No problem there." Stella/Sky replied.

"Oh, like you're both so special." Val/Sky scoffed.

"As it happens, yes, we are." The Doctor/Sky replied. "So that's decided. We stay back, and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital."

"We should throw her out." The hostess/Sky said.

"I beg your pardon?" Hobbes/Sky said taken aback.

"Can we do that?" Val/Sky asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor/Sky said.

"That would be murder." Stella/Sky reprimanded them.

"That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver, and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet." The hostess/Sky said.

"She can't even move." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Look at her. Look at her eyes. She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next." The hostess/Sky went on.

"She's still doing it. Just stop it. Stop talking. Stop it!" Biff/Sky bellowed.

"Biff, don't, sweetheart." Val/Sky said as Val held him back.

"But she won't stop. We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors." Biff/Sky said.

"No one is getting thrown out." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Yes, we can. Because there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out. You had a couple of seconds, because it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out." Dee Dee/Sky pointed out.

"Thanks, Dee Dee." Stella/Sky said as she rubbed her temples in agitation. "Just what we needed."

"Would it kill her outside?" Val/Sky asked.

"I don't know. But she's got a body now. It would certainly kill the physical form." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"No one is killing anyone." The Doctor/Sky said.

"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one." Hobbes/Sky said as Hobbes looked to the other door. "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

"Now, listen, all of you. For all we know that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover us, than what's it found? This little bunch of humans. What do you amount to, murder? Because this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?" The Doctor/Sky demanded and for a moment there was silence.

"I'd do it." Hostess/Sky replied.

"So would I." Biff/Sky said.

"And me." Val/Sky said.

"I think we should." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"What?" The Doctor/Sky said in shock.

"I want her out." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"You can't say that." Stella/Sky said.

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Doctor. She is growing in strength." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"That's not what I said." The Doctor/Sky said.

"I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe." Dee Dee/Sky said near tears.

"You'll be safe any minute now. The rescue truck is on its way." The Doctor/Sky said.

"But what happens then, Doctor? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilization. What if it spreads?" The hostess/Sky said.

"No, because when we get back to the base, we'll be there to contain it." The Doctor/Sky replied.

"You two haven't done much so far." Val/Sky scoffed.

"You're both just standing in the back with the rest of us." Biff/Sky said.

"She's dangerous. It's my job to see that this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her." The hostess/Sky said.

"Now, hang on. I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far." Hobbes/Sky said.

"At last. Thank you." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Two people are dead." The hostess/Sky said.

"Don't make it a third." Stella/Sky said then Stella looked to Jethro. "Jethro, what do you say?"

"I'm not killing anyone." Jethro/Sky replied.

"Thank you." The Doctor/Sky said.

"He's just a boy." Val/Sky said.

"What, so I don't get a vote?" Jethro/Sky snapped.

"There isn't a vote. It's not happening. Ever. If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first." The Doctor/Sky challenged.

"Okay." The hostess/Sky said.

"Fine by me." Biff/Sky said.

"Oh, now you're being stupid. Just think about it. Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?" The Doctor/Sky scoffed.

"Calling me a coward?" Biff/Sky ground out.

"Who put you in charge, anyway?" Val/Sky snapped.

"I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor of what, exactly?" Hobbes/Sky asked.

"They weren't even booked in. The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue." The hostess/Sky said.

"Where from?" Val/Sky demanded.

"We're just travelling. We're travelers, that's all." The Doctor/Sky replied.

"Like an immigrant?" Val/Sky asked.

"Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone. Who was that?" The hostess/Sky demanded.

"Just Donna, out friend." Stella/Sky replied.

"And what were you saying to her?" Biff/Sky questioned.

"He hasn't even told us his name." Val/Sky said.

"The thing is though, Doctor, you've been loving this." Jethro/Sky said. "And Stella too."

"Oh, Jethro, not you." Stella/Sky groaned in annoyance.

"No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving it." Jethro/Sky said.

"It has to be said, you both do seem to have a certain glee." Hobbes/Sky pointed out.

"All right, we're interested." Stella/Sky said.

"Yes, we can't help it. Because whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating." The Doctor/Sky finished.

"What, you wanted this to happen?" Val/Sky said in disgust.

"No." The Doctor/Sky as Stella shook her head.

"And you two were talking to her, all on your own, before all the trouble. Right at the front, you were both talking to that Sky woman, the three of you together. I saw you." Biff/Sky accused.

"We all did." Val/Sky joined in.

"And you went into the cabin." Hostess/Sky said.

"What were you saying to her?" Biff/Sky demanded.

"We were just talking." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Saying what?" Biff/Sky questioned.

"Whether the meal was chicken or beef or both." Stella/Sky said drily with a raised eyebrow. "Not exactly take over the world material."

"You called us humans like you're not one of us." Jethro/Sky said.

"He did. That's what he said." Val/Sky said.

"And the wiring. He went into that panel and opened up the wiring." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"That was after." Stella/Sky pointed out.

"But how did you know what to do?" Biff/Sky demanded.

"Because I'm clever!" The Doctor/Sky replied.

"I see. Well, that makes things clear." Hobbes/Sky scoffed.

"And what are we, then? Idiots?" Biff/Sky said in offense.

"That's not what I meant." The Doctor/Sky defended himself.

"If you're clever, then what are we?" Dee Dee/Sky questioned.

"You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in." Val/Sky said.

"Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered." The hostess/Sky said and Stella went tense.

"Oh come on, just listen to yourself, please." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Do you mean we throw him out as well?" Biff/Sky asked.

"If we have to." Hostess/Sky replied.

"And now you have gone too far if you think for a second I'd even let you have the chance to harm him." Stella/Sky snapped, her hands clenched tight at her sides.

"Then we'll throw you out as well." The hostess/Sky said.

"Try it." Stella/Sky said in a deadly voice, the only thing that calmed her was the Doctor slipping his hand into her. She shot him an apologetic look as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Look, just. Right, sorry, yes, hold on, just. I know you're scared, and so am I. Look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think." The Doctor/Sky tried.

"Perhaps you could tell us your name." Hobbes/Sky prompted.

"What does it matter?" Doctor/Sky asked.

"Then tell us." The hostess/sky ordered.

"John Smith." The Doctor/Sky replied.

"Your real name." Hobbes/Sky said.

"He's lying. Look at his face." Biff/Sky said.

"His eyes are the same as hers." Val/Sky said.

"Why won't you tell us?" Jethro/Sky asked.

"It's a simple enough question." Dee Dee/Sky said.

"He's been lying to us right from the start." Val/Sky said.

"What's your name?" The hostess/Sky demanded.

"No one's called John Smith. Come off it." Biff/Sky said all of them advancing.

"Now listen to me. Listen to me right now, because you need me, all of you. If we are going to get out of this, then you need me." The Doctor/Sky said.

"So you keep saying. You've been repeating yourself more than her." Hobbes pointed out.

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert." Val pointed to Hobbes.

"Mum, stop. Just look." Jethro tried.

"You keep out of this, Jethro." Biff ordered.

"Look at her!" Jethro snapped.

"She's stopped." Dee Dee said and the all realized that Sky had stopped repeating them.

"When did she? No, she hasn't. She's still doing it." The Doctor/Sky said.

"What stopped her?" Stella asked, Sky not talking with her either.

"She looks the same to me. No, she's stopped. Look, I'm talking, and she's not." Val said in relief.

"What about me, is she? Look. Look at that. She's not doing me. She's let me go." Biff said smiling as well.

"Mrs. Silvestry? Nor me. Nothing." The hostess said.

"Sky, what are you doing?" The Doctor/Sky asked.

"She's still doing him." Dee Dee said.

"Doctor, it's you. She's only copying you." Hobbes said.

"Thank you professor obvious." Stella said trying to hide her growing concern for the Doctor.

"Why me? Why are you doing this?" The Doctor/Sky said.

"She won't leave him alone." Dee Dee said.

"Do you see? I said so. She's with him." Val said.

"They're together." Biff said.

"How do you explain it, Doctor, if you're so clever?" Hobbes questioned.

"All of you shut the heck up." Stella glared at them.

"I don't know. Sky, stop it. I said stop it. Just stop it." The Doctor/Sky said.

"Look at the two of them." Val breathed out.

"Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech. What for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? Because I'm the only one who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true, but your eyes, they're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or form, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?" The Doctor/Sky asked from where he was now kneeled down in front of Sky, Stella standing behind him.

"Do we have a deal?" Sky said.

"Do we have a deal?" The Doctor repeated.

"Hold on, did she?" Dee Dee questioned.

"She spoke first." Jethro said

"She can't have." Val said.

"She did." Hobbes said.

"She spoke first." Jethro said.

"Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you." Sky remarked.

"Oh, look at that. I'm ahead of you." The Doctor said.

"Did you see?" Hobbes pointed, "She spoke before he did! Definitely!"

"He's copying her," Jethro nodded.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Stella asked getting nervous.

"I think it's moved," Sky said.

"I think it's moved."

"I think it's letting me go." Sky said.

"I think it's letting me go." The Doctor echoed.

"What do you mean?" Dee Dee frowned. "Letting you go from what?"

"But he's repeating now, he's the one doing it!" Biff called, "It's him!"

"They're separating," Jethro realized.

"Mrs. Silvestry?" Hobbes tried, "Is that you?"

"Yes, yes, it's me," she said.

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"I'm coming back, listen." Sky said.

"I'm coming back..."

"It's me!"

"...listen. It's me!" the Doctor repeated slightly out of synch, fighting it as Sky slowly started to move her hand and fingers.

"Like it's passed into the Doctor," Jethro remarked, "It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside him."

"No, that's not what happened," Dee Dee shook her head

"But look at her!" Val called.

"Look at me, I can move..." Sky grinned.

"Look at me..."

"I can feel again..."

"I can move...I can feel again..."

"I'm coming back to life..."

"I'm coming back to life..."

"And look at him, he can't move."

"And look at him, he can't move."

"Help me."

"Help me."

"Professor Hobbes…"

"Professor Hobbes…"

"Get me away from him," she reached out to him.

"Get me away from him."

"Please."

"Please."

Hobbes reached forward, cautiously avoiding the Doctor, moving around Stella who quickly kneeled in front of the Doctor. She gently placed her hands on either side of his face looking directly into his eyes.

"Love, can you hear me? Doctor?" Stella tried as she started to put everything together in her head. "It's ok, I got this, I can do this. I just need to think." Stella placed her fingers along his face like she had seen the Doctor do once and took a deep breath. "Doctor, let me in, please…"

Stella closed her eyes feeling a rush from her mind to his as she entered the Doctor's mind and started to move about, it was strange, but what she did find was very interesting. It was a large wall and as she moved toward it a door appeared which opened at her touch. Her eyes widened at what was the Doctor's mind, it was amazing. Swirls of deep blues and purples like a painting of a galaxy or nebula with the language of the time lords floating around in shinning gold.

"Oh thank you," Sky smiled at him.

"Oh thank you."

"They've completely separated," Jethro muttered.

"It's in him," Biff shouted, pointing at the Doctor, "D'you see? I said it was him all the time."

"She's free!" Val hugged her, "She's been saved!"

"Oh, it was so cold," Sky told them.

"Oh, it was so cold."

"I couldn't breathe."

"I couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I must've scared you so much."

"I must've scared you so much."

"No, no, it's alright, I've got you, oh, there you are my love, it's gone, everything's alright now." Val hugged her again.

"I wouldn't touch her," Dee Dee took a few steps back.

"But it's gone, she's clean, it passed into him," Biff replied.

"That's not what happened." Dee Dee said.

Stella could feel the Doctor silently guiding her though she heard seeing nothing then suddenly she could feel lines that connected the Doctor to Sky. She testily started to feel them out trying to see where they were coming from in order to see where they were going.

"Thank you for your opinion, Dee, but clearly, Mrs. Silvestry has been released," Hobbes remarked.

"No..." Dee Dee shook her head.

"Just leave her alone!" Val snapped, "She's safe, isn't she? Jethro? It's let her go, hasn't it?"

"Think so, yeah," Jethro nodded, "Looks like it. Professor Hobbes?"

"I'd say, from observation..." Hobbes muttered, "The Doctor can't move and, when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so..."

"Well, there we are then!" Biff grinned, "Now the only problem we've got is this Doctor."

"It's inside his head," Sky nodded.

"It's inside his head."

"It killed the driver."

"It killed the driver."

"And the mechanic."

"And the mechanic."

"And now it wants us."

"And now it wants us."

"I said so!" Val shouted.

"He's waited so long."

"He's waited so long."

"In the dark. And the cold."

"In the dark. And the cold."

"And the diamonds."

"And the diamonds."

"Until you came."

"Until you came."

"Bodies so hot."

"Bodies so hot."

"With blood."

"With blood."

"And pain."

"And pain."

"Stop, oh, my God, make him stop, someone make him stop!" Val cried.

"But she's saying it!" Dee Dee pointed at Sky.

"And you can shut up!" Val snapped.

"But it's not him, it's her, he's just repeating!" Dee Dee said.

"But that's what the thing does, it repeats!" Biff replied.

"Just let her talk!" the hostess shouted, seeing her point.

"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!" Biff snapped.

"Just let her explain." The hostess tried.

"I think..." Dee Dee swallowed hard, "I mean, from what I've seen...it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what they said would happen!"

Stella could see it now, what the being was doing to him, what it was taking from him. Tendrils of knowledge was seeping out, knowledge that should stay right where it was, too dangerous to ever be let out into the wrong hands. She followed them as they joined as one, looking for a way to stop what was happening.

"What, and you're on his side?" Biff glared.

"No!" Dee Dee said.

"The voice is the thing!" Jethro stated.

"And she's the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him!" Dee Dee said.

"She's got his voice..." the hostess murmured.

"But that's not true, 'cos it can't, because I saw it pass into him, I saw it with my own eyes!" Val defended.

"So did I!" Biff nodded.

"You didn't!" Dee Dee shouted.

"It went from her, to him," Val glared, before turning to her son, "You saw it, didn't you?"

"I don't know," Jethro shook his head.

"Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro, of course you did!"

"I suppose...he was right next to her."

"Everyone saw it, everyone!" Biff agreed.

"You didn't, you're just making it up!" Dee Dee shouted at him, "I know what I saw, and I saw her stealing his voice."

"She's as bad as him, someone shut her up!" Val cried.

"I think you should be quiet, Dee," Hobbes began.

"Well, I'm only saying..." Dee Dee defended.

"And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself! Pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics, when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!" Hobbes snapped.

"That's how he does it," Sky said.

"That's how he does it."

"He makes you fight."

"He makes you fight."

"Creeps into your head."

"Creeps into your head."

"And whispers."

"And whispers."

"Listen."

"Listen."

"Just listen."

"Just listen."

"That's him."

"That's him."

"Inside."

"Inside."

"Throw him out!" Biff shouted.

"Get him out of my head!" Val yelled.

"Yeah, we should throw him out!" Biff yelled.

"Well, don't just talk about it! Just, you're useless! Do something!" Val went hysterical.

"I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!" Biff snapped.

"Yes!" Sky grinned.

"Yes!"

"Throw him out!"

"Throw him out!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

Biff stormed forward towards the Doctor about to grab him, but Stella was faster. Her eyes snapped open glowing bright as she stood and grabbed Biff's wrist holding it tight. He whimpered as she forced him to the ground and she stood towering over him in her rage.

"You're breaking my wrist." Biff whimpered in pain.

"Listen to me and listen to me closely. None of you are going to harm a hair on his head." Stella ground out as she pushed Biff back making him fall.

"And you're going to stop us?" Biff snapped as he stood to his feet.

"Yes, I am." Stella said imposingly as the lines along her body pulsed with her anger, her eyes narrowing on the wide eyed Sky. "You've forced some sort of psychic link with my Doctor, my love, and that was a very stupid thing to do." Stella ground out. "You've also put me in a difficult position so I am giving you one chance, let him go, return to wherever you came from, or I will end you."

"You wouldn't harm me." Sky said.

"You wouldn't harm me." The Doctor echoed.

"You fought for me." Sky said.

"You fought for me."

"If he didn't want to kill, neither would you." Sky smirked.

"If he didn't want to kill, neither would you."

"Midnight is an old planet. And you are an old life form. Tell me. Have you heard any legends of his home? Gallifrey?" Stella asked.

"Time Lord!" Sky's eyes widened in realization.

"Time Lord!"

"That is the Doctor, the last of the time lords." Stella said, her anger mounting to the point of causing her fists to shake. "The man I love and you are trying to take him from me."

"The Doctor would not commit murder." Sky said. "Nor would his companion."

"The Doctor would not commit murder." "Nor would his companion."

"I am Stella Quinn, I have fought in countless wars spanning the galaxies and time, taken out the monsters that creep in the shadows as well as the ones who are brazen enough to show themselves in the light, and I fight every day to save the universe of selfish conniving creatures like you." Stella ground out making everyone in the room look on in shock. Sky started to get scared, her eyes darting around for an escape.

"I will not leave." Sky defied her.

"I will not leave."

"He's the one that's infected." Val pointed.

"He's the one we should kill." Biff said as the others agreed except for Dee Dee, the hostess, and Jethro. It was all becoming too much for Stella. Her love was in danger, she was scared, she was angry, and she had had enough.

"You all want death so much?" Stella ground out, her anger snapping like a dry twig. "Fine, then let me give it to you."

Stella charged forward grabbed Sky by her throat in a tight painful grip causing Sky to gasp and she rushed her towards the entrance door then pressed the button causing everyone to scream as the bright light flooded in. Stella glared at Sky meeting the fearful gaze of the creature, but she was not going to let this creature win, no matter what.

"No, I can't go back NO!" Sky shrieked and the Doctor echoed as she scratched as Stella's arm.

"I'm sorry Sky, good bye." Stella said with a sad, but grim face then the pressure wall collapsed. Sky was sucked out as Stella held onto the side with her free, closing the door as soon as Sky was gone.

"You killed her." Val said in shock and Sella rounded on them causing them all to flinch back away from her.

"It's what you all wanted wasn't it. Baying for blood and now that you have it how do you feel? How does it feel?!" Stella hissed, tears streaming down her eyes. The sound of the Doctor gasping when he came back into control of his mind gained Stella's full attention and she rushed to his side.

"It's gone!" He panted, falling limp. Stella she gathered him into her arms so his head lay on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist shaking hard. "It's gone...it's gone, it's gone, it's gone..." He grasped her tightly, as she rubbed his back soothingly resting her cheek on the top of his head. "It's gone. It's gone...it's gone, it's gone, it's gone...it's gone, it's gone, it's gone..."

"I've got you love." Stella said softly kissing the top of his head. "It's all over now, you're safe now love."

"I said it was her," Val tried to make a feeble excuse, terribly shaken, flinching hard when Stella glared at her.

"Liar." Was all Stella had to say to destroy any illusion the woman or anyone else was trying to come up with to comfort themselves. Stella and the Doctor stayed close their arms wrapped around each other waiting for the rescue truck everyone else staying far away from them.

'Repeat. Crusader Fifty rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat. Prepare for boarding.'

-0-

Donna greeted the Doctor and Stella with a warm hug which they gladly returned. They then walked over to the edge of the pool taking a seat, the Doctor holding Stella close in his arms as she snuggled under his chin.

"What do you think it was?" Donna asked.

"No idea." The Doctor replied.

"D'you think it's still out there?" she frowned.

"More than likely." Stella replied quietly.

"Well, you'd better tell 'em. This lot." Donna remarked.

"Yeah," The Doctor scoffed, "They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence."

"Can't imagine you, without a voice." Donna commented.

"Molto bene," He gave her a weak smiled.

"Molto bene!" She teased.

"No," the Doctor shook his head with a pained frown as Stella tensed, "Don't do that. Don't. Don't..."

-0-

Stella sat in the console room on the captain's chair watching as the time rotor went up and down, the hum of the Tardis providing her with some comfort. Donna had gone off to her room and Stella had made sure the Doctor was taking it easy in his as well before she had said she was going to her own room for some sleep.

The sleep never came through, which brought her to her current predicament of sitting up in the main room clad in her favorite long sleeved teal night shirt on it and a pair of black yoga shorts. She had one leg curled up with her chin propped on it and her arms circling it while her other leg dangled before her swinging back and forth.

"You should be in bed." Stella said without looking from the rotor.

"So should you." The Doctor commented as he walked over to her. He too was wearing his pajamas which were blue in color with dark blue pin stripes and an open dressing gown of navy blue over that.

"I'm not sleepy." Stella mumbled. The Doctor gave her a searching look as he walked over to her and knelt down looking into her eyes and was surprised to see a tear escape her left eye.

"Stella, what's wrong?" He asked gently cupping her face brushing the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"I killed that woman, after I swore I would never do such a thing like that again." Stella said in a hoarse voice. "I took hold of her in anger and threw her out of the shuttle, I killed her."

"Stella, she was already dead, there was nothing we could have done to save her." The Doctor tried to console her.

"I didn't even try, I was so scared and angry, I just wanted it all to stop." Stella said her eyes falling to the ground. "I was just as bad as the rest of them in the end."

"No you were not." The Doctor said sharply making her eyes shoot up to his. "Don't ever say something like that again. You did what you had to, you saved everyone on that shuttle, and you saved me. Stella, you are a brilliant caring woman. You have been there for me when it mattered most, saved my life more than once; you're more to me than a companion or just a girlfriend, you're…" The Doctor trailed off, shaking his head, trying to gather the words that described her, then it came to him. "…you're my brilliant shining star, my guiding light, my starlight…" He cupped her face gently pulling her close. "…you, Stella Quinn, are my everything."

"You're my everything as well." Stella said with a soft smile. With that he captured her lips in a searing kiss pulling her close then swept her up into his arms bridal style making her giggle. "Where are we going?"

"To bed of course, we had a long day, could do with some shut eye." The Doctor replied kissing the top of her head.

"Doctor, I don't think I can." Stella said, her face falling miserably.

"Then I will stay with you until you do." The Doctor replied he stepped into his room and laid Stella down on his bed then took his place beside her pulling her close then covering them up. He talked to her softly about anything and everything, spinning her tails of far off planets they might see one day and the people who inhabited them until she finally fell asleep and soon after he followed her into rest.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This is a combination of Turn Left-The Stolen Earth-Journey's end.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

-0-

Pagodas and flying cars flew above small wind turbines and down in the streets, there were lots of banners with Chinese symbols on them. Stella, the Doctor, and Donna were walking through the market place looking at different things.

"Oh you have got to try these." The Doctor said handing Donna a mug of foaming drink he took from a nearby stand. "Oh, ho, ho."

"I'd rather have a water." Donna scrunched up her nose as the Doctor placed one in her hand and gave Rhea another.

"You are going to love it." Stella assured her.

"One, two, three!" The Doctor counted off and they all took a swig.

"Lovely!" Donna said in surprise.

"You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni? Most beautiful peshmoni in all of Shan Shen?" A woman asked as they continued their journey through the market.

"Er, no thanks." Donna waved her off then saw a beautiful shawl, pulling Stella over to the stand while the Doctor casually made his way over to another stall where he had tracked down something for Stella. He quickly bought it straight out much to the owner's happiness and slipped the good sized box into his pocket before moving on to another stall, where he was in a more talkative mood.

"Oh, he's going to get himself in trouble, I'll be right back." Stella said to Donna before she ran over to the Doctor who was haggling with another stallholder who seemed to be getting rather perturbed. "Try not to get into trouble yourself while I'm gone."

"I'll be fine." Donna smiled and started to explore on her own.

-0-

"Thank you." Stella smiled at the man who smiled back just as warmly as she and the Doctor walked away, a brand new scarf that changed colors to match her outfit around her neck. "And that is how you haggle."

"You just smiled a lot and were all girly, you cheated." The Doctor pouted.

"No, I used my womanly wiles, that's not cheating, that's strategy." Stella said with a wink. "Why do you have something against my womanly wiles?"

The Doctor took her hand in his bringing her close, slipping his arms around her waist as she ran hers up his chest and around his neck playing with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Actually I like your wiles quite a lot, but only when you're using them on me." He smirked as he nuzzled against her face.

"I'll keep that in mind." Stella smiled kissing him softly.

"You do that." The Doctor murmured against her lips, preparing to deepen the kiss, then they heard Donna scream making them spring apart.

"Donna?!" Stella and the Doctor rushed to the source of the scream.

"What the hell is that?" They heard Donna snap.

"You were so strong. What are you? What will you be? What will you be?" The fortune teller ran out the back of the tent as the Doctor and Stella entered.

"Everything all right?" The Doctor asked looking around.

"Are you ok?" Stella asked Donna quickly going to her side casting a weary glance at the giant beetle.

"Oh, God." Donna pulled Stella into a tight hug, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him in as well, holding onto them both for a time before letting go.

"What was that for?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"Not that we don't appreciate a good hug, but…" Stella looked equally confused.

"I don't know." Donna said uneasily.

-0-

They were all seated around the fortune tellers table, the Doctor was prodding the dead beetle with a stick that Donna had said had been attached to her back as she talked to them. The Doctor and Stella where much more concerned than they were letting on, but didn't want to scare Donna so they waited to see what she remembered.

"I can't remember. It's slipping away. You know like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." Donna explained to them.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways." The Doctor explained. "Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you? Great big parallel world."

"Hold on. You said parallel worlds are sealed off." Donna pointed out.

"They are. But you had one created around you." Stella explained with a frown as she looked over the bug. There was only one way to get out of the parallel world these things caused, and it was not a nice way at all. "Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you."

"How do you mean?" Donna asked.

"Well, The Library and then this." The Doctor pointed out.

"Just goes with the job, I suppose." Donna shrugged.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." Donna waved him off.

"Yes, you are. You're brilliant." The Doctor told her.

"She said that." Donna said suddenly.

"Who did?" Stella asked.

"That woman. I can't remember." Donna said trying to recover the memory.

"Well, she never existed now." The Doctor said.

"No, but she said the stars…she said the stars are going out." Donna said.

"Yeah, but that world's gone." The Doctor waved her off.

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming even here." Donna said urgently, it was clear that something was wrong, that there was something more to all of this.

"Who was she?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know." Donna shook her head.

"What did she look like?" Stella asked cocking her head to the side.

"She was blonde." Donna answered causing the Doctor to sit up straight and Stella to draw in a sharp breath of air.

"What was her name?" The Doctor demanded.

"I don't know." Donna answered.

"Donna, what was her name?" The Doctor said urgently.

"But she told me to warn you. She said two words." Donna said, grasping for the memory, looking to the couple.

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" The Doctor questioned as the memory finally surfaced.

"Bad Wolf." Donna spoke and it was like they had both been slapped. "Well, what does it mean?"

The Doctor shot to his feet and ran outside with Stella, Donna following, neither of them answering her as they looked around themselves in shock. Everything that was printed said the same thing now, Bad Wolf over and over again.

The Doctor grabbed Stella's hand pulling her along, Donna hot on their heels, as they ran to the TARDIS where even it said Bad Wolf instead of Police Box. They threw open the doors to find that the inside was lit by red emergency lighting, and the cloister bell tolled.

"Doctor…" Stella trailed off fearfully.

"Doctor, Stella, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?" Donna demanded.

"The end of everything." The Doctor said entwining his fingers with Stella's, both of them tense with fear for what was to come. "It's the end of the universe."

-0-

The Tardis landed on the grass verge of a very normal looking suburban street where the normal morning activities were taking place. New papers delivered, sprinklers going and the milkman making his rounds. The Doctor poked his head out taking in the tranquil scene, eyes darting about for any sign of trouble.

"Is everything ok?" Stella asked as she and Donna followed the Doctor out of the Tardis.

"It's fine. Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine." The Doctor said in relief, then flagged down the milkman. "Excuse me. What day is it?"

"Saturday." The milkman replied eyeing him strangely.

"Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays." The Doctor nodded.

"So, I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna asked as the milkman left.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." Donna pointed out.

"Exactly." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, if she can cross from her parallel world to our parallel world…" Stella trailed off looking to him fearfully.

"Than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down, which puts everything in danger." The Doctor agreed. "Everything."

"But how?" Stella questioned, but there was no answer. They all went back into the Tardis just as the earth started to shake sending the milkman's products to the ground shattering on impact.

"The thing is, no matter what's happening, and I'm sure it's bad, I get that but, Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?" Donna asked the two of them.

"Yeah." The Doctor smiled, Stella as well, happy that Rose was coming back, but she also had a niggling feeling in her gut. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by the Tardis shaking violently. They all clung to the console to keep themselves up.

"What the hell was that?" Donna snapped when everything went still.

"Don't know. It came from outside." The Doctor ran to the door flinging it open to reveal just a few pieces of space rock floating nearby.

"But we're in space. How did that happen? What did you do?" Donna looked to the Doctor while Stella checked the scanner readings.

"We haven't moved. We're fixed." Stella called out, the Doctor running over to her to see for himself.

"It can't have. No." The Doctor looked over the readings, his eyes wide.

"The Tardis is still in the same place, but the Earth has gone." Stella said softly.

"The entire planet. It's gone." The Doctor said in shock.

"But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the Sun. What about my Mum? And Granddad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?" Donna demanded on the verge of full blown panic.

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know. I'm sorry, I don't know." The Doctor shook his head.

"That's my family. My whole world." Donna started breathing hard.

"There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace." Stella said as she moved around the console.

"Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology." The Doctor commented.

"So what do we do?" Donna looked to them.

"We've got to get help." Stella said.

"From where?" Donna asked.

"Donna, we're taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight." The Doctor told her setting the Tardis into motion along with Stella.

"So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?" Donna asked.

"Posh name for police." The Doctor replied.

"Outer space police." Stella added.

"Here we go." The Doctor said landing the Tardis in an ordinary looking corridor somewhere in a complex built on three linked asteroids. They slowly came out of the Tardis putting their hands up when they were greeted by an armed platoon of Judoon.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo to to." The leader demanded.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so." The Doctor replied. "Bokodozogobofopojo."

The Judoon snapped to attention lowering their weapons allowing the travelers to lower their arms.

"Moho." Stella nodded.

They were led through the halls to the main office where a silver-haired woman in a black gown was waiting. When she was told who was coming she had started to nervously pace the floor.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist." The Architect argued. "And Stella Quinn, the cybortronic human, I don't know whether to arrest you or thank you, the file on you is almost as bad as his."

"Flattered, really I am, but we have more important things to worry about." Stella said on edge.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed. "More to the point, I've got a missing planet."

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say, nor Stella as clever." The Architect looked between them. "The picture is far bigger than either of you can imagine. The whole universe is in outrage. Twenty four worlds have been taken from the sky."

"How many? Which ones?" The Doctor questioned.

"Show us." Stella ordered as they joined the Architect at her computer screen.

"Locations range far and wide, but all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace." The Achitect showed them.

"Callufrax Minorr." The Doctor pointed to the chart.

"Jahoo. Shallacatop." Stella noted.

"Woman Wept. Clom. Clom's gone?" The Doctor pulled a face.

"Who'd want Clom?" Stella questioned with an equaly confused look.

"All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all unconnected." The architect told them.

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna asked.

"Who is the female?" The architect eyed her. The Doctor and Stella exchanged raised eyebrow wide eyed looks.

"Donna. I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords and cyborgs, thank you." Donna replied haughtily. "Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

"Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant." The architect replied.

"How do you mean, cold case?" Donna asked.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this. It disappeared over two thousand years ago." The architect told her.

"Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago." Donna went on.

"That's it! Donna, brilliant." The Doctor cheered.

"Super temp to the rescue." Stella grinned as she and the Doctor worked the controls.

"Planets are being taken out of time as well as space. Let's put this into 3-D." The Doctor brought up holograms of the missing planets that started to fill the room between planets. "Now, if we add Pyrovillia and Adipose Three. Something missing. Where else, where else, where else? Where else lost, lost, lost, lost."

"Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh." Stella said adding in the last sphere, then the representations suddenly reorganize themselves.

"What did you do?" The architect asked.

"Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern." Stella replied.

"Oh, look at that. Twenty seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous." The Doctor said looking over the projection.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman." Donna shot him a look. "What does it mean?"

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine." Stella said thoughtfully.

"It's like a powerhouse. What for?" The Doctor questioned.

"Who could design such a thing?" The architect asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before." The Doctor said, his eyes becoming distant as he lost himself in thought. "Long time ago. Can't be."

-0-

Donna was sitting on the stairs while the Architect Stella and the Doctor conferred. Suddenly Donna heard a heartbeat pounding causing her seem to slip into a daze as she listened, but it stopped as suddenly as it began. She listened for a few more moments, but it didn't start up again and she was distracted by a white-haired, pink eyed young woman walking up to her with a tray.

"You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies." The albino said kindly.

"Thanks." Donna took the water, the albino paused in her movements looking over Donna's shoulder.

"There was something on your back." She said.

"How do you know that?" Donna asked curiously.

"You are something new." The albino said.

"Not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone." Donna denied.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The albino said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Donna nodded. "My whole planet's gone."

"I mean the loss that is yet to come." The albino corrected her. "God save you and your friend Stella, she will lose her humanity."

The servant went up the stairs leaving behind a slight off put Donna. The Doctor and Stela walked over to her, not noticing her tenseness.

"Donna, come on, think. Earth. There must've been some sort of warning." The Doctor said. "Was anything happening back in your day, like electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

"Well, how should I know? Er, no. I don't think so, no." Donna shook her head.

"Oh, okay, never mind." Stella shook her head.

"Although, there were the bees disappearing." Donna commented.

"The bees disappearing." The Doctor echoed, his eyebrows shooting up.

"The bees disappearing." Stella repeated catching onto what he was thinking.

"The bees disappearing!" They cheered together.

"How is that significant?" The architect asked.

"On Earth we had these insects. Some people said it was pollution or mobile phone signals." Donna told her.

"Or, they were going back home." The Doctor said.

"Back home where?" Donna asked.

"Planet Melissa Majoria." Stella told her.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so daft." Stella waved her off. "Not all of them."

"But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped? Tandocca." The Doctor said suddenly.

"The Tandocca Scale." The architect echoed.

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small. No wonder we didn't see it." The Doctor explained. "It's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look, there it is." The Doctor brought it up. "The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path."

"And find the Earth? Well, stop talking and do it." Donna urged them on.

"We are." Stella replied. They all ran back to the Tardis where the Doctor started in on the console using it to track the signal.

"We're a bit late." The Doctor said. The signal's scattered, but it's a start." The Doctor rushed back to the doors poking his head out, Stella right behind him. "I've got a blip. It's just a blip, but it's definitely a blip."

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology." The architect announced.

"Oh, really? What for?" The Doctor asked moving over a bit so Stella could look out as well.

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor, right across the universe, and you will lead us into battle." The Architect replied causing the Doctor to go wide eyed, his mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Right. Yes. Course he will. We'll just go and get you the key." Stella pulled the Doctor in slamming the door shut soon after the Tardis dematerialized.

"Doctor, Stella come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!" The architect's orders fell on deaf ears.

They traveled for some time following the trail when slowly the rotor came to a wheezing stop in the middle of the Tardis console.

"It's stopped." The Doctor noted then with Stella raced to the doors flinging them open, Donna right behind them.

"What do you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?" Donna questioned.

"The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid, ninety years old. It was the center of a rift in time and space." The Doctor told them as they stared out over a multi-colored nebula.

"So, where are the twenty seven planets?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere." Stella shook her head. "The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line."

"So what do we do? Doctor, Stella what do we do?" Donna asked, but the travelers had no answer, their faces tense. "Now don't do this to me. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do? You never give up. Please."

'Ring, ring, ring….'

"Is that something ringing?" Stella perked up hopefully.

"Phone!" The Doctor cheered racing into the Tardis over to the console pulling out a phone.

"Doctor, phone." Donna followed them back into the Tardis.

"Martha, is that you?" The Doctor answered the phone, but instead of answer he got something else. "It's a signal."

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked as he donned his stethoscope.

"Oh, just watch me." The Doctor replied turning to the console. "Got it. Locking on."

"We're travelling through time. One second in the future." Stella called out over the sounds of explosions as the Tardis shook violently, flames bursting from various places. "The phone call's pulling us through."

"Three, two, one." The Doctor counted down as they screamed while the planets popped into existence around them, then finally everything went still.

"Twenty seven planets." Donna said looking to the console monitor. "And there's the Earth. But why couldn't we see them?"

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place. Tiny little pocket of time." The Doctor commented. "But we found them."

"Wait, hold on, what's that?" Stella started in on the screen. "Hold on, hold on. Some sort of Subwave Network." Stella, the Doctor, and Donna take Harriet's quarter of the screen as other quarter screens appeared revealing various friends. "Neat."

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack snapped, looking both playful and stern at the same time. A look only Jack could ever pull off completely.

"Skiing on the French Riviera, the sea breeze was invigorating." Stella deadpanned with a smirk.

"Cute." Jack rolled his eyes. "Doctor, Stella, it's the Daleks."

"Oh, he's a bit nice. I thought he'd be older." A woman with long dark brown hair commented.

"He's not that young." Ianto grumbled.

"It's the Daleks." Sarah Jane cut in. "They're taking people to their spaceship."

"It's not just Dalek Caan." Martha said.

"Surrendered." Jack said.

"Sarah Jane." The Doctor grinned then looked to Luke. "Who's that boy?"

"That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant." Stella looked to Jack and his team.

"Look at you all, you clever people." The Doctor said happily.

"That's Martha." Donna said then looked to the Torchwood screen. "And who's he?"

"Captain Jack." Stella replied. "One of my best friends."

"One of?" Jack scoffed. "I am the best, best friend you have ever had, thank you very much."

"And he is ever so humble." Stella rolled her eyes, Donna humming in appreciation as she looked him over.

"Don't." The Doctor said quickly taking note of the look in Donna's eye. "Just don't."

"It's like an outer space Facebook." Donna commented.

"Everyone except Rose." The Doctor said and Stella felt a twinge in her stomach, but pushed it aside then suddenly the scanner went blank. "Oh."

"We've lost them." Donna said as the Doctor and Stella got to work.

"No, no, no, no, no." Stella chanted as she worked then picked up another signal. "There's another signal coming through. There's someone else out there, it might be her."

"Hello? Can you hear me? Rose?" The Doctor called out, but it was not Rose that came onto the screen.

"Your voice is different, and yet its arrogance is unchanged." Davoras spoke. "Welcome to my new Empire." Davoras smirked. "Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros, lord and creator of the Dalek race."

"Doctor?" Donna looked to the Doctor who had gone tense, his eyes wide and jaw set.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davoras taunted.

"Doctor, it's all right." Stella said softly as she slipped her hand into his, his grip almost painful as it tightened around her hand. "We're here, we're in the Tardis. We're safe."

"But you were destroyed." The Doctor finally choked out, his eyes locked on the screen. "In the very first year of the Time War, at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you."

"But it took one stronger than you." Davoras said motioning to where Caan was hooked up to the vault, his Dalek armor open revealing the squid like being inside. "Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire." Caan said deliriously. "I danced and died a thousand times."

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davoras told them.

"But that's impossible. The entire War is timelocked." The Doctor denied.

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind, but imagine." Davoras said without concern, but excitement for the possibility. "A single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"

"And you made a new race of Daleks." The Doctor said bitterly.

"I gave myself to them, quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body." Davros opened his tunic revealing his bare ribs with just a few nerve endings over them, and his internal organs inside. "New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?"

"After all this time, everything we saw, everything we lost, I have only one thing to say to you. Bye!" The Doctor threw a lever grinning his maniac grin, the Tardis flying off back to Earth landing on an abandoned street in front of a church. They all cautiously stepped out of the Tardis, the Doctor still gripping Stella's hand.

"Like a ghost town." Donna said.

"Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for?" Stella questioned.

"Think, Donna. When you met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" The Doctor questioned her.

"Just, the darkness is coming." Donna shrugged.

"Anything else?" The Doctor pressed, but Donna looked past him, a smile on her face.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna nodded to where Rose was walking down the street towards them, a giant gun in hand.

The Doctor grinned releasing Stella's hand and ran to Rose who started running for him as well. Stella felt that pang again, twisting in her stomach as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, watching the two about to reunite, but then she saw it, coming at the Doctor. Without a thought she took off running as fast as she could.

"Doctor!" Stella yelled, but it was too late.

"Exterminate."

"NO!" Stella screamed as the Dalek's ray grazed the Doctor, but still lit him up and knocking him down to the ground hard. Jack appeared suddenly, blasting the Dalek as Stella fell to her knees beside the Doctor first, Rose soon after joining her beside him.

"I've got you." Stella said holding him up in a sitting position.

"Doctor! It missed you. Look, it's me, Doctor." Rose said desperately, tears in her eyes.

"Rose." The Doctor breathed out.

"Hi." Rose smiled as best she could through her tears.

"Long time no see." The Doctor rasped.

"Yeah. Been busy, you know." Rose replied, but then the Doctor seized up. "Don't die. Oh, my God. Don't die. Oh my god, don't die."

"We have to get him into the Tardis, quick." Stella said as she picked him up, his arm around her shoulders, Jack taking up the other side as they made their way to the Tardis.

"What, what do we do? There must be some medicine or something." Donna said desperately as they made their way into the Tardis, laying the Doctor down on the grating next to the console.

"Just step back." Jack ordered, but Rose and Stella were reluctant to leave the Doctor's side. "Rose, Stella, do as I say, and get back." Jack quickly pulled Stella back, keeping an arm around her as Rose stumbled back from the Doctor. "He's dying and you know what happens next."

"What do you mean? He can't." Donna shook her head.

"Oh, no. I came all this way." Rose bemoaned.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Donna questioned as the Doctor's right hand began to glow.

"It's starting." The Doctor gasped out. "Stella!"

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Stella called out as she gripped Jacks hand on her shoulder.

"Here we go." Jack tightened his arm around Stella. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Donna snapped.

"When he's dying, his body, it repairs itself. It's a process that allows a Time Lord who is old or mortally wounded to undergo a transformation into a new physical form and a somewhat different personality." Stella answered, her eyes locked onto the Doctor, the glowing rapidly increasing.

"But you can't!" Rose denied.

"New man, same hearts." Stella said. "He'll always be the Doctor."

"I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." The Doctor said as the gold light pulsed causing them all to flinch back at the brightness of it, their eyes squinting to see past it.

The Doctor's golden energy streamed from his hands and head, then with an effort, the Doctor turned and pointed both hands towards his spare hand in the jar by the time console which absorbed it as he released it.

"Now then. Where were we?" The Doctor said standing straight as the others looked on stunned. He turned to his still glowing spare hand, kneeling down in front of it. "There now." He blew on the jar and the glowing stopped, then he shot back to his feet facing the stunned once again. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me." He grinned smugly. "So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there. My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?"

"You're still you?" Rose said hesitantly.

"I'm still me." The Doctor hugged Rose, both of them laughing happily.

"You could have said something." Stella said with her arms crossed as he released Rose and moved over to her, Rose looking between the two as the Doctor pulled Stella into a tight hug kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry, was in the moment, but I heard you. You would stay with me even if I changed." The Doctor looked down at her as she looked up with a smile.

"Of course, I love you no matter what. Like Boe said, new man same hearts." Stella replied cupping the side of his face.

"I love you to." The Doctor said leaning into her touch, kissing the palm of her hand. Rose felt her heart freeze as she glared at the couple. She had come all this way only for the Doctor to slip right through her fingers…no.

"You can hug me, if you want." Donna turned to Jack who laughed. "No, really." She said seriously. "You can hug me."

Suddenly the power cut out leaving them in the dark.

"Doctor, did you forget to pay the electric bill?" Stella asked, trying not to sound scared, but by the way the Doctor tightened his hold around her waist she knew he wasn't fooled.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." The Doctor breathed out as the Tardis tilted with a sharp jerk.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the center of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible." Jack told them as they were moved. "Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world." The Doctor turned to Rose, his arm still around Stella's waist. Stella also looked to Rose and was not surprised to the coldness in them directed at her, this was going to be an extremely long adventure. "That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

"It's the darkness." Rose shrugged looking from Stella to the Doctor.

"The stars were going out." Donna said.

"One by one." Rose nodded. "We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so I could. Well, so I could…"

"What?" The Doctor pressed, oblivious to why she was stalling.

"So I could come back." Rose didn't get the reaction to her confession that she was hoping for, instead he just nodded and motioned for her to keep explaining, so she cleared her throat and went on, her cold glare flickering to Stella once again for a brief moment. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"In that parallel world, you said something about me." Donna looked to Rose.

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." Rose told her.

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick." Donna put herself down once again.

"You're a brilliant woman from Chiswick." Stella told her making Donna smile a bit as the scanner beeped.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard." The Doctor said as they all tensed up fearfully.

"The Tardis is secured." A Dalek called out.

"Doctor, you will step forth or die." Red Dalek ordered.

"We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in." The Doctor told them.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose argued.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack added.

"Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything." The Doctor explained. "Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

"What about your dimension jump?" Jack asked Rose, no one noticing Donna's eyes becoming distant.

"It needs another twenty minutes. And anyway, I'm not leaving." Rose looked to the Doctor, but he was looking to Jack.

"What about your teleport?" The Doctor asked the immortal man.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack shook his head.

"Well, I guess there's nothing for it." Stella breathed out.

"Right then. All of us together. Yeah." The Doctor looked around at them all, pausing when he saw the distant look in her eyes. "Donna?"

"Donna?" Stella walked over to her shaking her gently.

"Yeah." Donna snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." Stella said gently.

"No, I know." Donna nodded.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." Red ordered.

"Crucible on maximum alert." Another Dalek said.

"Daleks." Rose breathed out.

"Oh, God." Jack chuckled nervously.

"It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did." He turned to Donna. "You were brilliant." He looked to Jack next. "And you were brilliant." He looked to Rose who smiled hopefully to him. "And you were brilliant." Rose's face fell as with only that little phrase he turned to Stella, his eyes filled with love. "And you…Blimey."

"You weren't too bad yourself." Stella smiled lovingly up at him as he pulled Stella into a deep kiss, both of them pouring everything that they were into the loving embrace. The rested their foreheads against one another, just taking in each other's closeness. "I love you."

"I love you to." The Doctor pecked her on the lips one last time. The Doctor took a deep breath gripping Stella's hand tightly in his own, and led his companions out of the Tardis. Stella paused when she saw that Donna wasn't following and gently let go of the Doctor's hand. He looked down at her and followed her gaze, nodding before she moved back to get Donna. Stella wrapped her arms around her shoulder comfortingly.

"I won't lie and say everything is going to be ok, but we can't stay in here." Stella said softly as the others filed out, the Doctor looking up at the phalanxes of Daleks flying around.

"I'm scared." Donna breathed out.

"And you'd be a fool not to be, but you're not alone." Stella told her as they started move forward.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" Red called out.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Daleks chanted. Donna stopped suddenly looking back inside the Tardis, hearing the heartbeat thumping in her ears.

"Donna?" Stella looked to her.

"Do you hear it to?" Donna asked.

"Hear what?" Stella asked, listening, but hearing nothing.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Dalek continued chanting.

"Behold, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek race." Red announced.

"Donna! Stella! You're no safer in there." The Doctor called back into the Tardis when he noticed the two had yet to come out.

"Coming." Stella replied and led Donna to the door only for then to slams shut in their faces.

"What?" The Doctor breathed out running back to the doors trying to get them open.

"Doctor? What have you done?" Donna beat on the doors.

"Hey, let us out! Doctor, open this door right now!" Stella ordered trying to force them open.

"It wasn't me. I didn't do anything." The Doctor called out.

"Oi! Oi, we're not staying behind!" Donna yelled.

"Open up!" Stella ground out as she rammed her shoulder into the doors. The Doctor needed her, she had to stand with him, she had to get out.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor demanded of Red.

"This is not of Dalek origin." Red replied.

"Doctor!" Stella and Donna yelled through the doors.

"Stop it! She's my friend and Stella is my..." The Doctor was not able to properly describe what Stella was to him. "Now open the door and let them out."

"This is Time Lord Treachery." Red said.

"Me? The door just closed on its own." The Doctor snapped.

"Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed." Red said as a trapdoor opened under the Tardis which dropped through.

"What are you doing? Bring it back!" The Doctor ordered desperately as Stella and Donna screamed, Stella grabbing Donna pulling her back to the console so they could hold on. "What have you done? Where's it going?"

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-neutrino energy. The Tardis will be deposited into the core." Red replied.

"You can't. You've taken the defenses down. It'll be torn apart!" The Doctor said, his hearts beating painfully in his chest as the Tardis dropped into the molten core causing fires to break out around the women and the roundels explode.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose called out.

"And Stella, let them go!" Jack ordered, his anger and fear almost palatable.

"The females and the Tardis will perish together." Red told them. "Observe. The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."

An image of the Tardis appeared before them, bobbing in the molten core.

"Please. I'm begging you. I'll do anything! Put me in their place. You can do anything to me, I don't care, just get them out of there! Please!" The Doctor said desperately, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You are connected to the Tardis. Now feel it die." Red taunted the Doctor.

-0-

The noise of the exploding roundels were still erupting around them as Stella tried to revive the Tardis racing clumsily around the console, but for Donna, who was on the ground holding on, the explosions were replaced by the heartbeat.

"Donna, don't…" Stella called out as Donna put her hand on the spare hand jar causing a burst of golden energy to flow out and around them until the jar broke.

The spare hand was lying on the floor, twitching like it was trying to do something. Cautiously Stella reached down as she held onto the console for balance, her other hand touching the spare, letting out a scream when it wrapped around her hand, the golden energy surging out of the hand building a new body exactly like the original for it as well as traveling up Stella's arm causing her systems to flare for a brief moment before settling back down.

"It's you!" Donna said in shock.

"Oh, yes!" The new Doctor said still holding onto Stella's hand.

"You're naked." Donna noted averting her eyes.

"Oh, yes." The new Doctor grinned.

"Could you let go of my hand, I can't feel my fingers." Stella commented and let out a breath of relief when the new Doctor let go of her hand which she shook to get the feeling back, that's when she saw it, the golden flecks in her opal blue cybertronic lines. She looked from her hand to the new Doctor as he looked around himself before hopping up and starting on the console.

"Could use a hand." The new Doctor grinned wider as Stella started to help him with the console, securing them, her shocked gaze never straying from him. The new Doctor pressed a button on the console and everything went silent.

-0-

"Total Tardis destruction in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven, six…" A Dalek counted down. "Five, four, three, two, one."

The Tardis vanished causing the stomachs of all those who watched the loss of the machine and the women within to drop like a rock.

"The Tardis has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" Red questioned.

"Yeah." The Doctor ground out hoarsely. His Starlight was gone, his best friend was gone, and his Tardis was gone, it was all gone leaving him behind.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" Red taunted.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack produced a small revolver and shot at the Red Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Red Dalek zapped Jack back.

"Jack. Oh, my God. Oh, no." Rose ran over to him.

"Rose, come here. Leave him." The Doctor pulled her back.

"They killed him." Rose said.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor replied, his face like stone, but his eyes a torrent of emotion.

"Escort them to the Vault." Red ordered.

"There's nothing we can do." The Doctor said, his voice, and the way he carried himself, like he was on automatic.

"They are the playthings of Davros now." Red said as Jack blinked coming back to life.

-0-

The new Doctor grabbed some extra clothes from beneath the grating pulling them on as Stella and Donna watched him, the Tardis back in space. He bounced over to the round things in the walls looking them over, as all of the damage that had been done repaired itself around them.

"All repaired. Lovely. Shush. No one knows we're here." The new Doctor ran over to them. "Got to keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!" The he straightened his blue suit jacket which he wore of a maroon shirt, the jacket matching his pants, and he had on a pair of sneakers. "I like blue. What do you think?"

"You are bonkers." Donna replied.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't think that's what she meant kiddo." Stella commented.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms." Donna was still panicking.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm unique. Never been another like me. Because all that regeneration energy went into the hand. Look at my hand. I love that hand. But then you touched it. Wham!" The new Doctor said loudly clapping his hands together startling them. "Shush. Instantaneous biological metacrisis." The new Doctor explained then did a double take as he saw himself in the reflection of the monitor. "Wait, that's not my hair! It's different, it's different, it's got light brown…highlights."

"What's wrong with that?" Stella raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the identical highlights in her own hair.

"Why is it doing that?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well I touched your hand right before you grew from it, you must have picked up some of my genetics." Stella replied and noted the face he made so she popped him in the arm. "Be glad you're not a cyborg."

"I grew out of you two." The new Doctor looked between them.

"Making us cousins basically, yes." Stella nodded.

"Cousins." The New Doctor echoed.

"Genetically speaking, yes." Stella nodded again.

"Still, could be worse." The new Doctor shrugged gaining another smack to the arm from Stella.

"Oi, watch it, spaceman." Donna snapped as the new Doctor rubbed his arm.

"Oi, watch it, Earth girl." The new Doctor snapped back, then realized what he did. "Ooo. I sound like you. I sound all, all sort of rough."

"Oi!" Donna snapped again.

"Oi!" The new Doctor echoed.

"Oi!" Donna shot back, Stella feeling like she was watching a tennis match as she looked from one to the other as they spoke.

"Spanners. Shush." Stella shushed them.

"I must have picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No. Oh, you are kidding me. No way." The new Doctor placed a hand on his chest, his face scrunching up. "One heart. I've only got one heart. This body has got only one heart."

"What, like you're human?" Donna asked.

"Oh, that's disgusting." The new Doctor winced.

"Oi!" Donna once again snapped.

"Oi!" The new Doctor parroted.

"Stop it, both of you." Stella snapped, shushing them again.

"No, wait. I'm part Time Lord and part human. Well, isn't that wizard?" The new Doctor winced.

"Again, at least you avoided being part cyborg, do you have any idea how annoying rebooting is? Not to mention maintenance." Stella pointed out.

"Good point." The new Doctor nodded, but his face was still scrunched up. "But this is…."

"I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat…" Donna said.

"Oh, that was me. My single heart. Because I'm a complicated event in time and space. Must have rippled back, converging on you." The new Doctor replied.

"But why me?" Donna asked.

"Because you're special." Stella replied.

"Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not." Donna shook her head.

"No, but you are." The new Doctor said then he saw it. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna, what you're thinking. All that attitude all that lip, because all this time you think you're not worth it."

"Stop it." Donna ordered weakly.

"Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why should they?" The new Doctor went on.

"Doctor, stop it." Donna did not like how close he was to the truth.

"But look at what you did. No, it's more than that. It's like we were always heading for this. You came to the Tardis. And you found me again." The new Doctor started to come to realization. "Your granddad. Your car. Donna, your car. You parked your car right where the Tardis was going land. That's not coincidence at all! We've been blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

"But you're talking like destiny. There's no such thing. Is there?" Donna questioned.

"It's still not finished. It's like the pattern's not complete. The strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" The new Doctor questioned.

-0-

The Doctor felt like his hearts had been ripped from his chest as he had watched the Tardis being destroyed with his best friend and his Starlight. He was feeling so much that his body just shut down, his whole being going numb.

"Activate the holding cells." Davoras ordered and spotlights shined down on the Doctor and Rose, trapping them within the invisible force field. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor said bitterly.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long." Davros said, but the Doctor cut him off, his anger spiking dangerously.

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here, right now, because the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon, cellar, prison. You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" The Doctor demanded rapidly.

"We have an arrangement." Davros replied.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!" The Doctor concluded.

"So very full of fire, is he not." Davros went up to Rose. "And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again only to find him in the arms of another."

"Leave her alone." The Doctor ground out.

"She is mine to do as I please." Davros snapped.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose questioned.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros replied.

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming. The endless flames." Caan spoke, his voice chilling.

"What is that thing?" Rose asked.

"You've met before." The Doctor replied, his voice flat." The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected."

"Caan did more than that. He saw time. Its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. Both of you." Davros smirked evilly.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild and the wind. The Doctor will be here as witness, at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time. And one of them will die.

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna and…and…and Stella?" The Doctor choked out, his fists shaking. "Why did the Tardis door close? Tell me!"

"Oh, that's it. The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions." Davros mocked him. There he is. Why so shy? Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that too."

"I have seen. At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed." Caan called out.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor ground out.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins." Davros answered.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor demanded.

"The Reality bomb." Davros replied.

"Testing calibration of Reality bomb. Firing in ten rels. Nine, eight, seven…" Red announced.

"Behold. The apotheosis of my genius." Davros turned on a screen showing the holding area.

"Four, three, two, one, zero." Red continued. "Activate planetary alignment field."

"That's Z-neutrino energy, flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." The Doctor said in shock and fear as the planets began to glow. "No, Davros. Davros, you can't! You can't! No!"

But it was too late; all they could do was watch as the prisoners were atomized from the head downwards leaving nothing behind.

"Test completed." A Dalek said.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked looking from the screen back to the Doctor whose eyes were glued to the screen, unable to speak after what he had just seen and what he knew was to come.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field." Davros explained. The Reality bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

"The stars are going out." Rose breathed out in fear.

"The twenty seven planets. They become one vast transmitter, blasting that wavelength." The Doctor spoke.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation. This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!" Davros rambled on manically.

"Prepare for universal detonation. The fleet will gather at the Crucible." Red ordered. "All Daleks will return to shelter from the cataclysm. We will become the only life forms in existence."

-0-

The new Doctor Stella and Donna looked on in horror as they watched what was happening on the Crucible.

"It's the planets. The twenty seven planets." Stella said running her hands through her hair.

"Single string Z-neutrinos compressed." The new Doctor said. "No way."

"What was it? Doctor, Stella, what did it do?" Donna demanded as the new Doctor started to grab parts running about the console building his gizmo.

"It…it erased everything, destroyed it until there was absolutely nothing left." Stella told Donna as she started to help the New Doctor with the gizmo, using her holographic tools.

"So what is this thing?" Donna asked.

"It's our only hope." The new Doctor replied. "A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah. Earth girl, remember?" Donna scoffed.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself…" The new Doctor said.

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna asked.

"Biggest backfire in history." The new Doctor said.

"No." Stella said sharply glaring at the new Doctor who met her gaze with a glare of his own. "We are not committing genocide, this will only incapacitate them."

"Why? So they can start all over again?" The new Doctor demanded.

"You don't know what will happen and no one has the right to commit murder let alone the canceling out of a whole race." Stella snapped. "The Doctor would know that."

Donna could only watch as the two glared at each other, both of them holding onto the device. It was strange, he was the Doctor, but not the Doctor, not Stella's Doctor anyway. He was something completely different.

"Fine." The new Doctor relented through ground teeth before they got back to work. The machine started to take form looking like a gun. "Ready?"

"Can't say I like the design, but yeah, it's ready." Stella nodded.

"Maximum power!" The new Doctor cheered, but when Stella turned to Donna to reassure her neither of them saw him take out an extra sonic switching something on the gun, glancing up to make sure they didn't see him before he was done.

"Ok, let's get going." Stella said and with the new Doctors help, he and Stella piloted the Tardis into the Crucible.

-0-

"Incoming transmission. Origin Planet Earth." A Dalek called out.

"Display!" Red ordered.

"This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race." Martha came onto the screen.

"Send transmission to the Vault." Red ordered. "Continue to monitor."

"This message is for the Dalek Crucible. Repeat. Can you hear me?" Martha called out.

"Put me through." The Doctor ordered.

"It begins As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros said.

"The Children of Time will gather, and one of them will die." Caan said.

"Stop saying that." The Doctor snapped. "Put me through!"

"Doctor!" Martha called out. "I'm sorry, I had to."

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner." Davros told Martha. "State your intent."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it." Martha threatened holding up the key.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha replied.

"What? Who invented that? Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?" The Doctor demanded.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option." Martha told them.

"That's never an option." The Doctor argued.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor!" Martha snapped. "Because it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these twenty seven planets for something. But what if it becomes twenty six?" Martha focused on the Dalek. "What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

"She's good." Rose commented with a pleased smile, the Doctor shooting her a disbelieving look.

"Who's that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose replied.

"Oh, my God. He found you." Martha gasped, and Rose felt pleased that the Doctor spoke of her. "Where's Stella?" Martha questioned then saw the Doctor's hearts broken look. Tears sprang into Martha's eyes at the silent implication. "Oh my god…"

"Second transmission, internal." A Dalek announced.

"Display." Red ordered and Jack appeared on the screen.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls." Jack was holding up wires attached to the Warp Star in clear view of the screen. Jack was flanked by Jackie and Mickey. "Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off."

"He's still alive. Oh, my god. That, that's my mum." Rose said with a wide amazed smile.

"And Mickey." The Doctor nodded. "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe." Jack told them. "I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?" The Doctor asked.

"From me." Sarah Jane came onto the screen. "We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"Impossible. That face." Davros looked to the screen. "After all these years."

"Davros. It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith. Remember?" Sarah Jane glared.

"Oh, this is meant to be. The circle of Time is closing." Davros said with a grin." You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation."

"And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go, or this Warp Star it gets opened." Sarah threatened.

"I'll do it. Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack added darkly, his heart still twisting with pain at the thought of Stella being dead.

"Now that's what I call a ransom." Rose looked over to the Doctor whose face was set like stone. "Doctor?"

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros said.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him. See the heart of him." Caan called out.

"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun." Davros sneered. "But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into your Children of Time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

"They're trying to help." The Doctor defended.

"Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network." Davros told the Doctor.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked stiffly.

"Harriet Jones. She gave her life to get you here." Rose replied softly.

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name? The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself." Davros said triumphantly.

"Enough. Engage defence zero five." Red ordered.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth." Martha threatened once again.

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek said.

"No!" Martha dropped the key as the transmat snatched her away. And Jack dropped the Warp Star as he and his group also vanished.

"I've got you. It's all right." The Doctor held onto Martha.

"Don't move, all of you. Stay still." The Doctor's hand touched the force field around him, lighting it up for all to see.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros ordered.

"Do as he says." The Doctor said and they all got on their knees.

"Mum, I told you not to." Rose said to her mother casting her a worried look.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you." Jackie replied.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come. Now, detonate the Reality bomb!" Davros called out as an iris in the planetoid cum spaceship opened to reveal the green bomb.

"Activate planetary alignment field." Red ordered and the planets glowed."Universal Reality detonation in two hundred rels."

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor begged.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Nothing can stop the detonation. Nothing and no one!" Davros laughed, but then a very familiar sound filled the room bringing with it the hope that was so desperately needed.

"But that's…" The Doctor shot to his feet eyes wide and a hope filled smile blooming on his lips.

"Impossible." Davros finished the Doctor statement as the Tardis materialized and the new Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Brilliant." Jack smiled as the new Doctor ran across the floor.

"Don't!" The Doctor called out just before Davros zapped the new Doctor making him drop the gizmo in pain.

"Activate holding cell." Davros ordered trapping the new Doctor as Donna ran out of the Tardis and grabbed the gizmo, Stella coming out right behind her.

"Doctor! I've got it. But I don't know what to do! Stella!" Donna looked back to Stella tossing her the weapon just as Davros zapped Donna, sending her flying backwards.

"Donna!" Stella screamed.

"Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" The Doctor called out but there was no answer.

"You monster." Stella turned the weapon on Davros, starring down the Daleks, but Davros saw something different in her eyes.

"You will not fire that weapon will you?" Davros sneered.

Stella looked from the gun to the Doctor, shooting the new Doctor a glare realizing he had changed it to a deadly weapon, then tossed it aside.

"There's a better way, the Doctor has proven that to me many times over, through all the lives he's saved, the worlds he's protected, and never once did he have to lower himself to the level of a dalek to achieve it. I'll not commit genocide, no matter how much I think you may deserve it." Stella glared at Davros, then turned her gaze on the Doctor smiling softly while he grinned back, so happy that she was alive. "That is the soul of the Doctor, showing people a better way, a way for life, not death, peace, not war…love, not hate."

"Such pretty words." Davros sneered as a force field formed around Stella. "Destroy the weapon." A Dalek obeyed. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

"How comes there are two of you?" Rose asked getting the Doctor's attention away from Stella.

"Human biological metacrisis." The Doctor didn't take his eyes from Stella.

"But never mind that. Now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb" Stella commented.

"Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen" Red ordered.

"Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and. Oh. The end of the universe has come." Davros reveled. The Doctor looked over to Stella who place her hand against the force field, the Doctor mirroring her actions.

"I love you." The Doctor said with a sad smile.

"I love you to." Stella replied with a sad smile of her own. Rose looked between the two of them and saw it causing her heart to sink, she loved the Doctor and so did Stella, but the Doctor, he loved Stella now, not her. Her chance to be with the Doctor had been taken from her.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." The Dalek counted down then an alarm sounded

"Mmm, closing all Z-neutrino relay loops using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there." Donna said pressing a button on the panel she had been thrown against.

"System in shutdown."

"Detonation negative."

"Explain. Explain. Explain!" Red ordered.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug." The Doctor said in shock.

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" Donna grinned.

"You'll suffer for this." Davros made to zap her again, but Donna raised a lever and Davros' electrical zap traveled up his arm. "Argh!"

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion." Donna grinned as she worked.

"Exterminate her!" Davros ordered.

"Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate." The Daleks chanted as Donna worked more controls on the panel. "Weapons non-functional."

"Phwor. Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out? You're…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Time Lord. Part Time Lord." The new Doctor said.

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna." Donna smiled in excitement.

"The Doctor Donna. Just like the Ood said, remember?" Stella looked between the Doctors. "They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna."

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault." Donna said setting them all free. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work, you to Stella, come on."

"Yes ma'am!" Stella grinned as she and the Doctor ran over to Donna.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls." Davros ordered.

"And spin." Donna said and the Daleks spun around on the spot.

"Help me. Help me!"

"And the other way." Donna made them spin in the opposite direction.

"What did you do?" The new Doctor asked.

"Trip switch circuit-breaker in the psychokinetic threshold manipulator." Donna replied easily.

"But that's brilliant!" The new Doctor said.

"Donna, you are amazing." Stella cheered.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Doctor looked to the new Doctor who shrugged.

"Because you two were just Time Lords, you dumbos, lacking that little bit of human. That gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two couldn't dream of in a million years. Ah, the universe has been waiting for me." Donna smiled wildly. "Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship. Did I ever tell you, best temp in Chiswick? Hundred words per minute."

"Ha!" The new Doctor laughed as they got to work following Donna lead.

"System malfunction."

"Motor casing interference."

"What is happening? Explain!" Red ordered as Jack ran into the Tardis.

"Come on then, boys. We've got twenty seven planets to send home." Donna said.

"Right, activate magnetron." Stella smiled.

"Stop this at once!" Davros ordered as Jack came out of the Tardis with the honking big guns.

"Mickey!" Jack tossed him a gun.

"You will desist!" Davros yelled, but Mickey pointed his gun at Davros, point blank range.

"Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey ordered.

"Out of the way." Jack pushed a spinning Dalek down a corridor, while Sarah and Rose man handle another one.

"Good to see you again." Sarah Jane smiled.

"Oh, you too." Rose grinned.

"Ready? And reverse." Donna said as she Stella and the Doctors pulled out pairs of rods, and the planets disappeared one by one.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor said.

"Back home, Adipose Three." The new Doctor called out.

"Shallacatop and Pyrovillia." Donna sent them back home.

"And the Lost Moon of Poosh." Stella added with a flourish.

"Sorted. Ha!" Donna cheered.

"Ha!" The new Doctor grinned.

"We need more power!" The Doctor said.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asked.

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me. You should have seen Stella scream when the hand grabbed her before he grew out of it." Donna laughed as Stella pouted, shooting her a look.

"A glowing severed hand grabbed me, what did you expect me to do?" Stella mumbled.

"But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!" Donna went on. "Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's three of you?" Sarah said in wonder.

"Three Doctors?" Rose looked at them.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack grinned.

"Jack, don't make me hurt you." Stella warned.

"Right, right, sorry." Jack nodded then shot her sly look. "Man you're lucky."

"Jack!" Stella whacked him on the arm.

"You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain." The Doctor said to Donna.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan. Why did you not foresee this?" Davros called out.

"Oh, I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages, getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time." Stella said as she rocked on her heels.

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Caan replied.

"You betrayed the Daleks." Davros accused.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed, no more!" Caan called out.

"I will descend to the Vault." Red said and was lowered on a platform into the vault.

"Heads up!" Jack warned them.

"Davros, you have betrayed us." Red accused.

"It was Dalek Caan." Davros defended himself.

"The Vault will be purged. You will all be exterminated." The Red Dalek zapped the control panel.

"Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack fired an extended pulse from his big gun and the Red Dalek exploded.

"Oh, we've lost the magnetron. And there's only one planet left." The Doctor said as he looked over the panel.

"Oh, guess which one, not surprising really" Stella shook her head.

"But we can use the Tardis." The Doctor took Stella's hand pulling her to the Tardis not wanting her out of his sight again. The Doctor only paused a moment in the doorway pulling Stella into a short, but passionate kiss that they both felt shooting through them. "I thought I lost you."

"Never." Stella replied looking up into his eyes cupping his cheek which he leaned into nuzzling his face into the palm of her hand. "Now come on, we have a planet to save…again, then we can spend all the time you want together."

"Forever then." The Doctor replied making her smile before they both ran for the console getting to work.

"Holding Earth stability. Maintaining atmospheric shell." The new Doctor called out.

"The prophecy must complete." Caan said.

"Don't listen to him." Davros tried.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor." Caan said.

"He's right. Because with or without a Reality bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos. They've got to be stopped." The new Doctor said darkly.

"Just, just wait for the Doctor and Stella." Donna tried to stall him casting a glance to the Tardis.

"I am the Doctor. Maximising Dalekanium power feeds. Blasting them back!" The new Doctor said as the Daleks started exploding all over the Crucible and all over the Medusa Cascade. The Doctor and Stella hearing the explosions ran out of the Tardis looking around themselves in horror.

"What have you done?" The Doctor glared at the new Doctor.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The new Doctor replied.

"Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis!" The Doctor ordered.

"Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" Stella urged the others inside. "In! In! In! In!"

"Sarah Jane! Rose! Jackie! Jack! Mickey!" The new Doctor grinned seeing them all.

"Davros? Come with me. I promise I can save you." The Doctor called out as explosions were starting to wreck the Vault.

"Never forget, Doctor, you did this. I name you. Forever, you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Davros called out as a wall of flames leapt up and Davros gurgled his last scream.

"One will still die." Caan yelled.

"Don't listen to them." Stella grabbed the Doctor's hand pulling him into the Tardis.

"And off we go." The Doctor said as they sat the Tardis into motion, dematerializing just before the Crucible went KaBOOM!

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space." Sarah said.

"I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor. Are you receiving me?" The Doctor called out bringing the monitor about to face him.

"Loud and clear." Gwen replied. "Is Jack there?"

"Can't get rid of him." The Doctor replied.

"Jack, what's her name?" Stella asked.

"Gwen Cooper." Jack replied.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds." Gwen nodded.

"Ah, thought so. Spatial genetic multiplicity." The Doctor said.

"Oh, yeah." Rose nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, it's a funny old world. Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me." The Doctor ordered.

"Doing it now, sir." Ianto replied.

"What's that for?" Donna asked.

"It's a tow rope. Now then. Sarah Jane, what was your son's name?" Stella asked.

"Luke. He's called Luke. And the computers called Mister Smith." Sarah replied.

"Calling Luke and Mister Smith." The Doctor called out. "This is the Doctor. Come on, Luke. Shake a leg."

"Is Mum there?" Luke came onto the screen.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy." The Doctor replied and Sarah came onto the screen.

"Yes! Yes!" Sarah waved to Luke, tears in her eyes.

"Now, Mister Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it around the Tardis. You got that?" The Doctor asked.

"I regret I will need remote access to Tardis base code numerals." Mr. Smith replied.

"Oh, blimey, that's going to take a while." Stella said placing a hand to her head, her use of a British phrase catches the Doctors attention.

"No, no, no. Let me. K9, out you come!" Sarah called out and K9 beamed in beside Luke.

"Affirmative, Mistress." K9 replied.

"Oh! Oh ho! Oh, good dog!" The Doctor praised. "K9, give Mister Smith the base code."

"Master. Tardis base code now being transferred." K9 replied. "The process is simple."

"Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that." The Doctor started to give out orders. "Because you know why this Tardis is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it with only Stella for help."

"The Doctor is a very good teacher." Stella shot him a wink making his ears go red. "Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that."

"Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back." The Doctor gently placed Jackie back. "Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go."

The Tardis took the strain on the tow rope, and then pulled Earth out of the Cascade, everyone on Earth hanging on for the ride. Donna walked around the console, supervising the flight, using the Doctor's memories.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." Donna praised him as the Tardis dropped the Earth off by the Moon, and everyone celebrated.

"Good job!" Jackie cheered as they all hugged and laughed, happy that everything had turned out.

Donna pulled Jack off Sarah and hugged him herself, Sarah stumbling away. On Earth, the news tickers report the obvious, and fireworks celebrations happen without any set up or planning whatsoever.

Stella walked over to Jack, who had finally been able to untangle himself from Donna, whispering something in his ear and giving him a grin. Rolling his eyes, but nodding with a mischievous grin Jack strolled over to Donna then dipped her down into a deep long kiss that left Donna dazed and speechless for once in her life.

"And that is how you do it." Stella winked to the Doctor who laughed at the sight hand in hand. They landed the Tardis first at Sarah Jane's home where she was very eager to get back to her son.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth." Sarah and the Doctor hug then she hugged Stella as well. "Oh! Got to go. He's only fourteen. It's a long story. And thank you! Take care of him Stella."

"Yes ma'am, it was great to meet you Sarah Jane." Stella grinned.

"You as well." Sarah replied before she stepped out of the Tardis then they moved onto their next stop.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Donna said over her phone. "Are you all right?"

"I'm going to miss you more than anyone." Mickey said to Jackie.

"What do you mean? The Doctor's going to take us home, isn't he?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Well, that's the point." Mickey shrugged as the Doctor un-mended Jack's teleport bracelet outside the Tardis.

"I told you, no teleport." The Doctor admonished him while he pouted.

"And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh?" Stella said.

"Save the world one more time." The Doctor added.

"Consider it done." Martha said before she and Jack both saluted the Doctor and Stella who returned it.

"Stella, make him come and visit from time to time." Jack said pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will." Stella nodded.

"It was great seeing you again." Martha pulled her into a hug when Jack let her go.

"You to." Stella said stepping back to the Doctor watching Martha and Jack walk away.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing?" Jack commented as Mickey came out of the Tardis following them.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor called out after him.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion." Mickey replied. "There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose."

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch. See you, boss. Hey, you two!" Mickey caught up with Jack and Martha wrapping his arms around them.

"Oh. Thought I'd got rid of you." Jack groaned.

"Be nice Jack!" Stella called out after him.

"Yes mom!" Jack replied over his shoulder before Stella and the Doctor walked back into the Tardis where the others were waiting for them, hand in hand.

"So how long has this been going on?" Rose asked looking between the Doctor and Stella, her arms crossed tightly and one of her eyebrows raised.

Stella felt her heart freeze, in all of the excitement she had forgotten, forgotten that Rose was in love with the Doctor who also had had feelings for her, but there had been times when she had felt the Doctor had liked her as well. She glanced to the Doctor who had the same look on his face before she turned back to Rose taking in a deep breath.

"For some time now." Stella answered reluctantly, no one noticing the New Doctor edging closer to the group, watching the scene play out, his eyes lingering on Rose as he worked the console with Donna.

"It was about a year after…after you went to the other Universe." The Doctor explained softly.

"Rose…I…" Stella started. She wasn't about to apologize for loving the Doctor nor was the Doctor about to do the same for loving Stella, but that didn't mean they wanted the young woman to hate them. Rose looked between them, the air tense as they waited for her reaction.

"It's ok." Rose cut her off surprising them, a small smile that was a mix of happy and sad playing along her lips. Her arms remained wrapped around herself as she shrugged before explaining herself making it clear that she was affected by the situation. "I admit it at first I was mad and I'm still sad, I mean…I love you, I really do." Rose looked to the Doctor who smiled sadly back at her. "…but…you're good for each other. I'm not saying that I'm not more than a little heartbroken but I can't help but to feel happy for the both of you. You two deserve a happy ending."

Stella felt relief wash over her like a tidal wave and without thinking she shot forward pulling Rose into a tight hug. Rose laughed returning the hug smiling over Stella's shoulder to the Doctor who smiled back joining the hug.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that." Stella said when they stepped back.

"Yeah, well I'm not about to throw a tantrum, I'm not a baby, give me some credit." Rose replied with a smile as she wiped her eyes.

"Here." The new Doctor reached into his pocket taking out a handkerchief handing it to Rose getting a bit of a smile in return causing him to grin.

"Thanks." Rose took it dabbing her eyes.

"Anytime." The new Doctor replied bouncing on his heels making Rose smile at his enthusiasm while Stella and the Doctor looked on in interest, exchanging thoughtful looks, they did need a safe place to leave this new Doctor, and what better place than with Rose.

"She did help you once." Stella said softly so no one else heard, the Doctor nodding in agreement.

"So where are we off to now?" Rose asked turning back to the couple, both of them moving back to the console.

"Just time for one last trip. Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as…" The Doctor materialized the Tardis on the beach of Bad Wolf Bay, the new Doctor and Jackie stepping out of the Tardis first.

"Oh, fat lot of good this is. Back of beyond. Bloody Norway? I'm going to have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run." Jackie grumbled, but then turned to the new Doctor with a smile. "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy."

"Oh, brilliant. What did you call him?" The new Doctor asked.

"Doctor." Jackie replied.

"Really?" The new Doctor looked at her, surprised as well as confused.

"No, you plum." Jackie scoffed with a laugh. "He's called Tony."

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" Rose said as she the Doctor, Stella, and Donna came out of the Tardis.

"You're back home." The Doctor nodded.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened." Stella added.

"It's dimensional retro closure." Donna grinned. "See, I really get that stuff now."

"No, but I spent all that time trying to find you." Rose looked to the guilty face time travelers. "I'm not going back now. I know you and Stella are together now and I can handle that, but I still don't want to leave you…both of you."

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him." The Doctor looked to the new Doctor whose eyes narrowed. "He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me, you all did." The new Doctor said in anger.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." Stella said gently placing a hand on his arm calming him down.

"Remind you of someone?" The Doctor looked to Rose. "That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."

"But he's not you." Rose said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"He needs you. That's very me." The Doctor replied.

"But…doesn't he love Stella as well?" Rose pointed out, but Stella shook her head.

"I helped create him, he's like my cousin." Stella explained.

"She's family." The new Doctor nodded rubbing the top of her head messing her hair up.

"Hey!" Stella grumbled slapping his hand away and trying to smooth her hair back down causing a small laugh from Rose through her tears at the childish behavior of the two, they acted like siblings, especially when they got into a small shoving contest.

"Oi, that's enough you two." Donna separated them as she shook her head before looking back to Rose. "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" Donna looked from Rose to the new Doctor. "Tell her. Go on."

"I look like him and I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything…except for the highlights, those are Stella's." The new Doctor said getting another small laugh from Rose making him smile in return. "Except I've only got one heart."

"Which means?" Rose asked as the new Doctor hesitantly stepped closer to her.

"I'm part human. Specifically, the aging part." The new Doctor explained nervously." I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you, if you want."

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" Rose asked gazing up at him.

"Together." The new Doctor nodded looking down at her hopefully as the Tardis time motor revved.

"We've got to go. This reality is sealing itself off forever." The Doctor said gently.

"But, it's still not right, because the Doctor's still you." Rose looked to the Doctor through her tears, the new Doctor frowning slightly.

"And I'm him." The Doctor replied as Rose looked between them, her brows drawn together.

"Stella, I'm sorry, but I need to know." Rose looked to Stella who was confused, but nodded, trusting Rose as she took a breath. "All right. Both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it." Rose looked between them. "Prove that you're the same…please."

"I said, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?" Rose asked as she starred at him, but the Doctor shook his head refusing to answer as he took Stella's hand in his, showing where his hearts now lay.

"And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" Rose looked to the new Doctor who smiled softly as he leaned down whispering the three little words in Rose's ear who looked up at him, starring deep into his eyes before they pulled each other into a deep kiss, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

The Doctor hand in hand with Stella walked back into the Tardis with small smiles, happy that Rose would be taken care of as would the new Doctor, Donna following behind. Rose and the new Doctor separated just in time to watch the Tardis disappear, their hands clasped together, both of them smiling as they watched the blue box go leaving nothing, but a faint outline in the sand that the tide would soon take care of.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella slowly approached Donna as the moved around the console in excitement, talking ninety to nothing as she went. They watched her with frowns knowing what was going on, what was happening to her.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just because. What a good name, Felspoon. Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move. Can you imagine?" Donna asked.

"And how do you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine." Donna replied.

"And how does that feel?" Stella asked softly.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain. You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary…" Donna gasped out in pain before trying to recover. "I'm fine. Nah, never mind Felspoon. You know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin. I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester. Charlie Brown. No, he's fiction. Friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton." The pain surged through her, too much for her to ignore. "Oh, my God."

"Do you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked as he walked over to her Stella joining them wrapping her arms around Donna.

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

"There's never been a human Time Lord meta crisis before now. And you know why." The Doctor said gently as Donna started to cry.

"Because there can't be….I want to stay." Donna begged as she clung to Stella who tightened her arms around her.

"Look at me. Donna, look at me." The Doctor said, but she refused to let go if Stella.

"I was going to be with you forever, you and Stella." Donna sobbed, Stella rubbing her back soothingly, tears streaming from her own eyes.

"I know." The Doctor said, his hearts breaking.

"The rest of my life, travelling in the Tardis. The Doctor Donna and Stella." Donna said and the Doctor gently pulled her away from Stella who reluctantly let go with a small sob. "No. Oh my god. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back."

"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times." The Doctor said placing his fingers along either side of her face.

"No." Donna shook her head.

"The best. Goodbye." The Doctor said as he started to erase himself and Stella from her mind.

"No, no, no. Stella please. Please. No. No." Donna begged as she felt her memories being hidden from her.

"I'm sorry Donna." Stella said before she covered her mouth, trying to stifle another sob.

"No!" Donna cried before she passed out in the Doctors arms. Stella ran over helping him with her, gently laying her on the ground. Stella placed Donna's head on her lap, crying silently as she starred down at her friend knowing that she's never speak to her again.

"We need to get her home." The Doctor said gently and Stella nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The Doctor put the Tardis into motion and as soon as it was parked the two of them hoisted Donna up between them and exited the Tardis. The Doctor had parked them across the road from Donna's house where storm clouds were starting to gather overhead. Stella knocked on the door with her free hand and they waited.

"I'll miss her." Stella said softly.

"Me as well." The Doctor replied. "I'm sorry Stella."

"This wasn't your fault and as sad as I am now I wouldn't give up a single moment we had with her even if it had to end this way every time." Stella said looking to the Doctor who nodded in agreement with a small smile then they heard footsteps coming up to the door.

"That must be her. Donna?" Wilf opened the door his eyes going wide at the sight of the Doctor and Stella supporting Donna between them. "Donna? Donna?"

-0-

They took Donna to her bedroom upstairs laying her down, Stella gently tucking a throw blanket around her. She stood over Donna, her heart breaking knowing that when she woke up she'd have no memory of her or the Doctor. She felt the Doctor slip his arm around her pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before taking her back downstairs as thunderstorm rolled in overhead.

"She took my mind into her own head." The Doctor explained to Wilf and Sylvia as they sat in the living room. "But that's a Time Lord consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her."

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf asked.

"I had to wipe her mind completely. Every trace of me, Stella, or the Tardis, anything we did together, anywhere we went, had to go." The Doctor said despondently, he and Stella still holding onto each other.

"All those wonderful things she did." Wilf shook his head.

"We know. But that version of Donna is dead. Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up." Stella said wiping her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"You can never tell her. You can't mention us or any of it for the rest of her life." The Doctor cautioned them.

"But the whole world's talking about it. We travelled across space." Sylvia said, worried.

"It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again." The Doctor replied hoarsely.

"But she was better with you." Wilf said despondently.

"Don't say that." Sylvia snapped.

"No, she was." Wilf argued.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shining moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe." The Doctor told them, wanting them to understand that Donna was amazing, that that potential was still in her.

"She still is. She's my daughter." Sylvia said tightly, lifting her chin slightly.

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while." Stella snapped with a sharp glare.

"I was asleep on my bed in my clothes, like a flipping kid!" Donna came downstairs and into the living room, her mobile in hand. "What do you let me do that for?" Then she saw the Doctor and Stella, both of them tensing. "Don't mind me. Donna."

"John Smith." The Doctor replied standing up along with Stella.

"Astraia Quill." Stella added, forcing a smile.

"Mister Smith and Miss Quill were just leaving." Sylvia said sternly as she stood up.

"My phone's gone mad. Thirty two texts. Veena's gone barmy. She's saying planets in the sky. What have I missed now? Nice to meet you." Donna left the room, as always a tornado of words.

"As I said, I think you should go." Sylvia said with a grim look. The Doctor nodded and led Stella through the house hand in hand pausing in the hall looking into the kitchen where Donna was on the phone.

"How thick do you think I am? Planets. Tell you what that was, dumbo. That's those two for one lagers you gets down the offy because you fancy that little man in there with the goatee. Ha ha! Yes, you do. I've seen you." Donna went on with a laugh.

"Donna? We were just going." The Doctor said gaining her attention briefly.

"Yeah, see you." She waved them off distractedly. "I tell you what though, you're wasting your time with that one, because Susie Mair, she went on that dating site, and she saw him." Donna went on, no sign of recognition at all. "No, no, no, no. Listen, listen, this is important. Susie Mair wouldn't lie. Not unless it was about calories. Ha ha ha!"

The Doctor and Stella walked out of the Noble resident where the rain was pouring out. Stella reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver orb that took on the form of an umbrella and held it over them, knowing that the Doctor was apt to stand in the rain considering his mood. In fact it was only for him that she even bothered with the umbrella, if she had been on her own she would be soaked by now.

"Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass. Everything does. Bye then, Wilfred." The Doctor said as he and Stella stepped out.

"I'll watch out for you, sir, ma'am." Wilf told them.

"You can't ever tell her." The Doctor cautioned him.

"No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, Stella, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you both." Wilf told them seriously.

"Thank you." The Doctor smiled a bit.

"You're a good man Wilf." Stella said before they turned walking back to the Tardis, hand in hand, Wilf saluting them as the Tardis dematerialized.

-0-

Stella and the Doctor walked back into the TARDIS, both of them silent as they walked up to the console. They started to move around it the Doctor flicking switches and watching as Stella turned some knobs with one hand the other stuffed into her pocket. They were both piloting the TARDIS together and that was all the proof he needed.

"You touched the jar to." The Doctor said breaking the silence.

"No, I touched your hand." Stella said stiffly as she flipped the lever sending the Tardis into the vortex, but tried to play it off giving the Doctor a weak smile. "Startled the crud out of me."

"Are you…is it…" The Doctor struggled.

"It's not having the same effect on me as it is Donna." Stella said walking over to him, their gazes locking. She took her hand out of her pocket and showed him the golden energy softly emanating from it. "Doctor, it rewrote by human DNA into Time Lord DNA. Like all those people said, I lost my humanity."

"Your cybertronic enhancements must have allowed for the Time Lord DNA to take hold without killing you." The Doctor said as he reached out softly touching her hands, the other glowing by this time, drawing the only conclusion possible.

"No, it is killing me, but I'm regenerating, at least I think I am. I've never done it before so I don't know what it feels like." Stella told him tears in her eyes as tendrils of the light enveloped her. "Doctor, I'm scared."

"It's going to be ok Stella, I promise." The Doctor said stepping back wanting so badly to hold her, but the glow pulsed forcing him to cover his eyes and step back.

Stella found herself in a whirling golden vortex with light swirling all around her. It was so warm and oddly comforting even though she knew she was changing. Then, in her head, she felt more than heard a voice speaking to her.

'Welcome to our family starlight. The name I am about to give you is a great secret, you are….' The soft voice said and then spoke a new secret name that resonated throughout Stella's being. The light faded away gradually with the voice and Stella was completely transformed. 'Guard it well.'

The light disbursed revealing a brand new Stella, the first ever Time Lady Cyborg.

Her hair now reached down to her lower back, was straight, bangs that fell to her arched sculpted eyebrows, and was a light ginger red color. She had lost a couple of inches standing at '5,3' now, her skin was alabaster, a dusting of freckles scattered across her nose, her lips were a soft pink slim with a well-defined cupids bow, and her figure was a willowy petite shape. The lines that covered her body were still opal blue, but with flecks of gold running throughout them now and her eyes were still a glowing shade of bright blue contrasting with her hair.

She blinked a few times orienting herself before placing a hand to her forehead and that's when the Doctor saw her eyes, the same beautiful shade of piercing blue, and somehow that filled him with a sense of relief.

"Ok, that was strange." Stella said as she brought her hands up in front of her. She ran them through her hair and received another shock at the length and color of it then she placed her hand over her heart then over the new one. "Um…I…what…I have two hearts, it feels weird." Then her lips quirked as she moved a little in beat to her hearts. "It really does feel like a samba."

"Stella." The Doctor quickly walked over steadying her as she wobbled a bit on her feet. He led her over to the captain's chair and sat her down.

"My clothes don't fit, I'm shorter." Stella said, her hands shaking as they moved over her now loose clothes. "And my voice, I've gone British." Stella placed her hand on her throat, the started to test out her new voice. "Fish and chips, tea and crumpets…!" Stella giggled breathlessly with a touch of panic. "Is it always weird like this?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The Doctor answered with a small, but worried smile. "I need to check if you're ok, so I'm going to ask some questions ok?"

"Ok." Stella nodded looking a bit nervous, unsure, and jittery.

"Do you know who you are? What you are?" The Doctor asked as he kneeled down in front of her running his sonic over her, her eyes following the sonic.

"Yeah, I'm Stella Quinn and I'm a cyborg." Stella answered with a shrug.

"Do you know where you are?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm in the TARDIS." Stella smiled brightly. "The most beautiful and amazing ship in the universe."

"Do you remember me?" The Doctor asked starring into her eyes, not missing the way they seemed to lose their spark before she answered as she looked away.

"You're the Doctor." Stella said with a nod not noticing the Doctor's small smile falter at the lack of endearment in her voice, she was just stating fact that time. "So what does this mean? How much will I change other than physically?"

"I don't know, sometimes it takes a little bit for them to develop." The Doctor replied taking her hands in his rubbing his thumbs on the back of them.

"Will you still love me?" Stella asked softly starring down at their hands and the Doctor smiled happily that she still remembered.

"Without a doubt." The Doctor replied gently lifting her chin with his fingertips, his thumb brushing her chin. She smiled at him as he cupped her face and was about to bring her into a kiss when suddenly she passed out her head slumping onto his shoulder. Quickly checking her over her found that she was fine and lifted her into his arms carrying her down the hall to her room. "I'll make you some tea."

-0-

Stella woke with a start starring up at the ceiling of her room unable to move as the strangeness of being her but not being her hit her hard. She started breathing hard throwing her blankets off of herself as she sat up on the edge of her bed. She placed her hand over her chest, but the feeling of her duel hearts thumping hard only made her panic escalate. She started to cry as her breathing became shallow and black spots dotted her vision.

The door to her room cautiously opened, but upon seeing her distress the Doctor rushed in taking her by her shoulders. She reached up clutching his hands as she tried to calm down, but that only seemed to make her panic attack even worse.

"Stella, you need to calm down, just breathe with me ok? Just breathe, in and out, that's good, just like that." The Doctor instructed, keeping his voice low and soothing. Stella followed his lead taking in air and letting it out as the Doctor did until she calmed down again while he gently rubbed her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I'm so different, everything about me is different. Everything in my head, how I look, it all changed and I'm scared." Stella breathed out as tears streamed down her eyes.

"It's going to be ok Stella." The Doctor tried to sooth her.

"What happened to me, the other me?" Stella asked suddenly looking up at him.

"I…I don't know." The Doctor replied.

"So this me just stole the life of the other me and she's just gone? How is that fair?" Stella started to cry again. The Doctor sat down on the bed pulling her into his arms holding her close rubbing her back as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Stella." The Doctor said softly as he rocked her back and forth then he helped her up. "Come on, I want to show you something."

The Doctor led her into the bathroom that adjoined her room. The bathroom was made up of small multi colored tiles with a dark purple tub, green sink, yellow counter, a pink framed mirror, orange toilet, and read ceiling.

"No, I don't want to look." Stella shook her head when she realized where they were headed, looking anywhere, but the mirror. The Doctor stood in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders and starring seriously into her eyes.

"Stella, do you trust me?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." Stella sniffled and reluctantly allowed him to lead her over to the mirror. The Doctor stepped up with her in front of the mirror so that it was in front of her while he was behind her, comfortingly rubbing her upper arms, her eyes trained on the ground.

"I want you to look, see your eyes, they're the same." The Doctor said softly lowering his head so it was now level with the side of hers, his chin resting on her shoulder. Stella cautiously looked into the mirror reaching out and touching it as she took in her new appearance and found that like the Doctor had said her eyes were still the same light blue glowing color and that made her smile. "New girl, same heart, or hearts now actually."

"A name." Stella breathed out.

"What?" The Doctor looked to her.

"When I was…changing, there was this voice in my head that gave me a name, a secret name, and the voice called me starlight, only you call me that, but it was a woman's voice." Stella said as her brows furrowed.

"I'll explain, but I think you need to sit down, regenerations can take it out of you at first." The Doctor led her out of the bathroom and back into her room which had changed with her.

It now sported an art nouveau theme in varying shades of the rainbow, but still had touches of space in it in the form of star, sun, and moon shaped lights hanging accented by bronze from the ceiling which was also covered in draping colorful fabrics accented by fairy lights throughout them.

Her bed consisted of four poster seeming to be made out of hardwood vines that entwined together to become her bed. All of her furniture had the same design as her bed, the hardwood standing out against the colorful carpet that covered the floor. She had beautiful paintings, lamps, and Knick Knacks, all of them art nouveau inspired.

The Doctor led her over to where to arm chairs were sitting around a short coffee table with a bowl of fresh fruit on it. Stella felt her stomach growl and she quickly snatched up an orange and started to peel.

"Time lords have three names…" The Doctor started to explain taking a banana for himself. "There is the title or name that everyone knows like the Doctor is for me and Stella will now be for you, a sort of nick name only known to those closest to us like family or friends which would be starlight for you, and then a secret name that is only shared between husband and wife."

"Can I ask what your nick-name is?" Stella asked.

"Theta Sigma." The Doctor replied with a bit of a smile.

"Theta Sigma." Stella echoed the name and a delightful shiver went down his back when he heard her voice speak it. "I like it."

"I'm glad." The Doctor said taking her hand and pulling her over to his chair so they were seated close together, wrapping his arms around her.

"But who gave it to me?" Stella asked in confusion as she nuzzled up against the Doctor.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied in equal confusion, his brows furrowing in thought.

-0-

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Any of you wanting a big blow up between Rose and Stella, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I thought I'd take it a different way. Most stories I've read their OC and Rose always have big scream fests and such, but I think they don't give Rose enough credit. I would like to think Rose would just be happy that the Doctor was happy and it's not like she's left alone or anything, she still gets her Doctor in the end so….yeah.**_

 _ **By the way, no one ever got hurt writing a review, just a thought. :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

Stella looked around the large TARDIS wardrobe trying to find a new outfit, and considers an Alice in wonderland style dress then shook her head throwing it over her back onto an ever growing stack of clothes which include everything from country girl to punk rocker outfits, space pirate, Victorian, and a number from the Dilurian system that she was sure the Doctor would like very much, but not something he could wear in public outside of said system.

Finally, after a few more interesting outfits, she decided on a crème colored scooped neck crème colored elbow length bell sleeved empire wasted dress that reached her knees embroidered along the edge of the skirt and the bodice, a long dark brown crochet thigh length vest , brown tights, thick crème colored socks, and ankle high dark brown scrunch boots. She put her hair into a low messy bun, a braided leather head band around the crown of her head, and clipped three pink flowers on the side of her bun. The last thing she grabbed before leaving was a pair of round rose colored wire framed sunglasses which she slipped into her vest pocket.

Stella smiled nervously as she walked out of the wardrobe and down the hall to the console room where she saw the Doctor wondering around the console pressing random buttons or flicking an odd lever. She walked up while he was on the other side of the time rotor her hands worrying her vest. He came around his eyes instantly shooting to her taking in her new outfit.

"What do you think?" Stella asked shifting from foot to foot making him smile as he walked over taking her hands in his.

"Beautiful." He replied kissing her forehead. "Should I start referring to you as a Flower Child now or Gypsy Girl?"

"Very funny sandshoes." Stella scoffed rolling her eyes, not completely sure why that popped into her head. She had the feeling she had heard it around the time they had dropped Donna of for Wilf's birthday then she and the Doctor went to…

"They're not sandshoes." The Doctor grumbled, breaking her train of thought.

"Right, so where are we?" Stella asked, her previous thoughts completely forgotten.

"I thought for your first trip we might take it easy." The Doctor replied as he pulled her to the doors and opening them. "A market in Victorian London."

The Tardis had materialized under a nice mediaeval archway, in the falling snow. The Doctor stepped out with Stella's hand in his and smiled as they walked into a busy Victorian market where sellers were calling out their wares. The policeman on the beat acknowledged the Doctor and Stella with a nod, though he did give Stella a double take at her choice of clothing.

"Good afternoon."

"Hot chestnuts. Chestnuts."

"Oh, tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy. Oh, tidings…"

"You there, boy. What day is this?" The Doctor did his Ebenezer Scrooge impression making Stella giggle, she didn't even think he noticed that he had done it.

"Christmas Eve, sir." The boy answered giving him a strange look.

"What year?" The Doctor asked.

"You thick or something?" The boy scoffed.

"Just a tad." Stella replied playfully.

"Oi." The Doctor pouted, but smiled as Stella snuggled up against him, wrapping his arm around her in return, he was happy to see that she was enjoying herself. "Just answer the question."

"Year of our Lord 1851, sir." The boy replied.

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull." The Doctor commented with a bit of a frown.

"Doctor! Doctor!" A woman called out.

"Who, me?" the Doctor looked toward the call.

"So much for dull." Stella said as they ran toward the where they had heard the woman until they reached an alleyway.

"Doctor!" They found a charming dark-skinned young woman with wild curly black hair and dark eyes as the source of the call.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here?" The Doctor looked to the large double doors in the wall which moved and something snarled behind it. "Ooo. Okay, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

"Doctor!" The woman called out again.

"No, no. I'm standing right here. Hello." The Doctor said to her.

"Don't be stupid. Who are you?" The woman demanded with an annoyed glare.

"He's the Doctor." Stella replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Doctor who?" She asked, still looking around.

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Well, there can't be two of you." She snapped just as another man ran up. He wore a suit normal for the time period; a gold jacket, red vest, gold scarf ascot tucked into the vest, black dress pants, and dress shoes. He had soft brown hair parted to the side, a pale complexion, and blue eyes. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Right then. Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here then?" The man said as he looked to the doors which were starting to give way at the same time holding out his arm making the others step back.

"Hold on, hold on. Who are you?" The Doctor asked in confusion, the man standing up straight as he turned to them.

"I'm the Doctor. Simply, the Doctor. The one, the only and the best." He replied with a wink. "Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver."

"The what?" That got the Doctor's attention.

"Now quickly, get back to the Tardis." The other man said to Rosita.

"Back to the what?" The Doctor said, shock racing though him.

"If you could stand back, sir. This is a job for a Time Lord." The man said gesturing for them to step back while he face the large wooden double doors.

"Job for a what lord?" The Doctor yelped as the doors burst open and a black furry shaggy animal with bronze Cyberman-style head came through.

"Oh, that's different." Stella commented.

"Oh, that's new." The man said as he and the Doctor both pointed their screwdrivers at it.

"Allons-y." They said together, the men exchanging looks before focusing back on the creature in front of them.

"Ok, this is weird." Stella said looking between the Doctor, the man, and the beast.

"I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir, ma'am." The man said taking the lead as the beast leapt and landed way up the opposite wall clinging with its metal hands and feet.

"Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog." The Doctor observed.

"Well, talking's all very well. Rosita?" The man looked to Rosita.

"I'm ready." Rosita handed over a large coil of rope.

"Now, watch and learn." The rope was a lasso, and the man claiming to be the Doctor got it around the beast in one try. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beastie down to earth."

The beast then proceeded to climb higher, pulling the man up with it.

"Or not." Stella commented dryly.

"I might be in a little bit of trouble." The man called out as he was dragged higher.

"Nothing changes. I've got you." The Doctor grabbed on, but the beast was strong enough to pull the pair of them off the ground before the girls could stop it.

"You idiots!" Rosita yelled after them.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Stella shook her head then took notice of an axe nearby. "I'm just going to borrow this." Stella grabbed it easily holding it up as she looked to Rosita. "Would you happen to know a way into that building?"

"This way." Rosita nodded and led her off around the building, both of them running as fast as they could.

"Perhaps if you could pull?" The man asked the Doctor, yelling slightly.

"I am pulling." The Doctor snapped as he dangled from the rope below the man. "In this position, I couldn't not pull, could I?"

"Then I suggest you let go, sir." The man said as the beast leapt through a window into the top floor of the warehouse.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Doctor. Don't you recognize me?" The Doctor asked looking up at him as the man looked down in confusion.

"No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar. Argh!" The man shouted before the beast pulled them in through the window of the large abandoned building.

"Whoa!" They Doctor yelped as they were drug across the dusty floor, on their bottoms, toward the opposite window. "It's going to jump!"

"We're goanna fall!" The man yelled as the beast leapt through the window.

Stella followed by Rosita burst into the warehouse running over to them, Stella with an axe raised which she brought down hard cutting the rope before the men could he pulled out of the window. The sore men got up then they started laughing as they hugged. Stella and Rosita exchanged exasperated looks, Stella more amused and Rosita's annoyed, before they all exited the building the way the girls had come in.

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. Both of you." Rosita snapped at them as they went down the outside stairs of the building. "You could've got killed."

"But evidently we did not." The man smiled at her as they gathered around a fire left burning outside in the gathering snow for warmth. "Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion. Always telling me off."

"Well, they do, don't they?" The Doctor said smiling to Stella who was leaning against the axe, using it like a cane with the head of the axe braced against the ground.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me would you?" Stella shot him a look as her finger tapped against the handle of the axe making the Doctor's eye brows shoot up as he sucked in his lips.

"Rosita." The Doctor quickly turned to Rosita. "Good name. Hello, Rosita." The Doctor smiled then put his arm around Stella. "And may I introduce my lovely girl Stella Quinn."

"Nice to meet you Miss Quinn." The man smiled as Rosita nodded her hello, Stella's face dropping slightly at the lack of recognition in the man's eyes. If this was the next Doctor shouldn't he know her? Her Doctor must have sensed her thoughts and tightened his arm around her reassuringly.

"Huh. Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps." Rosita grumbled. "All that for nothing. And we've only got twenty minutes till the funeral, don't forget. Then back to the Tardis, right?"

"Funeral?" The Doctor asked in interest.

"Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet. Oh, I'm not as young as I was." The man commented with a jaunty smile.

"Well, not as young as you were when you were me." The Doctor commented, his eyebrows raised.

"When I was who?" The man asked, looking over to the Doctor.

"You really don't recognize me or Stella?" The Doctor asked, his face falling like Stella's had. His lack of recognition of the two of them was very troubling.

"Not at all." The man shook his head.

"But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Or one of the next but ones." Stella commented, looking the man over.

"A future Doctor anyway." The Doctor agreed and the man made to speak, but the Doctor stopped him. "No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although, I hope I don't just trip over a brick. That'd be embarrassing." The Doctor commented with a wince. "Then again, painless. Worse ways to go."

"Depends on the brick." Stella pointed out.

"You're both gabbling. Now might I ask, who are you, exactly?" The man asked looking between them.

"No, I'm, er, I'm just…." The Doctor stumbled over his words.

"Smith." Stella answered for him. "John Smith. But we've heard all about you, Doctor."

"Bit of a legend, if I say so myself." The Doctor said smugly, Stella rolling her eyes at him.

"Modesty forbids me to agree with you, sir." The man said with a self-satisfied grin.

"That'd be a first." Stella mumbled under her breath.

"I'm not that bad." The Doctor grumbled back.

"But yes. Yes, I am." The man went on not hearing Stella and the Doctor's short conversation. Stella gave the Doctor a pointed look as he rubbed his ear slightly, pointedly not making eye contact

"A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?" The Doctor asked knowing there was no way he wouldn't recognize himself or Stella, something was wrong.

"How do you know that?" The man asked with narrowed eyes.

"You've forgotten him…you've forgotten me." Stella said, with a bit of hurt in her voice. The Doctor tightened his hold around her waist, feeling a twinge of guilt for what would happen and fear because Stella was not there. He couldn't help, but to fear what had happened to her to separate them from one another.

"Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing." The man said despondently.

"Going how far back?" The Doctor asked.

"Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mister Smith, but they are creatures from another world." The man told them.

"Really. Wow." The Doctor commented with fake enthusiasm.

"It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost." The man said really catching the Doctor's attention. Maybe this was what happened to Stella, why she wasn't with him. "What was I like, in the past?"

"I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word…" The Doctor trailed off.

"It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you don't blink, Mister Smith, nor you Miss Quinn." The man said looking between them.

"Ah, don't blink. Remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No?" The Doctor questioned with a grin, but the man showed no recognition.

"You're a very odd man." The man said, eyeing them both.

"Hmm, you still are." Stella said with a smile that turned serious as she went on. "Something's wrong here…"

"Oh, the funeral! The funeral's at two o'clock." The man said suddenly interrupting Stella. "It's been a pleasure, Mister Smith, Miss Quinn. Don't breathe a word of it."

"Oh, but can't we come with you?" The Doctor asked before the man could run off.

"It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe." The man started to run off, the stopped giving them a small salute with a grin. "Oh, and, merry Christmas, Mister Smith, Miss Quinn."

"Merry Christmas, Doctor." The Doctor replied as he and Stella smiled after the man as he ran off.

"We're going to follow him/you, right?" Stella looked to the Doctor.

"Yep." The Doctor replied taking her hand in his and following the man and Rosita at a short distance.

-0-

The man and Rosita walked up to a well-attended cortege, with quite a solemn crowd following four black horses pulling the hearse. They were all men of varying ages, but good finances judging by the state of their dress. The Doctor and Stella ducked behind a wall looking over to the man and Rosita who were hiding behind another wall watching the procession pass by.

"The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time, God rest his soul. Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the Tardis." The man said to Rosita. "This is hardly work for a woman."

"Oh, don't mind me and that lady Stella saving your life. That's work for a woman, isn't it?" Rosita snapped with a sharp look.

"The Doctor's companion does what The Doctor says. Off you go." The man replied and Stella scoffed in amusement making the Doctor pout.

"They listen to me…sometimes." The Doctor grumbled.

"No, no they don't." Stella shook her head with an amused smile.

Once Rosita was on her way the man off around the house to a back door which he started to try and open. The Doctor watched Rosita leave, Stella tugging on the Doctor's sleeve as she watched the man walk around to the back of house. They themselves made their way to the front of the house where they easily broke in through the front door making their way to the back pulling the door open sharply much to the man's surprise.

"Hello." The Doctor and Stella grinned.

"How did you get in?" The man asked standing up straight from where he had been bending over trying to break in.

"Oh, front door. I'm good at doors." The Doctor grinned then took notice of what the man was holding. "Er, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes. I'd be lost without it." He held up an ordinary screwdriver.

"But that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?" Stella asked in confusion.

"Well, er, it makes a noise." He tapped it on the frame of the door. "That's sonic, isn't it?" He replied stepping into the room. "Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view."

"This investigation of yours, what's it about?" The Doctor asked as he and Stella followed the man up the stairs of the house and into a well-lit study of some kind. The man went straight for a desk and began searching through it.

"It started with a murder." The man answered as he dug through the desk drawer.

"Oh, good." The Doctor said, and then grimaced when Stella elbowed him in the side. "I mean bad, but whose?"

"Mr. Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death." The man replied, rifling through papers as he glanced up at them.

"Cybermen?" Stella asked as she crossed her arms.

"It's hard to say. His body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders, then abductions. Children, stolen away in silence." The man informed them moving onto another drawer.

"So whose house is this?" The Doctor asked as he leaned against the desk watching the man.

"The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild, found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution." The man said moving onto a stack of books on a small shelf.

"But who was he?" Stella asked looking to the Doctor.

"Was he important?" The Doctor asked looking back to Stella.

"You both ask a lot of questions." The man commented, looking up from the book he had been flipping through.

"Well, we're your companions." The Doctor said as way of answer.

"The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities." The man relented with a small smile.

"Children again." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"But why would the Cybermen want him dead?" Stella asked.

"And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?" The Doctor asked.

"It's funny. I seem to be telling you both everything, as though you engendered some sort of trust." The man said looking them over. "You seem familiar, Mister Smith. I know your face. But how?"

"I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch." The Doctor pointed the chain hanging out of the man's vest pocket.

"Is that important?" The man asked, glancing down at it.

"Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch." Stella cocked her head to the side.

"Do you mind?" The Doctor asked holding out his hand and the man handed him the watch. "It's said that if it's opened…" He opened it and the works fell out. "Oh. Maybe not."

"It was more for decoration." The man said taking the watch back.

"Yeah." Stella nodded with a small laugh. "Anyway, alien infiltration."

"Yes. Just look for anything different." The man said as they started to search through the office together. "Possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong. Perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." The Doctor surreptitiously scanned with his sonic screwdriver. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shush! What's that noise?"

"Oh, it's just me, whistling, helps me think." Stella replied, whistling the sound the screwdriver made as proof while the Doctor went over to the writing desk.

"I wonder what's in here, though." The Doctor opened one of the drawers taking out two metal cylinders. "Ah. Different and metal, you were right." The Doctor handed one off to Stella. "They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. If I were you, I'd say they worked something like this." The Doctor pressed one end of the metal cylinder and images were projected from the other onto a gold framed mirror. The Doctor slipped on his glasses as he looked up at what was being shown to them. "See? Compressed information. Tons of it. That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day."

"This is like a disc, a Cyberdisc." Stella explained, then looked confused as the man stared down at the other infostamp sitting down heavily in a nearby chair. "But why would the Cybermen need something so simple? They've got to be wireless."

"Unless, they're in the wrong century. They haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves." The Doctor told her then noticed the parlor of the man's face and his troubled countenance. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The man replied, his voice strained like he was about to cry.

"No, what is it? What's wrong?" Stella asked him as she kneeled down in front of the man gently placing her hand over his.

"I've seen one of these before. I was holding this device the night I lost my mind." He said looking up from the cylinder to Stella as the Doctor stood next to them. "The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change." Tears began to gather in his eyes as he gripped Stella's hand in his, shaking hard. "My mind, my face, my whole self and you were there." He looked up to the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"A friend. I swear." The Doctor replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Then I beg you, John, Stella. Help me." He looked between them desperately.

"Ah. Two words we've never refused." The Doctor commented.

"We'll help you, no worries." Stella gave his hand a reassuring squeeze making smile a bit, thought it was a sad one there was a small spark of hope.

"But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house." The Doctor added on as he moved away from the man back toward the center of the room. "It'll make more sense if we go back to the Tardis. Your Tardis. Hold on. I just need to do a little final check. Won't take a tick." The Doctor moved through the room opening a door, but finding nothing. "There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." He opened another door revealing a Cyberman behind it causing him to quickly close the door. "Okay.

"I think we should run." The Doctor said right before the Cyberman smashed the door down. "Run, Doctor! Now, Doctor!"

Stella grabbed onto the man pulling him out of the room with the Doctor following, all of them running as the Cyberman gave chase.

"Delete." The Cyberman called out. The Doctor slammed the door closed behind them then locked it with his sonic catching up with Stella who was still ushering the man along down the hall.

"The Doctor will be deleted." Another said coming around the corner in front of them forcing them back only for yet another one to break through a door forcing another direction change.

"Delete." It called out.

"Stairs! Can't lead them outside!" The Doctor grabbed something only to discover it is an umbrella. Stella rolled her eyes taking a sword from the wall and standing in front of the Doctor with a dark look.

"Get back!" Stella snapped.

"Delete." They advanced.

"You better listen to her, she's a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near us when she's got one of these." The Doctor called out as they faced off against the cybermen with Stella's sword held at the ready. "This is your last warning." They still advanced trapping them on the stairs. "No? Okay, this is really your last warning!"

"Doctor, they're not listening." Stella pointed out.

"Okay, we give up." The Doctor said pulling Stella up the stairs.

"Delete."

"Listen to me properly. Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, I can help!" The Doctor tried as the Cyberman tried to hit him only for Stella to deflect the attacks with her cutlass. "I mean it. I'm the only person in the world who can help you! Listen to me!"

"Delete." The Cyberman brought down his arm and Stella blocked holding his arm back with the blade.

"I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks. My name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone. The Doctor is me!" The Doctor called out as the man scrambled up the stairs, wide eyed at the Doctor's words.

"They're not listening, we need to go now!" Stella pushed the cybermens arm to the side giving her the chance to kick the Cyberman back causing a domino effect with the other cybermen. The Doctor grabbed Stella pulling her back away from the recovering Cybermen up the stairs after the man.

"Delete."

"The Doctor, remember? I'm the Doctor! You need me alive. You need the Doctor, and that's me!" The Doctor still tried to get them to back off while Stella was blocking their attacks with the sword still as man was on the landing, studying the second infostamp.

One of the Cybermen grabbed Stella's sword as she held it horizontally to block its attack, both of them locked in the struggle to gain control of the sword. The Cybermen pushed back with all of its strength sending Stella back causing her to stumble into the Doctor knocking them both down to the ground.

"Delete."

The man activated the infostamp taking off the end and aimed the beam at the Cybermen who fell to their knees then their heads exploded as the Doctor and Stella watched in amazement. The Doctor stood up quickly pulling Stella up with him, checking her over for any wounds.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked her in concern.

"I'm fine love." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before the Doctor looked to the man with a wild grin.

"Infostamp with a Cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety. Zap!" The Doctor said in excitement.

"Only the Doctor would think of that." Stella said.

"I did that last time." The man said looking dazed.

"Come here. You'll be okay." The Doctor said gently as he took out his stethoscope, placing it against the man's chest. "Let me just check."

"You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?" The man asked, breathing hard and sweating as if he had a fever.

"Oh, I was just protecting you." The Doctor replied easily.

"You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did." The man accused.

"Of course not." Stella shook her head placing a hand on his arm. "We were distracting them to give you time to save the day." But the man wasn't listening, his face twisted in emotional pain. "Are you ok?"

"They stole something, something so precious, but I can't remember." The man looked to Stella intently as he took hold of her upper arms, but he wasn't seeing her. "What happened to me? What did they do?"

"We'll find out." Stella assured him as she placed her hands over his, rubbing them soothingly. "You, 'John', and me together."

The man looked at her for a moment longer before nodding releasing his hold on her with a slightly embarrassed look.

"My apologies for taking hold of you so." The man apologized quickly.

"It's fine." Stella assured him. "Now, we should get back to the Tardis don't you think?"

"Right, this way." The man nodded distractedly as he led them back through the house and out the door.

-0-

They made their way through the streets where night had fallen with the man leading them until they came to the alley way where a very relieved companion was waiting. Rosita ran down the torch lit street with a relieved look, hugging the man tight, happy that he was alive and well.

"Doctor! I thought you were dead!" Rosita breathed out as the man patted her on the back.

"Now then, Rosita. A little decorum." The man said as they separated.

"You've been gone for so long." Rosita said, embarrassed by her actions. She looked to Stella and the Doctor as she continued to speak. "He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic."

"Some things will never change." Stella said with a sigh while the Doctor shot her a pouting look.

"Not that bad." He mumbled making Stella smile as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Are to." Stella winked at him.

"What about the Tardis?" The man asked.

"Oh, she's ready. Come on." Rosita led them onwards, looping her arm through the man's arm pulling him along.

"I'm looking forward to this." The Doctor grinned taking hold of Stella's hand with an excited smile as they followed, walking into some horse stalls that been converted into the man's living space.

"You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen." The man said walking over to where a basin was set up in one of the stalls.

"So, you live here?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the frame of the stall.

"A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The Tardis is magnificent, but it's hardly a home." The man said, wiping his face with a wet rag.

"And where's the Tardis now?" Stella asked.

"In the yard." The man replied walking out of the stall and over to a pile of clothes that he started to rifle through.

"Er, what's all this luggage?" The Doctor asked looking around at the copious amounts of trunks and suit cases.

"Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered." The man told them. "Oh, but my new friends are fighters, Rosita, much like myself. They faced the Cybermen, Stella with only a cutlass. I'm not ashamed to say, they were braver than I." His eyes seemed to gain a faraway look. "They were quite brilliant." The Doctor was scanning the luggage with his sonic as the man spoke, causing him to look to Stella with a furrowed gaze. "Are you whistling again?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'll stop if it's bothering you." Stella said as the Doctor mouthed shush to Rosita who had seen him with his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not bother, just an odd whistle, quite unique." The man replied as the Doctor slipped his sonic back in his pocket and took a suitcase off the pile while the man was distracted by Stella.

"It's a hobby." Stella shrugged as they both took a seat. "I like anything that can become music."

"You sing?" He asked.

"And play some instruments." Stella nodded, watching as he seemed to drift off while starring at the fire.

"That's another man's property." Rosita admonished the Doctor.

"Well, a dead man's." The Doctor opened the suitcase, then glanced to the man out of the corner of his eye before looking to Rosita. "How did you two meet, then?"

"He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was going to die." Rosita told the Doctor then turned her smile on the man who was listening to Stella as she spoke, only interjecting here and there. "And then, there he was. The Doctor." She turned back to the Doctor, her face a mask of worry. "Can you help him? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror."

"Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams." The man said as he and Stella walked over to them catching on to their conversation, Stella standing next to the Doctor.

Stella slipped her hand comfortingly into the Doctor's, loving how he laced their fingers together and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. They both had their share of nightmares, so much that they found themselves spending long nights in the library together, just reading as they sat before a warm fire, cuddled up together. When they had no choice but to give into sleeps call they had found comfort wrapped up in each other's arms. The Doctor smiled down at Stella giving her hand a squeeze before he released her so he could dig through the trunk he had uncovered.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded before he pulled out a metal cylinder from the case. "Oh, now. Look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp."

"But how? Is that significant?" The man asked.

"Doctor, the answer to all this is in your Tardis. Can we see it?" Stella asked with a smile.

"Miss Quinn, it would be my honor." The man grinned leading them out of the stables and into the courtyard where an elaborately patterned, but mostly blue, Montgolfier sat. "There she is. My transport through time and space. The Tardis."

"You've got a balloon." The Doctor said in shock, wide eyed as his eyebrows shot up.

"Tardis. S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. Do you see?" The man smiled proudly looking between them.

"Well, we do now." Stella said looking up at the balloon appraisingly as the Doctor tugged on his ear. "I like it, it's very pretty."

"Good Tardis. Brilliant. Nice one." The Doctor nodded along, still wide eyed. "And is it inflated by gas, yeah?"

"We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks. I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed." The man slapped a strapping young man on the shoulder and handed him a big five pound note.

"Glad to be of service, sir." Jed replied.

"You've got quite a bit of money." The Doctor took note.

"Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?" The man asked Jed.

"All repaired. Should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above." Jed said wistfully as they all starred up at the balloon.

"Not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. One day soon." The man said with a spark in his eye at the thought as Jed nodded leaving them.

"You've never actually been up?" Stella asked.

"He dreams of leaving, but never does." Rosita shook her head.

"I can depart in the Tardis once London is safe and finally, when I'm up there. Think of it, John, Stella, the time and the space." The man said, his excitement evident at the prospect evident, but a lingering shadow in his eyes causing him to look sad.

"The perfect escape." The Doctor nodded as he eyed the man, Stella slipping her hand into his.

"Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?" Stella asked as she rocked on her heels.

"With every moment." The man replied meeting her gaze.

"Then do you want me to tell you? Because I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?" The Doctor said. The man looked to him wide eyed before nodding hesitantly and they walked back into the stables everyone taking a seat before the Doctor started his story.

"The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought, and they were beaten. And they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forever more." The Doctor informed them. "But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside the Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you."

"I fought them, I know that. But what happened?" The man asked.

"At the same time, another man came to London. Mister Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he took hold of an infostamp." The Doctor told them.

"But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him." The man said.

"You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them." Stella pointed out gently.

"I told you the answer was in the fob watch." The Doctor said and held out his hand as he leaned forward. "Can I see?" The man handed the watch to the Doctor who turned it over revealing a plain case engraved with initials. "J L. The watch is Jackson Lake's."

"Jackson Lake is you, sir?" Rosita looked to Lake in shock.

"But I'm the Doctor." Lake argued feebly.

"You became the Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book about one particular man." The Doctor put down the watch and tossed up a infostmap, catching it in his hand before activating it, projecting its contents onto the wall, showing all of the past Doctors, all leading up to him. "The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside the Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about the Doctor."

"That's you." Lake looked from the picture of the latest Doctor, to the real one sitting before him.

"Time Lord, Tardis, enemy of the Cybermen. The one and the only." The Doctor said with a click of his tongue as Lake leaned forward rubbing his face with his hands. "You see, the infostamp must have backfired. Streamed all that information about me right inside your head."

"I am nothing but a lie." Lake said despondently.

"No, no, no, no, no." Stella said quickly shaking her head. "Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita, defending London town, hmm?" Stella smiled reassuringly at him. "And the invention. Building a Tardis. That's all you."

"And what else?" Lake asked, his whole being tense to the point of shaking, watching as the Doctor and Stella exchanged concerned looks. "Tell me what else."

"There's still something missing, isn't there?" The Doctor asked.

"I demand you tell me, sir. Tell me what they took." Lake demanded, becoming desperate.

"Sorry. Really, I am so sorry, but that's an awful lot of luggage for one man." The Doctor said. "Because an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state, where the mind just runs away because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much."

"Midnight." Rosita said as they church bells tolled. "Christmas Day."

"I remember." Lake breathed out. "Oh, my God." The memories flashed through his mind's eye. "Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her."

Lake started to break down in tears as Rosita did her best to comfort him, Stella and the Doctor watching with sad sympathetic eyes, hearts broken at what this man was going through. Suddenly the infostamp beeped, the button on the end lighting up. The Doctor reached down taking up another to find it in the same state. Standing up he used them like homing beacons that led him to a trunk with a bandolier of stamps that had been tucked away inside.

"Oh, you found a whole cache of infostamps." The Doctor said as he and Stella looked them over.

"But what is it? What's that noise?" Rosita asked them.

"Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!" Stella said a she and the Doctor ran outside.

"The Doctor and Stella need help. I learnt that much about him and I'm sure Stella is the same. There should be someone at their side. Now go. Go." Lake urged Rosita who hesitantly ran out of the stalls after the time travelers.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella ran after marching shadows they had spotted only to find much to their shock that it was children casting them, not Cybermen, marching past them with fearful looks, onlookers gathering around curiously. Walking with them was an older man of distinction based on his clothing and with strange devices like head phones sticking out of his ears. Neither Stella nor the Doctor looked away from the sight as Rosita ran up to them, her own shock apparent.

"What is it? What's happening?" Rosita asked then spotted the man. "That's Mister Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers."

"Oh, nothing as holy as that." The Doctor said catching up with Cole, Stella close behind as well as Rosita. "Can you hear me? Hello? No?" He made no acknowledgement of any kind. "Mister Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just…"

"Doctor, stop." Stella said taking hold of his hand which was going for his sonic. She looked to a Cybershade growling nearby, hidden in the shadows. "They're on guard and we can't risk a fight, not with the children.

"But where are they going?" Rosita asked.

"They all need a good whipping, if you ask me." Jed said raising his chin a bit.

"Well no one asked you." Stella snapped shapely causing Jed to look admonished. "They're obviously not out here by their own accord."

"Have you seen anything else like this Jed?" The Doctor asked, taking hold of Stella's hand in his. Children were Stella's greatest weakness, she would do anything to protect them and heaven help anyone hurting a child in her presence.

"There's tons of them. I've just seen another lot coming down from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane." Jed answered.

"Where's that?" The Doctor asked.

"This way." Rosita led them on through the streets coming across more children being walked past with another older man walking with them, the same devices in his ears. "There's dozens of them."

"But what for?" Stella questioned as they followed the children who stopped outside a large pair of double doors that were suddenly opened by a Cyberman causing the children to flinch back in fright.

"You will continue. You will enter the Court of the CyberKing. March. That is an order. March!" Scoones ordered the terrified children who reluctantly did as they were told, the Cybershades stopping them from scattering.

"What is that place?" Stella looked to Rosita.

"That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames." Rosita told her.

"Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in." The Doctor said leading them from their hiding place as soon as the doors were closed again.

"I think we just did." Stella said when they were spotted by two more Cybermen that had come up behind them.

"Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up. Do you have your legs on silent?" The Doctor questioned, making sure Rosita was behind them.

"So, what do we have here?" Hartigan, a woman with black hair pulled back into a braided bun, cold blue eyes, wearing a bright red full dress, a red parasol, and black leather gloves, asked as she walked up to them with a smug look.

"Listen. Just walk towards me slowly. Don't let them touch you." The Doctor told her, gesturing for her to come forward.

"Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armor, quite literally." Hartigan smiled, using her parasol like a cane.

"Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. I'm telling you, step away." The Doctor warned her.

"There's been no conversion, sir. No one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted. Liberation." Hartigan said with a bright sigh.

"Who are you?" Rosita demanded.

"You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk." Hartigan snapped at Rosita, Stella's eyes narrowed and she started forward, but the Doctor took hold of her hand, keeping her back. "More importantly, who are you, sir, ma'am, with such intimate knowledge of my companions."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Stella." The Doctor introduced them.

"Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of the Doctor." The cyberman responded.

"Yeah, but that's because your database got corrupted." Stella told him.

"Oh, look, look, look. Check this. The Doctor's infostamp." The Doctor threw it to a Cyberman who flipped open the end examining it. "Plug it in. Go on. Download."

"The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits." The cyberman said.

"Well it was worth a shot." Stella grumbled.

"Core repaired. Download." The Cyberman plugged the infostamp into its chest. "You are the Doctor."

"Hello." The Doctor smiled with a wave.

"You will be deleted." The cyberman said.

"No, no. Oh, but let me die happy." The Doctor held up his hands and looked to Hartigan. "Tell me, what do you need those children for?"

"What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce." Hartigan replied.

"But for what?" Stella snapped, Hartigan was really ticking her off.

"Very soon now, the whole Empire will see." Hartigan said haughtily. "And they will bow down in worship."

"And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss?" The Doctor trailed off.

"Hartigan. Yes." She replied with a grin. "The perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man."

"The birth of what?" Stella demanded.

"A birth, and a death. Namely the both of yours. Thank you, Doctor, Stella. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation." Haritgan said then looked to the cybermen. "Now, delete them."

"Delete." The Cybermen stomped forward, the Doctor standing before Stella and Rosita as they advanced, but then their heads lit up with blue light before they collapsed to the ground in heaps.

"At your service, Doctor, Stella." Jackson Lake walked forward wearing a bandolier of infostamps.

"Shades! Shades!" Hartigan called out.

"Run! Come on!" The Doctor urged them to get away, running past Hartigan.

"Shades!" Hartigan kept screaming.

"One last thing." Stella turned on Hartigan punching her straight across the face causing her to fall back onto the ground, blood trickling from her lip.

"Can I say, I completely disapprove." The Doctor admonished her lightly, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"And you call me a hippy." Stella shot him a playful smile as she grabbed the Doctor and Rosita pulling them along with Lake. "Come on."

"Get off me. I said, get off." Hartigan snapped as the Cybershades ran to her. She stood to her feet glaring after the retreating figures of her enemies and wiping the blood from her lips after taking off her gloves, starring down at the red smeared across her fingertips. "Tell your masters we're not waiting till dawn. The CyberKing will rise tonight!"

-0-

They ran down the street through the alleys until they ducked into a small nook, glancing around to make sure they weren't followed.

"That stronghold down by the river." The Doctor said peeking around the corner. "We need to find a way in."

"I'm ahead of you. My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university." Lake told them as he took out some folded papers handing them to the Doctor. "And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage. The deeds. Fifteen Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then…"

"That might be our way in." Stella cheered. "Brilliant."

"There's still more. I remember the cellar and my wife, but I swear there was something else in that room." Lake said trying to piece it together. "If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So, onwards!"

"Maybe you should go back…" The Doctor said to Rosita who glared back at him.

"Don't even try." Rosita replied sharply over her shoulder as they kept on running.

-0-

Hartigan walked through the factory, the Cyberplanner walking next to her as she explained what she wanted to happen now that the Doctor and Stella was about.

"You have wisdom. If the Doctor is planning to intervene, then the Ascension will commence immediately." The cyberleader said to Hartigan.

"Excellent. And as for you, Mister Cole, Mister Scoones, Mister Fetch and Mister Milligan, your work is done." Hartigan moved a lever and their earpieces electrocuted the men sending them screaming to the ground and their deaths. Hartigan then turned to where the children were slaving away, calling their attention to herself. "Children! Pay attention. Now let the new Industrial Revolution begin. I want to see you work!"

The children turned capstans and stoked the boilers in the engine house, doing everything that they were told while under the threat of the Cybrmen that guarded them like slave drivers.

"Energy levels sixty percent and rising. Soon the CyberKing will awake." The cyberleader said.

"Then show me." Hartigan replied as she looped her arm through the Cyberplanners and he led her through the factory.

-0-

Lake led them through a series of tunnels with pipes and very low ceiling forcing them to walk hunched over. Coming to the end first Lake found a Cyberman standing guard at the bottom of the cellar steps on 15 Latimer Street.

"Delete." The cyberman advanced, but Lake zapped it with an infostamp causing it to fall to the ground dead. The Doctor and Stella ran over to a high tech device in the middle of the room followed by Rosita, Lake following at a slower pace.

"It must've been guarding this." Stella said as she and the Doctor kneeled down looking the device over.

"A Dimension Vault. Stolen from the Daleks again." The Doctor said, activating the device. "That's how the Cybermen travelled through time."

"Jackson, is this it? The thing you couldn't remember?" Stella asked him.

"I don't think so. I just can't see. It's like it's hidden." Lake said, looking around the cellar, his face still confused.

"Not enough power." The Doctor groused before shooting to his feet followed by Stella. "Come on! Avanti!"

"Proprio dietro di te." (Right behind you) Stella took his hand as they ran down the cellar through more tunnels causing the Doctor to grin.

"What do the Cybermen want?" Rosita asked as they made their way through the tunnels.

"They want us. That's what Cybermen are." The Doctor explained. "Human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them."

-0-

Hartigan walked across a drawbridge that lead to an electric chair with two Cybermen standing either side. The Cyberplanner was at her side and they were followed by six more cybermen in military formation.

"Oh, that is magnificent. That is royalty, indeed. And that's quite a throne. Oh, you will look resplendent." Hartigan smiled brightly to the cyberleader.

"The chair you designate as throne is not intended for me. My function is to serve the CyberKing, not to become the CyberKing." The cyberleader corrected her.

"Then who sits there?" Hartigan asked. The CyberLeader looked at her and it sunk in, her face becoming horrified. "No! Now, just. I think if you remember correctly you said I was to be heralded."

"All hail the CyberKing." The cyberleader said.

"All hail the CyberKing." The others picked up the cheer.

"But you promised me. You said I would never be converted." Hartigan snapped, angrily and fearfully.

"That was designated a lie." Cyberleader replied as she was taken forcefully and strapped into the chair against her will.

"You can't do this to me!" Hartigan struggled in the chair.

"Incorrect. It is done." Cyberleader said.

"But I would have served you anyway!" Hartigan tried desperately.

"Your mind is riven with anger and abuse and revenge. These have no place in a Cybermind." Cyberleader told her. "Activate. Emotions have tormented you all of your life. Now you will be set free. This is your liberation."

"Oh, for the love of God, have you no pity?" Hartigan cried out.

"Correct." Cyberleader replied as an open faced brass helmet descended, settling on her head, and Miss Hartigan was converted. "A CyberKing is born."

"All hail the CyberKing." They chanted as Hartigan opened her eyes which were completely black.

"Behold such information." Hartigan spoke in awe.

-0-

They finally managed to make it through the tunnels and found themselves in the large main factory where all of the work was being done. The Doctor, Stella, Lake, and Rosita looked down on the child laborers from a sewer opening high in the wall as they worked hard, harder than a child should ever have to.

"Upon my soul." Lake breathed out as they took it all in.

"What is it?" Rosita asked looking over the massive machine that was stories high

"It's an engine. They're generating electricity, but what for?" Stella questioned, her fists clenched.

"We can set them free." Lake reached for a stamp.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The Doctor stopped him, before racing off down the hall with the others following, Lake hesitating a moment as he looked over the children before joining them at a cyber screen. "Power at ninety percent. But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen'll come running." The Doctor said then suddenly the screen went fuzzy and the writing changed colors. "Ooo. Hold on. Power fluctuation."

"That's not meant to happen." Stella said as she looked the screen over.

"It's going wrong." Lake said to them.

"No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." The Doctor said exchanging astounded looks with Stella.

-0-

"I can see the stars, the worlds beyond, the Vortex of Time itself, and the whole of infinity." Hartigan said in wonder, her black eyes wide in awe. "Oh, but this is glorious!"

"That is incorrect. Glorious is an emotional response." Cyberleader said stepping forward.

"Exactly. There is so much joy in this machine." Hartigan said with a smile.

"Joy is not acceptable." Cyberleader said.

"Don't you see? My mind is stronger than you ever thought. It dominates, sir. It dominates you." Hartigan said with a laugh.

"Alert. You are operating beyond the standard parameters." Cyberleader said as he and the other cybermen flexed their hands, raising their arms slightly.

"I am new. The might of your technology combined with my own imagination. Yes!" Hartigan cheered, her eyes alight with determination. "There will be a new race of Cybermen. My Cybermen. Logic and strength combined with fury and passion."

"Diagnosis, system failure. You will be removed from the processor." The Cyberleader stepped forward, but a beam of pulsing blue light came from the top of Hartigan's helmet, vaporizing the cyberleader into nothing.

-0-

The control panel exploded before them causing them all to flinch back as the sparks flew and smoke gathered around the screen for a moment.

"Whoa! What the hell's happening? It's out of control." The Doctor called out, trying to get the screen to show them what was happening.

"It's accelerating. Ninety six percent, ninety seven." Lake said, reading off the figures.

"When it reaches a hundred, what about the children?" Rosita asked fearfully.

"They're disposable." Stella said bitterly.

"Come on!" The Doctor urged them on down the halls.

-0-

"I am CyberKing. My mind inside the Cybermen. And you will obey me!" Hartigan over flowed with power, forcing her will into the minds of the cyberment turning them into her own army.

"All hail the CyberKing!" The cybermen chanted, saluting with their arms across their chests.

"Come, my soldiers. Come to me." Hartigan ordered the Cybermen who marched forward followed by the cybershades. "CyberKing rising."

The drawbridge fell away and the stage containing the throne and the Cybermen began to rise.

-0-

"Power levels now at one hundred percent." A cyberman announced from the factory. "Delete the workforce."

"Delete." A klaxon sounds and the children looked around in alarm as the cybermen advanced. "Delete. Delete."

The Doctor and Stella ran in as Lake zapped the Cyberman destroying them before they could hurt the children, then Stella took over.

"Right. Now, all of you, out! Do you hear me? That's an order!" Stella called out, all of the children doing as she said. "Every single one of you, run!"

"All of you, come on, as fast as you can. Come on!" Lake yelled over the noise as well.

"There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!" Stella urged them on.

"You're…you're not…making the pie, are you?" The Doctor glanced at her getting a glare in return.

"I am not that bad." Stella grumbled as they urged the kids on.

"Love, you burnt your cereal once." The Doctor said getting a few more down some stairs

"I…it…shut up." Stella snapped with a pout.

"Go!" Lake ordered more of the adolescent workforce.

"Rosita, get them out of sluice gate. Once you're out, keep running. Far as you can!" The Doctor said to Rosita who nodded taking lead before the kids. "Come on, come on, come on."

"Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can. And don't stop! Keep running! Keep running!" Rosita urged the kids onward out of the factory doors. "Come on! Come on! Keep running! Keep running!"

"Go! Quick, quick." Stella got the last of the kids out running after Rosita who led them out into the streets.

"It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?" The Doctor questioned looking at another screen as Lake watched the last of the kids leaving, and then Lake saw a little boy stranded on a platform high up on the machine, his face going pale.

"That's my son. My son. Doctor, Stella, my son!" Lake pointed to the boy as Stella ran up to him.

"What?" The Doctor ran over to him whipping off his glasses.

"They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped. Those damned Cybermen, they took my child! But he's alive, Doctor, Stella." Lake said then he called out to the child as the child starred down at them with tear filled eyes. "Frederick!"

"Come on!" The Doctor called up to the boy, but he stood where he was frozen in fear.

"No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." Lake ran forward to the stairs, but an explosion knocked him down, the Doctor and Stella running to his side.

"I can't get up there. Fred!" Lake scrambled to his feet calling out to his son.

"They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up." The Doctor said.

"What are we going to do, Doctor? What are we going to do?" Lake became desperate.

Stella drew the cutlass she got from the Reverend's house and ran forward before either man could react, a sharp wild glint in her eye.

"Come on, Jackson. If you know the Doctor then you know me." Stella grabbed hold of a rope and cut it free from its tether causing her to shoot up into the air, only letting go so that she landed on the platform by Frederick. "Oh, that's it." Stella turned to Fred. "Hello kiddo. Now, hold on tight. Don't let go."

Frederick clung on to the Stella's back as she used the rope to swing across the vault landing safely on another platform just as the one they had been on was engulfed in flames. Adjusting Fred so that she no had her arms wrapped around him she quickly made her way down through the smoke bringing the boy down to his father.

"Merry Christmas." Stella grinned handing Fred over to Lake who held him close. The Doctor ran up to Stella picking her up and spinning her around.

"You were brilliant love." He smiled kissing her quickly on her lips before they all started running out of the factory. "But next time let me do the death defying acts."

"And take away all my fun?" Stella fake pouted, the Doctor rolling his eyes as he pulled her along, all of them making their way through the building following Lake with Fred still in his arms back to the secret passage, everything exploding around them making for a hazardous journey.

"Head for the street." The Doctor ordered as Stella worked the Dimension vault.

"Come on, Doctor, Stella. Hurry up!" Lake urged him as the Doctor caught the long thin piece from the Dimension vault that Stella had ejected.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor cheered before he and Stella ran after the Lake's.

"Behold, I am risen. Witness me, mankind, as CyberKing of all." Hartigan called out as Stella raced onto the street followed by the Lake's.

"Doctor, you need to see this." Stella called out as the Doctor ran out.

"It's a CyberKing." The Doctor said in shock as the steampunk Cyberman towered over old London town, the screams of the citizens of London filling the air.

"And a CyberKing is what?" Lake asked

"It's a ship. Dreadnought class. Front line of an invasion." The Doctor explained. "And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions."

"And I will walk. I will stride across this tiny little world." Hartigan continued her speech as the giant feet of the cyberking crushed buildings and people in its path. It strode up St Martin Le Grand and Aldersgate, barely missing Saint Paul's Cathedral. "My people. Why do they not rejoice?"

"Just head south." The Doctor told Lake. "Take him south. Go to the parkland."

"But where are you going?!" Lake asked looking between the travelers.

"To stop that thing." Stella answered.

"But I should be with you." Lake argued.

"Jackson, you've got your son. You've got a reason to live." The Doctor told him.

"And you haven't?" Lake looked from the Doctor to Stella.

"This is our reason to live, to save others." Stella replied and Lake nodded.

"God save you, both." Lake said before they parted as the CyberKing kept walking. The Doctor and Stella ran through the streets back to the stables where they searched through the luggage of Jackson Lake pulling out more infostamps.

"What the hell is that thing, sir?" Jed who had been hiding in the stables asked them frantically.

"Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, we need your help!" The Doctor said, glancing over to him.

"I'm not going out there." Jed shook his head fearfully.

"I'll give you five pound notes." Stella said holding up said notes.

"Er." Jed eyed the note and hesitantly caved. "All right. What do you want me to do?"

"The Tardis is going to fly." The Doctor said as he and Stella adjusted their bandoliers of infostamps before they all raved outside to the Tardis.

"People of the world, now hear me. Your governments will surrender. And if not, then behold my power." Hartigan announced. The CyberKing turned its arms into megacannons, and started shooting indiscriminately.

The Doctor and Stella ran out into the courtyard followed by Jed, the Doctor throwing Jed the device as he and Stella climbed into the air balloon's basket.

"You're flaming bonkers, the both of you." Jed exclaimed.

"It's been said before. Now give me." The Doctor held out his hands and Jed handed over the item from the Dimension vault, the he shook it. "Not enough power."

"Come on! Jed, let her loose." Stella called out.

"Ever flown one of these before?" Jed asked as he started to un-tether the balloon.

"Nope, never." The Doctor shook his head.

"Can I have my money now?" Jed asked moving onto the next tether.

"Oh, get on with it." The Doctor ordered.

"Don't worry Jed, I had lessons from Jean-François Pilâtre de Rozier and François Laurent d'Arlandes." Stella assured him.

"Who?" Jed asked.

"They were the first to fly a hot air balloon untethered." Stella replied as she dug into her pocket "November 21, 1783, in Paris, France, what a sight." Stella pulled out a twenty pound note. "All I've got it a twenty, keep the change."

"Thank you miss." Jed smiled brightly taking the note before he untied the last rope holding the balloon down, and up she floated. "Good luck to you, both!"

"Ok, so what now? How do we fly this thing?" The Doctor looked to Stella.

"Start dropping sand bags and anything else we don't need, make her lighter to go higher." Stella replied as they set about doing just that.

"Attention. Proximity alert." One of the cybermen alerted Hartigan.

"How is that even possible? Oh, this I would see. Turn!" Hartigan ordered. The Doctor readied his infostamps wrapping them around his arm as the CyberKing swung around so that they were eye level, facing off the cyberking. "Excellent. The Doctor. Yet another man come to assert himself against me in the night and his naïve Stella, still trusting of the male species."

"Only certain members." Stella replied easily.

"Miss Hartigan? I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves." The Doctor called out.

"I don't need you to sanction me." Hartigan snapped.

"No, but such a mind deserves to live." The Doctor said.

"The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension vault. We can use that device to find you a home, with no people to convert, but a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace." Stella called out, the time travelers trying to get her to see reason.

"I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?" Hartigan questioned with a smug smile.

"Because if you don't, we'll have to stop you." The Doctor replied seriously.

"What do you make of me, sir? An idiot?" Hartigan scoffed.

"No. The question is, what do you make of us?" Stella questioned with a dark look.

"Destroy them." Hartigan ordered.

"You make us into this." The Doctor said as he fired his array of infostamps into Miss Hartigan, the light almost blinding then it stopped leaving Hartigan seemingly unharmed.

"Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir." Hartiga laughed when nothing happened, or so she thought.

"He wasn't trying to kill you. All he did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open." Stella corrected her with a sorrowful look.

"Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years. So you can see. Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done." The Doctor said and Hartigan's eyes which had returned to normal widened in horror as the Cybermen stared at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan, but look at what you've become." She screamed and realized she was secured to the throne causing her panic to grow into hysterics. "I'm so sorry.

She continued to scream electricity dancing around the Cybermen causing them all to explode as well as Hatigan then the CyberKing began to sway, threatening London town below. The Dimension vault thing started beeping and Stella quickly picked it up.

"Ooo, now you're ready." Stella said aiming it at the CyberKing then firing swirls of energy which surround it causing it to vanish before it could fall on the town. "Off to the Time Vortex, there to be harmlessly disintegrated." Stella placed the vault back down, then cocked her head to the side. "Do you hear that?"

"They're cheering." The Doctor commented as they looked down over the city which was cheering and applauding for them. They waved back, the Doctor ringing the basket's bell. "We better get back down."

"Oh let's stay up here just a little longer, it's so beautiful." Stella said looking out over the starry sky with the moon on the rise. The Doctor smiled wrapping his arms around Stella holding her close, resting his head on top of hers as they started out over the cityscape.

-0-

They finally had to land and found Lake waiting for them along with his son, Rosita, and Jed. Together with Lake they started to walk through the city, people scrambling to put out fires and marveling at what had occurred to them.

"The city will recover, as London always does." Lake commented as they went along. "Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come."

"Yeah. Funny that." The Doctor said as wrapped his arm around Stella, who reached up holding his hand that was draped over her shoulder.

"And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." Lake looked to Rosita who stood with Frederick holding his hand, Jed next to them.

"Now, take care of that one." Stella told him. "She's marvelous."

"Frederick will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better." Lake smiled at them then turned back to the travelers. "But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together at the Traveler's Halt. A Christmas feast in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?"

"Like I said, you know him and if you know him you know me." Stella shook her head.

"No I don't think anyone knows about either of you more than one another." Lake said as they went on, the Doctor smiling pressing a kiss to Stella's forehead.

"Oh! And this is it. Oh!" Lake said upon seeing the Tardis, rushing up to it. "Oh, if I might, Doctor, Stella. One last adventure?"

"Oh, be our guest." The Doctor opened the door for him and with an excited smile he walked into the most amazing ship ever made.

"Oh. Oh my word. Oh. Oh, goodness me." Lake walked up to and around the console. "Well. But this is, but this is nonsense."

"Well, that's one word for it." The Doctor said.

"I think it's the perfect word." Stella mused with a soft smile.

"Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense. How very, very silly." Lake reached out for the console, but stopped short shaking his head. "Oh, no. I can't bear it. Oh, it's causing my head to ache." Lake turned running out of the Tardis. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no…" The Doctor and Stella followed him out, amused. "Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough. I take it this is goodbye."

"Onwards and upwards." The Doctor nodded.

"Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Doctor's life, all those bright and shining companions." Lake looked between them. "You have Stella, I understand, but no companions, not anymore?"

"No." The Doctor said as Stella leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Might I ask why not?" Lake asked.

"They leave, because they should…Or they find someone else….And some of them…some of them forget me. I suppose in the end, they break my hearts." The Doctor replied, smiling softly down at Stella when she tightened her arm around his waist, silently telling him she'd always be there, never forget him, and most importantly never break his hearts.

"That offer of Christmas dinner. It's no longer a request, it's a demand." Lake said sternly, with a hint of a playful look in his eyes. "In memory of those we've lost."

"Oh, go on then." The Doctor caved.

"Really?" Lake said in surprise.

"Just this once." The Doctor nodded.

"Lake, you brilliant man, you've actually gone and changed his mind." Stella said in mock surprise. "Astounding."

"She's right, not many people can do that except for Stella." The Doctor shrugged then grinned. "Jackson, if anyone had to be the Doctor, I'm glad it was you."

"The feast awaits. Come with me. Walk this way." Lake led them away from the Tardis.

"I certainly will. Maybe even we can get a few songs out of Stella." The Doctor commented looking to Stella who grinned up at him.

"I'd love to." Stella nodded.

"I look forward to it." Lake grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you, Jackson." The Doctor said as the snow drifted down around them.

"Merry Christmas indeed my friends." Lake replied, the three of them making their way through London together.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:**_

 _ **I decided to do the cartoons as well. This is Dreamland. I hope you enjoy it.**_

-0-

Two white spacecraft's were chasing a red one at top speeds, and firing on it. When they finally hit it the red ship tumbled toward earth, and the pursuing ships veer off, their job complete. The res ship crashed in the New Mexico Desert on June 13, 1947, thirty five miles from Roswell, just off Interstate 25.

-0-

Dry Springs Nevada, 11 years later, a blonde waitress of a small diner was pouring a cup of coffee for the young Native American man sitting at the counter, and the Everly Brothers 'Dream' was playing on the jukebox when a man in a slightly tight suit entered followed by a young woman wearing a light pink off the shoulder capped sleeved crop top with long fringe along the bottom, a pair of faded skinny jeans with lace patch work, some brown ankle boots, a long knit brown vest, a brown floppy sun hat, and a pair of round wire rose colored glasses.

"Howdy there, pardners." The Doctor said in his best American accent.

"Howdy." The man answered first after the awkward pause.

"How you doing?" The girl asked politely.

"Ah, the smell of fast food on the desert air. The perfume of America." The Doctor grinned as Stella.

"Nothing like it." Stella nodded, sharing his grin.

"Hey, are you British or something?" The girl asked the Doctor.

"Something, that's us, definitely." The Doctor said. "We were passing and we got the fancies. A bowl of chili."

"But not just any chili, the sort you only ever got in an American diner before 1962." Stella commented.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way and this is my lovely Stella." The Doctor introduced them.

"Hello." Stella smiled with a wave.

"I'm Cassie. This is Jimmy Stalkingwolf." Cassie replied.

"Oh, look at that." Stella said, her attention taken by a glass case.

"Whoa, where did you get that?" The Doctor asked looking at the glass case as well on the counter that contained a green coil with metal ends.

"It's supposed to be from the saucer that crashed five years back. You know, like that Roswell thing over in New Mexico. My mom, she used to run this place, thought it would bring in the tourists." Cassie said as the Doctor took the coil out of its box then zapped it with his sonic screwdriver. "Like they don't know a piece of junk when they see it."

The coil lit up and the light bulbs in the ceiling blow.

"Ooo. Sorry." The Doctor winced.

"What did you just do, man?" Jimmy shot to his feet.

"I'm afraid this isn't quite a piece of junk." Stella said as they looked over the coil.

"Are you saying this really did come from a flying saucer?" Cassie asked as she came around the counter.

"Well, a flying saucer, maybe." Stella said thoughtfully.

"They were quite fashionable in the fifties. Bit like bobbie sox and haircream." The Doctor added.

"I told you. I told you there was something going on round here." Jimmy said to Cassie.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Jimmy works out at the Broken K ranch. Says there's this space monster eating the cattle. I told him it's a cougar." Cassie replied.

"No cougar did what I saw, or left those tracks." Jimmy denied just before a man in a black suit entered.

"Oh, hello." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"I'll take the ionic fusion bar." He said in a flat voice.

"Come again?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"He means your piece of junk." The Doctor said.

"No way! It doesn't belong to you." Cassie replied.

"Not such a good idea to argue." Stella told her with a wince.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Stella." The Doctor did the introductions again.

"Give it to me." He repeated.

"Didn't you hear what the lady said?" Jimmy put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"That's definitely not a good idea." The Doctor said as one gentle shove sent Jimmy flying backwards down the length of the diner.

"Okay, time to go." Stella said as the Doctor sonicked the radio on their way out. It sparked and glowed, making the man cower back at the electrical discharge. They all made it to Jimmy's truck squeezing in and sped off into the dessert.

"Now, what was that about a monster?" The Doctor asked.

-0-

They had traveled for a while until Jimmy stopped at the ranch where he had seen the creature. He led them over to a very large footprint in the sand.

"What kind of cougar makes a print like that?" Jimmy gestured to the footprint.

"No cougar." The Doctor said as Cassie Stella and Jimmy turn to look at what was suddenly covering them with its shadow. "No animal. This was something big. Very big. Something powerful. Something that isn't from around here."

"Let me take a guess, big greenish blue red-eyed towering insect like being." Stella commented turning the Doctor around.

"Ah! Viperox battle drone. Hello!" The Doctor grinned then Cassie screamed. "Try not to do that. Apart from being one of the most vicious killers in the cosmos, Viperox have very sensitive ears." Jimmy put his hand over Cassie's mouth silencing her. "Thank you. Not a good idea to aggravate him."

"It doesn't look aggravated to me, Doc. He looks hungry." Jimmy said.

"Doctor, not Doc, and if he was hungry he'd be picking bits of cowboy boots and bobbie sox off his mandibles by now." The Doctor said.

"So if he ain't going to eat us, what is he going to do?" Cassie asked.

"Well, it's a Viperox battle drone. What it doesn't use for food it uses for target practice." Stella replied. The Viperox raised its very long 'arms' and opens its claws revealing harpoons inside them. "Look out!"

The Viperox fired one of its harpoons over their heads and exploded in the distance.

"Run! Back to the pickup!" The Doctor ordered, but before they could move a helicopter arrived overhead. "Get down!" As they hit the ground, a missile from the helicopter hit the Viperex causing it to explode into bits, a claw landed in the ground close to them. The helicopter landed and they dust themselves off as they stood to their feet. "Howdy! Perfect timing."

"Our orders are to take you with us." A soldier said.

"Whose orders are those, then?" Stella asked crossing her arms.

"Colonel Stark, ma'am." Another soldier answered.

"Colonel Stark!" The Doctor said in fake shock. "Who's that, then?"

"Commanding Officer, Operation Fallen Angel, Groom Lake Army Airbase." The second soldier said.

"What? You mean Area 51. Dreamland? Oh, I've always wanted to go there." The Doctor said in excitement.

"Doctor, no. People that go there, civilians, they never come back." Cassie told them.

"I've heard all kinds of things about that place, and none of it's good. It's said they've got aliens there from the Roswell crash." Jimmy added.

"I know. I've always wanted to take a peek. Take me to your leader. Allons-y." The Doctor cheered as he took hold of Stella's hand, leading the way to the helicopter, all of them piling in.

"Dreamland. The United States most secret base. It doesn't appear on any map, and the government won't admit it exists till 1994." The Doctor explained, Cassie and Jimmy exchanging confused looks while Stella covered her mouth trying to hide her amusement.

"What did you say?" Jimmy asked when the Doctor finished.

"Er, never mind." The Doctor said realized his mistake then noticed Stella giggling. "You could have told me I was rambling."

"Why would I do that? I like it when you ramble." Stella smiled as the Doctor wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to her side with a grin.

-0-

They were taken directly to the base then escorted into the facility via an elevator which was taking them straight down and deep underground.

"Where are they taking us?" Cassie asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I don't think Colonel Stark has a penthouse apartment." Stella commented as she adjusted her rose colored glasses. After the elevator stopped they were taken to a room with a submarine style door, two filing cabinets, two chairs and a table.

"So what happens now?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing good." Cassie replied.

"Oh, come on. I thought the fifties were supposed to be a time for optimism. I mean, you think you're going to have flying cars in another ten years." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, sure, if the Reds don't nuke us first." Cassie said.

"The Reds? Manchester United?" The Doctor looked at her in confusion.

"She means the Russians love, the Soviet Union." Stella told him.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. They're as scared of a nuclear war as you are." The Doctor said as the door opened allowing an older man with a crew cut to walk in.

"I hear you people had some trouble." Stark said casually.

"Ah, Colonel Stark, I presume. Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is my girl Stella," The Doctor introduced then continued in a sotto voice. "…and I think you may have a serious infestation problem."

"We have the situation in hand." Stark replied.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cassie demanded.

"You don't have to worry, ma'am." Stark assured her.

"Oh? Why's that?" Stella asked as she rocked on her heels.

"Because you're going to forget everything you've seen. You're going to forget everything." Stark said ominously.

"Not liking the sound of that." Stella commented.

"No, Colonel. Colonel, you're making a mistake." The Doctor tried.

"Soldiers! Take them to the lab. Prepare them for the mind wipe." Stark ordered and the soldiers apprehended them dragging them down the hall to a large place room.

"No." Stella shook her head, eyes wide, and her hands shaking when she saw the tables with straps on them. "You're not getting me on one of those."

"You don't have a choice ma'am." One of the soldiers said about to grab her, but she ducked under him the put some space between them falling into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"You come near me I start breaking bones." Stella snapped as the men readied their batons, but the Doctor quickly stood in front of them.

"Please, just give me a moment." The Doctor said and one of the men nodded, but they were still ready to use force if needed. The Doctor turned to Stella whose eyes were darting around like a trapped animal. "Stella." He placed his hands on her shoulders making her look at him, he could feel the trimmers wracking her body. "Listen to me, you need to do as they say, you'll be ok."

"But…I don't want to…not again…." Stella looked up at him fearfully.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course." Stella answered right away making the Doctor smile.

"Then you have to do as these men say and trust me that everything will be ok my Starlight." The Doctor pulled her into a tight hug pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She gripped his suit jacket taking in a few calming breaths, inhaling his scent allowing it to calm her before she nodded.

"Ok Theta, if you say so." Stela said shakily.

"That's my starlight." The Doctor reluctantly released her knowing what was going through her mind right at that moment, dark memories that she rather leave buried, but they had to play along. They were all fastened to four tables tilted slightly backwards in the center of the large room.

"What are they going to do to us?" Cassie asked, glancing over to Stella who was breathing hard her eyes staring straight ahead, tearing up a bit.

"From the look of this chamber, use some sort of amnesia gas." The Doctor replied as he looked around, lingering on Stella in concern, seeing her shaking worsen.

"So we forget everything about that Viperox bug thing? Maybe that isn't so bad." Jimmy shrugged.

"Hmm. Trouble is, no one really perfects a targeted amnesia drug for another fifty years. The sort of thing Colonel Stark has in his medicine cabinet won't just wipe out the last few hours. You'll forget everything." The Doctor told them.

"They can't do this. We're US citizens." Cassie said as she started to struggle.

"Yeah, Cassie, and they're the Army. They can do whatever they want. They've been doing it ever since the Bear River massacre." Jimmy said with a dark look as Stark entered.

"Colonel. Sorry I can't salute, but I seem to be strapped to a table." The Doctor commented.

"The gas can have side-effects. The straps are for your own safety." Stark told them.

"Very thoughtful, but have you considered that you've got dangerous ten foot tall aliens out in the desert? And believe me, Colonel, where there's one Viperox there's at least a thousand more." Stella told him, her voice shaking just as bad as the rest of her.

"You know a great deal, Stella, Doctor. More than is good for you. But I'm going to fix that." The Colonel turned a red wheel and green gas started to enter the room.

"You can't do this. So help me, I'm going to tell the President." Cassie ordered.

"Little lady, in ten minutes you won't know who the President is. You won't know who you are." Stark left the room the doors closing behind him.

"Try to hold your breath. I just need a few more seconds." The Doctor said as a big screen in front of them showed a hypnotic image, but Stella had had enough of being strapped down to the table and forced her bonds to break, ripping her arms as well as her legs free.

"How did you do that?" Jimmy looked at her in shock.

"I work out." Stella said, feeling a lot better now that she was free, as she ran over and shut off the gas then went over to the others setting them free as well.

"You ok?" The Doctor cupped Stella's face, wiping away a few tears that had managed to fall.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just…you know…" Stella covered his hands with hers, holding onto them tightly. The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead making her smile.

"What are we going to do now? We're still trapped." Cassie said as she rubbed her wrists, but the Doctor pointed to a grille in the ceiling. In no time each of them had climbed up into the ventilation shaft and were now crawling along it looking for the way out.

"There's always a ventilation shaft." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure there's a way out of here?" Cassie asked.

"Of course there's a way out. There always is." Stella waved her off.

"Apart from in Star Wars, of course." The Doctor commented.

"Well there's always Die Hard or Alien." Stella commented.

"Or Die Hard 2 or Aliens." The Doctor went on.

"Or Die Hard 3 or…" Stella picked up, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Hey, Doc, are you or Stella ever going to start making sense?" Jimmy asked in frustration at their confusing words.

"Are you going to stop calling me Doc? I'm the Doctor, all right? And you're not Bugs Bunny." The Doctor said in annoyance.

"Hey." Jimmy replied as the Doctor punched out a grill in the base of the shaft and dropped down followed by Stella, then Cassie, and finally Jimmy.

"Where are we?" Cassie asked as she looked round the corridor they found themselves in.

"Who am I, the Dreamland tour guide?" The Doctor grumbled. "Come on."

"Why are we going that way? I mean, who gave you the stripes? You're not even American." Jimmy demanded.

"Well, come to that, I'm not even human." The Doctor told them just as an alarm sounded

"But someone's just noticed we've escaped, so whichever way you're running, I'd start now." Stella said as she and the Doctor started to run hand in hand down the hall, the others following while armed soldiers were approaching. They came to a fork in the hall causing them to come to a halt.

"What now?" Cassie asked.

"That way." The Doctor said pointing to lab 51.

"There's no way through here." Jimmy said as he looked over the massive door.

"That is a matter of opinion." Stella said as the Doctor sonicked the lock on the door to Level 24B opening the door.

"Come on." The Doctor urged them through, closing the door behind them and the soldiers ran past none the wiser.

-0-

The room was not as large as the one they had been imprisoned in earlier and was bathed in a yellow color. On one wall there was a big metal door labelled 'Warning Biohazard' with a movie camera pointing at it.

"Did you mean what you said back there, you're not human?" Cassie asked the Doctor.

"Well, human, Time Lord, it's all just an accident of dimensional geography when you get down to it." The Doctor shrugged.

"What about you?" Jimmy looked to Stella.

"Oh, um, human turned cyborg turned cyborg/timelord." Stella listed off as she walked over to the metal wall, the stunned looks of Cassie and Jimmy following her. "I wonder what's behind there?"

"Let's find out." The Doctor pushed the button that raised the metal door revealing a small grey alien sitting on the bed in an otherwise empty cell. It raised its large head and blinked its big black eyes as it studied them. "Ah."

"Uh, now that is an alien." Jimmy said wide eyed.

"The question is, why are they keeping her a prisoner?" The Doctor questioned just as the soldiers burst in.

"We'll come back; we will get you out of here." Stella said to the being as the Doctor sonicked some computer equipment which shattered, injuring the soldiers allowing them to get away.

"Quickly, this way." The Doctor grabbed Stella's hand pulling her along into the elevator followed by the others. "Hold on."

The Doctor sonicked the controls and up they went, faster than what was normal for the elevator.

"What if there are more soldiers waiting for us up top?" Cassie asked.

"Charm offensive." The Doctor replied.

"What's that mean?" Jimmy asked as the elevator brought them up into a hanger and they were surrounded by the sound of rifles being cocked.

"It means you put your hands up and smile." Stella replied with a fake smile and putting her hands up along with the Doctor, Cassie and Jimmy mirroring them. The men forced them along through the hanger toward a red alien craft.

"I cannot be seeing that." Jimmy looked over the craft.

"A real live flying saucer." Cassie said in wonder.

"Yeah. Fancy taking her for a spin?" The Doctor sonicked the ship and the entry ramp dropped down.

"Okay, come on!" Stella called out as they all ran for it.

"Stop, or we fire!" A soldier ordered.

"Don't shoot, you'll hit the ship." Another said as the Doctor, Stella, Jimmy and Cassie got aboard, the ramp closing up behind them.

"Fall back! Fall back!" The soldier called out as the spaceship took off, smashing its way out of the hangar and up into the sky the Doctor at the controls, and the flight was not exactly smooth.

"Can you really fly this?" Cassie asked as they all held on for dear life.

"Well, sort of." The Doctor said as the craft jerked. "Ooff."

"Stark's scientists have retro-engineered it, probably based on their prisoner's ship." Stella said gripping the back of the chair.

"They've got a couple of systems the wrong way round, but we're getting there. Ha, ha, ha! Left is right and up is down. No problem, no problem." The Doctor grinned just before then sparks flew.

"What did you do that time?" Jimmy asked as the ship shook.

"Wasn't me." The Doctor replied. Stella pushed off of the chair and over to the monitors nearby, bringing up a screen.

"We've got company." Stella called out spotting the US air force hot on their trail.

"Hang on!" The Doctor called out right before a violent shake of the ship followed by flashing red lights.

"Those red lights don't look good." Cassie commented

"Red lights never are. I wonder if parachutes came as standard or an added option." The Doctor said right before they nose-dived crashing into the desert sending sand everywhere. Stella was the first up, stumbling to her feet a hand to her head.

"Man what a ride." Stella said as she looked around to the others, helping Cassie to her feet.

"Where are we now?" Jimmy asked as he and the Doctor got up as well.

"Only one way to find out." The Doctor said leading them out of the ship where they walked for a time until they came to a ghost town at sunset, the Doctor reading the town sign. "Solitude. Well, it's certainly quiet and lonely."

"It was a mining town a century back. No one here now but the ghosts." Jimmy told then as they walked into town and picked one of the derelict buildings to look through. The Doctor took down an oil lamp as the others searched the place.

"Nice place, Jimmy." Cassie commented sarcastically as Stella was whistling Ghost Town by Adam Lambert.

"Looks like an old saloon." Stella said picking up an old bottle, reading the label before setting it back down.

"Have you got a match?" The Doctor asked Jimmy.

"Sure. Here." Jimmy handed him a match and he lit the lamp.

"Look, what's going on? If the military know about these alien things, how come we're the enemy?" Cassie questioned the two time travelers.

"Don't know, but we intend to find out. Tomorrow we're going back to Dreamland." The Doctor said.

"We have to help her." Stella nodded, thinking back to the female alien trapped in Dreamland.

"Her?" Cassie questioned.

"The alien in the cell." Stella clarified.

"That was a girl?" Cassie looked surprised.

"Oh course." Stella said as if it was obvious.

"What was that?" Jimmy said suddenly looking toward a sound from the back room. They all walked into the room where there was a hole in the floorboards. Jimmy walked forward peering down into the depths of the hole only to get grabbed by a Viperox. "Hey! Argh!"

"Jimmy!" The Doctor and Stella lunged for him, but were too late. Jimmy was dragged underground by the Viperox, the Doctor Stella and Cassie following as fast as they could.

"Don't make too much noise, Cassie. Remember what the Doctor said. The Viperox have a heightened sense of hearing." Stella said as they quietly made their way down the tunnel being careful of making too much noise.

"Is Jimmy going to be all right?" Cassie whispered.

"If the Viperox had wanted to kill him, it would have done it back in Solitude." The Doctor replied as the tunnel they were walking through ended in a large cavern where Jimmy was fastened in a carapace, with two Viperox looking starring him down.

"What are you going to do with me, you big ugly garbage bugs?" Jimmy demanded as a third Viperox walked up to them.

"Be careful, human. I am Azlok, Lord Might of the Imperial Viperox Warhorde." Azlok told him. "Consider who seems in more danger of being crushed underfoot."

"You're never going to take over Earth. The military will blast you into bug bits." Jimmy snarled.

"What do you think the Empire of the Viperox would possibly want with this termite ball?" Azlok asked as the Doctor, Stella, and Cassie listened in. "Who is this man called Doctor and the woman called Stella?"

"Oh, now, that would be me, I'm the Doctor, and this is my lovely Stella." The Doctor said as he and Stella walked up to him while Cassie snuck behind the Viperox towards Jimmy.

"Ah, the Doctor and Stella." Azlok greeted them.

"We've got a few things we'd like to ask you, as it happens. The most obvious being, if you're not here to invade it, what on Earth are you doing here?" Stella asked rocking on her heels as Cassie pulled pieces off the carapace off, to free Jimmy.

"You are not of this world. I hear two hearts beating in each of you." Azlok commented.

"Then note their rhythm. We're not scared of you. And whatever you're doing on Earth, we won't let you hurt its people." The Doctor said as they starred up defiantly at the Viperox.

"We seek only an enemy of our kind." Azlok replied.

"Oh? And who's that, then?" The Doctor questioned.

"Doctor, Stella, look out!" Cassie called out before Azlok could answer. They all looked to Cassie who threw the oil lamp at him causing flames encircle the Viperox sending the Doctor and Stella running along with Cassie and Jimmy.

"What did you do that for?" Stella snapped in frustration.

"It's called escaping, Stella." Cassie replied as they ran down the tunnels, stopping for a moment in another cavern.

"We were that close to discovering what's going on here." The Doctor complained as well, but then Jimmy took a step back falling backwards into a depression in the ground.

"Whoa!" Jimmy called out as he fell.

"Jimmy?" The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver as a torch to reveal a collection of pyramidical pods, whole lot of them in fact.

"Oh, this isn't good." Stella ran a hand through her hair.

"Doc, Stella, tell me this isn't an egg." Jimmy begged.

"The Viperox never bring an army with them. They land, go underground, and hatch one." The Doctor told them.

"Hatch an army? Then who's laying…" Cassie trailed off as their eyes all fell on the massive form of the Viperox queen.

"The Viperox Queen." The Doctor said as the Queen loomed above them. "I don't think she's amused. I have this effect on royalty."

"Run!" Stella called out sending them all running away from the massive queen. They ran through the maze of tunnels until they reached the mining tunnels complete with rails and an ore wagon.

"Must have found our way into an old mine." Jimmy commented.

"They're coming." Cassie called out hearing the sound of approaching Viperox.

"Get in the truck." The Doctor ordered and they jumped in while the Doctor sonicked the nails from the support beams, kicked away the block of wood from the wagon wheels then leapt aboard as it headed off down the slope.

"The roof's falling in." Cassie called out.

"Yep, right on top of the Viperox." Stella said as the Viperox were crushed.

"That should hold them for a while. Now all we have to do is get off." The Doctor said with a grin right before they crashed through a boarded up adit, and stopped suddenly when they hit a boulder sending them all flying to the ground.

"Well that's one way of doing it." Stella said as they all stood up brushing themselves off, only to come face to face with four men in black.

"Good morning, Doctor, Stella." The white haired man said.

"Hello again. I don't think we got properly introduced back at the diner. You are?" The Doctor asked.

"Mister Dread. These are my associates." Dread said.

"No, no, let me guess. Mister Fear, Mister Terror and Mister Apprehension." The Doctor looked them all over.

"Well the Alliance of Shades' mop up teams never were all that good at mingling." Stella commented.

"You know these guys?" Cassie asked.

"Sort of." The Doctor and Stella replied.

"The US government aren't the only people that want to keep a lid on aliens." The Doctor commented. "A lot of planets think you're too primitive."

"Primitive? We have nuclear missiles." Jimmy said, offended.

"Yes, primitive and aggressive." Stella nodded. "No offence."

"None taken." Cassie replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, if the Alliance get reports of a spaceship crashing or some showoff sort of pilot doing loop the loops over the White House, they send in these guys to dispose of the evidence." The Doctor said.

"And sometimes the eye witnesses." Stella added.

"Only they're not very good." The Doctor commented.

"Where is the ionic fusion bar?" Dread demanded.

"Huh? Oh, the gizmo from the crashed spacecraft? Sorry, lost that while we were being attacked by a Viperox battle drone." The Doctor replied.

"Where is it?" Dread demanded once again.

"We haven't got it." Cassie said and Dread replaced his hand with a weapon.

"Whoa, am I seeing this?" Jimmy asked as they all stepped back.

"Didn't I mention? They're robots." The Doctor said as all of the robots aimed their weapons at them.

"Give it to me." Dread ordered.

"Don't you think the Alliance of Shades would be more interested in a thousand Viperox battle drones ready to hatch under our feet than in a piece of space flight hardware?" Stella asked gesturing to the gorund.

"Tell me where the ionic fusion bar is, and we will deal with the Viperox." Dread replied.

"What! You couldn't even keep a lid on flying saucers. You know, in 1972, the Alliance pulls the plug on the lot of you. How are you four going to hold back Lord Azlok and his Viperox hordes? Unless…" The Doctor was cut off as Dread tumbled forward, with an arrow in his back, the other robots doing the same.

"Grandpa!" Jimmy said in relief spotting a group of elderly Native Americans standing behind the robots.

"Oh, we could have found out everything then." Stella groused.

"Why does that keep happening today?" The Doctor grumbled as well.

"Doctor, Stella, Cassie, this is my grandpa, Night Eagle." Jimmy introduced them.

"Hey, that was kind of handy with those bows and arrows." Cassie complemented.

"Yes, straight through the central processing unit. One lucky shot I could believe, but four?" Stella looked from the robots to the bowmen.

"You've met men like this before, haven't you, Night Eagle." The Doctor said.

"We saw the disc fall from the skies, and thought more had come." Night Eagle replied.

"More of who?" The Doctor asked.

Night Eagle led them through the desert into a cave high up on the cliff face. They walked in and there on a wooden chair sat another of the small, big-eyed grey aliens, a male this time.

"Oh my." The Doctor breathed out.

"Five years ago we saw his ship crash." Night Eagle told them.

"So the ionic fusion thing came from his ship?" Cassie asked.

"Seems so." Stella said softly as she and the Doctor stood before the alien.

"How could you keep this secret?" Jimmy asked his grandfather.

"Others searched for him, men in black suits. Those who knew swore to tell no one, not even our blood kin, to keep him safe." Night Eagle replied.

"It's all right, I'm Stella and this is the Doctor, we can help you." Stella said as she kneeled down to the eye level of the alien.

"I want to go home." The alien replied.

"We can take you home." The Doctor said.

"Not without Seruba Velak." He replied.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"The other grey alien back at Dreamland. Keep up, Jimmy." Cassie answered.

"But she wasn't on your ship, was she." The Doctor said kneeling down beside Stella. "Night Eagle and his men would have saved her, too."

"No. My name is Rivesh Mantilax. Seruba Velak is my wife." Rivesh told them. "Her ship was attacked by pirates. She was an ambassador of my people. The pirates were paid to ensure she never reached her destination. She transmitted a distress signal, but by then we were at war."

"With the Viperox." Stella said empathically.

"Yes. They had sabotaged the alliance my wife had tried to negotiate against them. The war was long and savage, and I had a duty to my people. But the torture of watching my species slaughtered was nothing to the loss of my wife. When I could, I came for her." Rivesh told them.

"And let me guess. The military had Seruba Velak. The Roswell crash. So they were already looking for more spaceships, and they shot you down." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Without provocation." Rivesh added.

"Forgive them. They're primitive people, and scare easily." The Doctor said.

"We've seen your wife." Stella said encouragingly placing a hand over his. "She's alive."

"Tell me they have not harmed her." Ravish said desperately as he gripped her hand in his.

"I think she's all right, and the Doctor and I are going to get you both home." Stella said in determination.

"Or at least to whatever might be left after a war with the Viperox." The Doctor rubbed the back of his head.

"No, I don't think you will, Doctor." Stark entered the cave along with some soldiers.

"Colonel Stark." The Doctor said with a dark look as Stella stood up, Rivesh releasing her hand.

"On behalf of the United States government, thank you for leading us to this alien. You just helped me save the world." Colonel Stark smirked.

"For the first time in nine hundred years, why does that feel like bad news?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes as Stella crossed her arms. They were all taken out of the cave and forced into the back of some trucks that were now taking them through the desert back to Dreamland.

"I guess they'll try and wipe our memories again." Cassie commented.

"You'd think Stark could be more forgiving, as accidentally leading him to Rivesh Mantilax has somehow saved the world, apparently." The Doctor looked thoughtful, his arm around Stella who was leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Men like Stark don't save worlds. All they know is destruction." Night Eagle said.

"That's what worries us." Stella said with a troubled look.

-0-

They were taken to section B Level omega security where there was a big map of the world on one wall and a diorama of the local area on a circular table in the middle of the room.

"Lord Azlok." The Doctor greeted the large bug alien sarcastically.

"Ah, Doctor and Stella." Azlok greeted them back.

"What an unexpected displeasure." Stella said with a frown.

"What in heck are you doing here?" Cassie demanded.

"Ah, I see you've met my ally, Lord Azlok." Stark said walking over to them.

"Colonel, the Viperox savage and decimate every world they encounter." The Doctor told them. "They don't have allies, they kill everything."

"But we have a common interest." Azlok told them as Stark switched on a monitor, showing the video feed from Lab 51.

"Rivesh Mantilax." Stella breathed out, her hearts breaking as the metal door rose.

"Seruba Velak." Rivesh called out as he ran to the glass that kept them parted. To be without one another for so long them to be so close yet still not able to hold each other…it ripped at her very soul.

"Did he tell you who he was, Doctor? Stella?" Azlok stepped towards Cassie, but Jimmy got between them.

"He's a scientist. A specialist in genetic warfare. You know what that is?" Stark asked.

"Yes. Not pleasant." The Doctor replied.

"Rivesh Mantilax had developed a weapon genetically targeted at the Viperox, to wipe us from the universe.

"Doesn't sound like such a bad thing." Jimmy glared at Azlok.

"No, Jimmy, it is. A very bad thing. Who's to say one day even the Viperox won't discover a better way to exist." The Doctor admonished them.

"But I don't get it, Colonel. Why are you in cahoots with the Viperox?" Cassie asked and Stark lit up part of the world map - USSR.

"The weapon can be modified to wipe out our enemies instead." Stark said.

"You mean Russia?" Stella breathed out.

"The Reds are sitting on a thousand nukes, and every one of them has Uncle Sam's name on it." Stark told them.

"The Russians will never fire them. They know as well as you that would be the end of the world." Night Eagle said.

"Does President Eisenhower know about this plan?" The Doctor asked.

"Heck, the President doesn't even know aliens exist." Stark scoffed.

"That's what you think." Stella said under her breath thinking back to golf with the president, he'd been quite good.

"Well, anyway, it's irrelevant, as you don't have the weapon, do you, Colonel." The Doctor said as Dread, sparking occasionally, entered the room.

"Hey, I thought he blew a gasket." Jimmy said.

"Oh, that's the trouble with robots. You can never be sure you've shut them down. Twist a few wires together and they're anybody's, isn't that right, Lord Azlok?" The Doctor looked to Azlok.

"I retrieved the ionic fusion bar." Dread said holding out said device.

"Except it's not an ionic fusion bar, is it. We've worked that much out. Why would the Alliance of Shades have been more interested in ignition systems than a Viperox horde?" Stella scoffed.

"Because it's really a weapon?" Cassie asked.

"Cleverly disguised to fool even Stella and I." The Doctor said with a dark look. "A weapon that could kill billions throughout the universe.

"And now you expect Rivesh Mantilax to reprogram it to wipe out the whole of Russia?" Stella snapped.

"It is the only way to make my kind safe, and he will do it." Azlok said.

"Only if you still have the weapon." The Doctor sonicked Dread then grabbed the bar running for the door followed by Stella.

"Doctor! Stella!" Stark chased after them.

"This way." Stella grabbed his arm pulling him up the stairs all the way to the top until they ran out onto the flat roof of the building where two helicopters rose up, and then they turned to face Stark as he to burst out onto the roof.

"There's nowhere to go." Stark called out.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Stark. If you trigger this weapon you will kill millions of innocent people." The Doctor called out.

"You're talking like a Red." Stark replied.

"Listen to us, Colonel. You cannot trust Lord Azlok. There's a Viperox Queen giving birth to an army out there. Once this weapon is reprogrammed, there is nothing to stop them attacking Earth." Stella tried to reason with him.

"A bunch of supersized cockroaches against tanks and bombers? I'd like to see them try it." Stark shot back, his over confidence abundantly clear.

"Ask Rivesh Mantilax and Seruba Velak. Their technology is a thousand years of Earth. They couldn't stop the Viperox. How will you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Who are you going to be, Colonel? The man who saves the world or the one who destroys it." Stella crossed her arms, both of them watching the Colonel as he thought for a few moments, then lowered his gun and spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"This is Colonel Stark. Pull back." Stark ordered and the helicopters left.

"You're doing the right thing." The Doctor assured him.

"Soldiers, put Lord Azlok under arrest." Stark said.

"He's gone, sir." A soldier replied.

"Ah. Two problems with the Viperox, Colonel. You can't trust them, and they have very good hearing." The Doctor said as Azlok burst through the door onto the roof.

"Consider yourself a prisoner of the United States Army." Stark said sternly.

"We have laid waste to entire galaxies. The United States and Earth itself will be as dust beneath our feet." Azlok towered over them.

"Not if we can help it. Take my advice and go home, while you still can." Stella walked straight up to Azlok starring up at him, her fists clenched.

"Because you have the genetic weapon? Without Rivesh Mantilax it is useless." Azlok said as four wings popped out from under Azlok's carapace and he flew up into the air before Stella could grab him. "Now we shall tear your world to shreds!"

He flew off back into the building.

"Doctor, Rivesh." Stella gasped out.

"Come on." The Doctor grabbed her hand and they ran back into the building as fast as they could, racing down the stairs and through the corridors until they reached lab 51 bursting in only to find Cassie cradling Rivesh in her arms.

"What happened?" Stella demanded as she fell to her knees next to Cassie and Rivesh.

"Azlok took out the guards when you escaped. He attacked him before we could do anything." Cassie said sadly.

"And there's nothing I can do." The Doctor lamented then saw Seruba hammering on the glass.

"Stand back." Stella reached out her hand, her finger tips glowing blue as she sonicked the glass to smithereens allowing Seruba to run out to Rivesh, gently taking his hand in hers.

"My husband." Seruba said tearfully as Stark entered.

"Can we activate the weapon without him?" Stark asked.

"Oh, you're all heart, aren't you, Colonel." Stella snapped as she stood to her feet.

"No, it's attuned to his DNA. That's why Lord Azlok needed him to reprogram it or, better still, needed him dead." The Doctor answered.

"He's not yet passed. I can save him!" Seruba looked to them. "I need to get to the remains of my ship."

"The wreckage is stored in the vault. It's impossible." Stark shook his head.

"You'd better have a good reason why." Stella ground out.

"Operation Fallen Angel is set up to examine classify and detain all alien life that crashes on Earth. Something got loose in there." Stark told her.

"Take us there, now." Stella ordered, Stark eyeing her for a moment before nodding and leading the Doctor, Stella, Cassie, Jimmy, and Seruba out of the building.

-0-

Stark drove them in an army jeep to another mine entrance in a rock face with big steel doors marked USAF.

"The Viperox won't attack until sundown. We've got an hour, tops." The Doctor said as they stood in front of the large doors.

"I've got men laying charges in the old mine. If we don't kill them, we'll bury them down there." Stark said.

"And they'll just dig themselves out again." Stella said shaking her head.

"We need that weapon to deal with the Viperox. We need Rivesh Mantilax, and we need to go into that vault." The Doctor said.

"We're coming with you." Jimmy said.

"No. I've got another job for you two." The Doctor said taking them aside and telling them what he needed from them. Once they were on their way the Doctor, Stella, and Seruba walked between the three or four meter thick doors of the vault, which rolled closed behind them. The place was stacked high with large crates that seemed to have been there for a very long time.

"This is going to take a while." Stella commented wide eyed.

"I hope we find whatever it is we're looking for in time, Seruba Velak." The Doctor looked to the ambassador.

"And then you will use the genetic weapon to destroy the Viperox, to scour them from the cosmos." Seruba said.

"Well, it's not that simple…." The Doctor started.

"Shush." Stella cut him off. "Did you hear that?"

"Here, keep looking." The Doctor gave Seruba a torch. "We have to save your husband. We're going to see what's out there."

The Doctor lit up his sonic screwdriver and with Stella they started investigate one way while Seruba went the other. Suddenly something swooped down toward the Doctor and Stella, both of them ducking out of the way. They turned facing a glowing creature that resembled a light bright brain with tentacles.

"Oh dear." Stella muttered as Seruba ran up to them.

"Doctor, I've found it." Seruba held up a glowing white orb

"Unfortunately, so have we." The Doctor said not looking away from the glowing swarm

"What is that?" Seruba asked.

"They are Skorpius flies." The Doctor answered.

"A billion of them." Stella added.

"A giant swarming brain." The Doctor finished up.

"If it's a brain, we can communicate." Seruba said.

"Yeah, but the Skorpius swarm brain only has one thing on its mind." The Doctor said as he started to back up pulling Stella and Seruba with him.

"Which is?" Seruba asked.

"Well, at this time of day, supper." Stella replied.

"Run!" The Doctor called out sending them running through the crates as fast as they could, but the Skorpius was right behind them and gaining. The Doctor spotted an open empty crate and pulled them toward it. "There, quickly."

"This is your plan?" Seruba asked as they hid in the crate.

"It's in development." The Doctor defended.

"Well if we just get the bottom out we can crawl out of here." Stella pointed out.

"In your plan to escape like a snail, how do we see where we're going?" Seruba asked.

"Who needs to see? Didn't you count your steps on the way in?" The Doctor asked. "Eighty four steps ahead…"

"Turn left a hundred and two steps…" Stella said making the Doctor smile.

"Turn right sixty two steps…" The Doctor went on.

"And we're out the door." Stella and the Doctor said at the same time. The Doctor sonicked the bolts out of the bottom of the crate.

"Always count your steps, Seruba Velak. You never know when you might need to escape in a box." The Doctor said as they started to walk along with the crate. "Remember, Seruba Velak, some men are born great, others have crates thrust upon them."

Stella let out a burst of laughter, quickly covering her mouth lest they were heard.

"Come on, we've got a planet to save." Stella rolled her eyes as they finally made it to the doors, escaping though them, closing them before the hostile could get out.

They the piled into the jeep which had been left by the vault entrance for them to use, driving off into the desert, but skidded to a halt at the sight of Groom Lake Army Airbase being lit up by explosions.

"That doesn't look good. That doesn't look good at all." The Doctor said.

"The base, we'll never get in there." Seruba said fearfully, her thoughts on her husband.

"We have to, or Earth is finished." Stella said with a dark look.

"The soldiers cannot stop the Viperox. Nothing can." Seruba shook her head.

"Oh, no? Just watch us." The Doctor grinned as Jimmy's pickup skidded to a halt beside them. Stella, Jimmy, and the Doctor managed to unload the Tardis from the back of the truck and had it setting up.

"So what's the big deal with the blue box?" Cassie asked.

"Take a look." The Doctor opened the door allowing them all inside.

"Holy smokes." Jimmy said in shock as he and the others looked around the Tardis.

"Hold on tight." Stella said as she and the Doctor set the Tardis into motion, de-materializing then re-materializing in lab 51, startling the soldiers that had been guarding Rivesh.

"At ease." The Doctor said opening the doors allowing Seruba out so she could rush over to her husband. "Seruba Velak, do your stuff."

"Oh my husband." Seruba said softly as she placed the glowing ball on his head and the room filled with light then it vanished. Rivesh woke completely healed.

"Seruba Velak." Rivesh held his wife close.

"Sorry, but we don't have much time." Stella reluctantly interrupted them.

"The Viperox will be coming through that door any minute. I need you to activate the genetic device." The Doctor said holding the alien device.

"Happily. They destroyed our world. Now to wipe them from the face of creation." Rivesh said angrily.

"No, we can't do that." The Doctor said.

"We won't allow it." Stella stood with the Doctor.

"We've got to blow these monsters to hell." Jimmy said.

"This weapon will destroy the Viperox not just on Earth but across the universe." The Doctor said looking to the coil. "No one has the right to destroy an entire species."

"Doctor, they destroyed my town." Cassie argued.

"Please, trust me." The Doctor begged.

"You brought my wife and me back together. I trust you." Rivesh nodded.

"They're almost here." Jimmy said as Rivesh took the device compressing the spring inside the bar, and releasing it so that it was now glowing.

"Thank you." Stella said as they Doctor sonicked it, then Azlok dropped in through the ceiling. Stella ran into the Tardis and pulled out a cable from underneath the console dragging it over to the Doctor.

"Trigger the device, and he dies." Azlok had Jimmy by the neck.

"I'm not going to destroy the Viperox horde. Believe me, I can't." The Doctor shook his head.

"Because you are weak." Azlok spat out.

"Because you're an evolving species, one day, something incredible is going to happen." The Doctor replied. "You will change, become peace-loving."

"This is madness." Azlok looked disgusted.

"And this, Lord Azlok, is our ship." Stella gestured to the Tardis.

"She might have a few trillion light years on the clock, the chameleon circuit doesn't work and the temporal sat-nav is always on the blink, but, do you know what?" The Doctor smirked.

"She had got the meanest sound system in the universe." Stella finished, having used the system quite a lot herself. Stella plugged the weapon into the console and an ear-splitting sound was broadcast. Azlok retreated in pain, letting Jimmy go, the other Viperox digging holes in the floor to escape through.

"Go back to Viperon, and don't even think about coming back." The Doctor called out.

"Your day will come, Doctor." Azlok called out.

"Yeah, so they say." The Doctor waved him off. The Viperox all retreated and out near the Solitude mine, their spaceship rose up through the ground and headed off into space.

"There you go, Colonel. Put that somewhere safe. You won't have any more infestation problems." The Doctor gave Stark the weapon.

"Are you sure?" Stark asked.

"I tweaked the weapon to attack the Viperox' nervous system on an ultrasonic level. Nothing deadly, just really annoying." The Doctor told him.

"The Tardis was just a big amplifier. But this'll do the trick for you now." Stella explained.

"Keep the bugs out of the house by a light year, or your money back." The Doctor grinned.

"On behalf of the United States government, Doctor, thank you." Stark said.

"No, no, don't…" The Doctor tried to head it off, but it was too late, Stark saluted him. "Yeah, well, like I said, the Viperox are going to change their ways. I hope you do, too, Colonel Stark. The Russians are nice people, and so are some aliens." Rivesh and Seruba walked up into their spaceship hand in hand then flew away. "It doesn't look too bad with the dints knocked out, does it?"

"I guess I'm going to have to trust you people to keep quiet." Stark looked to Jimmy and Cassie.

"Oh, what's up, the Viperox smash up your mind-wipe chamber?" Cassie asked sarcastically, but Stark walked away without answering.

"What about you, Doc, Stella? What now?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, we never did get anything to eat. I think we'll grab a takeaway." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, how about Chinese, Ming Dynasty?" Stella looked to him.

"Good idea, best dim sum this side of infinity." The Doctor was practically salivating.

"If you ever get the taste for chili again…" Cassie offered.

"It's a date. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Cassie might need some help cleaning up after the Viperox hit town. Why don't you give her a hand?" The Doctor asked pointedly.

"She's got it." Jimmy nodded taking hold of Cassie's hand in his.

"Make that a double date for the chili." Stella commented with a wink causing the new couple to blush before she and the Doctor ducked into the Tardis which dematerialized before Cassie and Jimmy's eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN:  
Like the cartoons I also added on the spin off The Adventures of Sarah Jane Smith, this is The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith. I hope you enjoy it.**_

-0-

"They're at the alter!" Stella yelled as she held on for dear life in front of the monitor.

"I almost have it!" The Doctor yelled back as he ran around the console.

' _Good afternoon, everyone, I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton. 'In each other's company they have found happiness, fulfilment and love, and they wish to affirm their relationship with this marriage. Now, I have to ask this question.'_

"Your cue's coming up Doctor!" Stella called out.

"Got It!" The Doctor said triumphantly grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the Tardis into the wedding.

' _If any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.'_

"Stop this wedding now!" The Doctor called out causing everyone to stare at them in shock.

"What?" Sarah Jane gasped.

"What's going on?" Gita asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Haresh snapped.

"I don't believe it." Luke smiled.

"Who's he?" Rani asked.

"Master!" K9 called out.

"I said, stop this wedding." The Doctor repeated as a strong wind blows through the room.

"Alert! Alert! Danger, Mistress!" K9 warned.

"Stop! Get away from him!" Stella called out as she and the Doctor fought against the strong winds, Stella grabbing the Doctor hand trying to keep them both anchored.

"No! Peter, no!" Sarah Jane shook her head.

"Don't be afraid, Sarah Jane. It's the Angel." Peter said as a faceless figure in white appeared.

"The Trickster!" Rani breathed out.

"Mum! Mum!" Luke called out.

"Sarah! Trickster, let her go!" The Doctor ordered desperately.

"I can't hold on." Stella yelled through the wind.

"Too late, Time Lord. You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever." The Trickster replied triumphantly.

"Sarah!" The Doctor called out.

"Doctor!" Sarah Jane yelled as she the Trickster, and Peter vanish.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella had finally made it into the church only to find the kids passed out on the ground. After a quick check to make sure that they were ok, they set about trying to wake them up so they could find out what was going on.

"Luke? Luke Smith." The Doctor called out.

"I think he's coming to." Stella said as she gently shook him. Luke slowly came to and found himself laying on the floor looking up at Stella and the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Luke breathed out.

"That's me." The Doctor replied as Luke sat up.

"Good to meet you in the flesh." Stella said with a smile.

"What, what happened?" Luke asked then it all came rushing back to him. "Mum and the Trickster."

"Luke, Luke, Luke, Luke, listen to me. Everything's going to be all right." The Doctor said as they stood up and Stella moved over to Clyde and Rani. "I can find Sarah. I can bring her back. I promise. But I need you to be strong for me, just like you were before. I know you can do it."

"With my amazing help will have her back in no time." Stella said with a wink as she got Rani and Clyde up.

"Who are you?" Clyde asked with a dreamy smile as he looked to at Stella.

"My girl Stella, so don't even think about it." The Doctor joked.

"What are those lines though?" Rani asked.

"Oh, those, they're part of my cybernetic implants." Stella replied, much to their shock. "I'm a cyborg."

"But she…" Luke looked at her in surprise. "You don't…"

"Look the same, yeah I know. It's a long drawn out story." Stella waved him off as the Doctor walked over to them and shook their hands. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Hello, Clyde. And that will be Rani." The Doctor said.

"What? How'd you know my name?" Clyde asked.

"Wait a moment. You must be. It's you, isn't it?" Rani said with an excited smile.

"That's me." The Doctor said

"The Doctor." Rani said.

"That's him." Luke said proudly.

"I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are." Clyde said.

"Well, you know journalists, always exaggerating." Stella joked with a wave of her hand.

"Oi I'm pretty amazing on a good day." The Doctor defended taking her hand and pulling her against him nuzzling against her face.

"Master, query." K9 said as he rolled up to the couple. "Where is Mistress Sarah Jane?"

"K9! Did you miss me. Did you miss me, eh?" The Doctor said as he kneeled down to K9.

"Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she?" K9 inquired again.

"Where are we?" Clyde asked looking at the windows which looked out over a completely white landscape.

"There's been a dimensional shift. Time's moved on but us, and this entire building, we've been left behind." The Doctor said as they walked up to the windows.

"There's nothing out there." Rani said.

"I said all along, I knew there was something wrong about all of this." Clyde said then looked to the Doctor and Stella. "And what exactly is going on?"

"We'll explain later." Stella said, but they didn't like her answer and started to speak at once until the Doctor silenced them with a football rattle.

"Shush. Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster." The Doctor said.

"Yes, we're trapped." Stella said.

"Yes, Stella and I are the only ones who can get us out of the trap." The Doctor said.

"Yes, we're going to bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe." Stella said.

"But we can't do any of it without you." The Doctor finished up.

"You, you need us?" Clyde asked.

"Just like Sarah Jane needs you." The Doctor said.

"My mum and dad, where are they?" Rani asked.

"Just go along with him, Rani. I saw them save the world." Luke reassured her.

"You helped us save the world, Lukey boy. Right. Come on, we can use the Tardis." The Doctor said as he led them all out into the lobby. "I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. And, allons-y!"

-0-

"Oh, no, no, no, no. It was there. It was right there." The Doctor said as they found the lobby empty of the Tardis.

"Told you we should have put the parking brake on." Stella commented and the kids could not tell if she was joking or not.

"Wait, wait, wait." The Doctor said as the Tardis starts to materialize in front of them.

"That noise. I've heard it before." Rani said.

"That was us, trying to break through." The Doctor said.

"Got knocked back by the Trickster." Stella added.

"Temporal schism is preventing Tardis materialization." K9 said as the Tardis faded in and out of view.

"Wait a minute. That's the Tardis? It's just a wooden box." Clyde said looking less than impressed.

"Oi, don't knock it." The Doctor said offended.

"Come on, you can do it." Stella encouraged.

"More power. Come on!" The Doctor chanted

"No, she's losing it, she can't lock on." Stella said as the Tardis faded away.

"Okay, got no Tardis." The Doctor said. "It can't materialize here until time moves forward."

"What, so we're trapped here, wherever this is?" Rani asked panicking slightly.

"No. Because what have I got?" The Doctor asked with a smile. "I've got K9."

"Affirmative." K9 replied.

"And I've got my beautiful Stella." The Doctor said kissing Stella's cheek.

"Charmer." Stella replied leaning against him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"And I got you three. And any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of mine." The Doctor finished up.

"But where is this? What's happened to the rest of the world?" Clyde asked.

"Our present location nowhere, no when." K9 answered.

"No when?" Luke asked.

"Look at the clocks." Stella said nodding to the clocks that moved back and forth between the same second.

"Time's stopped." Luke said.

"What? You're joking." Clyde said as they all starred.

"No. Time hasn't stopped. This second's on a loop." Luke said correcting himself. "Twenty three seconds and twenty three minutes past three o'clock."

"And we're caught inside it. In this one second." The Doctor said as they looked around.

"But again, where is Sarah Jane?" Clyde asked.

"I think she's right here." Stella replied looking around the room.

-0-

"So we've been kept behind in this second." Rani said.

"Affirmative Mistress Rani." K9 replied.

"But the rest of the world, Mum and Dad and everyone else, they've moved on from here, forwards in time. Why has the Trickster trapped us here?" Rani asked.

"Oh, come on, Rani." Stella scoffed.

"You know the answer to that." The Doctor said.

"We're Sarah Jane's friends, all of us." Rani said then looked to Stella who pointed up. "Her best friends."

"Yep." Stella tapped her nose.

"Which means?" The Doctor prompted.

"Hostages." Rani said in realization. "He can use us to get at her."

"We've met the Trickster before, but we've never found out who he is." Clyde said.

"The Trickster is a creature from beyond the universe. Forever trying to break in to our reality, manifest himself." The Doctor said. "He's one of the Pantheon of Discord."

"That's a good name for a band." Clyde said.

"Yeah, actually, not bad." Stella said with a thoughtful look.

"He's an eternal exile, who exists to wreak havoc." The Doctor said. "But we can fight him, the six of us. And we can win." The Doctor's sonic screwdriver started to beep. "Oh! Ha, that's it. A time trace. Just a hint of Sarah Jane."

"Ooo, she's close." Stella said as she looked over the Doctor's shoulder.

"What was that?" Rani said as she shivered a bit.

"Rani? You ok?" Stella asked.

"Felt like someone just walked over my grave." Rani answered.

"Oh, oh, oh, she's here. She's here! Sarah!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Sarah Jane. She doesn't like being called Sarah." Rani said.

"She does by me." The Doctor replied. "K9?"

"Scanning, Master." K9 replied.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Sarah Jane called out.

"Mum." Luke called out. "That was her."

"K9, isolate the time trace." Stella called out.

"Affirmative, Mistress Stella." K9 replied.

"Oh that doesn't sound right." Stella muttered to herself looking to the Doctor whose ears were turning pink. "Oi, mind out of gutter."

"Sorry." The Doctor said quickly. "K9?"

"Temporal schism divided in two, Master." K9 replied.

"Yes, of course. We're trapped here in 3:23:23." The Doctor said.

"And Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second." Stella added.

"Hold on. You said you'd explain later. Well, it's later. Please explain." Clyde said in confusion.

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah, so he's separated us, trapped us in two different seconds." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane called out from upstairs.

"Oh, oh, she's upstairs. Come on." The Doctor said.

"Luke, K9, watch for the Tardis, you see it coming back, shout the place down." Stella ordered Luke who nodded.

"Orders accepted." K9 replied thankfully not calling her mistress.

"You two with us. Spit spot." The Doctor said to Clyde and Rani.

-0-

"How did we end up here again?" Rani asked as they burst into the wedding room.

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop." Clyde answered.

"How did you work that one out?" Rani asked looking impressed.

"Well, we've been doing this for a while now. I have taken notes." Clyde replied.

"Wow Sarah Jane found herself some smart kids." Stella commented making the kids smile.

"Come on, come on, come on, Sarah. Let me find you." The Doctor muttered to himself.

"Hang on, though. This is mad. The Trickster, he's this all-powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars, and he wants Sarah Jane to get married." Rani pointed out. "What does he get out of that?"

"She's here. If I can narrow the link ratio." The Doctor said.

"Doctor." The trickster appeared in black robes.

"Ah. You look better in black." The Doctor said as they faced one another.

"Or is white the new black?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"At last. Doctor. I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. The meeting of the Pantheon of Discord and the last of the Time Lords, but not the last after all, you found a friend." Trickster said as he looked to Stella.

"I've known the legends of the Pantheon since I was a little boy. I've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet." The Doctor said getting his attention away from Stella.

"And I know the legends of the Doctor. The man of ice and fire, who walked among gods, who once held the Key to Time in his hands and I know of Stella as well, the cyborg time lady hybrid due to you numerous exploits, you're almost a legendary as the Doctor in your own right." The trickster said.

"Flatterer." Stella said sarcastically.

"And now they are surrounded by children." The Trickster went on.

"They're our friends." Stella replied.

"Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a Pantheon." The Doctor pointed out.

"I embody multitudes." Trickster replied. "And who are you, either of you, the man and woman who has lost everybody, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. Even you, Doctor, didn't realize how wonderful she is." The trickster taunted.

"What do you want with her?" The Doctor demanded.

"What I always want from any of those I visit. Her agreement." The trickster replied. "Goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye Stella."

The Trickster vanishes.

"Her agreement." The Doctor said.

"The power of words." Stella added. "She says I do, and…"

"Yes, that's it!" The Doctor said suddenly.

"That's what?" Clyde asked.

"She promises to love and honor her husband, the wedding ring goes on and then she's agreed to it." Stella said snapping her fingers.

"She's totally under the Trickster's power. Marital bliss, but she forgets all about this. She starts living a new life." The Doctor said.

"Forgetting about her old life protecting the Earth." Rani realized.

"And the planet's wide open, so aliens can just barge in?" Clyde said.

"And our work load gets a heck of a lot heavier." Stella said looking to the Doctor. "I don't think we'd be able to keep up."

"Without Sarah, without you lot saving the world from your attic in Ealing, there'll be chaos and destruction." The Doctor said running his hands through his hair. "Meat and drink to the Trickster."

"As if she's gonna say yes." Clyde said.

"But she will, won't she." The Doctor said.

"Because we're here." Stella said as the familiar whirling sound of the Tardis enters the room.

"Tardis! Beautiful. Yes! It's homing in on us." The Doctor said.

"Emergency program, protecting the pilots." Stella said bouncing on her feet.

"Of course. Partial materialization." The Doctor said as the Tardis materialized into a wall.

"What's happening?" Luke asked.

"Look, that's pure artron energy. Tardis power. Equal and opposite to the Trickster's power." The Doctor said.

"That's how we can fight him." Stella said clapping her hands together as the Doctor unlocks the Tardis door. Stella hoped in followed by the Doctor just a breeze out of nowhere picked up blowing violently against them, but keeping the kids away from the Tardis.

"He's trying to get rid of us." Stella said to the Doctor as she ran to the controls trying to get them to stay.

"Run!" The Doctor called out to the kids.

"Doctor!" Rani called out as a strong wind forces them back.

"Come on, all of you, get in. Come on now." The Doctor reached for them.

"Doctor, I can't maintain it much longer." Stella called out. The Doctor manages to grab Clyde's hand, but he can't pull him in. The door slams shut and Clyde is held against it with artron energy playing all over him, only releasing him when the Tardis dematerialized. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep it up."

"Not your fault, come on we can still get through to them." The Doctor said joining Stella at the console.

"Look at that!" Stella said as she watched Clyde walk toward the Trickster, his hand behind his back. "What's he doing?"

"Oh! He is brilliant!" The Doctor said as they watched Clyde on the monitor grasping the Tricksters hand using the atron energy he had to hold the trickster. "He can't keep the trickster busy forever though."

"Then let's get to work." Stella said as they ran around the console.

"It's working!" The Doctor cheered.

"I'll keep things going here for as long as I can, you go." Stella said as the Doctor nodded and ran to the doors as the Tardis materialized and the Doctor opened the door.

"Sarah." The Doctor called out

"Doctor." Sarah Jane replied.

"Got to be quick. The Tardis can't stabilize, Stella's doing all she can to hold it. Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment." The Doctor said them smiled. "Oh, those three are just brilliant."

"Doctor, what can I do? If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out." Sarah Jane said tearfully.

"It all rests with you, Sarah. Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." The Doctor replied his face solemn.

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do." Sarah Jane said.

"You've fought the Trickster before. You know how he operates, how he can be defeated." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, no. No." Sarah Jane sobbed as the Doctor looked to Peter.

"I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." The Doctor said as Clyde and the Trickster appear, screaming.

"Clyde!" Sarah Jane gasped.

"I can't hold it." Clyde groaned as he let the Trickster go and the Tardis dematerialized and then rematerialized in the lobby.

"They did it." Stella breathed out.

"Sarah." The Doctor said and with that they shot out of the Tardis and were joined by the others as they ran into the wedding hall.

"Mum." Luke said as they ran over to Sarah Jane.

"Luke." Sarah Jane sobbed. "Doctor. Oh, Doctor."

"My Sarah Jane. You did it. The trap's broken." The Doctor said as he held her. "Time's moving forward again, we're going home."

"Hold on!" Luke said.

"We're all going home." Stella said closing her eyes and when she opened them again she was once again in the Tardis along with the Doctor, both of them with their arms wrapped around each other. Neither of them said anything as they moved and started to work the controls both knowing where they needed to be now. The familiar sound of their landing filled the room and they walked over to the doors flinging them open.

"Doctor." Sarah Jane said, happily surprised. "Stella."

"What do you take us for, Sarah? Just thought we'd go the quick way." The Doctor said looking around the attic. "Oooo, I like it here."

"Very nice." Stella agreed with a nod.

"Can we have a look?" Rani asked motioning to the TARDIS.

"What, in the Tardis? My Tardis!" The Doctor said sternly near shouting scaring the kids and making them flinch back.

"Ignore him, of course you can." Stella said pulling the Doctor out of the door so the kids could rush in a moment later.

"Oh, wow. It really is, isn't it? It's bigger on the inside." Clyde said as they looked around in awe.

"It's beautiful." Rani said.

"Transcendental dimensions." Luke said.

"Wow, what does this do?" Clyde asked reaching for a blue lever.

"Tardis self-destruct." Stella replied straight face. Clyde blanched and slowly withdrew his hand. "Oh I'm only kidding, that is the stabilizers which we never use."

"That's because their boring." The Doctor replied as Stella rolled her eyes.

"You came all that way for me." Sarah Jane said looking up at the Doctor.

"You're so important. Not just to me. The Trickster wanted to end your story, but it goes on. The things you've done, Sarah, they're pretty impressive, but, oh, the things you're going to do." The Doctor said wistfully.

"The future. How about we could go for a ride?" Luke asked.

"Or back. To the dinosaurs, yeah?" Clyde asked.

"Another planet?" Rani begged.

"No way. For one thing, you were grounded by the Judoon. And your parents would never forgive me." Sarah Jane said.

"Oh come on Sarah Jane, one little jump to the dinosaurs, the Judoon owe us one anyway and what mom and dad don't know won't hurt them." Stella begged with her best puppy dog stare.

"Fine." Sarah Jane caved making the kids and Stella cheered as the ginger worked the controls.

"Yeah, that stare gets me every time to." The Doctor said shaking his head making Sarah Jane Laugh. The Tardis dematerialized and a few moments later was back the door opened allowing the kids to stumble out all with large grins on their faces looking a little ruffled, but fine.

"And that is why we don't try and ride the wild animals, right Doctor?" Stella said looking back to the Doctor who was holding his ripped coat in his hands sadly.

"My coat, I loved my coat." The Doctor bemoaned. Stella shook her head as she walked over to him taking the jacket and examining the one large tear.

"I'll have it fixed for you in no time." Stella assured him.

"Really?" The Doctor perked up.

"Of course." Stella nodded reaching up and pecking him on the cheek.

"That was amazing!" Clyde said looking down at the tooth he'd gotten. It was bigger than his hand and gleaming white having been freshly pulled, ripping the Doctor's coat in the process.

"Best trip ever." Rani added looking at the rare flower she'd found and been allowed to keep on the promise of never showing it to anyone.

"Thank you." Luke said as he looked over the raptor claw he'd found.

"No problem." Stella said with a smile.

"Is this the last time I'm ever going to see you?" Sarah Jane asked looking up to the Doctor.

"I don't know. I hope not." The Doctor smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor, until the next time." Sarah Jane hugged him then turned to Stella hugging her as well. "You take care of him and yourself ok?"

"I will, I promise." Stella replied as they pulled apart.

"Don't forget us, Sarah Jane." The Doctor said as he and Stella gripped each other's hands.

"No one's ever going to forget you, either of you." Sarah Jane replied then left the Tardis which dematerialized.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN:**_

 _ **I decided to do the cartoons as well. This is The Infinite Quest where I shamelessly replaced Martha with Stella. I hope you enjoy it.**_

-0-

A bird shaped ship colored bronze gold hid just on the other side of the moon, out of the view of the planet earth. At the helm was a cybortronic alien with shuttered blue lensed goggles that fit into a full head mask, a double hooked robotic arm, striped sleeveless shirt revealing blue arms, a black tank on his chest, and two green liquid filled tubes coming from his mouth, black pants, and black boots. He sat in the captain's chair a large circular cage containing a large bronze parrot.

"There it is. So small I could reach out and crush it." Baltazar said reaching out to the planet on the view screen.

"Crush it. Crush it." The robotic parrot Caw agreed.

"Quiet, Caw. This is my moment of destiny." Baltazar ordered.

"Moment of destiny. Moment of destiny." Caw repeated.

"Attention, armory. Prepare blaster cannons for firing. Commence countdown." The birdlike ship flew past the Moon toward the planet as Baltazar threw up his arms. "I'm the king of the world."

"The world! The world!" Caw repeated, but came to an abrupt stop when a blue police telephone box materialized.

"Now, forget you're Bonapartes, your Boudiccas, your Blackbeards even." The Doctor said stepping out along with Stella hand in hand.

Stella wore a scooped neck long sleeved maroon lace crop top, a ankle length crème colored edged in maroon gypsy scarf skirt with a maroon rose pink floral print, a pair of brown tights, and a pair of maroon flat slouchy ankle boots.

Her hair hung straight down her back with a cluster of maroon and rose pink flowers with touches of lace pulling her hair back on the right side, white flower studs that matched her pendant hanging from a long gold chain, and her round rose colored sunglasses.

The Doctor was in his favorite blue pin stripe suit with red tie, his ever present trench coat, and his red converse.

"What?" Baltazar looked at them in shock

"This, Stella my love, this is Baltazar. Scourge of the galaxy, Corsair King of Triton in the fourteenth century, the greatest despot that ever, ever lived." The Doctor introduced.

"Pleasure." Stella smiled pleasantly.

"Now, the thing about Baltazar…" The Doctor started.

"Scourge of the galaxy." Caw interrupted.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded. "The most amazing thing about him is, he forged this ship himself."

"Wow, really?" Stella looked around in appreciation.

"By hand. Go on, tell her, Baltazar." The Doctor gestured to the pirate.

"I tended her by hand over countless decades. Burnished her into the greatest warship in history." Baltazar answered, still eyeing the intruders.

"It's very nice." Stella complimented him.

"And not that long ago blew all of Earth's defense forces from the sky." The Doctor said becoming serious. "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done that." Caw repeated.

"And now I'm going to envelope Earth in a field of plasma fire, superheat the carbonites who crawl across its surface." Baltazar told them.

"Really? So then all carbon based life will be super-compressed in a plasma field, making…" The Doctor started.

"Diamonds." Stella finished as she rocked on her heels.

"Precisely, every living being turned into diamonds." The Doctor said with a nod as he unconsciously reached into his pocket, his hand wrapping around the small box inside.

"The plan starts in seconds." Baltazar said.

"Now that is a plan. That is indeed a plan." The Doctor nodded as Baltazar threatened the Doctor with his double-hooked arm. "Is that not the most incredible plan you've ever heard?"

"Oh, incredible." Stella agreed. "But we're going to stop you."

"By giving you this." The Doctor held up a golden spoon.

"Huh?" Baltazar said in confusion.

"I like to stir things up." The Doctor smirked making Stella giggle, but then using his hooks Baltazar broke the spoon, the handle remaining in the Doctor's hand while the rest fell to the ground.

"Oh, shouldn't have done that." Stella said with a frown. "That wasn't just any old spoon. That spoon passed through the hands of the greatest chefs of planet Earth. Fanny, Delia, Madame Cholette."

"That spoon was an antique, forged by the now extinct inhabitants of a planet that specialized in rubicola." The Doctor added.

"A Fungus." Stella told the pirate.

"Oh, yes. But not just any old fungus. No, a special hydroxiling fungus. There's been no treatment for it these last two thousand years, which is why, Baltazar, scourge of the galaxy…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Your deck is rusting away." Stella pointed out.

"What? Nooooo!" Baltazar fell through the rotting metal that had caused a large hole.

"And that's not ordinary rust." Stella commented as it rapidly started to expand.

"No, I pepped it up a bit. Gave it a bit of zing, a bit of va-va-voom." The Doctor said pulling her back toward the Tardis.

"Va-va-voom. Va-va-voom." Caw said.

"Love, you can't leave him. Not to the rust." Stella sighed.

"Oh, well." The Doctor sonicked Caw's cage open then they stepped into the Tardis.

-0-

The Doctor stood at the counsel, his arms wrapped around Stella as he started to set in the directions for their next stop, a very special stop.

"You think Baltazar will ever get caught?" Stella asked leaning back against the Doctor.

"Oh, I imagine so. His luck can't hold out for ever." The Doctor said, his chin resting on her shoulder while she reached up running her fingers through his hair.

"In this era, the most likely Prison Planet would be er, Volag-Noc right?" Stella asked as the Doctor hummed, leaning into her touch. He loved it when she played with his hair.

"Yeah, that's where I'd take him if it were up to me. Coldest place in the galaxy." The Doctor replied nuzzling against her hand as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to his chest.

"Brr. Nasty." Stella commented. "So where to next?"

"It's a surprise, a very special surprise." The Doctor replied with a grin.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Stella smiled kissing his cheek as he set the Tardis into motion.

-0-

The Tardis exited into normal space, spinning above a green smoggy planet.

"Yes! Six hundred and seventy six million miles an hour, and a bit. Rock on!" The Doctor cheered as he ran around the console.

"You're just a boy racer, aren't you?" Stella laughed as she watched him, he paused for a moment pecking her on the lips before racing back to the console. He came to the monitor, his face falling. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't…Whoa!" The Doctor called out as the Tardis rocked violently.

"What was that?" Stella called out as she clung to the railing. "An emergency stop?"

"Oh, search me. There's nothing in the manual." The Doctor replied as there was another jolt before everything went still. "We've stopped."

"You have a manual?" Stella asked.

"Had, past tense." The Doctor grabbed his trench coat.

"What happened to it?" Stella nabbed her brown knit hooded jacket before they headed outside.

"Through it into a super nova because I disagreed with it." The Doctor replied as they stepped outside to the sight of tall thin ruins standing before them as giant mechanical birds flew around them in great flocks.

"We've died and gone to Bill Oddy heaven." Stella commented sarcastically.

"Bill Oddy heaven. Bill Oddy heaven." Caw called out causing them to turn, seeing the large metal bird on top of the Tardis.

"I know you. It's Caw, isn't it?" Stella asked with a bright smiled.

"Welcome to Pheros, Miss Stella. It's Caw's home." Caw said proudly.

"How are you doing, Caw?" Stella asked.

"I loves you, Miss Stella." Caw said then coughed a brooch depicting himself onto Stella's outstretched palm.

"Oh." Stella said looking down at the broach.

"That's for saving Caw's life all them years ago." Caw said happily.

"Thank you, Caw. It's really lovely." Stella said as she attached it to the front of her crop top.

"Got some news for you, Doctor. About Baltazar. Let him out of Volag-Noc." Caw looked to the Doctor.

"Volag-Noc. I was right, Stella." The Doctor grinned happily.

"Oh course you were." Stella smiled before looking back to Caw. "Caw, why did they release him from prison?"

"Say he's reformed, but Caw reckons he's as bad as ever he was. He'll be coming for Caw. Caw sold him out for a bar of gold. Or three." Caw said a bit bashfully.

"That must have been a tasty treat." Stella smiled.

"He won't rest, Doctor. He seeks his heart's desire, and knows how to find it." Caw said.

"He does?" The Doctor asked.

"The Infinite!" Caw answered.

"Oh, that's just a legend." The Doctor waved off.

"What is?" Stella asked, she had heard of a lot of legends, but never of the Infinite.

"Baltazar thinks different. Thinks he knows how to find it." Caw told them.

"Find what?" Stella tried.

"The Infinite." The Doctor said.

"But what exactly is the Infinite?" Stella asked.

"Well, let's just say there are things out there in space, Stella, things that predate our reality, relics from the Dark Times." The Doctor told her taking her hand in his swinging it slightly.

"Oh, a fairytale." Stella commented, her eyes lighting up. "I love fairytales."

"Oh, far, far more than that. There was a time when the universe was so much smaller than it is now. A darker, older time of chaos. Creatures like the Racnoss, the Nestines and the Great Vampires rampaged through the void." The Doctor told her.

"I've heard of them, the epitome of the boogey man and more." Stella said with a wince. "And this Infinite, this is one of those relics from the Dark Time."

"It's said that if anyone were to find the Infinite they'd receive their heart's desire. And frankly, that's quite a thing to receive." The Doctor said with a pointed smile before kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, that it is." Stella beamed, but then looked curious. "…but how's Baltazar going to find it?"

"That's how." Caw coughed up another metal item with an infinity symbol on it, the Doctor catching it.

"What's that?" Stella asked as they looked it over.

"It's a data chip. Part of a black box recorder. Dark Time technology." The Doctor told her.

"Baltazar gave it to me for safe keeping. Should be four of them. You need to use each one to find the next." Caw told them.

"And find all four, you find the Infinite. Are we going on a quest, then?" Stella asked.

"No. The Infinite stays lost. It's nothing more than a legend. As last Custodian to the secrets of the universe it's my duty to see it stays that way." The Doctor's foot hovered over the data chip, about to crush it.

"You mustn't. Mustn't. He's got a copy." Caw stopped him.

"I can't let someone like Baltazar, someone as corrupt and twisted as he is, have access to that kind of power. Caw, you'd better be right about this." The Doctor shot him a warning look before heading back into the Tardis with Stella. They hooked up the data chip to the time console and the location of the next chip showed up on the monitor. "The planet Boukon? Okay, here we go."

-0-

They materialized in a desolate, orange place, a vast rolling desert with a mountainous region not far off. They stepped out of the Tardis, Stella wincing under the three suns. She threw her knit jacket back into the Tardis and pulled on a brown floppy sun hat.

"Artificial suns." The Doctor cheered. "Someone wanted the planet Boukon warmed up."

"Oh, look at those." Stella said pointing to giant metallic things on spider like legs sucking liquid from the ground.

"Oil rigs." The Doctor said.

"It often amazed me that they still need oil in the future." Stella mused.

"Well it ran out on Earth. The Corporations went drilling elsewhere." The Doctor shrugged.

"To look at them you'd think they were alive." Stella mused then the rigs disengaged their suction tubes and turned towards them. "Oh dear."

"You think? Run?" The Doctor took her hand in his as they ran only for the rigs to cut them off and surround them.

"What now?" Stella glanced to the Doctor.

"Er, well, I'm open to suggestions." The Doctor replied right before a harpoon slammed into the nearest rig's legs. "How'd you do that? Oh, Stella, you're brilliant." Another harpoon shot out. "Oh yeah, now you're just showing off. Whoa!"

Suddenly the ground on which they were standing turned out to be the deck of a sort of desert submarine-type vessel, which was now surfacing and rising into the air. The Tardis, which had been lifted up as well, toppled off onto the ground.

"Hoist the colors, Mister Mate!" The Captain ordered and the mate at the ships wheel on the deck did so.

"Aye, aye, Captain." He replied.

"Let Oil Corp see that the Black Gold is in business." The Captain gave out another order.

"Aye, aye, Captain. Arr." The mate replied as a skull and crossbones lit up on the conning tower.

"Pirates?" The Doctor and Stella said in excitement.

"I'm Swabb, first mate aboard the Black…" Swabb started to introduce himself, but the Captain came out of the conning tower, a woman with beaded braids and an eye patch, cutting him off.

"Now then, Mister Mate, put her in reverse." She ordered.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Swabb nodded.

"You two might want to hold on tight." She commented. The Doctor and Stella clutched each other close. "To the rail."

"Aye, aye, Captain." The Doctor said as he and Stella went to the rails, the Doctor with his arms on either side of Stella.

"Take the strain, me hearties." The captain ordered.

"Heave, lads." Swabb did as told.

"All right, Swabb, maximum power." The Captain said.

"Aye!" The vessel zoomed forward, through the rig's legs, pulling on the harpoon cables and bringing it down.

"Well, that I didn't expect." The Doctor commented.

"Cut thrust, Mister Mate." The Captain ordered.

"Arr, and pull the rig in?" Swabb asked.

"And siphon it, Swabb." The Captain corrected.

"Hello there, Captain." The Doctor and Stella walked over to her.

"Captain Kaliko." She introduced herself.

"Hello there. I'm the Doctor and this is my lovely Stella." The Doctor introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Stella tipped her hat, before look over the edge back to the tanker. "Seems business is going good."

"Fortieth century. The last great oil corporations are sucking the solar system dry to feed demand. Petrol prices have gone through the roof, of course, and the colonies that can't afford to pay are dying." The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back.

"Aye, and the oil companies call us pirates." Kaliko scoffed.

"So you're smashing the rigs, siphoning off the petrol. I see." The Doctor hummed.

"Robbing the rich to fuel the poor." Stella nodded. "Brilliant."

"What do you think we should do with them, Swabb?" Kaliko asked.

"I don't know, Captain." Swabb replied.

"Now what I reckon is, to land up in a place like this, you dogs are either Oil Corp spies or planning a spot of pirating yourselves." Kaliko observed.

"Or, indeed, none of the above." The Doctor countered.

"Either way, I don't want you on the Black Gold, so ahoy there, me heartless hearties, throw these sand-lovers overboard." Kaliko ordered. Her crew came forward and revealed to be skeletons in spacesuits, with laser cutlasses. They came forward their weapons ready, the Doctor grabbed Stella pulling her closer to his side, but then Swabb fired a laser pistol into the air stopping them.

"Hold hard there, lads." Swabb called out.

"Swabb, you swab, is this mutiny?" Kaliko demanded.

"Yes!" Stella grinned.

"Never, Captain Kaliko, not mutiny." Swabb answered.

"No." The Doctor frowned.

"I just wondered if they be Oil Corp spies, mayhaps we dispose of the bodies by putting them inside one of the rigs, ha, ha! Make it look like an accident." Swabb pointed out.

"You're not as empty headed as you seems, Mister Mate. We'll use the one we just keel-hauled." Kaliko agreed.

"Aye, aye, Captain." Swabb said then to the Doctor and Stella in a sotto voice. "Don't worry, Doctor, Stella, you're perfectly safe with me."

"What's he up to?" Stella wondered quietly.

"I don't think our Mister Swabb is all he's cracked up to be. I wonder." The Doctor mused as the floating Black Gold started siphoning the fuel from the wrecked rig.

"Said your prayers yet, Doctor?" Kaliko taunted.

"So, er, sorry, let me see if I've got this right. We somehow get inside this rig that you've drained of oil and er, then what?" The Doctor asked.

"A quick blast from me mate Swabb's laser pistol, the remaining oil ignites." Kaliko answered.

"Oil Corp find us dead inside, boiled in oil." Stella mused with a tilt of her head. "That's murder you know."

"Accidents happen. Now, me hearties, the plank." Kaliko called out and a plank emerged from the prow of the Black Gold, Swabb stepping forward.

"Careful with that." Stella shot him a look when he pointed his gun at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Me first." The Doctor took her place, but then spoke to Stella in a sotto voice. "I thought Swabb would have made his move by now."

"You're right, he's no pirate. If he thinks we're with this Oil Corp then my guess is that he is too." Stella nodded.

"Fingers crossed." The Doctor said then continued in his normal. "Ready."

"Not just yet." Stella said causing the pirates to tense. "I request a final kiss with my Doctor before we die."

"Allowed." Kaliko nodded and Stella grabbed the Doctor by his lapels pulling him in for a heated kiss, the Doctor pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's enough!"

"Thanks love." The Doctor grinned giving her one more peck before he headed out onto the plank.

"I like your style, Doctor. Shame you have to die." Kaliko commented.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at her. "Now, let us go or I'll destroy your ship."

"What, with that? No deal." Kaliko said.

"Oh, I wish you weren't so obstinate, Kaliko. Oh, well." The Doctor's screwdriver coughed and spluttered.

"Problem?" Stella asked rocking on her heels.

"Patience. Sand, in the mechanism. Hang on." The Doctor blew on it getting it working. "Success!"

"And?" Kaliko raised an eyebrow.

"And, hold on tight." The sonic vibrations made the wheel go bang and the skull and crossbones went out.

"Cor, dog, you're damaging the Black Gold." Kaliko raged.

"We're actually on your side, Captain. We came here to save you." Stella commented.

"It's all right, Stella. The Captain's pirate days are over. I'm with Oil Corp." Swabb revealed.

"Told you." The Doctor said coming to stand next to Stella again.

"And I agreed with you." Stella reminded him.

"Oh, right." The Doctor wrapped his arm around her. "We are very smart."

"I know." Stella grinned.

"And Oil Corp have promised me a new body to replace this bag of bones. Same goes for you, me hearties, if you'll help me turn the Captain in." Swabb told the others.

"They'll never turn on me." Kaliko said confidently, but then the crew stepped forward. "Oh, no."

"Thing is, Captain, Swabb here seems to think Stella and I are with Oil Corp, too." The Doctor called their attention.

"You're not?" Swabb asked in confusion.

"No." Stella shook her head.

"You're not?" Kaliko asked.

"Nope." Stella said, popping her p. "Captain, we've come here to rescue you."

"What?" Kaliko said in confusion.

"Doesn't matter, Captain. Your time is up. Rigs, attack!" The remaining two rigs fired their lasers at the Black Gold.

"Lucky they're not great shots." The Doctor said as the shots missed.

"Define lucky." Stella called out.

"No! More precision! Fire with more Argh!" Swabb ordered and the oil rigs did as they are told.

"Roll with it, Stella!" The Doctor yelled as the Black Gold crashed into the sand with a resounding impact that scuttled the whole ship.

Stella was thrown away from the Doctor landing hard. She covered her head staying down until everything had settled. She shot to her feet looking around desperately for any sign of the Doctor.

"Doctor? Doctor?" Stella called out as she whirled around only to come face to skull with Swabb. "Eek!"

"Forget it. He's gone. But at least I can think of a good use for you." Swabb said as his hand came up stroking her cheek.

"Oh, really?" Stella's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." Swabb smiled, not seeing Kaliko standing up behind Swabb.

"Look, you. Me and the Doctor, we're not here to cause you and Oil Corp any trouble, right?" Stella started her long speech in order to keep Swabb distracted. "We're on a mission. A dead important one. Got to collect these data chips, you see, stop this Baltazar guy from stealing a big spaceship called the Infinite which will give him infinite power as the name says, and that's a bad thing, trust me, because he's not a nice bloke at all, bit of a twerp really, oh and Swabb?"

"Yeah?" Swabb asked.

"Behind you." Stella grinned and Swabb turned to Kaliko who waved bye to him then the Doctor popped up between them on the ship's wheel, knocking Swabb backwards sending him staggering onto the plank.

"Aye, aye." The Doctor grinned then saw what he'd done. "Oh, sorry."

"Doctor!" Stella said in relief as she ran over to him while Kaliko retracted the plank and Swabb fell to the ground.

"Will the vile dog live?" Kaliko asked in disgust.

"Well, the sand seemed dead soft so it probably broke his fall." Stella commented with a shrug.

"I'll get you for this!" Swabb called out.

"Yep, he's okay." Stella said then looked to the Doctor, nearly laughing at his predicament. "You need some help with that love?"

"Could you? Ouch, ow." The Doctor yelped as the Stella helped him untangle himself from the wheel spokes. Once free the Doctor gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "Thank you my dear."

"Doctor, you said you'd come here for me. What exactly did you mean by that?" Kaliko asked looking between the time travelers.

"Ah." The Doctor trailed off awkwardly.

"Well?" Kaliko demanded.

"Your earring, Captain." Stella replied. "Do you know what it is, really?"

"You're after the Infinite." Kaliko laughed walking into the conning tower. "You fools! Now, I was going to offer you both a berth on my next ship, but seeing as how you had an ulterior motive in rescuing me…" The conning tower doors closed between them. "There's only room for one in my lifeboat anyhow."

The top of the tower took off into the sky, then two parachutes deployed allowing it to land safely on the sand.

"Huh, looks like she came down somewhere near the Tardis, that's convenient." Stella commented.

"We have to catch up with her. If Baltazar gets that data chip and finds the Infinite…" The Doctor started.

"Then he gets his heart's desire, the destruction of you, me and Earth." Stella said bitterly before they jumped ship, but by the time they arrived only wreckage was left of Kaliko's lifeboat. Part of Kaliko's headset was on the sand next to the lifeboat, torn from her head.

"The fall didn't do that to her." Stella said with a grimace.

"No. She's been murdered." The Doctor said as he picked up the data chip with the Infinity symbol on it. "Live by the cutlass, die by the cutlass it seems."

"Doctor." Stella said softly, knowing that death bothered him deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Kaliko, but we've got what we came for, Stella. Let's see where we're going next." The Doctor said leading her by the hand back to the Tardis, soon after taking off.

-0-

The Tardis landed, and Stella headed for the doors in excitement. Despite the dire situation she loved the adventure, the thrill of the quest, and of course saving the day.

"Hang on, hang on." The Doctor called after her. "There could be anything out there. Snakes like bendy busses, sabre toothed gorillas, anything." But Stella was already under the alien purple sky starring around herself at the scenery. "Stella, wait for me."

"Excellent." Stella smiled as the Doctor stood next to her.

"Right." The Doctor said looking around. "That way is Main Street, so that is probably Downtown."

"Where's the lights?" Stella questioned pulling her knit jacket back on, leaving her hat behind.

"Light?" The Doctor echoed.

"City like this should be full of lights, especially at night." Stella pointed out and as if on que green glowworms oblige, flying around them. "Doctor, they're bugs! Oh it's so beautiful."

"So I see." The Doctor nodded then took note of their flight pattern as more came out. "And they're about to swarm!"

"Doctor, the bugs." Stella called out as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her protectively. "They're swarming all around us."

"Go on, get out of it." The bugs left as a vehicle with a searchlight on the front stopped by them driven by a giant frog with an infinity symbol on the neck of its environment suit. "What's the matter with you two?"

"Doctor?" Stella said softly as they looked up at the frog-man.

"I know." The Doctor nodded, seeing it as well.

"And what are you staring at?" The frog-man demanded.

"Thank you for the timely arrival, Mister er?" The Doctor trailed off.

"Meregrass. Ulysses Meregrass." Meregrass supplied.

"Good thing the bugs listen to you." The Doctor commented.

"We have an understanding." Meregrass replied.

"We noticed." Stella said.

"I'm here to provide their community, via their Queen, with protection." Meregrass said as sirens sounded.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

"What they need protecting from." Meregrass told them as a squadron of planes flew toward the city.

"Those are war planes." The Doctor said wide eyed.

"What do you expect in a war zone?" Meregrass questioned.

"A war zone!" The Doctor and Stella echoed in shock.

"Sonic attack incoming." Meregrass drove away.

"You know what? I think he's got the right idea." The Doctor said as the war planes swooped, their sonic weapons dissolving the tops of the bug towers. The Doctor and Stella looked up just in time to see debris falling at them. Stella acting fast pushed the Doctor out of the way. "Stella, Stella, look out!" The debris hit and everything went dark. "STELLA!"

-0-

Stella slowly woke to find herself in a green-lit place, like a cavern of sorts, she blinked a few times to orient herself finding that she was lying on the ground with the Doctor's coat covering her. She sat up with a groan, the Doctor rushing over to her side Meregrass standing behind him.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?!" The Doctor ordered as he ran his sonic over her making sure she was ok. "You nearly gave me a hearts attack."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same for me." Stella remarked rubbing her head. The Doctor put away his sonic reaching up taking her hands from her head. She looked up at him meeting his gaze, seeing how scared he was. "Doctor…"

"Please Stella, just be more careful." The Doctor cut her off, knowing he would never be able to get her to promise to stay out of harm's way no more than he would if she were in danger.

"Ok, I'll be more careful." Stella nodded cupping the side of his face lovingly, but then she really took notice of their surroundings.

"Pretty, isn't it?" The Doctor grinned helping stand to her feet and throwing his jacket back on.

"If you like that sort of thing." Meregrass said dryly, already used to the light provided by the local glowworms, then he looked over to his…merchandise. "Careful. Don't touch what isn't yours yet. Breakages must still be paid for." Two bugs let a grenade or similar drop back into the box, which was marked with a skull and crossbones. "Besides which, they won't activate until I give your Queen this key coder to switch everything on."

"Turns out the towers are built from dung, not rock, but even so…" The Doctor commented looking around.

"It's beautiful. Really beautiful." Stella said as one of the little glow bugs landed on her outstretched hand, scuttling around a bit before flying back off.

"Well said, Stella Quinn." The giant glowing Queen ant said gaining their attention.

"Ah. Stella my dear, the Mantasphid Queen. The Mantasphid Queen Mum, Stella Quinn." The Doctor introduced them.

"Your Majesty." Stella said with a respectful curtsey.

"Spot on." The Doctor nodded. "As I was saying, your Majesty, these alien attackers…"

"I hope you're not putting a business proposition, Doctor. The bidding is over. I won." Meregrass cut in.

"Meregrass is correct, Doctor. We have our military advisor already. We do not need another." The Queen informed them.

"Oh, military advisor, is it? Interesting euphemism for gun running." The Doctor said jamming his hands into his pockets.

"Gun running? So that's what's in the crates." Stella said as the glowworms entered with a shadowy figure.

"They've caught a pilot. Meregrass, they've caught a pilot!" The Queen said in excitement.

"Stand well back. I want to see what it is you're fighting against. Oh, what are you?" The pilot staggered towards the Doctor, arms outstretched.

"Crush it and squash it! Get it away from me!" The Queen panicked.

"Wait, Doctor, it's…" Stella called out.

"Yeah, trying to kill me. I know." The Doctor cut her off.

"No, it's panicking. Doctor, it's just frightened." Stella said.

"Oh. Oh, oh, Stella, you are a marvel. Calm, calm, calm, calm. Shush, shush, shush. Hey, hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you." The Doctor sonicked open the pilot's environment suit to reveal a young man.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…I…Training didn't prepare me, I didn't…." He stumbled over his words.

"Hey, shush. It's all right, it's all right, it's all right. Calm down, you're fine now." Stella said gently, making her voice as soothing as possible.

"Sorry. My suit got damaged when I came down. No air left. I thought I was going to die. I don't want to die." He started to panic again.

"Well, you didn't." Stella interjected. "Now just take in some deep breaths and let them out, ok? Just in and out."

"Fleshy biped. We must be protected from fleshy bipeds. Destroy them all!" The Queen called out.

"You can destroy them, your Majesty, with the weapons you've bought." Meregrass replied.

"What's your name, Pilot?" The Doctor asked.

"Pilot Kelvin, sir." Kelvin replied.

"Well, Pilot Kelvin, what's wrong with you? Picking a fight with a bunch of defenseless bugs?" The Doctor demanded.

"Eh? We didn't start it." Kelvin replied.

"Yes, they did. The fleshy bipeds have been trying to exterminate, wipe us out." The Queen called out.

"No, you don't understand. This is my er, this was my home, where I was born, brought up. We were here first!" Kelvin argued back.

"Is this true?" Stella asked.

"This used to be a lovely place. My parents had a homestead here. Then the bugs arrived and drove the people out. I only joined up once my parents were killed." Kelvin told them.

"Killed? Why? Why did you attack?" The Doctor looked to the Queen.

"So many lovely animals they had here. So much lovely dung." The Queen replied.

"You invaded this planet for dung?" Stella said. "Well I guess that makes sense."

"It's one of the last fertile planets in the galaxy. If it falls, there'll be a famine like you wouldn't believe." Kelvin told them.

"Your Majesty, if I may. My job here is done. I have supplied you with means to destroy your enemies. Your contract stipulates final payment on delivery." Meregrass said.

"Oh, did it? Guess what, Meregrass. I lied! There will be no payment. Mantasphids do not make deals with fleshy bipeds." The Queen spat out.

"Typical Mantasphid. I should have listened to the others." Meregrass sighed.

"What others?" Stella asked.

"The other prisoners. There was a Mantasphid there, too, who tipped me off about this little war, so I decided to do the deal." Meregrass replied.

"So you were in prison." Stella commented.

"Good grief no. I was a broker, a dealer. I could get letters and gifts to the inmates, and in return…" Meregrass told them.

"You got well paid?" The Doctor said.

"Mmm, of course. But the Governor always said that you could never trust a Mantasphid." Meregrass said.

"The Governor of which prison was this? Volag-Noc, perhaps?" The Doctor asked.

"Volag-Noc, I knew an inmate there, Baltazar was his name, ever hear of him?" Stella asked off-handedly.

"You know of Baltazar?" Meregrass asked as the air raid sirens wailed.

"The fly ships, they're coming back. Bugs, defend us. They'll destroy it all." The Queen screamed.

"We're going to die here too unless we get out of here." Meregrass said.

"Forget it. You can't get far enough away." Kelvin said.

"Why not?" Stella asked.

"Because Earth Command can't afford to lose this planet. You see, they've even sacrificed me." Kelvin replied.

"Your Majesty, listen to me. There might still be a way." The Doctor stepped forward.

"Ah, Doctor, this is a fleshy biped thing, is it not? Never say die." The Queen asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Stella crossed her arms.

"Fleshy bipeds are very stupid creatures, but the fight goes on. We'll win this war yet." The Queen said.

"Pilot Kelvin, what will they do to the city?" Stella asked.

"Well, the plan was spatial disintegration of this hundred mile vector." Kelvin answered.

"They're going to burn us out of space and time." The Doctor said.

"Kills all known bugs." Kelvin said. "Dead."

"And they'll vaporize us as well." Stella breathed out.

"Meregrass, what do we do?" The Queen looked to the frog.

"You're asking me?" Meregrass asked.

"You are my military advisor. You know tactics, you know weapons. Help us!" The Queen begged.

"I'd have happily helped you when I thought I was getting paid, but without this the weapons are useless. And without my money, you get nothing." Meregrass replied and started out of the tunnels.

"Meregrass. Meregrass!" The Queen called out. "Come back!"

"We need to keep track of Meregrass. He has the datachip we need to continue this treasure hunt." The Doctor said to Stella.

"It is decided. How do we surrender to the fleshy bipeds?" The Queen asked.

"Oh, at last. Pilot Kelvin, have you got a communications system?" The Doctor asked.

"Inside my helmet, sir, but it was damaged when I crashed." Kelvin replied.

"Oh, we'll soon have that sorted." The Doctor said as he used his sonic on it.

"Hurry, hurry." The Queen urged him on. "We want to surrender."

"Doctor, there's no protocol for negotiation with the Mantasphids." Kelvin said.

"Then make one." Stella replied.

"I can't! They invaded our homes, killed our families." Kelvin replied.

"They are also living, sentient beings that have a right to exist. Maybe not here, but somewhere." The Doctor shot back.

'Mantasphid Hive destruction commences in sixty seconds.'

"Ooo, that's not good." The Doctor said.

"Please, Doctor. Hurry." The Queen pressed.

"Doctor, listen, if the bugs can't surrender, surely we can, can't we?" Stella asked.

"You are brilliant!" The Doctor cheered. "Pilot, tell them to open up a visual channel."

"Control, this is Pilot Kelvin. Imperative you open a visual link to this helmet's communication system now. Please respond." Kelvin called out over the comm.

'Roger.'

"Hurry, Doctor!" The Queen begged.

"Ahoy there, ye Earth Command nobodies." The Doctor said in a pirate voice. "You got Doctor Vile, Pilot of the Constellations given you a big white flag. Fact is, me and me partner here…"

"Arr, Gunpowder Gertie at you service." Stella said from where she stood next to the Doctor.

"We been ruling it over these insect raiders, held their Queen here hostage. But, we have to admit, you got us beaten. Come on in and get us. We surrender!" The Doctor cut the transmission. "That should do it. Gunpowder Gertie?"

"One of my favorite female pirates back on Earth." Stella replied wistfully. "She was a lot of fun."

"What have you done, Doctor?" The Queen asked.

"Taken the rap for you, Queenie. Ended your war." The Doctor replied.

'All units, Hive destruction cancelled. Your priority now is to apprehend male human codename Doctor Bile and Gunpowder Gertie.'

"How can we thank you, Doctor?" The Queen asked.

"Easy. Work with the humans, not against them." The Doctor replied.

"Young Kelvin here can make a great ambassador." Stella said.

"Me?" Kelvin said in surprise.

"Now, listen, your Majesty. The human's farms will need power. Light and heat are hard to come by in an oil-starved universe, right?" The Doctor asked.

"And you're naturally phosphorescent." Stella pointed out.

"Think you could make a deal?" The Doctor asked.

"And you get all the dung you could ever want. Brilliant!" Stella said then looked to the Doctor. "So what's next?"

"We skedaddle out of here before Kelvin's mates arrive. Good luck, everyone." The Doctor said as he and Stella ran down the corridors.

"What now, catch up with Meregrass and go?" Stella asked.

"Oh, we've found him." The Doctor said looking down as what was left of Meregrass.

"Oh no." Stella bemoaned.

"Sudden dehydration. Take the datachip and let's go." The Doctor said.

"It's like Captain Kaliko all over again." Stella said picking up the chip.

"Isn't it just. We better run, we're criminals now and I don't want to be here when the authorities arrive." The Doctor said taking Stella's hand and together they ran back to the Tardis darting inside and taking off before the humans arrived.

"Next datachip located. It's er, ah, it's er, ooo." The Doctor said as he looked to the monitor.

"Where? Is it bad?" Stella asked.

"Are you wearing thermals?" The Doctor asked back jokingly as he set the Tardis into motion.

-0-

The Tardis landed on a baron frozen land, a blizzard whipping around stirring everything up. The Doctor was the first to come out into the brisk air, glancing back inside to Stella.

"Come on, you." The Doctor called out.

"Where are we?" Stella looked around the snowy landscape.

"Well, we've now met two people from the prison on Volag-Noc, right?" The Doctor said as he started to walk a little ahead of Stella.

"Right. But there's no prison here." Stella said right before blue laser bars appeared around them.

"You were saying?" The Doctor smirked before he dropped down inside the planet on an antigrav pad.

"Doctor!" Stella called out before she too slipped under ground on an antigrav pad.

"I thought you'd never get here." The Doctor commented.

"Oh you know me, I like to take my time, enjoy the scenery, and all that." Stella replied with a shrug looking around the hovering bots that surrounded them.

"We are visitors. Visitors, mind." The Doctor said before a prison warder-bot snatched his sonic screwdriver. "Oi!"

"This item is confiscated." The bot said.

"What?" Stella snapped then the bot ran a scanner over her.

"Scanning for malfeasance. No convictions. No confirmation of criminal activity." The bot concluded.

"Well…obviously." Stella said, trying not to sound as surprised as she was. She knew she had done more illegal things than she could possibly count, but she chalked it up to her new face she had gotten from regeneration.

"Scanning." The bot turned to the Doctor. "Three thousand and five outstanding convictions."

"Oh, that many?" The Doctor grimaced.

"With six thousand more to be taken into consideration." The bot went on.

"You bad, bad boy you." Stella shook her head.

"It's an unfair cop." The Doctor accused.

"Prison cell eight four four seven." The bot said and the Doctor is zoomed away.

"Doctor!" Stella called out.

"The Governor will see you now." The bot said.

"Good, great, I want to see him as well." Stella crossed her arms with a glare.

-0-

The Doctor was forced into a cell containing to bed and an android with one big red eye.

"Oh, hello. You're clearly an android, and I'm your new cellmate." The Doctor said as the android held out its big red eye to look at him. "You all right?"

"It hurts." He replied weakly.

"I'm the Doctor. Tell me the trouble." The Doctor said sliding on his glasses as he kneeled down in front of the android.

-0-

The governor's office was floating in the middle of the prison complex and Stella was escorted inside. She stood before the Governor who sat at the desk inspecting the sonic screwdriver.

"Interesting." The governor commented.

"So you're the Governor here huh? There's been a mistake." Stella said sternly.

"We don't make mistakes on Volag-Noc. Safe!" The wall safe behind him opened to reveal some gold coins, gold bars, a gun and an Infinity datachip.

"My boyfriend…" Stella started as the Governor placed the sonic screwdriver in the safe.

"Close." The governor ordered cut her off. "You were saying?"

"I…" Stella tried again.

"Ah yes, your…boyfriend. We're still collating charges, but he's been a very naughty boy. Minor traffic violations, fourteen hundred thousand. Invading library fines, two hundred and fifty counts." The Governor listed off.

"Well, that's nothing serious." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Planetary demolition." The Governor said.

"How many counts?" Stella asked with an annoyed sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Seventeen…no, eighteen." The Governor said.

"Oh boy." Stella shook her head.

"And all dating back three thousand years?" The Governor said in surprise.

"Well he had his reasons." Stella replied.

"Maybe so, but these charges have been extracted from his own brain. He knows what he's guilty of. And they've earned him, let's see now, two billion years in prison." The Governor said.

"Two billion." Stella echoed.

"He really should have taken back those library books." The Governor said and Stella face palmed. "Hang on, there's more. There's something here about a Doctor Vile, wanted for piracy, as well as his accomplice…you."

"Oh, well…" Stella trailed off.

"And something has come back on your scans, you've changed quite a bit Stella Quinn." The Governor said looking up from his screen. "You have a list her almost as long as your boyfriends, but at least you returned your books on time though."

-0-

The Doctor was working on his robotic cellmate, not really concerned knowing Stella would get him out one way or another. He was just glad that when they were searching they didn't confiscate the contents of his pocket, then he really would have been mad.

"So then, anyway, Caw then said. Did I mention Caw before? Beak, metal, bird, eats gold for breakfast." The Doctor was chatting away as he worked. "Anyway, he told us that Baltazar is after the Infinite, the legendary starship that has the power to create your heart's desire. You might know Baltazar, nasty flea, used to live in this place. Anyway, we're having to chase around, stopping here…"

"Ow." Lok yelped.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Hang on. You've been inhibited." The Doctor said.

"I have?" Lok asked.

"You couldn't commit a crime if you tried." The Doctor said in confusion.

"I could not?" Lok asked.

"Then you shouldn't be here at all. Oh, I'm not having this." The Doctor pulled a small module from Lok.

"Thank you." Lok said.

"Right then, we'll have to dig our way out. Don't suppose you concealed a teaspoon? I lost mine." The Doctor commented.

"There is a more direct way. Now." Lok used the big gun on the end of one arm to blast a big hole in the cell door.

-0-

The Governor was about to sentence Stella to one of the many, many cells of the prison when there was a large explosion and the lights went wonky.

"Oh dear lord, what is that man up to now?" Stella said in exasperation having no doubt the Doctor was involved in this.

"Warder, what's up with the lights?" The Governor demanded.

"Power fluctuation detected, Governor. A cell has been opened from within." Warder replied.

"Opened? Where?" The Governor snapped.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." Stella said as she rocked on her heels.

"Cell eight four four seven." The warder replied.

"That cell is off-limits!" The Governor said, his eyes wide.

"Wait, your tin pet there put the Doctor in cell eight four four seven? What is wrong with that cell?" Stella demanded, her worry for the Doctor spiking.

"No. I gave explicit orders no one was to be put in with the gover…" The man stopped short realizing what he was about to say.

"The Governor." Stella finished for him. "I should have known right away when I saw that datachip in your safe. So if you're not the Governor, who are you?"

"Don't you get it? He's escaped. Your friend's let him out." The man panicked.

"And we've only been here five minutes, that's my Doctor." Stella grinned proudly as something started hammering at the door to the office, then it started to cut its way in.

"No." The man coward back. "It's Lok."

The door fell inwards with a loud thud revealing the Doctor and Lok.

"Hello, starlight." The Doctor grinned as he swept her up into his arms. "You'll never guess who I'm with."

"Mmm, the real Governor?" Stella pretended to guess.

"Oh, you guessed." The Doctor fake pouted, only smiling when Stella placed a kiss on his cheek. "The thing is, if Lok here is the Governor, who are you?"

"Warder." The man called out and the warder's extendible arm grabbed Lok around its 'throat'. "Look what you've done, letting him out."

"Hang on, hang on. Hold this for a moment, will you?" The Doctor handed him the psychic paper.

"But there's nothing on it." He said in confusion.

"It's psychic." Stella said as the Doctor took it back.

"And it tells me you're Constantine Ethelred Gurney, prisoner. Ah ha! Convicted of larceny, blackmail, fraud, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Released…Released!" The Doctor said in shock.

"I did my time, I got let out, I broke back in." Gurney told them.

"That's new. Why?" Stella asked while Lok was blasting the other warder-bots that had come to help.

"Because of him, living here in luxury. He's an android, he don't even need it, but me? There are people across the seven galaxies who still want my head on a plate, putting my face on wanted posters. Wanted, dead or alive, open brackets preferably dead." Gurney snapped out angrily.

"Close brackets. Yeah, I get the picture." The Doctor nodded.

"There was this guy I met, sold me a nifty little program for the warders. They saw me as Lok, and Lok as me." Gurney told them.

"This guy. Name of Meregrass by any chance?" Stella asked.

"You know him! Great guy. Anyway, I kept Lok safely locked up until you come along." Gurney finshed just as Lok finally blasted the warder holding him. It shut down for a few moments, presumably to reboot.

"Free at last." Lok said then focused on the fake governor. "Gurney."

"Not now, Mister Lok. We did a deal." The Doctor stood between them.

"No deals. Creatures like Gurney are beyond redemption. Their rehabilitation is pointless." Lok replied. "Warder, all the prisoners in Volag-Noc are beyond rehabilitation. They must die."

"Commencing self-sterilisation on your command." Warder replied.

"You can't!" Stella called out.

"Stop it. Stop it now. It's not their fault." The Doctor tried.

"It is the only way to cure them." Lok said.

"Safe." Gurney grabbed the gun shooting Lok, damaging it.

"It's the only way. It's the only way." Lok started to repeat himself.

"Doctor, the prisoners." Stella said as she ran over to the computer.

"Right." The Doctor ran over to Stella's side. "Argh. Gurney, how do we stop the killing? I need to use that program Meregrass sold you so that the warders won't take Lok's orders any more.

"No longer my problem, Doctor. I'm getting out of here." Gurney had his arms full of gold, and the datachip.

"The datachip!" Stella said.

"Gurney!" The Doctor called out as Gurney zoomed up to the surface on an antigrav pad. "Stop!"

"Doctor, save the prisoners, I'm going after Gurney." Stella said getting her own gravity pad.

"Stella." The Doctor started.

"I'll be careful, I promise." Stella winked before she zoomed up after Gurney. The Doctor let out an annoyed groan as he turned his attention back to the computer.

"Order terminated." The computer said.

"Oh, yes. Skill. Now, where's me sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor cheered just before Lok collapsed, breaking his desk. "Mind, you'll do yourself a damage.

-0-

Stella rushed after Gurney who had dropped a gold bar on his way up. He was easy to catch up to since he was loaded down with so much loot.

"There's nowhere to run, Gurney." Stella called out over the wind.

"I've got to get away from here." Gurney collapsed.

"Gurney? Gurney?" Stella leaned over him, and got the gun pointed at her face.

"Greener than a seasick kitten, aren't you? Take me with you in your ship." Gurney ordered.

"Ok, ok...I just have to get the key ok?" Stella pretended to do so before quickly grabbing his gun wrestling it from him, losing the flowers from her hair in the process, and pointing the gun at him.

"You're not going to kill me." Gurney said, though his nervousness was apparent. It took a lot to be able to sweat in this freezing environment.

"Right you are." Stella unloaded the guns energy cell then snapped in all in half before throwing it away, not noticing Gurney slowly reaching behind his back. "Now we are going to go back into the prison and…"

"No, it can't be." Gurney cut her off starring fearfully behind her. Stella whirled around hearing the beating of mechanical wings, her eyes going wide.

"What?!" Stella breathed out as Caw and Baltazar are flew through the snow directly for them.

"Revenge! Finally." Baltazar cheered.

"Baltazar." Stella said, her eyes narrowed.

"The final datachip at last." Baltazar went on and that was when Stella saw Gurney draw another gun he had hidden.

"Gurney, no!" Stella tried to stop him, but wasn't quick enough. Gurney shot Caw, sending him crashing to the frozen ground, where he lay still and un-moving. "Caw!"

"Oh no you don't." Baltazar chased after Gurney who was making a run for it.

"Caw?" Stella ran over to Caw, kneeling by his side.

"Sorry, Miss Stella. Caw's been a dirty birdie." Caw moaned.

"So you were working with him all the time. You sent us on this hunt for the datachips on his orders." Stella said sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's the gold, see. He promised me all the gold I could eat." Caw explained.

"Caw." Stella gently stroked his beak.

"Gurney, he got me right in the fusion chamber. I'm done for now." Caw said weakly.

"There must be something I can do." Stella tried to think.

"There's not." The Doctor said as he walked up beside her, kneeling down next to her wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Doctor, we have to help him. We have to do something." Stella looked to him tearfully. "Please."

"I'm sorry love, Caw runs on gold fusion. Once his reactor's burned out, that's it." The Doctor held her close as Caw gasped his last breath out, then his eyes went dark.

"Caw? Caw!" Stella called out, but he was gone.

"Good afternoon, Doctor. We have some unfinished business." Baltazar held up the datachip, then held out his hooked hand, pointing it threateningly at them. "Get up." The Doctor and Stella got up slowly, then they were herded by Baltazar to the Tardis. "Get in. Turn around. Hands in the air."

"So how'd you find us? It's very tricky to track a Tardis." The Doctor commented.

"I had insider information. Have you met Squawk?" Baltazar replied as tiny metal bird flew from Caw's gift to Stella.

"My brooch!" Stella said, aggravated at herself.

"Oh, no." The Doctor mumbled.

"This little accessory has helped me track you every step of the way. Fly away, birdie." Baltazar told them and Squawk flew out of the open Tardis door.

"An accessory to murder." The Doctor said.

"Surely that's the both of you. You needed a little bit of help collecting the datachips. I knew my poor old cellmates who told me all about the Infinite would never willingly give you theirs. First there was Kaliko, then there was Meregrass. Now he dried up very quickly. And that was Gurney's. Pick it up." Baltazar ordered the Doctor who did as he was told.

"This is why you needed us, isn't it. You knew only the Tardis could track each datachip from planet to planet." Stella said bitterly.

"I knew only you would have something that could read datachips older than recorded history itself. Off you go." Baltazar said and the time travelers sat about activating the chip. The Tardis console produced a 3D starmap from the datachip.

"The Hesperus galaxy." The Doctor said.

"Next." The map zoomed into a planetary system.

"And that'll be the Caris system." Stella said.

"It's a map telling us the location of the Infinite." Baltazar said, getting eager. "Keep going."

"I spy asteroid seven five seven four B?" The Doctor looked to Stella who nodded. "Yeah, B."

"Set your controls. We're going." Baltazar ordered.

"This isn't a taxi!" The Doctor snapped.

"Set the controls or Miss Stella gets skewered." Baltazar threatened, pointing his hooks at Stella.

"Look, Baltazar, the Infinite, it's a myth, a legend. But even if it does exist, even if it contains a fraction of the power everyone claims, it'll consume you. Destroy you." The Doctor tried.

"No, it'll give me my heart's desire, Doctor. So set the controls!" Baltazar ordered placing his hooks against Stella's neck. Reluctantly the Doctor obeyed setting the controls, not wanting any harm to come to Stella. "That's the course laid in?"

"Yes." The Doctor glared.

"Then all you have to do is push the button." Baltazar said.

"Well, more or less." The Doctor started to get an inkling at where this was going.

"Then I don't need you any more, do I." Baltazar said.

"Er, no." The Doctor said, his inkling confirmed. A green flash from Baltazar's hook arm sent the Doctor flying out of the open door and into the snow.

"Doctor!" Stella called out rushing for him, only for the doors to slam in her face, She whirled around, her eyes narrowed, looking to Baltazar who had already pressed the button sending them hurtling through space to the infinite.

"Stella?! No. No!" The Doctor scrambled to his feet, the Tardis gone along with Stella. "Stella!"

The Doctor felt his whole world tilt as he looked around, his eyes falling to the ground where the cluster of flowers from Stella's hair was peeking out from the snow. He scooped them up gently brushing the snow from them, his face going hard.

-0-

The Tardis was in flight and Stella sat in the captain's chair, her arms crossed and fierce glare trained on the pirate scum.

"He'll be back." Stella said, her voice colder than ice.

"He's a thousand light years away, alone in the cold. You won't be seeing him again for a while. Not before I get my heart's desire, anyway." Baltazar replied, waving off her threat.

"If you think that will stop him then you're crazier than he is." Stella stood to her feet. "He will come for us and there is nothing that has ever been created that can stop him."

"Us?" Baltazar looked to her.

"The Tardis and I." Stella ground out as the Tardis landed. He took hold of Stella pulling her out of the Tardis by her arm. Before them, embedded in the asteroid was a large ship that Stella likened to a spacey futuristic Titanic.

"The wreck of the Infinite I presume." Stella muttered.

"She was smashed to bits centuries' back, flotsam spread out over half the galaxy. I found out on Volag-Noc that Kaliko, Meregrass and Gurney had all come by bits of the fight recorder." Baltazar said starring up at the massive ship.

"Aw, and they wouldn't share them with you?" Stella fake pouted.

"Not even with each other." Baltazar said as they walked up to a large gash in the shape of an x on the side of the boat.

"I guess X marks the spot." Stella muttered.

"In you go. You're looking for the hold." Baltazar said.

"The hold? That would be…" Stella fell into a hole.

"Down. Yep." Baltazar commented.

Stella hit the ground of the hold with a thud, but luckily her cyborg body was more than able to take the impact with no mortal damage. She groaned as she stood to her feet dusting off her clothes as she looked around.

"Well no bones broken, so that's something." Stella sighed then heard something moving nearby. "Hello?" A shadowy figure appeared ahead of her, instantly putting her on alert. "Who's there? Answer me!"

"Hello." The Doctor stepped into the light and relief flooded through Stella.

"Doctor! I knew it! I knew you'd be back." Stella rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him, and he wrapped his arms around her in return. "Wait a minute. How?"

"Shush." The Doctor shushed her, placing his finger against her lips.

-0-

"Girl? Girlie? Stella?" Baltazar called into the ship, but there was no answer.

"Watch out below!" The Doctor was flying in on a giant metal bird, a vacuum breather strapped to his face.

"What?" Baltazar said in shock.

"Ahoy there. Meet Squawk. He's grown up now." The Doctor said having a little trouble landing causing Baltazar to laugh. "Haven't got the hang of landing yet."

The Doctor and Squawk finally stuck the landing, but it sent the Doctor flying off of him, crashing to the ground where he lay still

"Doctor?" Squawk cocked his head to the side.

"Out for the count, squawk." Baltazar replied. "And I thought I could rely on you at least."

"Doctor says you're a bad influence, like you were with me Dad." Squawk said.

"And now I have exactly what you need. Gold. Lots and lots of lovely glittering gold. Keep you fed for years." Baltazar enticed him.

"Oi!" The Doctor threw his vacuum-breather at Baltazar, knocking him down. "What do I keep on telling you? Don't listen to the villains!"

"That hurt." Baltazar complained as the Doctor charged up to him gripping his by his shirt and hoisting him.

"Well unless you want to hurt a lot worse you'll tell me what I want to know. Where is she? Where's Stella?" The Doctor demanded, shaking him hard.

-0-

"But what about the treasure?" Stella asked glancing around the hold, the Doctor's arms still around her.

"Your heart's desire." The Doctor said, his eyes lighting up with silver energy.

"Of course. You're not the Doctor." Stella said in realization as she stepped back out of his arms. "My heart's desire, indeed." The fake Doctor walked toward her making her back up. "Now you just stay back, there's only room in my heart for one Doctor thank you very much."

"Excuse me." The Doctor's voice called out and Stella's gaze snapped to him a wide smile on her lips. "I think that's my girl you're about to corner."

"There you are love." Stella smiled rushing into the real Doctor's arms, laughing as he swung her around and sharing a quick loving kiss with each other. Out of the corner of her eye Stella could see that the other Doctor was still there. "Can you make him go away?"

"That's up to you, I'm afraid. You conjured him up." The Doctor said, looking a bit smug.

"But how am I supposed to…" Stella started.

"Heart's desire." The fake Doctor said.

"Oh, I don't believe I walked into this." Stella shook her head as the fake Doctor flickered. "Stop with the smug smile." Stella glanced at the Doctor who was indeed still smiling cheekily before looked back to the fake. "I already have my heart's desire, you're not real." Her heart's desire vanished and she focused back on her Doctor. "There we go, I don't think I could handle more than one Theta."

"No more than I could handle more than one of you my starlight." The Doctor said noticing the glow behind him. "Oh, don't even try to find my heart's desire."

The glow disappeared and the Doctor focused back on Stella smiling as he let his gaze wonder over her, happy to have her back in his arms.

"Hello you, proper you." Stella smiled as they held each other close, their foreheads resting against each other's. The Doctor brought her into a kiss that he deepened, holding her as close to himself as he could and running his fingers along the lines of her neck making her shiver. Slowly they pulled apart, pecking each other's lips a few times.

"Ah. Now then, aren't you going to ask me how I got here, and hear all about my adventures on Volag-Noc? How I bottle-fed Squawk with my own gold and reprogrammed Lok to run a better prison?" The Doctor asked her in excitement.

"Doctor, how long has it been?" Stella asked gently, seeing past his fake excitement.

"It's been three years." The Doctor said softly, holding her against him, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

"Three years?" Stella echoed, burying herself against him.

"Well, two and three quarters. We gained a bit of that by flying past light speed, of course." The Doctor reassured her.

"Light speed? How?" Stella asked.

"I gave Squawk's engines a bit of pep, bit of zing, bit of…" The Doctor started smugly.

"Va-va-voom?" Stella finished with a grin.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded then he reached into his pocket taking out the cluster of flowers that had fallen out of Stella's hair. He reached up gently replacing them back in her hair above her right ear. She beamed up at him as they tightened their arms around one another.

"I knew you'd be back." Stella pecked him on the lips.

"I will always come for you." The Doctor pecked her lips back.

"Good." Stella nuzzled against him, resting her head on his chest. "So, this is the Infinite."

"Every pirate and freebooter and treasure hunter dreams of it and wants to find this." The Doctor commented as they rocked back and forth.

"Their heart's desire." Stella said, enjoying the way the Doctor's fingers danced along her back.

"Whatever power this place once had is fading away daily. The whole ship's only held together by wishes and hopes." The Doctor said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"There's nothing living here, is there?" Stella asked cautiously.

"Not now. One of the great Old Ones was once. It died out here, alone and lost, screaming its rage and fury into the solitude until its unique power dissipated. Just left a little fading echo, enough to give us a glimpse of our heart's desire." The Doctor said and then they heard Baltazar laughing having found his way into the hold.

"Oh, no." The Doctor and Stella groaned as a massive pile of gold bars filled the hold, bigger than a dragon's horde.

"Gold. Diamonds. Treasure, Doctor, Stella, enough treasure to buy me a new ship. A whole fleet. And I can destroy you, Earth, Volag-Noc, and everything in between." Baltazar laughed.

"Oh, be scourge of the galaxy again, is that the best you can think of?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's not real. It's just an echo of the power." Stella tried.

"He's not listening, Stella. The ship's so old and rusted, just held together by wishful thinking." The Doctor said and with one whiz of the sonic screwdriver, and the horde vanished and the superstructure began to crumble.

"Come on, Captain Useless." Stella called out to Balatazar who was morning the loss of his vast treasure. They all ran out of the hold, Balatazar following them. The Doctor and Stella got back to the Tardis first though.

"Sorry, full up. There'll be another one along in a minute." The Doctor said shitting the doors in the pirates face.

"No, Doctor, you can't leave me here!" Baltazar called out as the Tardis dematerialized and the Infinite broke apart.

"I know he was rotten to the core, but still…" Stella commented as she watched him run around the console.

"Oh, I left him a way out." The Doctor grinned.

-0-

"Squawk!" Baltazar called out as the metal bird carried him off.

-0-

"Of course, it'd only matter if I didn't know exactly where Squawk was going to drop him off." The Doctor said.

-0-

"Curse you, Doctor. Curse you." Baltazar yelled as his cell door slammed shut.

-0-

"Searching for your heart's desire, Stella, never been all it's cracked up to be. Best to just let it find you." The Doctor kissed her gently and lovingly holding her close, they stayed like that for a time, the Doctor happy to have her in his arms once again. He slowly pulled away from her, but keeping her hand in his as he started on the console again. "Now then, off we go."

"Where to?" Stella asked curiously.

"You'll see." The Doctor replied landing the Tardis. "Now close your eyes." The Doctor ordered and Stella gave him one more searching look before doing so, an excited smile playing along her lips. The Doctor took her by her hands leading her out of the Tardis, the doors closing behind them. "Keep them closed for a bit longer."

"Doctor, what are you up to?" Stella questioned, still smiling.

"Stuff." The Doctor replied before he stopped. He stared at Stella taking her in for a moment, wanting to remember every moment. "Ok, open your eyes."

Stella did so and found herself in an expanse of pure darkness. There wasn't a light in sight save for the glowing markings on her skin.

"Are we on Obsidian? That planet of perpetual darkness." Stella glanced around before looking to the Doctor in confusion. He winked at her as he reached into his pocket taking out a black orb.

"Welcome Stella my love to Cantantes Lucida Mundi." The Doctor took out his sonic at the orb which then started to play the instrumental version of Pure Imagination by Fiona Apple, but the really amazing thing that took her breath away was when the plant life around them lit up in a multitude of colors along with the beat of the music. "Which means Singing Bright World."

Stella felt her jaw drop at the beauty of everything around her, nature in beat with music, it was astounding. The air filled pinpoints of light like fireflies floating from the flowers into the air surrounding them bathing everything in light. Stella gazed around herself in wonder, smiling softly as she raised her hand catching one of the lights in the palm of her hand before softly blowing it away.

"This is amazing." Stella said softly as she turned on the spot taking it all in.

Turning back to the Doctor who had his hand held out to her as the music slowly changed to "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge, one of her favorite performances.

"Care to dance?" He asked with a playful grin.

"I'd love to." Stella slipped her hand in his, smiling when he pulled her close so that they were touching.

The Doctor guided her into a flowing gentle waltz that kept in time with the music and Stella couldn't help but to feel a serge go through her as their eyes locked. She could stare into those eyes forever, looking into the soul of the Time Lord she had come to love so much.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more

The way he made her feel, the way he connected with her, just everything about him was so unlike anything she had ever experienced before, the best way she could put it was that her soul resounded with his, like to pieces becoming whole.

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

She could feel it to a physical level, her love for him, like it was trying to escape from her heart just to reach him. She felt her smile widen to the point that it almost hurt, but she didn't care, his own face mirroring her smile.

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Oh that smile, that smile lit up his whole universe like a beacon calling him out of the darkness he so often found himself in. With one touch of her hand he felt his spirit raise and new hope fill him like never before.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

It all revolves around you

The Doctor tightened his arms around her as they moved wanting her to be as close to him as possible. He had never felt so complete, in his life, there was no doubt in his head that Stella was made for him. She was kind, brilliant, understanding, and just perfect in his eyes. He was ready and he could only hope that she was as well.

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide

The Doctor gently spun her out then back to him, but when Stella went to put her hand back into his there was a small velvet box between them. She froze as a small gasp escaped her lips and her eyes went wide. She slowly moved her hand from his staring down at the box then meeting his gaze as he lowered himself down to one knee opening the box revealing a ring like no other she had ever seen.

It had a band of a rare blue precious metal from Gallifrey called Hyacintho and embedded into the band in the shape of a hexagon was a Chrysolitus, a rare jewel of Gellifrey with the body color of pink and flashes of orange fucia with opal like over flashes of blue and lavender embedded into it.

But I love you, I love you

Until the end of time

(Until the end of time)

"All of time and space and I couldn't imagine spending it with anyone else, but you. Stella Quinn, my beautiful starlight, will you take this ring I forged within the heart of a dwarf star, a ring that will never break like my love for you, will you marry me?" The Doctor gazed up at her, his eyes filled with hope and so much love.

"Yes!" Stella said right away, nearly crying as he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger as he stood up.

"A perfect fit." The Doctor said wrapping his arms around her pulling her close.

"Just like us." Stella smiled before the Doctor brought her into a deep passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN:**_

 _ **This is a combination of Planet of the Dead and Waters of Mars.**_

-0-

The Doctor and Stella walked down the street hand in hand, swinging their joined hands back and forth as they went. The Doctor was in his pin stripped brown suit, plum colored dress shirt, maroon tie, white sneakers, and his long brown coat.

Stella wore a pair of brown gladiator sandals, brown cargo shorts, a pink lace vest coat that reached down to her knees fringed at the end, an olive green quarter length bell sleeved peasant shirt crop top underneath it, and a pink scarf head band embroidered with green ivy in her hair allowing the rest to hang loose down her back.

Every once in a while Stella would look down at her engagement ring smiling brightly which made the Doctor grin as well. He had never seen Stella this happy and to be the reason for it was just…great. The Doctor held up her hand pressing a kiss to the back of it, sharing in her happiness, before they got onto the bus.

"You're just in time, mate." The bus driver said as the Doctor used his psychic paper as an oyster card allowing them onto the bus. They sat across the aisle from a woman dressed completely in black with a large black back pack. The Doctor reached over offering her a piece of the chocolate egg that he had been nibbling on.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is my fiancé Stella." The Doctor introduced them; he couldn't get enough of calling Stella that, well at least until he got to call her wife.

"Happy Easter." Stella smiled to Christina as the bus took off.

"The funny thing is, I don't often do Easter. I can never find it. It's always at a different time. Although I remember the original. Between you and me, what really happened was…" The Doctor started to tell her, but then his pocket started beeping, the Doctor looked down then handed the rest of the egg to the Christina. "Oh. Sorry, hold on to that for me."

"Actually, go on, have it. Finish it." Stella added. "It's full of sugar and I'm determined that he keeps these teeth. His smile is half the reason I fell for him."

"I rather like yours as well love, besides you're one to talk, all of those loll's you've been eating." The Doctor grinned pressing a kiss to her forehead as he pulled a hand-held gizmo which was lit up from his pocket holding it up to his ear.

"I can't help it; I just started having these cravings for them." Stella shrugged as she took a rainbow colored one out and popped it into her mouth, her tenth one that day.

"Ah. Oh, we've got excitation. I'm picking up something very strange." The Doctor said looking over his gizmo.

"I know the feeling." Christina muttered.

"Rhondium particles, that's what we're looking for. This thing detects them." The Doctor told Christina.

"Look, this should go round, that little dish there." Stella flicked the disk trying to get it to move with no luck.

"Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?" Christina asked sarcastically.

"Just let me do this and…" Stella started to fiddle with the device and finally the dish began to turn.

"Ah, the little dish is going round, good job love." The Doctor said ruffling her hair making her pout as she slapped his hand away and fixed her hair back.

"Fascinating." Christina rolled her eyes.

"And round. Whoa." The Doctor yelped as the machine sparked sending them everywhere. The blonde woman in front brushed the sparks off her hair shooting them a look.

"Excuse me. Do you mind?" Angela snapped as the Doctor and Stella stood up.

"Sorry. That was my little dish." The Doctor apologized.

"Can't you turn that thing off?" Christina snapped.

"What was your name?" Stella looked from the device to the Christina.

"Christina." She answered.

"Christina, hold on tight. Everyone, hold on!" The Doctor called out as there was a sudden jolt and everyone was thrown around. White light filled all of the windows as the ride became mora violent sending everyone everywhere.

"Oh, the voices. The voices. They're screaming." Carmen, the lady in the back with her husband, called out as windows broke and sparks flew.

"What's going on?" Nathan called out as the bright light flooding the bus intensified and more jolting sent the Doctor to the ground, Stella landing on top of him with a thud. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her holding her close as Stella reached out grabbing the legs of the nearby seats holding them steady. Then suddenly the bus stopped and the white light had been replaced with golden light. Stella slowly let go of the now bent legs of the chair as she raised herself up looking around.

"Stella, love, as much as I love…this, we are in a rather public place." The Doctor commented and Stella looked down at him confused before she realized the position they were in with her straddling him. She blushed bright red shooting to her feet while the Doctor clambered to his feet with a cheeky smile.

"Where are we?" Stella looked out the window, pointedly not making eye contact with the Doctor knowing he would have that teasing look in his eye.

"Let's find out." The Doctor said taking her hand and going outside followed by Christina. "End of the line." They looked out over the sandy dune filled desert that stretched as far as they eyes could see. "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton."

"Deserts, why is it always deserts, I hate deserts." Stella grumbled irritably as the others except for the couple that were in the back came out of the bus looking around in shock.

"It's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them." Angela gasped out shielding her eyes as she looked up at the sky.

"Just gets better and better." Stella bit her lip, feeling the heat around her.

"Like when all those planets were up in the sky." Barclay said.

"But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, man, we're on another world." Barclay said in shock.

"It's still intact, though. Not as bad as it looks, and the chassis's still holding together. My boss is going to murder me." The driver looked up at the double decker bus.

"Can you still drive it?" Angela asked.

"Oh no, no, no. The wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never going to budge." The driver shook his head.

The Doctor and Stella walked out a few paces from the other, the Doctor kneeling down and shifting through the sand, holding it up and letting it fall through his fingers. Christina, who had joined them, got out a pair of sunglasses from her rucksack and slipped them on.

"Ready for every emergency." Christina smirked. The Doctor soniced his spectacle lenses black as Stella pulled out her round wire pink tented spectacles.

"Us too." The Doctor grinned then went back to examining the sand.

"And what's your names?" Christina asked.

"Stella Quinn." Stella replied as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail tying it with her scarf band.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"Name, not rank." Christina said.

"The Doctor."

"Surname?" Christina tried.

"The Doctor."

"You're called the Doctor?" Christina asked.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor still stared at the sand.

"That's not a name. That's a psychological condition." Christina scoffed.

"Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else." The Doctor tasted the sand then made a face spitting it out. "Glah. Not good."

"Well, it wouldn't be. It's sand." Christina remarked.

"No, it tastes like…" The Doctors eyes widened, glancing up at Stella. "…never mind."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Christina asked, but he didn't answer shooting to his feet.

"Doctor." Stella placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to glance down at her, her breath catching in her throat as she realized what the sand was.

"Hold on a minute. I saw you, mate, you and your girlfriend." Barclay said as he and the others walked over to them. "You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?"

"Oh, humans on buses, always blaming me." The Doctor grumbled as Stella nodded in agreement. "Look, look, if you must know, we were tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby."

"But it was a tiny little hole. No danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it." Stella said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"But then where is it? There's nothing. There's just sand." The driver argued.

"All right. You want proof?" The Doctor pulled his worried gaze from Stella. "We drove through this."

The Doctor scooped up a handful of sand and threw it into the air causing a wibbly thing to appear before them.

"And that's?" Angela asked.

"A door." The Doctor replied. "A door in space.

"So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?" The driver asked.

"The bus came through, but we can't." Stella shook her head.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The driver ran towards the wibbly thing.

"No, no, don't." The Doctor called out, but he wasn't listening.

"I'm going home, mate!" The driver replied.

"I said don't." The Doctor tried, but the driver entered the wibbly thing and screamed, burning briefly becoming nothing more than a skeleton then he disappeared.

"He was a skeleton, man. He was bones. Just bones." Barclay breathed out falling to the ground in shock.

"It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal." The Doctor gestured to the bus.

"Rather like a Faraday cage?" Christina commented.

"Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, because the metal conducts the lightning right through." Nathan said as he comforted Angela. "We did it in school."

"But if we can only travel back inside the bus? A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open." Christina said.

"Well, slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope. Fingers crossed?" Stella held up her crossed fingers.

"Then we have to drive five tons of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?" Christina asked them.

"I'd say nine and a half tons, but the point still stands, yes." The Doctor said looking to Stella who nodded in agreement.

"Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline. Which starts with appointing a leader." Christina said.

"Yes. At last. Thank you. So…" The Doctor nodded.

"Well, thank goodness you've got me." Christina cut him off. "Everyone do exactly as I say. Inside the bus immediately."

"Is it safe in there?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower." Christian replied the ushered them all back inside the bus. "Come on. All of you. Right now. And you two. The Doctor, Stella."

"Yes, ma'am." The Doctor said.

"Up. Come on." Christina pulled Barclay up. Stella started toward the bus with the Doctor, but he stopped her for a moment looking to her in concern.

"Stella…" The Doctor started.

"I'll be fine, it's not as bad as being directly on the sun or inside of the volcano, I can stand it for a while longer." Stella assured him placing a hand on his upper arm. "But I'd rather not linger if we don't have to."

"We won't, we'll be out of here in no time." The Doctor said wrapping his arm around her waist. "But, this should help." The Doctor clasped a thin copper cuff bracelet onto her right wrist with an icy blue stone in the middle and Stella let out a breath of relief as a cool feeling rushed over her. "Temperature regulator with a Hiburnus Crystal, it should take the edge off, but don't overdo it."

"Thank you love, it's lovely and functional." Stella smiled standing up on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to his lips which he happily returned before they walked back to the bus.

-0-

They were all seated on the bus listening to Christina who stood in the front as she gave them a speech. The Doctor and Stella were sharing a seat in the more shaded back area, the Doctor doing what he could to keep her cool.

"Point five." Christina had been telling them all that they was giving them the run down. "The crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more." Nathan tried to discreetly smell himself. "Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina. This man is apparently the Doctor and his fiancé Stella."

"Hello." The Doctor waved.

"Hi." Stella smiled.

"And you?" Christina turned to Nathan

"Nathan." He replied followed by the others.

"I'm Barclay."

"Angela. Angela Whittaker."

"My name's Louis. Everyone calls me Lou. And this is Carmen." Lou introduced himself as well as his wife.

"Excellent. Memorize those names. There might be a test." Christina told them. "Point seven. Assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Doctor and Stella."

"I thought you were in charge." Stella pointed out.

"I am. And a good leader utilizes her strength. You seem to be the brainboxs, you and her. So, start boxing." Christina replied.

"Right." The Doctor said moving so that he was now setting on the back of his chair, his feet in the seat. "So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident."

"No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway? Someone made it for a reason." Carmen said, her eyes fearful.

"How do you know?" Stella asked her curiously.

"She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just tell things. We do the lottery twice a week." Lou said proudly.

"You don't look like millionaires." Christina scoffed.

"No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift." Lou shot back.

"Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?" The Doctor held his hand behind his back.

"Three." Carmen answered, and then he changed it. "Four."

"Very good. Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun." The Doctor said as he came closer to her. "What can you see, Carmen? Tell me, what's out there?"

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind, and shining." Carmen said, the fear in her eyes growing.

"What is it?" Stella asked.

"Death. Death is coming." Carmen breathed out and panic erupted in the bus.

"We're going to die." Angela sobbed.

"I knew it, man. I said so." Barclay said.

"We can't die out here. No one's going to find us." Nathan looked close to hyper ventilating.

"This isn't exactly helping." Christina tried to calm them down.

"You can shut up too. We're not your soldiers." Barclay snapped.

"That's not doing any good." Christina pressed.

"Quiet." Lou called out, but it did no good.

"Will we be bones, like the bus driver?" Nathan asked.

"Stop whimpering, all of you." Christiana ordered.

"All right now, stop it. Everyone, stop it!" Stella called out loudly standing to her feet causing everyone to go silent. "Thank you, now Angela, look at me. Angela? Angela? Answer me one question, Angela. That's it. At me, at me." Stella kneeled down in front of Angela so she was looking at her. "There we go. Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Angela sobbed.

"This is very important, could save your life, now answer the question." Stella pressed as the Doctor watched her fondly.

"Just home." Angela shrugged.

"And what's home?" Stella asked.

"Me and Mike. And Suzanne. That's my daughter. She's eighteen." Angela smiled.

"Suzanne. Good. It means graceful lily. Beautiful name." Stella smiled before she looked to Barclay. "What about you?"

"Don't know. Going round Tina's." Barclay replied.

"Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?" Stella questioned.

"Not yet." Barclay smirked.

"Good boy." Stella grinned looking to Nathan. "What about you, Nathan?"

"Bit strapped for cash. I lost my job last week. I was going to stay in and watch TV." Nathan shrugged.

"Brilliant." Stella said then looked to Lou and Carmen. "And you two?"

"I was going to cook." Lou smiled looking lovingly to Carmen.

"It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up." Carmen said, sending Lou a loving look in return.

"What's for tea?" Stella asked.

"Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special." Lou said shaking his head.

"Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy, mmm." Stella said with a hum. "What about you, Christina?"

"I was going so far away." Christina answered hesitantly.

"Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina." Stella grinned as Barclay.

"Hey." Barclay said, looking at in mock anger.

"Kidding." Stella held up her hands. "But just think of them. Because that planet out there, all three suns, wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing, compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people." Stella walked back over to the Doctor taking his hand in hers. "Hold on to that, because we're going to get there. The Doctor and I promise. We're going to get you home."

-0-

Nathan and Barclay fetched seats from the bus bringing them out to the Doctor and Stella as Christina watched.

"Here we go." Barclay said showing them the seats.

"That's my boys. See, we lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and we reverse into it." The Doctor grinned.

"Let some air out of the tires. Just a little bit. It spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip against the sand." Christina told them.

"Oh, that's good." The Doctor complimented.

"Holidays in the Kalahari." Christina said.

"Yeah, but those wheels go deep." Barclay pointed out.

"Then start digging." Christina replied.

"With what?" Barclay asked.

"With this." Christina took a spade from her rucksack which the Doctor takes then handed it to Barclay.

"Got anything else in there?" Stella eyed her bag.

"Try that. It might help with the seats." Christina handed Nathan a small axe.

"Thanks." Nathan smiled taking it and running back into the bus.

"I can't find the keys." Angela called out from the driver's seat.

"Oh no, buses don't have keys." The Doctor said as they went over to her. "There's a master switch, then it's one button to start, the other one to stop, yeah?"

"Right. Hold on. Oh, I've got it. Here we go. Hold tight. Ding, ding." Angela started the engine and a graunching sounds came from it so she turned it off.

"Ooo, that doesn't sound too good." The Doctor grimaced.

"Let me take a look." Stella said leading the way back to the smoking engine with the Doctor and Christina behind her. Stella opened up the engine waving away the smoke until she could see clearly then let out a groan. "Oh, never mind losing half the top deck. You know what's worse? Sand." Stella ran her fingers over the sand that coated the engine. "Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up. I'm going to need an extra pair of hands for this one. Anyone here know mechanics?"

"Me." Barclay said coming over to them. "I did a two week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but…"

"Off you go, then." The Doctor cut him off and he ran over to Stella.

"We'll try stripping the air filter and see what that does then move onto the injector and intake manifold." Stella said as she started in on the filter, the tips of her fingers glowing.

"I love it when you talk mechanics." The Doctor commented with a cheeky grin.

"You should hear me explain about the fuel injection system of a Starliner six series." Stella winked at him making him grin even wider.

"Can you two flirt later, we're in the midst of a situation." Christina rolled her eyes.

"Right, fast as you can love. Back in two ticks." The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute. You're the man with all the answers. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Christina said hefting up her bag as they walked away from the bus and off into the dunes.

"Easier if you left that backpack behind." The Doctor commented.

"Where I go, it goes." Christina replied.

"A backpack with a spade and an axe. Christina, who's going so far away, and yet scared by the sound of a siren. Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"You can talk. Let's just say we're three equal mysteries counting your fiancé." Christina scoffed.

"We make quite the trio." The Doctor grinned.

"We don't make any sort of trio, thank you very much." Christina replied. "Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?"

"I don't know, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet right now." The Doctor grimaced.

"And do you think we can?" Christina asked.

"I live in hope." The Doctor replied.

"That must be nice." Christina said. "It's Christina de Souza. To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza."

"Ooo, that's handy, because I'm a Lord and my fiancé's a Lady, brand new one in fact." The Doctor said, smiling as he thought of Stella.

"Seriously? The Lord and Lady of where?" Christina asked.

"It's quite a big estate." The Doctor replied.

"No, but there's something more about you two. That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you stride around this place, like…" Christina trailed off in thought.

"Like?" The Doctor looked to her.

"Like you're not quite…" Christian started to put it together.

"Anyway, come on." The Doctor cut her off. "Allons-y."

"Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar." (Yes, but not if we got to a nightmare) Christina replied.

"Oh, nice." The Doctor grinned as the came to the crest of another dune looking to the distance where the horizon was very hazy. "Ah, don't like the look of that."

"Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away." Christina said.

"But getting closer." The Doctor pointed out.

"If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds." Christiana said fearfully.

"It's a storm. Who says its sand?" The Doctor questioned before he turned racing back to the bus with Christina hot on his heels.

-0-

Barclay glanced to Stella's glowing blue finger tips, his eyes widening as he heard a strange noise coming from them. She moved her hands over the engine only pausing here and there for brief moments as she tried to resonate the sand out of it.

"How…what…?" Barclay looked to her.

"I'm a cyborg." Stella replied.

"Really?!" Blarclay said in interest. "Like in the movies?"

"A bit yeah." Stella nodded with a grin.

"Cool." Barclay said just as Stella looked up from the engine to see the Doctor and Christina running for the bus. She shot to her feet meeting the Doctor just as they made it.

"Doctor? What is it?" Stella asked taking note of his troubled look.

"Bad, very bad, I need a mobile." The Doctor answered as the others gathered around.

"Mine's in the bus." Barclay replied and they all ran back into the bus, where Carmen seemed to be in a kind of trance, a terrifying one if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"Closer, and closer, and closer." Carmen repeated.

"Where is it?" The Doctor asked.

"There. There on the seat." Barclay pointed the Doctor snatched up the mobile phone.

"You're hardly going to get a signal. We're on another planet." Christina said as the Doctor soniced the phone into unlimited roaming.

"Oh, just watch me. Right. Now, bit of hush, thank you. Got to remember the number, very important number." The Doctor dialed the number in and ringing filled the bus.

"Hello, Pizza Geronimo?" someone answered.

"Seven six, not six seven, love." Stella corrected him.

"Right, I knew that." The Doctor muttered as he re-dialed.

"This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options. If you want to…" The automated answering service answered.

"Oh, I hate these things." The Doctor grumbled.

"If you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog." Angela told him.

"Thank you, Angela." The Doctor said as he did as she told him.

"UNIT helpline. Which department would you like?" A woman answered.

"Listen, it's the Doctor. It's me." The Doctor said seriously and in a matter of moments they were transferred to the woman in charge of the situation. Stella stood close to the Doctor so that she could hear as well.

"Doctor, this is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, sir…" She saluted. "It's an honor."

"Did you just salute?" The Doctor asked followed by a moment of silence.

"No." Erisa replied slowly.

"Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?" The Doctor asked.

"And where are you?" Erisa asked.

"I'm on the bus, Stella and I both." The Doctor answered.

"But apart from that, not a clue, except it's very pretty, pretty dangerous,…" The Doctor listed off.

"And pretty hot." Stella added.

"A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?" Erisa asked.

"No, and we're not going to, but I'm stuck. I haven't got the Tardis, and I need to analyze that wormhole." The Doctor told her.

"We have a scientific advisor on site. Doctor Malcolm Taylor." Erisa informed them. "Just the man you need. He's a genius."

"Oh, is he? We'll see about that." The Doctor said listening as Erisa walked to where the genus was, the sound of a trailer door opening and closing.

"It's the Doctor." Erisa said.

"No, I'm all right now, thanks. It was just a bit of a sore throat. Although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice." Malcom replied still working on his calculations.

"It's the Doctor and Stella." Erisa held out the mobile phone as Malcom starred up at her in disbelief.

"Do you mean the Doctor Doctor? And Stella? The Stella?" Malcom gasped out.

"I know. We all want to meet them one day, but we all know what that day will bring." Erisa replied.

"We can hear everything you're saying." Stella called out over the phone.

"Hello, Doctor? Stella?" Malcom took the phone, so excited that he was shaking. "Oh, my goodness!"

"Yes, I am." The Doctor nodded.

"And I am me as well." Stella added. "Hello, Malcolm."

"The Doctor and Stella. Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you both. I mean, I've read all the files." Malcom nearly tripped over his own words.

"Really? What was your favorite, the giant robot?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, focus." Stella said shooting him a pointed look.

"Right, no, no, hold on." The Doctor said quickly. "Let's sort out that wormhole. Excuse me…"

"On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets." Erisa ordered setting the phone on the table.

"Malcolm, something's not making sense here. We've got a storm and a wormhole, and we can't help thinking there's a connection. We need a complete full range analysis of that wormhole. The whole thing." The Doctor ordered.

"Well, I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature." Malcom told them.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. That'll never work. Listen…" The Doctor tried.

"It's quite extraordinary, though, I'm measuring an oscillation of fifteen Malcolms per second." Malcom said.

"Fifteen what?" Stella asked in confusion.

"Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm." Malcom explained.

"You named a unit of measurement after yourself?" Stella asked with an amused smile.

"Well, it didn't do Mister Watt any harm." Malcom replied.

"Ah Watt, those were some good times." Stella reminisced.

"Now who needs to focus?" The Doctor teased.

"Both of us apparently." Stella shrugged.

"Furthermore, one hundred Malcolms equals a Bernard." Malcom went on.

"And who's that, your dad?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's Quatermass." Malcom answered.

"Right. Fine." The Doctor nodded. "But before I die of old age, which in my case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that…Is there anyone else we can talk to?"

"No, no, no, no, but listen. I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image." Malcom said surprising the two time travelers.

"You did what?" The Doctor and Stella asked.

"Is that wrong?" Malcom asked fearfully.

"No. Malcolm, that's brilliant." Stella grinned. "So you can actually measure the wormhole."

"Okay…I admit that is genius." The Doctor admitted.

"Very much so." Stella nodded.

"The Doctor called me a genius and Stella agreed." Malcom cheered.

"I know. I heard." Erisa said with a small amount of amusement.

"Now, run a capacity scan. We need a full report. Call me back when you've done it." The Doctor said. "And Malcolm…you're our new best friend."

"Agreed." Stella nodded.

"And you're both mine too, sir." Malcom grinned widely as they hung up.

"Barclay, I'm holding on to this." The Doctor said holding up his phone.

"Hey, you'd better bring it back." Barclay said as the Doctor Stella and Christina left the bus going outside where Nathan was still patiently trying to dig out the wheels. "Stella, stay here with the others, ok? I'm going to scout ahead and see how far that storm is."

"But…" Stella started.

"No buts this time, that bracelet can only do so much good, I need you to stay here." The Doctor said sternly with a hint of pleading.

"Fine, but try not getting into trouble." Stella said, hands on her hips.

"You know me." The Doctor smiled and Stella gave him a knowing look then looked to Christina.

"Christina, watch him like a hawk." Stella ordered gesturing with her head to the Doctor.

"Yes ma'am." Christina nodded.

"I do not need a babysitter." The Doctor pouted.

"Of course not love." Stella hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her in return holding her close unaware that she mouthed over his shoulder 'Like a hawk' to Christina who nodded.

"Well you try not to get to overheated." The Doctor pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I won't." Stella promised as the Doctor leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet kiss before he and Christina left into the desert. Stella watched them go until they were specs then turned to work on the engine again with Barclay.

-0-

Stella and Barclay had been working on the engine for a good bit of time, her worry for the Doctor starting to niggle at her. She should have been paying more attention to what she was doing though because her hand slipped causing her to fall forward a bit, her wrist scraping against the engine.

"Shoot." Stella yelped.

"Stella, you ok?" Barclay steadied her.

"Yeah, nothing damaged." Stella stood up brushing herself off, that's when she noticed her bracelet. "Oh that's not good."

"What?" Barclay asked then saw her bracelet as well, the crystal cracked. "Ooo, bad luck, was it special?"

"Only from a functional perspective." Stella said removing the bracelet as she started to feel the heat of the desert grow.

"Stella!" Angela called out as she ran out of the bus.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"The bus, she won't turn on." Angela said and Stella ran to the driver's seat trying herself to turn it on with no luck, that's when she saw the gas gage.

"Oh dear, the petrol's run out." Stella passed her hand over her face.

"I'm so sorry." Angela said guiltily, tears gathering in her eyes. "I kept turning the engine, it's my fault."

"Nonesense." Stella exited the bus grabbing the shovel from Nathan and kneeling down in the sand digging until she could see under it. "Just what I thought."

"What is it?" Nathan asked.

"The tank was ruptured in our trip through the wormhole, it's been leaking slowly ever since." Stella said standing to her feet stumbling a bit. She placed her hand against the bus to steady her as the others looked worried.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just a little hot." Stella waved her off. "I need a phone."

"Here, take mine." Nathan handed her one.

"Thanks." Stella soniced it with her fingers and after getting Barclay's number dialed while climbing onto the bus with the others.

"Yeah?" The Doctor answered and Stella felt a wave of relief just hearing his voice.

"Love, it's Stella, we're having a bit of trouble here." Stella said wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I wasted what little we had. It's my fault." Angela nearly sobbed.

"No, it's not. Don't say that." Nathan admonished her gently.

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor demanded.

"We kept on turning the engine not realizing that the tank was leaking, damage from the wormhole…love, we're out of petrol. Even if we can get those wheels out this bus is never going to move." Stella replied grimly.

"What is it, what's wrong? Doctor, tell me." Christina ordered, Stella barely hearing her on the otherside of the phone.

"You promised you'd get us home. Doctor?" Nathan called out over the phone, but received no answer. "Is he still there?"

"Stella…I…I don't…" The Doctor didn't know what to say. Stella walked off of the bus motioning for the others to stay put.

"Where are you?" Stella asked knowing that giving him questions that he could answer would help clear his mind.

"We found a crashed ship of the Tritovores, there's two here with us." The Doctor replied.

"That's great!" Stella said.

"It is?" The Doctor said slowly.

"Tritovores power their ships with this type of crystal which is useless to us, but the clamps they use to stabilize the crystal…" Stella trailed off.

"Stella, my starlight, you are brilliant." The Doctor caught on to what she was saying.

"I try." Stella said, her voice becoming breathy. "How's that storm looking?"

"It's not a storm Stella, it's a large swarm of stingray-like beings. They create wormholes by flying at terrific speed around planets, when one planet is consumed the move over to the next." The Doctor told her.

"How do they make it through the wormhole without getting hurt?" Stella asked leaning heavily against the bus.

"They eat the metal of the planet to make their exoskeletons." The Doctor answered, but sensed that something was wrong. "Stella, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine Theta." Stella mumbled. "Just get back here with those clamps quick as you can love."

Stella hung up before he could ask more questions and slipped back into the bus as a distant rumble echoed over the dunes.

"It sounds like a storm." Nathan commented.

"If it rains, we've got water." Angela pointed out.

"No water. All of it dust. But the girl…" Carmen looked off into the distance.

"Don't now, sweetheart. What girl?" Lou asked her gently.

"The girl. She will fly." Carmen said.

"What sort of storm is that?" Angela asked starring out at the storm which was closer now allowing them to see the flashes of metal.

"It's not a storm, it's a swarm." Stella said bitterly as she sat down heavily in a seat, her breathing rapid. Angela quickly got up from her own seat making her way to Stella, checking her over.

"Dear, I think you have heat stroke." Angela said looking over Stella's pale flushed face.

"I'll be…" Stella pressed her hand to her head as she leaned forward. "…oh dear lord."

"Are you ok?" Barclay asked as they gathered around her.

"I'll be fine, just too much heat, I don't do well in heat." Stella's breath came out in gasps. She was feeling so nauseous, dizzy, and despite how hot she was she had stopped sweating which was not a good thing.

"How's your head?" Angela asked. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Stella nodded which did not help her at all.

Angela listed off a few more symptoms, dizziness and light-headedness, lack of sweating despite the heat, red, hot, and dry skin, muscle weakness or cramps, nausea, rapid heartbeat, which may be strong or weak, rapid, and shallow breathing, all of which Stella was developing.

"Just stay here out of the sun." Angela said worriedly.

"At last." Nathan said spotting the Doctor and Christina racing for them. He jumped out of the bus meeting them as they ran up. "Where've you been?"

"Get inside. Get them sitting down." The Doctor ordered.

"Doctor…" Nathan started.

"Where's Stella?" The Doctor questioned cutting him off.

"She's not doing good, she's got real bad heat stroke." Nathan said nervously and in an instant the Doctor was on the bus kneeling before Stella. He looked to her wrist and saw the scrape along her wrist where her bracelet had been with touches of motor grease on it, all the pieces falling together.

"Stella, what happened to your bracelet?" The Doctor demanded checking her over with his sonic.

"I…um…it…" Stella had a bit of trouble focusing.

"Her bracelet? When we were working on the engine she slipped and it hit the engine breaking it. Why is it important?" Barclay asked in confusion.

"It was regulating her temperature, keeping her cool." The Doctor replied as he moved her so she was leaning away from the window in a more shaded area. "I need to get her out of here." The Doctor said as he gently cupped Stella's face, smiling when she leaned into his touch with a sigh. He stood up reluctantly letting Stella go looking to Nathan. "Nathan, this is very important, I need you to look after her ok? I'm serious, I am trusting you with my treasure, don't make me regret it."

"I won't let her out of my sight." Nathan replied with a nod.

"Good man, let's get out of here." The Doctor nodded, casting one more worried glance to Stella.

"How?" Christina asked as the Doctor reluctantly stepped back out of the bus, picking up the crystal and clamps from where he had dropped them.

"Now then, let's have a look." The Doctor started to fiddle with the device.

"So what does that crystal do?" Christina asked.

"Oh, nothing. Don't need the crystal." He threw the crystal over his shoulder.

"Oh, I risked my life for that." Christina said in offense.

"No, no. You risked your life for these. The clamps." The Doctor said as he magnetically attached them to the wheels. "One there. One there. One there. And one there."

"But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?" Christina asked a she followed him back onto the bus.

"Yeah, something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?" The Doctor asked.

"Funnily enough." Christina handed him one from her pack and he dug into his pocket for Barclay's phone.

"Phone, phone." The Doctor handed the phone to Christina. "Press redial."

"Malcom, it's me." The Doctor said as he fixed the rest of the crystal assembly to the steering wheel.

"I'm ready." Malcom replied.

"Ready for what?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Malcom said.

"I'm going to try to get back." The Doctor told him. "But listen, there might be something following us. You need to close the wormhole."

"Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?" Malcom asked.

"Oh, Malcolm, you're brilliant." The Doctor grinned.

"Coming from you, sir, that means the world." Malcom replied before Erisa took the phone.

"Doctor, what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing. I need to know the exact nature of the threat." Erisa ordered.

"Sorry, got to go." The Doctor hung up looking back to the steering wheel.

"Oh, it's not compatible. Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together." The Doctor said in frustration.

"And how do you do that?" Christina asked.

"I need something non-corrosive. Something malleable. Something ductile. Something gold." The Doctor looked to Christina.

"Oh no you don't." Christina shook her head.

"Christina, what is it worth now?" The Doctor asked as Barclay ran up.

"Hey, hey, use this." He held out his wristwatch.

"I said gold." The Doctor replied.

"It is gold." Barclay said still holding it out.

"Oh, they saw you coming. Christina." The Doctor looked to the thief as Barclay returned to his seat starring down at his watch. Christina glared at him then reluctantly took the Cup from her rucksack.

"It's over a thousand years old, worth eighteen million pounds. Promise me you'll be careful." Christina reluctantly handed it to him.

"I promise." The Doctor took it reverently then proceeded to jam it into the mechanism hammer on it until it fit.

"I hate you." Christina glared at him.

"There, that should do it." The Doctor said when the wiring was finished, and then he stood up quickly running over to Stella and scooping her up. Stella startled awake pressing a hand to her head in pain, glancing around as the fog in her mind cleared a bit.

"Whoa." Stella wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's going on?"

"Making sure you stay safe." The Doctor replied sitting back in the driver's seat, Stella in his lap.

"You just wanted me to sit in your lap." Stella mumbled, the Doctor grinning as he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"This is your driver speaking. Hold on tight." The Doctor grinned wrapping his arms around Stella so he could hold her as well as reach the wheel.

"But what for? What's he doing?" Barclay asked.

"Do as he says." Christina ordered then looked back to the Doctor. "What are you doing?"

"Come on. That's it. You can do it, you beauty. One last trip." The Doctor fired up the bus which rose out of the sand and into the air.

"Ah, you are so kidding me." Barclay looked around in shock.

"We're flying. It's flying." Nathan cheered.

"He's flying the bus." Lou said.

"It's a miracle." Angela said.

"Anti-gravity clamps. Just like Stella said." The Doctor cheered, kissing Stella's cheek.

"Oh good, it worked." Stella said with a tired grin.

"Round we go." The Doctor called out.

"Doctor, they're coming." Carmen said as the swarm closed in behind them.

"Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?" Christina asked.

"Only one way to find out. Next stop…" The Doctor started.

"Planet Earth!" Stella said in relief as the Doctor drove the bus into the wormhole, closely followed by the swarm. Everyone was screaming as it shook just as violently as before, and then came out of the tunnel going up into the air.

"It's London!" Barclay cheered.

"We're back home." Angela called out.

"He did it. He did it!" Nathan said in excitement.

"I knew you would." Stella pecked him on the cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, still exhausted. The Doctor grinned as he called Malcom.

"Malcolm, close that wormhole." The Doctor ordered.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure, sir." Malcom hung up.

"He's hung up on me." The Doctor said looking down at the phone before he dialed again. "Malcolm!"

"Not now, I'm busy." Malcom snapped hanging up again.

"He's hung up again." The Doctor said in shock.

"Now you know what it feels like." Stella nuzzled against his neck as he redialed again.

"Malcolm, listen to me." The Doctor ordered.

"It's not working." Malcom said.

"I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through." The Doctor said.

"Well, what do I do?" Malcom asked.

"Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up." The Doctor replied.

"But by how much?" Malcom asked.

"Five hundred Bernards." Stella mumbled.

"Five hundred Bernards." The Doctor called out through the phone repeating Stella and Malcom did as he was told. "Do it now!"

"Yes!" Malcom cheered as the wormhole collapsed at both ends, but a few of the rays had made it through. "Yes!"

The UNIT set about to destroying them with an array of fire power sending them crashing to the ground or blasting them into nothing.

"Doctor, it's coming for us." Nathan called out.

"Oh no, you don't." The Doctor grabbed the wheel turning it sharply hitting the stingray.

"Did I say I hated you? I was lying." Christina said clapping him on the shoulder with a grin as the others applauded.

"Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty two hundred." The Doctor said as he landed the bus and UNIT applauded while he passengers disembarked.

"Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus, just to be safe. As fast as you can, thank you. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you and then you'll all be taken to debriefing." One of the UNIT officers said moving them to the side, the Doctor flashing his psychic paper as he and Stella came off.

"We don't count." The Doctor said walking past the UNIT guards. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Stella, supporting her as she was still weak from the heat.

"No, but Doctor?" Christina called after them.

"With me, thank you." The officers herded her to the side with the others.

"How are you feeling?" The Doctor asked Stella, holding her close.

"Weak, really weak." Stella replied and the Doctor knew that for her to be admitting it she must have been feeling bad.

"Well get you back into the Tardis and get you some ice cream." The Doctor said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yay!" Stella cheered weakly, then yawned.

"Doctor." Malcom called out as he ran up to the couple. "Stella!"

"You must be Malcolm." The Doctor said right before Malcom pulled them both into a tight hug.

"Oh, ok…" Stella said wide eyed as she hesitantly patted him on the back.

"Oh. Oh. I love you. I love you both. I love you both." Malcom chanted as he tightened his hold on them, the Doctor and Stella exchanging amused looks.

"To your station, Doctor Taylor." Erisa came up to them.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." Malcom backed off them pointed to them, the time travelers pointing back in return.

"Doctor, Stella, I salute you whether you like it or not." Erisa said saluting them, the Doctor groaning as Stella saluted back half-heartedly still leaning heavily on the Doctor. "Now, I take it we're safe from those things?"

"They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle." The Doctor replied. "But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets."

"Closer to home, Captain. Those two lads. Very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines." Stella nodded her head in the direction of the two men. "You could do a lot worse."

"Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest." The Doctor commented.

"I'll see what I can do. And I've got something for you." Erisa gestured to where the Tardis was being unloaded from a truck.

"Better than a bus, any day, hello." The Doctor smiled brightly.

"Much prettier as well." Stella added.

"Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace." Erisa pointed out.

"Oh, she doesn't mind." The Doctor replied.

"Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?" Erisa asked them.

"Not a chance." The Doctor and Stella shook their heads.

"Till we meet again, Doctor, Stella." Erisa nodded.

"I hope so." The Doctor smiled as Erisa walked away. Stella nudged the Doctor nodding over to Angela who was phoning home.

"I said I'm back, Suzanne. I'm home." Angela laughed with happy tears turning to talk to the others. "They didn't even know I was gone."

"That's quite enough of that." Christina broke away from the officers and ran over to the Doctor and Stella.

"She is not getting away this time." The inspector said racing after her.

"Little blue box, just like you said. Right then. Off we go. Come on, Doctor, show me the stars." Christina said in excitement, but the Doctor frowned and Stella looked down at the ground.

"No." The Doctor replied.

"What?" Christina's face fell.

"I said no." The Doctor repeated.

"But I saved your life. And you saved mine." Christina said.

"So?" The Doctor replied.

"We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison." Christina gestured around them.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"But you were right. It's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today with you. I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other, all three of us. You said so yourself. The perfect team." Christina tried, but the Doctor was unmoved and Stella refused to meet her eyes knowing the Doctor's reasoning as well as her own. "Why not?"

"People have travelled with us and we've lost them." Stella said softly, nuzzling up against the Doctor. "Lost them all."

"Never again." The Doctor shook his head as the inspector walked up to them.

"Lady Christina de Souza. Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft. You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera." The inspector smirked as they cuffed her. "Dennison, take her away."

Christina glanced back at the Doctor and Stella on last time as she was taken away in handcuffs. They both watched her go with frowns as Carmen and Lou walked up to them.

"Doctor? You and Stella take care now." Carmen told them, both of them smiling.

"You too. Chops and gravy, lovely." The Doctor nodded.

"No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir." Carmen told him causing them both to go tense, their faces dropping into frowns.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor? Oh, but then he will knock four times." Carmen said before she and Lou walked away.

"Doctor." Stella looked up to him fearfully, but he just tightened his hold on her before turning to where Christina was being put into a police car. The Doctor soniced her handcuffs off and she got in one side then straight out of the other.

"Oi!" The police officer called out.

"Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her. Don't just stand there, stop her." The inspector yelled as Christina ran onto the bus shutting the doors. "Open the door. I'll add resisting arrest."

"I'd step back, if I were you." The Doctor commented he wondered over to them, Stella staying with the Tardis.

"I'm charging you too. Aiding and abetting." The inspector snapped at him.

"Yes, I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself." The Doctor nodded gesturing back to the Tardis where Stella was leaning against it with an amused smile.

"Out, now." The inspector yelled as Christina started the bus, and up it went. The Doctor walked back to the Tardis as he watched with an amused smile wrapping his arm around Stella again. "No! Come back!"

"Go on." Angela called out as the bus flew over to Stella and the Doctor, she opened the door looking down at them.

"We could've been so good together, the three of us." Christina called down to them.

"Christina, we were." The Doctor called up to her before she flew off. Stella and the Doctor watched her go before they stepped into the Tardis.

As soon as they were inside the Doctor picked her up into his arms carrying her down the hall toward her room. She didn't even have the energy to complain as she laid her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around his neck.

He walked into her room laying her down on her bed then took off her shoes as well as her vest putting them to the side. He pulled up the sheet over her watching as she started to drift off to sleep. He stood up to leave, but she reached out taking his hand in hers.

"Stay." Stella said, and that was all she had to say. The Doctor took off his trench coat, jacket, tie, and shoes before slipping into bed next to her pulling her against his chest. He smiled as she nuzzled against him with a happy sigh and soon both of them were asleep.

-0-

The next day Stella found that the heat stroke had left her a little more frazzled than usual. Her systems were taking their time with this one so she was in a sense having a sick day while they worked themselves out.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked as Stella held an ice pack to her forehead, her long ginger hair pulled back into a pair of French braided pigtails.

"Yeah, go have fun on Mars, I'll be fine." Stella waved him off. "It's just a little heat stroke left over from our jaunt on the desert planet, I'll be perfectly healthy again in less than a day."

"Alright, if you say so." The Doctor commented moving the ice pack to the side and kissing her forehead.

"I do, now go so I can get some ice cream and go to bed." Stella said playfully shoving him out the door.

"Let me get the helmet on." The Doctor said locking his helmet in place. "See you in a couple of hours."

"I love you." Stella said.

"Love you to." The Doctor replied before he walked out of the TARDIS.

Stella shook her head and went about to make herself a cold treat and then to climb into bed to sleep. It seemed like only moment before he sleep was disturbed making her groan in annoyance. Her hand flopped around on her nightstand searching for the offending phone that woke her up. She grabbed it upon finding it and held it to her head after answering it.

"Hello?" Stella said groggily then shot up straight in bed leaping from it and running for the control room. "Seriously, you couldn't go one day without getting yourself into a mess?"

"I could, but it just wasn't today." The Doctor replied.

"If all of this was going on why didn't you call me sooner?" Stella asked as she put the TARDIS into motion.

"You were sick and it's…complicated." The Doctor replied seriously.

"Complicated how?" Stella asked hitting the final button and the TARDIS materialized around the Doctor, three people, and a robot. Instantly upon seeing them Stella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Doctor…"

"It's ok, I have everything under control." The Doctor said seeing that she recognized them as he worked the controls. The three humans looked around the TARDIS in shock before looking to Stella. She knew about Adelaide Mia and Yuri, she had been there when they took off from Earth.

"Hey." Stella smiled weakly tying her dressing gown tighter around her pajamas blue sports bra and black baggy pants her feet in a pair of yellow flip flops. "Nice to meet you all, sorry about my current condition."

"Maybe you should get back to bed." The Doctor suggested in concern, seeing that she was still a little red.

"No, I'm fine, but Doctor, this…" Stella looked to him.

"There are things I can change, I realize that now." The Doctor said in excitement. "And I'm going to change them, I can save everyone."

The Tardis materialized on a snow covered Georgian street and the Doctor lead Adelaide, Mia, Yuri and Gadget out Stella following, but staying in the door way biting her lip. This was not a good thing he was doing and she didn't know how she could make him understand it.

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?" The Doctor asked right before Gadget shut down. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is."

"That's my house." Adelaide said.

"Don't you get it? This is the twenty first of November 2059. It's the same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow." The Doctor smiled.

"What is that thing? It's bigger. I mean, it's bigger on the inside. Who the hell are you?" Mia started to freak out then ran away as fast as she could.

"Look after her." Adelaide told Yuri.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuri ran after Mia.

"You saved us." Adelaide said.

"Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again." The Doctor beamed. "Family reunion."

"But I'm supposed to be dead." Adelaide said seriously.

"Not anymore." The Doctor turned serious as well.

"But Susie, my granddaughter. The person she's supposed to become might never exist now." Adelaide said looking to him like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face to face. Different details, but the story's the same." The Doctor assured her, waving off her concern.

"You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power." Adelaide shook her head, getting a bit angry.

"Tough." The Doctor snapped making Stella flinch.

"You should have left us there." Adelaide said stonily.

"Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before. In small ways, saved some little people, but never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good." The Doctor smiled brightly looking to Stella who still looked worried wringing her hands slightly.

"Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?" Adelaide questioned, her anger spiking.

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not." The Doctor replied, an edge to his voice that Stella didn't like. "I'm the winner. That's who I am. The Time Lord Victorious."

"And there's no one to stop you." Adelaide looked past the Doctor to Stella who was unable to maintain eye contact, casting them to the ground.

"No." The Doctor said, his chin raised slightly.

"This is wrong, Doctor. I don't care who you are. The Time Lord Victorious is wrong." Adelaide said, shaking her head.

"That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up. You've been away. Still, that's easy." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the front door, and it opened. "All yours."

"Is there nothing you can't do?" Adelaide asked, eyeing the man before her.

"Not anymore." The Doctor replied. Adelaide turned round walking to her home and going inside, drawing her gun and closing the door tight behind her. The Doctor turned to Stella smiling happily as he bounced on his feet.

"Now let's get this heat stroke taken care of then we can go…" The Doctor was interrupted by a gun shot, the energy blast lighting up a window in the house. The Doctor whirled around starring at the house in horror, Stella was at his side in an instant.

"Doctor." Stella said and he followed her gaze to an Ood looking at them.

"I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?" The Doctor fell to his knees Stella kneeling down next to him pulling him into her arms as tears streamed down her face. He held onto her burying his head in her shoulder breathing hard as the Ood vanished. Stella got him up again and led him inside the TARDIS neither of them speaking then the Cloister bell tolled. Stella buried herself in the Doctor's embrace as he held onto her as tight as he could, pressing his face into her hair.


	17. Chapter 17

' _It is said that in the final days of planet Earth, everyone had bad dreams. To the west of the north of that world, the human race did gather, in the celebration of a pagan rite to banish the cold and the dark. Each and every one of those people had dreamt of the terrible things to come. But they forgot, because they must. They forgot their nightmares of fire and war and insanity. They forgot. Except for one.'_

The masters laughing face was burning behind Wilf's eyes, continuously there in his mind causing him so much pain and fear. He winced hard, placing a hand to his head as the image flashed before him once again, a horrible contrast to the cherry Christmas celebrations that were going on around him. The Salvation Army band was playing God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen as Wilf passed by, shaking off the image.

The sound of a choir children singing caught his attention and he looked to a large ancient church, his feet moving him closer to the source. Wilf went inside, where the choir was rehearsing, and walked down the aisle to the front looking up to the stain glassed window that took up the whole of the front wall. Looking it over the colorful window, he noticed a strange blue rectangle in the window above the altar, and above the box was a shining star.

"They call it the Legend of the Blue Box and the Starlight." A woman dressed in a white suit made him jump as she spoke from behind him.

"Oh. I've never been in here before. I'm not one for churches." Wilf looked from the woman back to the window. "Too cold."

"This was the site of a convent back in the thirteen hundreds. It's said a demon fell from the sky, then a man appeared, a man in a blue box. They called him the Sainted Physician. He smote the demon and then disappeared." The woman told him. "Then, not soon after, a woman appeared and helped them rebuild far faster than they could have on their own, the Sainted Star they called her."

"That's a bit of a coincidence." Wilf commented as he looked at the woman.

"It's said there's no such thing as coincidence." The Woman said as Wilf turned back to the window again. "Who knows? Perhaps they're coming back."

"Oh, that would make my Christmas." Wilf looked back, but the woman had disappeared and he heard the laughter again.

-0-

The Tardis materialized on a vast snowy landscape sending up swirls of snow, and the Doctor stepped out wearing a Stetson, a lei, and a wide grin. Stella stepped out as well her hand in the Doctors. Stella was wearing an off the shoulder antique white dress that reached down to the edge of her jean shorts, a thin braided leather belt, a light brown spaghetti strapped top underneath the dress, a pair of light brown ankle high fringe boots, a brown floppy sun hat, her round rose colored glasses, and a lei that matched the Doctors.

"Hi Sigma." Stella waved with a grin for the Ood that had been waiting for them.

"Ah! Now, sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, you know. Travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble. You know me." The Doctor started to ramble on. "It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt, saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw, and named a galaxy Alison. Then there was good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer..." The Doctor trailed off giving Stella a pointed look.

"I just wanted to hang out with Jack for a bit, not my fault he went on a hormonal rampage." Stella shook her head with a sigh. "Should have known better really, plus he wanted to celebrate our engagement."

"Yeah well…" The Doctor grinned kissing the back of her left hand before looking back to Sigma. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"You should not have delayed." Sigma replied, his translation orb lighting up.

"The last time we were here you said my song would be ending soon." The Doctor said stiffly.

"And I don't think either of us is in a hurry for that." Stella added gripping the Doctor's hand tightly in hers.

"You will come with me." Sigma said.

"Hold on. Better lock the Tardis." The Doctor pointed a remote key at the Tardis. The door locked and the light flashed as it beeped. The Doctor looked back to Sigma with a grin as Stella shook her head in amusement. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like. It's funny. No? Little bit? Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh."

"So how old are you now, Ood Sigma?" Stella asked as they followed Sigma along coming up to a ridge overlooking a vast and beautiful city.

"Ah." The Doctor breathed out.

"It's amazing." Stella said gazing down at the city.

"Magnificent." The Doctor agreed. "Oh, come on, that is splendid. You've achieved all this in how long?"

"One hundred years." Sigma answered.

"Then we've got a problem." Stella said letting out a breath. "Because all of this is way too fast."

"And not just the city, I mean your ability to call me. Reaching all the way back to the twenty first century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"And the Mind of the Ood is troubled." Sigma said.

"Why, what's happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Every night…every night we have bad dreams." Sigma replied looking to them both.

Sigma led them through the icy landscape and through part of the great city until they reached an ice cave. Inside there was a circle of Ood sitting with their hands joined and their hind brains in their laps as the elder spoke.

"Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood." The Elder said to the others. "Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come."

"Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming." Sigma said and room was made for the both of them side by side.

"So….right…hallo." The Doctor said as he and Stella sat down joining the circle.

"You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." The Ood chanted as the Doctor and Stella linked hands with the Ood. They were instantly bombarded with the image of a disturbed laughing face. Both the Doctor and Stella let go of the Ood hands, but kept hold of each other's.

"That's not possible." Stella breathed out.

"He comes to us every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now." The Elder told them.

"That man is dead." The Doctor denied.

"There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man…" They rejoined the circle, the laughing master burned into their minds, but the image was not the Master this time, it was Wilfred who looked very disturbed.

"So scared." The Elder said.

"Wilfred. Is he all right?" Stella asked quickly in concern.

"What about Donna, is she safe?" The Doctor added.

"You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth. Even now, the king is in his Counting house." The Elder told them and they were given images of a black man and his daughter being photographed.

"I don't know who they are." The Doctor said. "Stella?"

"No, I've never seen them either." Stella replied.

"And there is another. The loneliest of all, lost and forgotten." The Elder brought up an image of a woman in a cage.

"The Master's wife." The Doctor said.

"We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?" Sigma asked and the weight of guilt hit them both.

"She was…it wasn't her fault, she was…." The Doctor struggled. "The Master, he's a Time Lord, like me. I can show you." The Doctor showed the Ood images from the last time they had encountered the Master. "The Master took the name of Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done so it never even happened, but Lucy Saxon remembered. I held him in my arms. I burnt his body. The Master is dead."

"And yet, you did not see." The Elder said.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked as the Masters laugh grew. They saw a woman picking up the Master's signet ring. "Part of him survived. We have to go!"

"But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding." The Elder told them. "Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing." The Elder said ominously.

"The end of time itself." The Ood said as one. Both the Doctor and Stella shot up as one racing out of the cave back toward the Tardis as fast as they could Stella losing her hat in the process leaving her hair free with only a small cluster of light pink flowers that kept it in a loose halfway up stye, the words of the Elder speaking still in their heads.

"Events that have happened are happening now." The Elder said.

They sent the Tarids into motion speeding through the vortex, but by the time they arrived and ran out of the Tardis the Broadfell Prison was nothing more than a ruin shell.

"What do we do now, how are we going to find him?" Stella asked, but the Doctor didn't answer, instead he pulled her back into the Tardis which he once again dematerialized.

"Like I said before, Timelords have a way of recognizing each other." The Doctor replied. "I just need to get close."

"Will he recognize me, as part timelord I mean?" Stella asked nervously as she helped pilot.

"Probably." The Doctor replied and noticed Stella's slightly nervous look. "It'll be ok Stella."

"I know it will." Stella nodded, but Sigma's words bounced around in her head. 'His song is ending.' Repeated over and over again. The Doctor must have noticed because a hand covering hers as it reached for a lever brought her out of her dark thoughts.

"Stella, look at me." The Doctor turned her from the console holding her by her upper arms. "I'm not going anywhere ok? I promise."

"But how can you be sure?" Stella looked up at him, the fear now visible in her eyes.

"This is true love…you think this happens every day?" The Doctor smirked making Stella laugh through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Nice quote." Stella said as she nuzzled up against him, the Doctor holding her comfortingly as he pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. "I love you Theta."

"I love you to my starlight." The Doctor replied before the Tardis finally landed. They separated just enough for the Doctor to lean down and capture her lips in a deep and loving caress before they reluctantly parted with a few more pecks then rested their forehead against each other for a moment. "Ready?"

"Ready." Stella nodded with a sigh before they headed out of the Tardis.

-0-

While the Tardis was in flight, Lucy Saxon was taken from her dark cell and escorted by female Prison Officers to meet another woman in a large circular room. The room was made up of grey bricks giving it a dank dungeon look, candles and torches were the only lighting available. There was an old fire place, wrought iron barred doors, the floor was covered in dirt, some ropes hanging from the ceilings with the chains, and anything else you would expect in a dungeon. The woman she was meeting had shoulder length blonde hair, was older looking, and was wearing completely black.

"Mrs. Saxon. Let me introduce myself. I'm your new Governor. I'm afraid the previous Governor met with something of an accident, which took quite some time to arrange." The Governor said then nodded to a white haired woman behind her. "Miss Trefusis, if you will prepare. You kept your silence well, Mrs. Saxon. Your trial was held in secret, with no jury, so no one knows who Harold Saxon was, where he came from, why you killed him." The Governor said darkly. "Make her kneel." A guard pushed her to Lucy to her knees forcefully. "There are those of us who never lost faith. And in his wisdom, Harold Saxon prepared for this moment." The white haired lady was joined by another guard holding a vase. "He knew that he might die and he made us ready." The white haired woman held out a silver and green ring engraved with Timelord writing, much to Lucy's horror. "Tonight, Mrs. Saxon, he returns."

"Bwahahahahahaha!" The master laughed wildly in the nightmares of every living being.

"As it was written in the Secret Books of Saxon, these are the Potions of Life." The Govenor said as the white haired woman placed the signet ring into a bowl and blue liquids were poured over it by the other gaurds.

"Listen to me. Whatever he told you, you've got no idea what you're doing." Lucy cried out.

"Miss Trefusis, the catalyst." The Governor went on.

"What are you doing? Leave me alone!" Lucy struggled as Miss Trefusis took a print of Lucy's lips.

"You were Saxon's wife. You bore his imprint. That's all we needed. The final biometrical signature." The Governor said as Trefusis walked back over to the bowl, handkerchief in hand.

"You can't bring him back. You can't!" Lucy was ignored as Miss Trefusis dropped the imprint into the bowl and there was a big flash, then light beams shot up and out of Broadfell Prison into the sky. "I'm begging you! Stop this now before it's too late!"

"We give ourselves that Saxon might live." Energy was pulled out of the Governor and her acolytes.

"Can't you see? He lied to you. His name isn't even Harold Saxon." Lucy still begged.

"And this was written also, for his name is the Master!" The Governor and her minions fell to their knees as their lives were taken, sucked up into the vortex as the Master began to appear in the column of light.

"Never. Never. Never. Never. Never dying. Never dying! Never dying! Never dying! Never dying!" The Master chanted on, deranged. "Bwahahahahahaha! Oh, Lucy. Sweet Lucy Saxon. My ever faithful. Did the widow's kiss bring me back to life?"

"You're killing them!" Lucy called out.

"Oh, let them die. They're just the first. The whole stupid, stinking, human disgrace can fall into the pit." The Master said bitterly. "Can't you hear it, Lucy? The noise? The drumbeat louder than ever before. The drums. The never ending drums. Oh, I have missed them."

"But no-one knew you better than I did. I knew you'd come back. And all this time, your disciples have prepared. But so have we." Lucy took a small vial from a prison officer who was not an acolyte.

"What are you doing?" The Master demanded.

"The Secret Books of Saxon spoke of the Potions of Life. And I was never that bright, but my family had contacts. People who were clever enough to calculate the opposite." Lucy said holding up the vial.

"Don't you dare. I'm ordering you, Lucy. You will obey me!" The Master snarled.

"Till death do us part, Harry!" Lucy took the stopper out.

"No!" The Master screamed as Lucy threw the vial at the Master and there was an explosion so great it took out the whole of the prison, by the time the Doctor and Stella arrived running out of the Tardis, all that was left was a ruined shell of the Broadfell Prison.

-0-

A butler and two footmen were standing nearby as a young woman in a purple cocktail dress entered the paneled room. At a large desk in the room say a middle aged man looking at footage on his laptop.

"I think we might be in luck, darling. It's the footage from Broadfell Prison the night it burnt down. Take a look at this." Naismith said as his daughter leaned down to take a closer look at the screen just in time to see the silhouette of a figure running quickly across the flames.

"Someone survived! Do you think it's him? Oh, that would be such a Christmas present." Abigail grinned.

"You just leave it to Daddy." Naismith replied as they left the paneled room and walked into another room lit by a domed glass roof. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems help is at hand. Christmas is cancelled. Prepare the gate."

The scientist started to work at their consoles and a dark silver archway at the far end of the room with blinking green lights began to light up and give off electrical charge.

-0-

Wilf pulled on his jacket and a beanie topped with two sets of reindeer antlers as he made his way to the front door calling back into the house as he did.

"Just going down to the Lion. Quick little snifter." Wilf said stepping outside. "Christmas drinks. All right, ta-da." Wilf closed the door behind him before anyone answered him and got out his mobile phone making a call. Paratroop One to Paratroop Two. We are mobilized. I repeat, we are mobilized. Rendezvous thirteen hundred hours. Over and out." He walked out to the end of the drive and flagged down a Sparrow Lane minibus. "Come on! Way hey, shake a leg! Yay hey. Right then, come on, let's get going." The driver and the other passengers applaud as he gets on board, dancing as he moved along. "Off we go. Everybody all right? Who's got the chocolates then?"

Once they were on their way Wilf started his presentation to the other elderly that were aboard the bus.

"He's tall and thin, wears a brown suit, maybe a blue suit. He's got a long brown coat. Modern sort of hair, all sticky-uppy, right? And she's got long wavy brown hair with those fancy highlights, bright blue eyes, probably wearing a sweater dress and a tailored coat of some kind." Wilf then took out a crude drawing of the Tardis, showing it to everyone. Apparently he had made packets and handed them out. "Oh, and on page two, be on the lookout for a police box exactly like the old ones."

"I got locked inside one of them. August Bank Holiday 1962." Minnie told the others.

"Were you misbehaving, Minnie?" Winston asked cheekily.

"I certainly was. Way hey." Minnie replied without any shame.

"Yeah, all right, all right. Now listen, this is important." Wilf regained their focus. "We have got to find it, right? So phone around. Phone everybody. Sally, will you get onto the Bridge club? Right. Winston, you try the old boys. Bobby, want you to ring the skiffle band, right? Between us, we've got the city covered."

"The Silver Cloak." Minnie smiled.

"Yeah." Wilf agreed.

"Who are they, then, this Doctor and Stella?" Winston asked.

"No, I can't tell you that. I swear. Yeah, but answer me this. Have you been having bad dreams? All of you? Dreams you can't remember? Yeah." Wilf looked to them all and by the solemnness of their faces he knew that they had. "Well, that's why we need them. We need the Doctor and Stella more than ever."

-0-

It was a large derelict piece of land bordering on a city dump mixed with a quarry of some kind. A piece of wood was burning in an old oil can and there were piles of bricks all around as well as a Steven's Point charity burger van is sitting just outside an abandoned warehouse.

"Onions with that?" Sarah, one of the workers in the van, asked Tommo, a man down on his luck.

"Oh yeah, go on, pile them on. What about you, Ginger? Onions?" Tommo turned to the young man standing behind him with jet black hair, but the lad just shrugged in response so Tommo looked back to Sarah. "He don't say much. Give him onions." A figure in a black hoodie walked up behind them, his face cast in shadow. "He's down from Huddersfield."

"Well, you look after him. And don't forget tomorrow night. The Christmas broadcast. President Obama." Sarah told them brightly.

"Oh?" Tommo looked slightly interested, but not hopeful.

"He's promised to end the recession. Bad times will soon be over, Ginger." Sarah smiled kindly to the young man who nodded slightly before he ducked his head.

"Well, season's greetings to you." Tommo said as he and Ginger started to walk away.

"And you. Happy Christmas." Sarah called out to their retreating forms before focusing on the man in the hoodie. "Now, what can we get you, sir?"

"Everything. I am so hungry." The Master laughed in the horrified faces of the food truck workers.

Tommo and Ginger walked over to the brazier sitting in some old car chairs eating their food as they talked over what Sarah had told them, Ginger listening more that contributing.

"They're saying that the Presidents got this grand plan. He's going to save the world with some big financial scheme. Whatever it is, I bet it won't reach you and me." Tommo said with a shake of his head. The Master suddenly dropped down from the sky and sat behind them, startling the two men. "Oh! Somebody's lively on his feet."

"Starving." The Master devoured the burger far too rapidly for a human and with animalistic noises.

"Now, you see? That's what you don't want to do. Eat it all at once. Tempting, I know. But if you make it last, it can last all day." Tommo told Ginger as he nibbled on his burger.

"Want more." The Master licked at the rapper of his burger. "Want cheese and chips, and meat and gravy, and cream and beer, and pork and beef and fat. Great big chunks of hot, wet red."

"Good for you, mate. Maybe we'd better be going." Tommo told Ginger, but the boy didn't move, looking to the Master in recognition.

"You look like that bloke. Harold Saxon? The one that went mad." Ginger told him with a bit of a laugh.

"Now isn't that funny. Isn't that just the best thing of all? The master of disguise stuck looking like the old Prime Minister. I can't hide anywhere. He can see me. He can smell me." The Master wiped feverishly at his face with the rapper from his burger. "Can't let him smell me. Doctor, Doctor, shocked her, stopped her, got to stop the smell. The stink. The filthy, filthy stink."

"Ginger, come with me. Right now." Tommo ordered and the two started their retreat, but the Master spoke again stopping them.

"Because it's funny. Don't you see? Look at me. I'm splitting my sides." The Master's skeleton suddenly appeared and disappeared several times sending the two men running for the burger van. "I am hilarious. I am the funniest thing in the whole wide world."

"Sarah! God help us! There's this man!" Tommo called out, but Sarah and her assistant couldn't help them, they were the van and they were just skeletons in clothes much to the horror of Tommo and Ginger.

"Dinnertime!" The Master leapt up into the sky then swooped down on the two men who screamed, briefly, then everything went silent.

-0-

A little later, the Doctor stood on a small cliff Stella next to him, her eyes scanning the surrounding area as the Doctor sniffed deeply.

The Master who was not too far away did the same, surprised when he smelt another time lord or should he say lady, but something was off about her scent, at the same time it was vaguely familiar. He picked up an iron bar as he walked up to a large oil drum and started hitting it in the rhythm of four beats and a rest.

The Doctor heard it causing his head to snap around trying to locate the source.

"It's coming from over there." Stella said without a doubt, easily pinpointing the source.

Without another word they ran as fast as they could through piles of girders on the dockside until they saw the Master up against the skyline. The Master leapt extremely high into the air away from them and they gave chase. The Master waited for him on a pile of girders, his skeleton briefly flashing.

"Please, let me help. You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor begged as they ran after him again, but suddenly Wilf appeared in Stella and the Doctor's way, with the rest of the Silver Cloak close behind.

"Oh, my gosh, Doctor. You're a sight for sore eyes." Wilf said in relief.

"Out of my way!" The Doctor pushed past him climbing to look over some girders only to find that the Master was nowhere to be seen.

"Did we do it? Is that him?" Winston asked.

"Tall and thin, big brown coat." Oliver nodded.

"But I thought you said the girl was a brunette?" Winston asked Wilf.

"The Silver Cloak. It worked. Because Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbor saw this man and woman heading east." Minnie rambled on as the time travelers listened in confusion.

"Wilfred?" The Doctor called the old man over.

"Yeah?" Wilf asked.

"Have you told them who we are? You promised me." The Doctor admonished him.

"No, I just said you were a doctor, that's all. And might I say, sir, it is an honor to see you again." Wilf saluted him and the Doctor returned it with a two fingered lazy salute. "But where's Stella and who's your new friend?"

"I'm not his new friend, I'm Stella." Stella replied with a sigh.

"But you look…different." Wilf commented as he looked her over.

"Had a bit of work done and all that, you know." Stella said adjusting her sun glasses and Wilf nodded though he still looked confused.

"Oh, but you never said he was a looker. He's gorgeous." Minnie practically leered at the Doctor.

"She's not a bad catch either." Winston winked at Stella who raised any eyebrow in return.

"Take a photo." Minnie shoved her camera into Oliver's hands while she walked over standing between the two time travelers.

"Not bad, eh? Me next." Oliver said as he got the camera ready.

"I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." Minnie said flirtatiously to the Doctor who looked over to Stella, but she shrugged not knowing what to do herself.

"Mind if I put my arm around you sweetheart?" Winston wrapped his arm around Stella's waist pulling her close.

"Uh…well…" Stella stuttered out, a lot was happening around them, this was getting to be a bit much.

"Just get off them. Leave them alone, will you?" Wilf tried to get them to stop as the Silver Cloak swarmed around them.

"Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile. That's it." Minnie pinched the Doctor's cheeks making him smile, though to Stella it looked more like a grimace.

"Hold on." Oliver snapped the picture. "Did it flash?"

"No, there's a blue light. Try again." Minnie told him.

"I'm all fingers and thumbs." Oliver said as he got ready to take another picture.

"We're really kind of busy, you know." The Doctor tried to get away.

"Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Minnie gave the Doctor's bottom a squeeze.

"Is that your hand, Minnie?!" The Doctor yelped.

"Good boy." Minnie grinned up at him.

"Ok, ok, ok, that's enough." Stella said quickly when she felt Winston's hand heading to far south for her liking. She stepped away pulling the Doctor with her causing Minnie to pout and turned to Wilf. "I assume there's a reason you tracked us down?"

"I did, but not here." Wilf replied. "Come on, back to the bus."

"You can sit next to me." Minnie winked at the Doctor.

"Sorry Minnie, but I don't think that would sit well with my fiancé here, she's quite possessive." The Doctor said quickly pulling Stella close.

"Very much so." Stella nodded in agreement as they scrambled up onto the bus taking a pair of seats in front of Wilf.

-0-

The bus drove through the streets, Wilf informing them that they were headed to a Café for a bite. The minibus finally pulled to a stop outside of a quaint café dropping the Doctor Stella and Wilf off.

"Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye." Wilf called out as the minibus drove off with the rest of the Silver Cloak. "Over here, come on."

"What's so special about this place? We passed fifteen cafes on the way." The Doctor asked as they followed Wilf inside.

"Yeah. Afternoon." Wilf greeted people.

"Maybe they have good hot chocolate." Stella commented when Wilf did not answer. They were led over to a table near the windows and made their orders, Wilf talking about the past as they did.

"Oh, we had some good times, didn't we though? I mean, all those ATMOS things, and planets in the sky, and me with that paint gun." Wilf laughed, but his face fell and his eyes became fearful. "I keep seeing things, Doctor, Stella. This face at night."

"Who are you?" Stella asked suddenly, her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate as she studied Wilf.

"I'm Wilfred Mott." Wilf answered, unsure of why she was asking.

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "People have waited hundreds of years to find me or Stella and then you manage it in a few hours."

"Well, I'm just lucky I suppose." Wilf shrugged.

"No, we keep on meeting, Wilf." Stella raised her mug taking a sip, peering at Wilf over the rim. "Over and over again like something's still connecting us."

"What's so important about me?" Wilf asked.

"Exactly. Why you?" The Doctor questioned, pausing for a moment as he grasped Stella's before speaking again. "I'm going to die."

"Well, so am I, one day." Wilf shrugged with a weak laugh

"Don't you dare." The Doctor ordered sternly.

"All right, I'll try not to." Wilf said quickly.

"Good." Stella nodded.

"But I was told. He will knock four times. That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then…" The Doctor trailed on, Stella taking the hand that she held wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she cuddled up against him, his arm tightening around her as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head before resting his cheek against her hair.

"Yeah, but I thought, when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body." Wilf pointed out.

"I can still die. If I'm killed before regeneration, then I'm dead. Even then, even if I change, it feels like dying. Everything I am dies. Some new man goes sauntering away, and I'm dead." The Doctor said despondently.

"I never really understood, not completely, until I went through it." Stella said softly. "It's…hard…"

"Is that why you changed? You can do that face changing thing as well?" Wilf asked her.

"Yeah, there was an…incident and now I'm part time lord and part cyborg….what…what are you looking at?" Stella asked noticing that he was looking at something behind them. Both of the time travelers looked over their shoulders out of the window behind them spotting Donna outside in the street getting out of her car.

"I'm sorry, but I had to. Look, can't you make her better?" Wilf pleaded with them.

"Stop it." The Doctor said tensely.

"No, but you're both so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now. Go on, just run across the street. Go up and say hello." Wilf begged them.

"If she ever remembers us, her mind will burn, and she will die." Stella said with a dark look, trying to get Wilf to understand. They all looked back outside when they heard Donna speaking to the traffic warden.

"Don't you touch this car." Donna demanded, starring the warden down.

"She's not changed." The Doctor commented with a bit of a smile.

"Nah." Wilf shook his head. "Oh, there he is." A young man ran over to Donna with a bright smile. "Shaun Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring."

"Another wedding." The Doctor commented, his right hand covering Stella's left.

"Yeah." Wild nodded.

"Hold on, she's not going to be called Noble-Temple?" The Doctor asked.

"That sounds like a tourist spot." Stella winced.

"No, it's Temple-Noble." Wilf corrected them, with a bit of a laugh.

"Right." The Doctor nodded.

"Is she happy? Is he nice?" Stella asked seriously.

"Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat." Wilf assured them then let out a sigh. "And then sometimes I see this look on her face, like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

"She's got him." The Doctor replied.

"And he's got her, I hope he knows how lucky he is." Stella added on.

"She's making do." Wilf said.

"Aren't we all?" The Doctor scoffed.

"Yeah, how about you two? Who have you got now?" Wilf asked them.

"No one. Travelling alone, just us, I thought it would be better…" The Doctor swallowed hard as his voice broke. "But I did some things that went wrong. I need…" He wiped at his eyes with the back of his arm as tears escaped from his eyes. Stella instantly buried herself into his side her arms wrapped around him and his around her, tears gathering in her eyes as well.

"Oh, my word. I'm sorry." Wilf said gently.

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor scoffed.

"Yeah, and you." Wilf replied, still a worried look on his face as he eyed the two of them.

"Look at us." Stella shook her head.

"Well, don't you…don't you see? You know, you need her. I mean, look, wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna? Eh?" Wilf tried once again, but they could only watch as Donna drove away knowing that despite how much they needed her, the price was too high.

-0-

' _And so it came to pass that the players took their final places, making ready the events that were to come. The madman sat in his empire of dust and ashes, little knowing of the glory he would achieve. While his savior and the saviors starlight looked upon the wilderness, in the hope of changing his inevitable fate. Far away, the idiots and fools dreamt of a shining new future. A future now doomed to never happen. As Earth rolled onwards into night, the people of that world did sleep, and shiver, somehow knowing that dawn would bring only one thing. The final day.'_

It was well into the night by the time the Doctor and Stella located the Master. The Doctor had tried to talk Stella out of facing the Master with him, but she was not letting him out of her sight with the ominous threat hanging over them.

So together they walked towards the Master as he fired bolts of energy at them from his hands. He missed every time, and set fires burning behind them. The third try hit the Doctor squarely in the chest, stopping him moving forward. Stella tried to pull him away, but the charge hit her as well. Finally the energy stopped and the Doctor fell to his knees with Stella who was glitching as her systems tried to compensate, both of them breathing hard as the Master stalked forward.

"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky. Look at us now." The Master sneered in his anger.

"All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?" Stella glared at him.

"And look at this, the mutt, a slap in the face of our people." The Master eyed her distastefully. "A freak, a mutant, she should be destroyed for what she is." He roared then grabbed his stomach, gritting his teeth. "I am so hungry."

"Your resurrection went wrong. That energy. Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself." The Doctor told him, holding Stella's hand to keep her from punching the Master for his words.

"That human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood, food. Pots, plates of meat, and flesh, and grease, and juice, and baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot. It's so hot." The Master started speaking rapidly, his whole being deranged.

"Stop it." The Doctor ordered.

"Sliced. Sliced. Sliced." The Master was unhinged.

"Stop it." The Doctor tried again.

"It's mine. It's mine. It's mine to eat and eat and eat." The Master went on.

"Stop it." The Doctor finally got him to stop. "What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and me."

"Oh yeah?" The Master crouched down in front of them.

"I've been told something is returning." The Doctor told him.

"And here I am." The Master grinned.

"No, something more." The Doctor said.

"But it hurts." The Master winced.

"I was told the end of time." The Doctor went on.

"It hurts. Doctor, the noise. The noise in my head, Doctor. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Stronger than ever before. Can't you hear it?" The Master pleaded.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor shook his head.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen….every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is, calling to me. Please listen." The Master begged.

"I can't hear it." The Doctor said.

"Listen." The Master mind-melded with the Doctor who pulled away sharply, his eyes wide in shock. "What?"

"But…" The Doctor gaped.

"What!" The Master demanded.

"I heard it. But there's no noise. There never has been. It's just your insanity. What is it? What's inside your head?" The Doctor questioned.

"It's real. It's real. It's real!" The Master leapt off high into the air, the Doctor and Stella running after him. "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Doctor. What is it? What is it? What is it?"

Suddenly a bright light shown down on the Master, then a second one illuminated the Doctor and Stella as a pair of SAS types came down on ropes, grabbing the Master and injecting him with something to knock him out.

"Don't!" The Doctor ran at them only for others to fire their guns at the Doctor, Stella pulling him back out of the way before he was shot. The Master was hoisted up into the helicopter before the Doctor and Stella could do anything, but run futile after them. "Let him go!"

The Doctor and Stella looked after the way the copter had gone, not seeing what was happening behind them. They each felt a sharp pain as they were shot in the back causing them both to black out hard falling to the ground.

-0-

Noddy Holder was screaming out his most famous song while Wilf opened a present from Donna. It was a book called Fighting the Future, by Joshua Naismith. Wilf looked it over in distaste, looking form the front to the back.

"Now then, steady on. It's never too early for margaritas, that's what I say. I forgot to get lemons so I used oranges instead. It's all fruit, same difference." Donna rattled on as Sylvia has opened her present, an item of clothing.

"Oh, now that's lovely. Look at that. Absolutely beautiful. Love from Donna. Did you keep the receipt?" Sylvia looked to her daughter who nodded.

"Yes, I did. Come on, Gramps. You've been a right misery ever since you got up." Donna looked to Wilf. "Do you like it then, the book?"

"Joshua Naismith? I mean, what'd you get me this for?" Wilf asked, his brows furrowed.

"I don't know. I just saw it in the shop and thought of you. It just felt like the sort of thing you should have." Donna said, her eyes gaining a faraway look to them.

"Oh, now look at that. That's from Charlie Morton. Isn't that rude?" Sylvia gained her attention, snapping Donna out of it and they all laughed at a Christmas card while Wilf looked back down at the book, the author smiling back up at him.

-0-

In the gate room Naismith's men were heard at work, scrambling to get everything to work. The Master who was in the center of the room was securely fastened to a large chair-like structure watching with fevered eyes the actions of the men and women around him.

"If you would, Mister Danes." Naismith ordered Danes the butler who removed the gag from the Master.

"I'm starving." Were the first words he spoke, his teeth clenched with a wicked smirk.

"You've my daughter to thank for this. It's all her idea. She heard rumors of Harold Saxon, his disciples, his return. It's the sort of thing she finds rather thrilling." Naismith babbled on, his daughter standing next to him.

"And I was right. He's back. The very man we need, and he's here. Oh, this is going to be wonderful." Abigail gushed as the Master looked between them.

-0-

Back at the Noble home Shaun came in laden with packages and a large happy smile on his face.

"Aye, aye. Here are the presents. I'm sorry, I couldn't afford much, but not for long, if President Obama ends the recession tonight. Come here." Shaun sat the packages aside and pulled Donna into a loving hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep it quiet, you lot, It's the Queen's Speech." Wilf called out from where he sat on the couch in front of the TV. "Now come on, sit down. Show respect. Come on."

"Merry Christmas, Mister Mott." Shaun greeted Wilf.

"Thank you. Will you behave! You, honestly. All right now. Whoa, she's on, she's on. It's our sovereign." Wilf saluted the television as the others gathered around, the broadcast slowed down then the woman in white briefly appeared. "Eh?"

"Events are moving, Wilfred." The woman said.

"Eh?" Wilf repeated, still confused.

"Faster than we thought." The woman went on.

"Oi, can you see that?" Wilf looked around to the others.

"Frankly, I'd tell Her Majesty it's time for trouser suits." Donna remarked clearly not seeing the woman, but the program that was supposed to be taking place.

"No, no, no, no. That's not the…" Wilf started, but the woman cut him off.

"Only you can see. Only you stand at the heart of coincidence." The woman told him.

"Why, what have I done?" Wilf asked.

"You're an old soldier, sir. Only you were too late. The war was won and passed you by." The woman said.

"I did my duty." Wilf defended himself.

"You never killed a man." The woman said, much to Wilf's shame.

"No, I didn't. No, I did not, no, but, don't say that like it's shameful." Wilf said in guilt.

"The time will come when you must take arms." The woman told him.

"Who are you?" Wilf asked.

"Tell the Doctor and Stella nothing of this. His life could still be saved and that would save Stella's as well, so long as you tell him nothing." The woman disappeared from the screen, the queen taking her place.

Wilf got up quickly leaving the room and rushing up the stairs as fast as he could, to his room. He bent down and pulled out an old suitcase from under his bed. He picked it up setting on the top of the bed opening and rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. In a box, wrapped in a piece of cloth, was his old service revolver.

He starred down at it turning it over only looking up when something was thrown against his window. Wilf went over peering out and looked out to see the Doctor and Stella returning to the Tardis. He tucked away his gun and hurried out of his room down the stairs and out of the house as fast as he could rushing up to the time travelers.

"We lost him." The Doctor said by way of greeting.

"We were unconscious, bloody cowards got us in the back." Stella grumbled as she leaned against the Tardis.

"He's still on Earth, I can smell him, but he's too far away." The Doctor went on.

"Listen, you can't park there. What if Donna sees it?" Wilf asked in concern.

"You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection we can think of. You're involved, if we could work out how." The Doctor looked to Wilf. "Tell us, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

"Well, there was a…" Wilf trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Stella walked up to him gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "Tell us, please, anything could help no matter how small they may seem."

"Well, it was…." Wilf shook his head before taking her hand patting it as he held it between his. "No, it's nothing."

"Think…a think…a think." The Doctor pressed. "Maybe something out of the blue…something connected to your life…something…"

"Well, Donna was a bit strange." Wilf said slowly. "She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book."

"What book?" Stella asked.

"His name's Joshua Naismith." Wilf showed the book to Stella and the Doctor having taken it with him.

"That's the man. We were shown him by the Ood." The Doctor looked to Stella.

"By the what?" Wild asked.

"By the Ood." The Doctor answered.

"What's the Ood?" Wilf asked.

"They're just the Ood." The Doctor shrugged.

"The Ood, also known as Oodkind, are a gestalt species of telepathic humanoids native to the Ood Sphere." Stella rattled off like a dictionary.

"Oh…" Wilf was still confused.

"But it's all part of the convergence. Maybe? It may be touching Donna's subconscious." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The Doctor Donna." Stella beamed taking the Doctor's hand in hers swinging them back and forth as he smiled back.

"Dad, what are you up to?" Sylvia came out of the house, her smile dropping as soon as she saw the time travelers. "You….But….Get out of here."

"Merry Christmas." The Doctor replied.

"Merry Christmas." Sylvia replied quickly. "But she can't see you. What if she remembers?"

"Mum, where are those tweezers?" Donna called from inside the house.

"Go." Sylvia demanded.

"We're going." Stella replied as they made their way to the Tardis.

"Yeah, me too." Wilf went after them.

"Oh no, you don't." Sylvia snapped, but he ran on ignoring her.

"Mum? Gramps?" Donna called out from the back of the house.

"Dad, I'm warning you." Sylvia nearly shouted, trying to keep her voice down lest Donna hear her.

"Bye, see you later." Wilf called back over his shoulder.

"Bit old for hide and seek." Donna complained.

"Stay right where you are." Sylvia ordered.

"You can't come with us." Stella told Wilf.

"You're not leaving me with her." Wilf said and they all looked back at an irate Sylvia.

"Dad!" Sylvia roared.

"Fair enough." The Doctor conceded.

"Hurry before she comes after us." Stella ushered him inside.

"Mum?" Donna called out again.

"Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there!" Sylvia ranted on as the Tardis dematerialized. "Doctor, Stella, bring my father back right now! Come back here! Come back here, I said! Come back!"

"Are you shouting at thin air?" Donna asked cautiously having come out of the house just in time to see her mother yelling at nothing.

"Yes. Possibly, yes." Sylvia said hesitantly, trying to act like it was nothing.

-0-

Wilf stared at the inside of the Tardis, amazed at what he was seeing before him. The time rotor, the controls, industrial design, and the face that it was much larger on the inside than it had been on the outside. Stella was helping the Doctor at the controls, the Doctor beginning to explain their plans.

"Naismith. If we can track him down…." The Doctor start, but then took notice of Wilf's wide eyed gaze. "Ah. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. Do you like it?"

"I thought it'd be cleaner." Wilf commented.

"Cleaner? I could take you back home right now." The Doctor said with a pout.

"I told you to pick up after yourself." Stella shook her head with a playful grin.

"Listen, Doctor, if this is a time machine, that man you're chasing, why can't you two just pop back to yesterday and catch him?" Wilf asked in confusion.

"We can't go back inside our own timeline. We have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?" The Doctor asked after his explanation.

"Not a word." Wilf replied.

"Welcome aboard." Stella grinned.

"Thank you." Wilf smiled back.

-0-

Joshua and Abigail Naismith entered the gate room, followed by the Master in a straight-jacket, the workers a flurry of activity around them.

"Demonstrate." Naismith ordered and electricity surged across the Gate.

"Oh, that's not from Earth." The Master commented.

"And neither are you. A perfect combination, don't you think?" Naismith grinned.

"Er, excuse me, sir. If I could check the basement? We're getting fluctuation on the power cords." Rossiter came up to them, a tall willowy man with pale features.

"Of course." Naismith nodded.

"Miss Addams, if you could bring the calibration statistics." Rossiter looked to a shorter woman with similar pale features to his, but far curvier in comparison to her companion. She nodded grabbing the necessary equipment then the two scientists left the room heading down to the basement.

"Who the hell is he? What if he finds out? An expert, they said. Well, what sort of expert? Who is he?" Rossiter panicked as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know. According to the records, Harold Saxon was Prime Minister of this stupid country." Addams replied, then let out a frustrated noise. "I am choking in this thing. I'm sorry." Miss Addams pressed her wristwatch and she transformed into a green skinned biped with spikes instead of hair. "Oh, by the saint's, that's better. Oh, these people are so flat."

"But what do we do?" Rossiter asked as he to transformed back to his natural appearance. "We were so close. We almost had it working."

"What if this visitor is some sort of genius? Well, think about it. We're hijacking this project. Maybe we can use him too? Harold Saxon, or whatever he is, might be exactly what we need." Addams mused thoughtfully.

-0-

Back in the gate room Naismith stood before the Master looking smug and very full of himself as he explained how he acquired the gate. The Master watched him with an almost feverish gaze.

"The Gate was found inside a spaceship buried at the foot of Mount Snowdon. It was moved to an institute known as Torchwood, but when Torchwood fell, let's just say I acquired it." Naismith smirked.

"I like you." The Master commented.

"Thank you." Naismith grinned.

"You'd taste great." The Master went on, Naismith's smirk faltering.

"Mister Danes?" Naismith called a butler over.

"The visitor will be given food." Danes said as a footmen brought in a covered dish. It was an entire large roast chicken and he Master ripped it to pieces devouring it without ceremony in triple quick time as the others watched in a mix of fascination and disgust.

"Anyway, the device came equipped with it's own power supply." Naismith went on, choosing to ignore the Masters dinner table manners. "A Nuclear Bolt. One technician remains in charge of the feedback twenty four hours a day, and the power feeds through to the Gate, where it encourages some sort of cellular regeneration. Miss Collins was our test subject. She carried some burns as a result of an accident when she was a child, down her left side. If you could?" Miss Collins stepped forward and showed her left arm. "The Gate mended her. Thank you."

"But what do you want it for?" The Master asked as Miss Collins got back to work.

"We calculate that if this device can be fully repaired by your good self, it can restore the body forever. Hence it's given title. The Immortality Gate. Because that's what I want. Not for me, but for my daughter." Naismith looked to his child as she stepped up to them. "I want her never to die. My gift to her. She will be immortal."

"Abigail. It means bringer of joy." Abigail beamed, but the Master was distracted by the Tardis materializing in a stable block, the Master smelling it with a small smirk.

"Better get to work." The Master said as he used the computer keyboard, his fingers moving rapidly along it.

-0-

Wilf was the first to come out of the Tardis, his eyes alight with amazement as the time travelers came out behind him, far more cautious about their surroundings.

"We've moved. We've really moved!" Wilf said in shock.

"You should stay here." The Doctor ordered Wilf.

"Not bloody likely." Wilf replied.

"And don't swear, I'm already having trouble stopping Stella." The Doctor said, sending Stella a pointed look.

"I told you I didn't know it was a swear word ok, I don't keep up to date on every worlds slang throughout all of time, I got the regeneration ability along with the extra heart, but I didn't get your knowledge." Stella pouted as she glanced around for anyone who might hinder their progress before she started with Wilf toward a promising route.

"Hold on." The Doctor pointed the key at the Tardis, which disappeared. "Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the Tardis."

"That's the last thing we need." Stella said with a sigh before they went on their way through the mansion grounds. They were forced to hide from various patrols that maintained the security of the grounds.

"That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army." Wilf commented.

"Down here." The Doctor opened a small door in an archway and they all ducked down inside.

-0-

Rossiter, who was back in human form along with Addams, was back at work in the gate room hard at work on the controls.

"Miss Addams, we're getting encouraging results from the ratio-foldback. Can you confirm?" Rossiter said to his partner through the comms.

"The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place." Addams said from the basement. "The shatter threads have harmonized, the fiber links intensified and the multiple overshoots have triplicated."

"Nice Gate." The Doctor commented, startling Addams who had not seen the three of them come in.

"Hello. Sorry." Wilf noticed her shock at seeing them.

"Don't try calling security, or we'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer." Stella warned her, her eyes glowing as she detected the shimmer. "Because we believe anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed, or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place.

"I'm sorry? What's a Shimmer?" Addams played dumb. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at her.

"Shimmer." The Doctor said as Addams turned back into her green self.

"Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus." Wilf gasped in shock.

-0-

Back in the gate room Rossiter was trying to contact Addams with no luck, causing him to worry.

"Miss Addams?" Rossiter called out through the comm from the gate room, but received no answer. "Miss Addams?" Still nothing so Rossiter decided to investigate for himself. "If you'll just excuse me.

"Now, please don't imagine I'm a slave-driver. We can resume work on Boxing Day, Mister Saxon." Naismith said.

"My name is the Master." The Master replied as he completed his work. He pressed enter and the lights dimmed as a wormhole developed inside the Gate.

"Oh, excellent. Excellent!" Naismith cheered. "Mister Danes?"

"The visitor will be restrained." Danes said and men moved to do so, restraining the Master to a chair.

"What? But I repaired it." The Master argued.

"I'm not an idiot. Don't let him anywhere near that thing." Naismith ordered.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella were looking over all of the work being done in the gate room as Wilf and Addams looked on.

"He's got it working, but what is it? What's working?" The Doctor questioned.

"What are you doing here?" Rossiter demanded as he came into the room. Without even turning around, Stella pointed her hand, fingers glowing, at Rossiter.

"Shimmer!" Stella said as Rossiter turned green. "Now, tell us quickly, what's going on?"

"The Master, Harold Saxon, Skeletor, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?" The Doctor demanded.

-0-

Danes locked the Master back into his strait jacket making sure that he was unable to move.

"Your reputation precedes you, sir. I have no doubt you've laid traps. Perhaps explosives. A means of escape, or murder. But everything you've done to the Gate will be checked and double-checked before anyone stands inside." Naismith told the Master.

-0-

"But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational." Rossiter argued with the time travelers.

"Who are you, though?" The Doctor questioned them.

"We met someone like you." Stella commented. "He was brilliant, but he was little and red."

"No, that's a Zocci." Addams corrected her.

"We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different." Rossiter added.

"And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it. And as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship." Addams told them.

"But what does it do?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, it mends. It's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better." Rossiter explained.

"No, there's got to be more." The Doctor argued. "Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

"So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?" Wilf asked.

"More or less." Addams allowed.

"Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?" Wilf asked.

"Oh, good question." The Doctor commented. "Why's it so big?"

"It doesn't just mend one person at a time." Addams scoffed.

"That would be ridiculous." Rossiter added on.

"It mends whole planets." Addams informed them.

"It does what?" Stella squeaked out.

"It transmits the medical template across the entire population." Addams said and no sooner was she done talking when the Doctor and Stella sprinted away as fast as they could through the corridors toward the gate room.

-0-

"But it's time for the broadcast. The President's grand initiative." Naismith said, assured that everything was under his control as he looked to the Master. "You might want to see this, sir. Proof that the human race can mend its own problems."

' _And now, anticipation is rising as we go live to Washington. Here, on Christmas Day, the President has promised an instant and radical solution to the worldwide depression. Barack Obama will lead us all into a new age of prosperity. Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States.'_

"I'd like to speak briefly about the state of our economy…" Obama started just as the time travelers burst into the gate room.

"Turn the Gate off right now!" Stella ordered.

"At arms!" Danes shouted and guns were instantly trained on them.

"No, no, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device." The Doctor pointed to the Master who was grinning like a maniac.

"Oh, like that was ever going to happen." The Master threw off the strait jacket and leapt over their heads on pillars of energy from his hands, going straight into the Gate. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

"Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" The Doctor called out as the Master laughed hysterically, everyone around them putting their hands to their head in pain.

"He's inside my head." Naismith groaned.

"Get out of there!" Stella yelled. The Master blasted a pulse of energy knocking the Doctor and Stella down hard.

"Doctor! Stella! There's, there's this face." Wilf winced.

"What is it? What can you see?" Stella managed to scramble over to him.

"Well, it's him. I can see him." Wilf managed to get out.

' _There's something wrong. It seems to be affecting the President.'_ Obama had his face in his hands in pain. The Doctor ran over to the computer and tried to shut down the Gate.

"I can't turn it off." The Doctor said in anger.

"That's because I locked it, idiot." The Master laughed.

"Wilfred!" Stella called out as she held the elderly man up.

"Stella, get him inside." The Doctor ordered as he rushed over to him. "Get him out."

"Right." Stella said as the Doctor entered one of a pair of glass sided cubicles, and Stella helped Wilfred swap places with a technician in the other.

"Just need to filter the levels." The Doctor worked the controls and Wilfred straightened up in relief.

"Oh, I can see again! He's gone." Wilf breathed out.

"Radiation shielding. Now press the button. Let me out." The Doctor ordered.

"You what?" Wilf said in confusion.

"I can't get out until you press the button. That button there." The Doctor explained and Wilf did as he was told. Wilf's cubicle locked and the Doctor's opened

"Fifty seconds and counting." The Master called out.

"To what?" Stella demanded.

"Oh, you're going to love this." The Master smirked at her.

-0-

"He was hiding the codes. He's extrapolated the Gate's power a million times over." Rossiter said from where he and Addams were monitoring the situation from the basement.

"But it's not affecting us." Addams pointed out.

"He's set the template for human!" Rossiter told her.

-0-

Wilf, who was still in the cubicle, heard his phone start to ring, but instead of pulling it out he pulled the revolver out of his pocket eying it before taking out his phone.

"Hello? Oh, Gawd. Donna?" Wilf answered.

"Where are you?" Donna demanded. "It's Mum and Shaun. Something's wrong with them."

"There's this face." Sylvia called out.

"But wait a minute. I mean, what about you?" Wilf asked. "Can't you see anything?"

"I can see them." Donna replied in fright. "That's bad enough."

Wilf's phone beeped for a call waiting.

"Not now, Winston." Wilf snapped when he answered it.

"Wilfred. Those dreams. I can remember that face." Winston moaned.

"There's a face in my head." A young man said.

"Wilfred, it's everyone!" Winston told him.

"What is it, hypnotism? Mind control. You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no. They're not going to think like me, they're going to become me. And, zero!" A blast of energy moved out from the Master and the Gate, and spread across the entire planet. Everyone's face became blurred except for Donna and Wilf, Stella and the Doctor's as the change took them over.

"You can't have." Stella said in horror.

"What is it?" Wilf questioned then heard Donna on the phone.

"But they've changed." Donna said shakily, Sylvia and Shaun now both sporting the Masters face. "Granddad, that's like, like the sort of thing that happened before." Donna remembered enemies from her adventures. "My head. Oh, my head! Oh, my head!"

"Doctor? Stella? She's starting to remember." Wilf called out to them as everyone's face resolved into the Master's. "What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The Master grinned.

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to me?"

"Or to us?"

"Breaking news. I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"

"I'm President. President of the United States. Look at me! Ooo, financial solution. Deleted. Ha ha!"

"The human race was always your favorite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only the Master race." The Master laughed in triumph while in a vast citadel the time lords were gathered.

"And so it came to pass, on Christmas Day, that the human race did cease to exist. But even then, the Master had no concept of his greater role in events. For this was far more than humanity's end. This day was the day upon which the whole of creation would change forever. This was the day the Time Lords returned."

"For Gallifrey."

"For victory!"

"For the end of time itself!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Chapter 18

Gallifrey was in ruins, the great Time War having taken its toll on the once great civilization. Only the Citadel stood inside its protective dome. The President Rassilion himself strode across a bridge followed by two acolytes and took his seat at the head of a table. Six time lords sat, three on each side, whilst a woman was at the far end, scribbling on parchments. The rest of the space was left in darkness.

"What news of the Doctor?" Rassilion demanded.

"Disappeared, my Lord President." The chancellor replied.

"But we know his intention." The female partisan added. "He still possesses the Moment, and he'll use it to destroy Daleks and Time Lords alike."

"The Visionary confirms it." The Chancellor said and they all looked to the woman at the end of the table covered from head to toe in henna tattoos.

"Ending, burning, falling. All of it falling. The black and pitch and screaming fire, so burning." The Visionary said as she wrote.

"All of her prophecies say the same. That this is the last day of the Time War. That Gallifrey falls. That we die, today." The Chancellor said.

"Ending. Ending. Ending. Ending!" The visionary went on.

"Perhaps it's time. This is only the furthest edge of the Time War. But at its heart, millions die every second, lost in bloodlust and insanity. With time itself resurrecting them, to find new ways of dying over and over again. A travesty of life. Isn't it better to end it, at last?" The Partisan said, her face weary.

"Thank you for your opinion." The Lord President stood and aimed his blue metal gauntlet at the partisan sending out energy that hit her causing her to screams as she was atomised.

"I will not die! Do you hear me? A billion years of Time Lord history riding on our backs. I will not let this perish. I will not!" Rassilion raged.

"There is, er, there is one part of the prophecy, my Lord." The Chancellor brought a paper to the Lord President. "Forgive me, I'm sorry. It's rather difficult to decipher, but it talks of two survivors beyond the Final Day. Two children of Gallifrey."

"Does it name them?" Rassilion asked.

"It foresees them locked in their final confrontation, The Enmity of Ages, which would suggest…" The Chancellor looked to the President.

"The Doctor! And the Master." Rassilion said, a feverish glint in his eye.

"One word keeps being repeated, my Lord. One constant word. Earth." The Chancellor said.

"Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth. Earth." The Visionary chanted.

"Planet Earth. Indigenous species, the human race." The Chancellor said and a projection of the planet appeared above the table.

"Earth. Earth. Earth." The Visionary kept chanting.

"Maybe that's where the answer lies. Our salvation. On Earth." Rassilion looked up at the projection.

"But there is more." The Chancellor said.

"More? What more?" Rassilion demanded.

"The presence of a light, the light of a star." The Chancellor said showing the picture of a white point star surrounded by a blue glow with gold flecks.

-0-

The Doctor had been bound and gagged, strapped to an upright to a trolley. Wilf was tied to a chair nearby while a gagged Stella was tied to another chair tied up a well twitching slightly with residual electricity running along her body from a strong blast the Master had hit her with over loading her systems.

"Now then, I've got a planet to run. Is everybody ready?" The Master asked.

"Six billion, seven hundred and twenty seven million, nine hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and thirty eight versions of us awaiting orders."

"This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defenses."

"UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."

"And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over two point five million soldiers, sir. Present arms!"

"Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship." The Master grinned at the Doctor who only glared at him. "Nothing to say, Doctor? What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

"You let them go, you swine." Wilf called out.

"Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss." The Master said with a sneer.

"Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was." Wilf snapped.

"Hush, now. Listen to your Master." The Master grinned, but then a phone went off. "But that's a mobile."

"Yeah, it's mine. Let me turn it off." Wilf replied quickly.

"No, no, no, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?" The Master demanded.

"It's nobody. I tell you, it's nothing. It's probably one of them ring-back calls." Wilf tried as the Master searched his pockets where he found the revolver.

"Ooo, and look at this. Good man!" The Master grinned before he tossed it on the floor and found the phone. "Donna. Who's Donna?"

"She's no one. Just leave it." Wilf snapped, but the Master had already answered it. "Gramps, don't hang up. You've got to help me. I ran out, but everyone was changing."

"Who is she? Why didn't she change?" The Master demanded.

"Gramps, I can't hear you." Donna called out.

"Well, it was this thing the Doctor did. He did it to her. The Metacrisis." Wild tried to explain.

"Oh, he loves playing with Earth girls. Ugh!" The Master said in disgust.

"Are you there?" Donna called out again.

"Find her. Trace the call." The Master ordered his copies over a screen.

"Trace the call." A scientist-Master obeyed.

"Are you still there? Can you hear me?" Donna tried.

"Say goodbye to the freak, Granddad." The Master held up the phone.

"Donna, get out of there! Just get out of there. I'm telling you, run!" Wilf called out.

"She's on Wessex Lane, Chiswick. Open the phone lines. Everyone on Wessex Lane. Red alert."

"What do I do?" Donna asked fearfully.

"Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!" Wilf told her.

-0-

Donna ran out of the house away from her mother and fiancé, out into the alley way behind it looking around desperately for any sign of help, but two Master lookalikes block the only ways out trapping Donna in the alley.

"There's more of them." Donna said into the phone.

"Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?" Wilf called out.

"They're everywhere." Donna said, all of the Masters copies closing in on her.

"Oh, I'm starving."

"Look, I'm telling you to run, Donna." Wilf ordered.

"I'm still hungry."

"Just run, sweetheart." Wilf pleaded with her. "Just run."

"It's not just them. I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?" Donna demanded as the Masters closed in on her and her memories came back to her.

"Donna, don't think about that. Donna, my love don't!" Wilf pleaded.

"And it hurts. My head. It keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" Suddenly golden energy surged from Donna, travelling along the alleyway and knocking down the Chiswick-Masters.

"What did I…" Donna collapsed in the alley unconscious.

-0-

"Donna? What was that? Donna? Donna, are you there? Donna! Donna! Donna!" Wilf called out fearfully, but then saw the Doctor is smiling as Stella winked. The Master darted over and ripped the gag from the Doctor's mouth.

"That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defense mechanism? Stella would kill me." The Doctor scoffed as Stella nodded jerkily with a bit of a laugh as she tried to ignore the painful jolts to her systems.

"Doctor? What happened?" Wilf asked desperately.

"She's all right. She's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep." The Doctor assured him.

"Tell me, where's your Tardis?" The Master demanded.

"You could be so wonderful." The Doctor said.

"Where is it?" The Master snapped.

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are. I swear, you really are." The Master nodded slightly, agreeing with him. "But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars." The Doctor pleaded and the Master seemed to be thinking about it. "It would be my honor. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

"Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?" The Master asked softly, almost desperate.

"I can help." The Doctor told him.

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise." The Master said fearfully, with a quiet humorless scoff.

"I wonder what I'd be, without you." The Doctor replied truthfully.

"Yeah." The Master nodded with a small smile.

"What does he mean? What noise?" Wilf asked.

"It began on Gallifrey, as children. Not that you'd call it childhood. More a life of duty." The Master said bitterly as he took a seat. "Eight years old. I was taken for initiation, to stare into the Untempered Schism."

"What does that mean?" Wilf asked.

"It's a gap in the fabric of reality." The Doctor explained. "You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts."

"They took me there in the dark. I looked into time, old man, and I heard it calling to me. Drums. The never ending drums." The Master said, looking up as he recalled the distant memory, a pain in his eyes.

-0-

The President sat before his cabinet as he spoke, also recalling the Master descent into Madness.

"The Untempered Schism. That's when it began." Rassilon told them.

"History says the Master heard a rhythm. A torment that stayed with him for the rest of his life." The Chancellor said with a frown.

"A drumbeat. A warrior's march." Rassilon said.

"A symptom of insanity, my Lord." The Chancellor replied as the Visionary tapped the rhythm for them with her long fingernail on the metal surface of the table.

"A rhythm of four. The heartbeat of a Time Lord." Rassilon grinned as he leaned forward.

-0-

The Master was still sitting down his head resting against the back the chair with his eyes closed for a moment as he talked to them.

"Listen to it. Listen." The Master said, slowly opening his eyes.

"Then let's find it. You and me." The Doctor tried.

"Except. Oh. Oh, wait a minute." The Master's eyes lit up in realization while the Doctor eyed him wearily. "Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

"What? What is?" The Doctor demanded as the Master stood up.

"The noise exists within my head, and now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine. Oh. Oh, yes." The Master's skeleton became briefly visible again, switching on and off causing his to fall to one knee.

"The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying." The Doctor said as the Master gathered himself.

"This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." The Master snapped as he got back to his feet and walked up to the Doctor. "But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said the end of time."

"I said something is returning. Stella and I were shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help." The Doctor pleaded.

"What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away. From the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source." The Master said, his excitement building. "Oh, Doctor. That's what your prophecy was. Me!" The Master said flinging his arms out with gleefully then slapped the Doctor causing Stella to strain against the ropes she was in, but her systems were still fried so she was forced to fall back into the chair. Stuck in a wooden chair tied with ropes, this was embarrassing. "Where's the Tardis?"

"No. Just stop. Just think." The Doctor tried again.

"Kill him." The Master ordered a guard who went over to Wilf cocking his gun as he went. "I need that technology, Doctor. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead."

"Don't tell him." Wilf called out.

"I'll kill him right now!" The Master shouted, but then turned his demented gaze on Stella. "Or I'll kill your mutt. How about that?"

"Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone dead stupid." The Doctor commented as Stella started to laugh behind her gag, the sound muffled. The Master cracked his neck giving them both annoyed looks.

"Take aim." The Master ordered.

"You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?" The Doctor grinned.

"Like what?" The Master snapped and Stella said something, but the gag made it sound jumbled. The Master strode over ripping the gag from her mouth. "What?!

"That guard is one inch too tall." Stella said in a strained voice as another jolt went through her body. The guard knocked out the Master with his rifle butt, then removed his helmet to reveal a green spiky head.

"Oh my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life." Rossiter gasped as a green Addams ran in.

"Well, come on. We need to get out of here fast." Addams freed Wilf while Rossiter released Stella.

"God bless the cactuses!" Wilf grinned.

"That's cacti." The Doctor corrected him.

"That's racist!" Rossiter snapped as he moved over with Addams to release the Doctor while Stella stumbled to her feet with Wilf's help, still suffering from her systems overload.

"This prophecy of yours, Doctor, where did it come from? Doctor?" Over the comm one of the Master clones demanded an answer, but was ignored.

"Come on! We've got to get out." Addams said as they struggled with the contraption the Doctor was in.

"There's too many buckles and straps." Rossiter snapped.

"We'll just wheel him, Rossiter, get the cyborg." Addams ordered and Rossiter ran over to Stella, who was still too weak to move, scooping her up into his arms.

"No, no, no. Get me out. No, no, no, don't. Don't! No, no, no." The Doctor objected as they wheeled him out.

"I can't wait to show Jack this." Stella grinned with a small laugh, never more appreciative of her literally photographic memory.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor called out.

"I can already hear the jokes." Stella giggled weakly as they went along as they ran across in front of a camera feed to the screen where a Master clone was watching from the gate room.

"What's going on? Doctor!" The clone snapped.

"Which way?" Rossiter asked.

"This way." Addams ordered.

"No, no, no, no, no. The other way. I've got my Tardis." The Doctor demanded.

"I know what I'm doing." Addams snapped.

"No, no, no, just…just listen to me!" The Doctor snapped back, but was ignored.

The Master came to as three guards rushed in, swarming over to him.

"Find him." The Master roared at the guards. "Find him!"

"Yes sir." They all rushed out of the room after the Doctor.

"Not the stairs. Not the stairs!" The Doctor cried out as they ignored him again, pushing him down the two flights of stairs. "Worst rescue ever!"

"Beggars can't be choosers love." Stella said with a bit of a gasp as another surge hit her. They ran into the basement just ahead of the guards.

"Just, just stop and listen to me!" The Doctor tried as the Master ran in with the armed guards.

"Gotcha." The Master snapped.

"You think so?" Addams grinned before she pressed her wristwatch.

"No, no, no, no, don't!" The Doctor called out as he, Rossiter, Wilf, Stella, and Addams vanished then reappeared on a large ship round space ship. "Now get me out of this thing!"

"Don't say thanks, will you." Addams grumbled.

"He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get me out!" The Doctor snapped again as Wilf looked out of a nearby window. "Stella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to reboot, but its slow coming." Stella tried to stand, but couldn't so she sat back down as she jerked again. She reached out her hand, her fingertips flickering, but let out a painful gasp, her hand falling back to her side. "I can't use my sonic abilities."

"It's ok, just stay still." The Doctor said with a worried look, still trying to get free.

"Oh, my goodness me. We're in space!" Wilf said in amazement.

"Come on." The Doctor struggled as they rushed to free him.

"All right!" Addams grumbled as she and Rossiter worked.

"Oh, get a move on." The Doctor urged them as they worked as fast as they could to get him free. "Come on!"

"All right." Addams snapped and they finally got the Doctor free. He zapped the teleport controls with his sonic screwdriver then he raced over to Stella wrapping an arm around her as he scanned her with his sonic.

"This should help love." The Doctor said as he restored her systems causing Stella to go limp with relief.

"Oh that is so much better." Stella said as she stood to her feet with the Doctor.

"Are you ok now?" The Doctor looked her over quickly.

"I'm fine now." Stella assured him pecking him on the lips before looking to the Vinvocci. "Where's your flight deck?"

"But we're safe. We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth." Addams said.

"And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire." The Doctor told her.

"Good point." Addams replied before she, Rossiter, Stella, and the Doctor ran out, but Stella returned to gently lead Wilf away from the window.

"But we're in space!" Wilf pointed out.

"Yep." Stella nodded as she led Wilf to the flight deck not too far behind the others.

"We've got to close it down!" The Doctor called out.

"No chance, mate. We're going home." Rossiter replied as he and Addams went over to the controls.

"We're just a salvage team. Local politics has got nothing to do with us." Addams added. "Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better."

"We're not leaving." Stella said sternly as she sonically sabotaged the flight controls causing the whole spaceship to go dark putting them on silent running.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush." The Doctor shushed them all as they waited.

-0-

The Master worked at a keyboard furiously typing, trying to find the Doctor. His anger at the Doctor getting away and the chance that he might find a way to stop him coupled with his hunger driving him further into his insanity, his eyes blazing feverishly.

"Open the teleport and follow him!" One of the clones ordered.

"He's still up there. Target practice." The Master grinned. "Turn everything you've got to the skies. Find me that ship. And prime the missiles."

"Open up the radar. Maximum scan." The Master clone at UNIT replied.

"Yes, sir." Another clone replied as the Master UNIT clones were hard at work trying to locate the Doctor.

"Anything?" The UNIT clone demanded.

"I'm sorry, sir. Nothing." Another replied.

"Lost him." The UNIT clone reported to the Master.

"What about teleport coordinates?" The Master snapped. "I need that information."

"He's cut the link, sir." The guard clone in the basement replied. "No trace. All dead. Still, open fire!" The guards shot up the computers. "No way back now. He's stranded."

-0-

They were all waiting pensively for any sign of an attack from earth or anything that would let them know that they had been found, but there was nothing.

"No sign of any missiles. No sign of anything. You've wrecked the place!" Addams said angrily.

"The engines are burnt out. All we've got is auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck in orbit." Rossiter informed them as he flipped a switch.

"Thanks to you, you idiots!" Addams left turning sharply on her heel.

"Hmm…prickly." Stella said under her breath.

"I know you both, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on. You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor and Stella flim-flam…" Wilf tried to pull off a Tommy Cooper impression, but the two time travelers only stared at him. "…sort of thing? Eh? Oh, blimey."

-0-

The Master decided to put his plan into action before the Doctor could come up with a way to stop him and since there was no way to find him to blow him out of the sky yet.

"Night has fallen. Are we ready?" The Master asked over the comms as they all worked.

"Every single one of us is prepared."

"Then we listen. All of us, across the world, just listen." The Master ordered and the whole Master population of Earth held their breath and listened.

"Concentrate. Find the signal. There! The sound is tangible. Someone could only have designed this. But who?" The Master questioned, his brows drawn together.

-0-

Back in the black void the Chancellor spoke to Rassilon have done as he was told as the other time lords listened.

"The signal has been sent. A simple task of four beats transmitted back through time, and implanted in the Master's mind as a child." The Chancellor informed the President as he came back into the room.

"Then we have a link to where the Master is right now." Rassilon said, his plan coming together, he could practically see it in his mind's eye.

"But we're still trapped inside the Timelock, sir. The link is nothing more than a thought, an idea." The Chancellor tried to explain.

"Then we need something to make the contact physical. Something so simple." Rassilon said with a wicked grin as he took hold of his staff.

"So small and shining. Shining bright and cold. The tiny, tiny star, falling, falling, burning, burning, burning." The Visionary said and the Lord President took a diamond from his staff, starring at it as she held it up to catch the light.

"Small enough to follow the link. And if this were on Earth, this must have been the star light." The President said then threw the diamond at the image of the Earth causing it to ripple.

-0-

The Master had his eyes closed and his head flung back as he listened then there was a sound like a rocket coming from above catching the Master's attention. His eyes snapped open upon hearing it.

"The sound. It's coming from above." The Master said.

"It's coming from the sky!" The clone Master said from the gate room as the Master ran out onto the terrace where he saw the streak of light. "There! Find it. Get out there and find it!"

"Yes, sir." The guard ran off as the diamond fell to Earth with a big bang causing a shudder to race through the earth. Two Land Rovers drove up to the burning crater that had been caused by the falling diamond and found it intact, sitting at the bottom of the hole.

"It's a diamond, sir." One of the guards said as he went into the crater picking it up in astonishment. "Oh. The most impossible diamond. You won't believe this." One of the clones said in astonishment as he looked over the diamond. "It's a Whitepoint star."

-0-

Wilf was walking down a corridor of the ship in confusion having lost his was some time back. He found himself in a long dim corridor filled with pipes and steam issuing from them, the bowls of the ship.

"Doctor? Stella? Hello? Hello? Is that you? Doctor? Stella? Anyone? Anyone?" Wilf called out, but no one answered. "Oh, I think I'm lost."

"And yet you are found." The Woman in white appeared before him. "Events are closing. The day is almost upon us. But tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?"

"I brought this." Wilf took out his revolver. "But what am I supposed to do?"

"This is the Doctor's final battle. At the end of his life, he must stand at arms, or lose himself, his starlight, and all this world, to the End of Time." The woman told him.

"But he never carries guns, and Stella gave them up." Wilf told her. "They doesn't do. Who are you?"

"I was lost, so very long ago." She replied before she vanished.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella were working on some wiring when Stella alerted him to a bright object streaking towards the planet.

"Doctor, did you see that?" Stella asked and the Doctor nodded distractedly as they stood up walking over to the large window. "What was it?"

"I don't know." The Doctor replied, but judging by his tone it could not be anything good. They both stared out over the Earth until the star disappeared, their hands entwined, before going back to the wires. Stella sat to the right of the Doctor, her legs crisscrossed as she held a piece of machinery on her lap.

"Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?" Wilf came into the room taking a seat next to them on the stairs.

"Just trying to fix the heating." The Doctor replied sifting through the wires.

"It's not that cold." Stella commented.

"Not for you maybe." The Doctor scoffed as Stella winked with a small smile.

"Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that." Wilf said looking out the window then slapped his legs in excitment. "Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day." Wilf looked down at the continent of Great Britain. "My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?"

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said looking down at the piece of machinery Stella was working on.

"We both are." Stella said softly as her finger tips grazed over some wires. mending them.

"No, not your fault." Wilf assured them.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor replied, his eyes weary.

"Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish." Wilf told them as the Doctor slipped off his glasses. "It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad." Wilf shook his head. "Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

"I'm older than you." The Doctor said.

"Get away." Wilf scoffed.

"I'm nine hundred and six." The Doctor told him as he leaned forward resting his arms on his legs.

"What, really, though?" Wilf looked astonished,

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Nine hundred years. Are you…?" Wilf looked to Stella as she sat aside the machine.

"I'm in my late eight hundreds." Stella shrugged as Wilf looked between them in amazement. "I traveled for a long time after I was freed…a very long time."

"We must look like insects to you." Wilf commented.

"I think you look like giants." The Doctor corrected him.

"Listen, I, I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought…" Wilf offered his revolver to the Doctor.

"No." The Doctor said sternly.

"No, but if you take it, you could…" Wilf tried.

"No." The Doctor repeated.

"You had that gun in the mansion." Stella said looking from the revolver to Wilf, she's be lying if she said she wasn't tempted to take the gun.

"You could have shot the Master there and then." The Doctor added, admiration in his gaze.

"Too scared, I suppose." Wilf shrugged.

"I'd be proud." The Doctor commented.

"Of what?" Wilf asked in confusion.

"If you were my dad." The Doctor told him.

"That would be great, it'd mean you'd be my father-in-law." Stella smiled as the Doctor grinned taking her left hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh, come on, don't start." Wilf raised them off with a smile, but then looked troubled. "But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded stiffly as Stella gripped his hand tightly.

"Then kill him first." Wilf said.

"And that's how the Master started." The Doctor told him then looked ashamed. "It's not like I'm an innocent. I've taken lives." The Doctor struggled. "I got worse. I got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own."

"We've both done things that we're not proud of for one reason or another." Stella said looking down. "There are times when I feel so numb I think to myself, I've been alive to long, I'm becoming dangerous."

"Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long as well." The Doctor shook his head. "I can't…I just can't…"

"If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?" Wilf asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor replied as Stella looked away.

"Doctor, Stella, what happens?" Wilf asked sternly and Stella let out a tired sigh.

"The template snaps." Stella said softly.

"What, they go back to being human? They're alive, and human." Wilf looked to them, Stella nodding slightly. "Then don't you dare, sir. Don't you dare put him before them. Now you take this. That's an order, Doctor. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life." Wilf tried to order him, but then dissolved into pleading, tears streaming from his eyes. "And please don't die. You're the most wonderful man and I don't want you to die." Then Wilf looked to Stella who scooted over to Wilf wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. "You can't leave Stella alone, never mind the earth, or the master, you can't abandon her." Wilf reached out placing the revolver in the Doctor's hand, taking the Doctor's other hand placing it over the gun and holding it there. "Take it...please."

"Never." The Doctor said shaking his head pushing the gun back.

"A star fell from the sky." The Masters voice suddenly broke through the mood. "Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor."

"It's an open broadcast. Don't reply, or he'll know where we are." Addams said from the flight deck.

"The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond is a Whitepoint Star. And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift." The Master said as his scientists worked on a machine. "Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be spectacular. Over and out."

"What's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, Stella, what does that mean?" Wilf looked between them, but Stella was looking to the Doctor for answers as well.

"A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning." The Doctor said going pale and that was enough to make Stella break out in a cold sweat.

"Well, I mean, that's good, isn't it? I mean, that's your people." Wilf said in confusion, but the Doctor took Wilf's revolver and ran off down the halls, Stella right behind him.

-0-

The Master stood in the gate room, the machine finished, giving out orders as he looked over the white point diamond.

"Open up the Nuclear Bolt. Infuse the power lines to maximum." The Master ordered as two scientists' swapped duties in the glass booths.

"Nuclear bolt accelerating, sir."

"Send the signal back and the link becomes a pathway." The Master placed the diamond in a bed of wires within the machine which began to transmit the four beats. "Come home." The Master grinned his arms spread out as he looked up through the sky light. "We have contact."

-0-

The Doctor and Stella ran in where the signal could be heard. Rossiter and Addams were at the controls studying the signal, the four beats repeating over and over again.

"What's that?" Addams demanded of them.

"Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength." Rossiter told them as they looked on the screen showing the earth and the wavelength, then they all stared out through the window to earth.

-0-

"Contact." Rassilon grinned. "At last." The Lord President addressed the serried ranks of Time Lords. "Now the High Council of Time Lords must vote. Whether we die here, today, or return to the waking world and complete the Ultimate Sanction. For this is the hour when either Gallifrey falls, or Gallifrey rises!"

"Gallifrey rises!" They all shouted.

"Gallifrey rises!" Rassilon echoed.

-0-

The Doctor and Stella were rushing around, working on bits and pieces of the ship. They ran from console to console, running as the others watched them go.

"But you said your people were dead. Past tense." Wilf looked to the Doctor as he rushed by.

"Inside the Time War. And the whole War was Timelocked. Like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but just think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the Timelock." The Doctor told him.

"Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there." Stella added on running over to another console.

"The signal. Since he was a kid." Wilf caught on.

"If they can follow the signal, they can escape before they die." The Doctor told them as he sprinted passing Stella on their way to other consoles.

"Well, then, big reunion. We'll have a party." Wilf said with a smile.

"There will be no party." The Doctor said with a dark look.

"But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful." Wilf pointed out.

"That's how I choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old." The Doctor told him sonicing some more machinery as he went by. "But then they went to war. An endless war, and it changed them right to the core. You've seen my enemies, Wilf." The Doctor looked to Wilf who nodded as they started to shift through some pieces. "The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them."

"Time Lords, what lords? Anyone want to explain?" Addams looked to them in a frustrated confusion.

"Right, yes, you. This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?" Stella ignored her questions.

"Yeah, what about it?" Addams asked.

"So, you've got asteroid lasers!" Stella said.

"Yeah, but they're all frazzled." Rossiter replied.

"Consider them unfrazzled." The Doctor threw a lever and the gun alcoves opened on either side of the flight controls along with one above.

"You there, what's your name? I'm going to need you on navigation." Stella didn't even wait for an answer from Addams as she started to give out orders. "And you, get in the laser-pod 3." Stella looked from Rossiter to Wilf. "Wilfred."

"Yeah?" Wilf looked to her.

"Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle. I'll take over Laser-Pod 1." Stella gestured to the one overhead.

"This ship can't move. It's dead!" Addams pointed out.

"Fix the heating?" The Doctor scoffed.

"You believed that?" Stella laughed as the Doctor threw two levers forward, and the ship powered up.

"But now they can see us." Addams said.

"Oh, yes!" The Doctor replied as he dashed over to the wheel of the ship.

"This is my ship, and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel." Addams ordered the Doctor.

"There's an old Earth saying, Captain. A phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need." The Doctor said as he took hold of the wheel.

"What's that, then?" Addams rolled her eyes.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor powered the spaceship down toward the Earth diving through the atmosphere, fire surrounding the ship. "Come on! Come on!"

"You are blinking, flipping mad, both of you." Addams snapped before she rushed over to navigation.

"Come on you two. What did I say? Lasers." Stella made for the ladder that led to the top pod.

"What for?" Rossiter asked.

"Because of the missiles. " Stella replied as the shot through the air.

"We've got to fight off an entire planet." The Doctor called after then as Stella started up the ladder, Wilf and Rossiter scrambling for their pods.

-0-

"Sir, we've got a fix. Hundred and five thousand miles in orbit." UNIT said.

"He's moving, sir."

"Get a fix on him."

"He's moving very fast."

"All NATO defenses coordinated, sir, awaiting your command." UNIT ordered.

"I don't need him. Any second now, I'll have Time Lords to spare." The Master said trying to convince himself. "Take him out. Launch missiles!"

"Launch missiles." UNIT ordered.

"Missiles launching in three, two one, zero."

-0-

Wilf, Rossiter, and Stella took their places in the transparent gunner's domes on the ship. They turned on all of the systems and the lasers moved around getting into position. Wilf let out a sharp whistle gaining their attention.

"Hey! How does this thing work?" Wilf asked looking around in confusion.

"The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick." Stella replied as she grasp the joy sticks moving her pod around.

"We've got incoming." Addams said from the flight deck.

"Look at this one! Oh, my God!" Rossiter panicked.

"You three, open fire!" The Doctor ordered as he skimmed over the ocean, dodging the missiles.

"Oh, my word!" Rossiter continued to panic as he and Stella opened fire.

"Whoa. Whoa!" Wilf called out.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rossiter chanted.

"Open fire! Come on, Wilf!" The Doctor called out.

"Don't let me have all the fun." Stella called out as she shot down another one and Wilf did so shooting down a missile, Rossiter firing as well.

"Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now." Wilf said as she shot down more missiles.

"She'd be so proud." Stella grinned.

-0-

"Second wave. Launch missiles." UNIT ordered.

"Yes, sir."

-0-

As the Doctor drove the ship turning this way and that it caused Addams to get tossed around a bit from console to console. She finally grasped onto a console and called out the readings she saw there.

"And there's more. Sixteen of them." Addams called out then she got sarcastic. "Oh, and another sixteen."

"Then get on the rear gun lasers! You three, open fire! Now!" The Doctor ordered.

"Yes!" Rossiter opened fire.

"No problem." Stella shot more down.

"No, you don't!" The Doctor maneuvered the ship to avoid more missiles as the others kept destroying them, then forced the ship into a barrel spin causing them all to yell before he righted the ship.

"Come on!" Wilf fired.

"Come on! Fire!" The Doctor urged them.

"They're not getting past us!" Stella said as she shot one that got a little close and the front window got blown in. Glass flew into the flight deck forcing the Doctor to duck down behind the controls.

"Doctor?!" Stella called out.

"I'm ok!" The Doctor called back as he got back up.

"Whoa! Wow!" Wilf called out.

"Yes!" Rossiter cheered.

"Lock the navigation." The Doctor ordered, yelling to be heard.

"Onto what?" Addams yelled back.

"England. The Naismith mansion." The Doctor answered with a shout.

-0-

"He's heading straight for you." UNIT told the Master.

"But too late. They are coming." The Master replied as he spread out his arms facing the gate.

The Lord President walked past two Time Lords who had their faces covered with their hands. One man, one Woman…the Woman.

"The vote is taken. Only two stand against, and will stand as monument to their shame, like the Weeping Angels of old." The President announced walking between the shamed time lords. "Now the vanguard stands prepared, as the children of Gallifrey return to the universe." He raised his staff and they vanished in a bright light then the Gate filled with that light. "To Earth."

"Closer! And closer! And closer!" The Master said feverishly as the blinding white light filled the gate room.

-0-

"Destination?" The Doctor looked to Addams as they sped over a beach and tall cliffs continuing onto fields of stark green.

"Fifty kliks and closing. We've locked on to the house." Addams said then looked to the Doctor. "We are going to stop, though." The Doctor looked ahead making no reply. "Doctor? We are going to stop?"

Stella, Wilf, and Rossiter climbed out of the pods once they were sure no more missiles were coming their way rushing over to the Doctor and Addams. Stella held onto the Doctors shoulder as the ship shook with the intensity of the flight.

"Doctor? Doctor, you said you were going to die." Wilf said as the wind whipped through the flight deck.

"He said what?" Addams snapped.

"But is that all of us? I won't stop you, sir. But is this it?" Wilf questioned, but the Doctor's eyes remained starring straight ahead, determined and focused, not speaking.

-0-

Naismith-Master was looking out of the window at the approaching spaceship.

"I think I should warn you…" The clone started.

"Not now!" The Master snapped.

The Doctor pulled the spaceship's nose up at the last moment then handed the controls over to Stella pressing a quick loving kiss to her lips.

"I love you." The Doctor said.

"I love you to." Stella said, tears in her eyes as she watched him rush over to a hatch in the floor flinging it open and, with the revolver ready, jumped down through the glass dome of the mansion straight into the gate room where he landed hard on the marble floor. He struggled, but couldn't hold the revolver dropping it back to the ground breathing hard as the five Time Lords arrived, the Gate having been replaced by a white space. The Doctor struggled to get up, to try and peal himself off the gorund, but he fell back down to the ground covered in wounds from his impact.

"My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master." Rassilon said as he walked forward looking to the two of them with a smug smile. "We are gathered for the end."

-0-

Back on the flight deck of the ship Addams made a grab for the controls, but Stella glared her back.

"Back off." Stella snapped sharply.

"Just turn it round. Land it!" Wilf said urgently as he gripped the console next to Stella.

"On it." Stella replied as she did so.

"We are not going in there." Addams made another grab for the controls, but Stella pushed her back.

"And we are not leaving that man on his own. Not today, not ever! I am landing this ship and we are going to him." Stella snarled barring her teeth. "Now stand back."

"She's crazy, you're not listening to her are you?!" Addams looked to the others.

"She's right, that man has given a lot for this world and my family, I won't abandon him either." Wilf replied as Stella pulled the ship to a stop landing not far from the mansion, both she and Wilf exiting the ship as fast as they could.

"We're getting out of here. This whole planet's going to be knocked out of orbit." Addams said as she took back control of her ship.

"What about the Doctor?" Rossiter asked.

"Well, he said he was dying." Addams shrugged before flying off.

-0-

The Doctor painfully struggled to his knees the revolver still in hand as he tried to get them to see reason.

"Listen to me. You can't!" The Doctor tried, his hands bracing against the floor to keep him up.

"It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child." Rassilon said.

"Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realize what he's doing?" The Doctor questioned.

"Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush." The Master cut him off putting a finger to his lips before looking back to the President. "Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being." The Master gestured around himself. "But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me." The Lord President held up his metal gauntlet which glowed blue and everyone who looked like the Master went through the head blur again and changed back to themselves. The Master looked around in anger realizing what was going on, his plan was falling apart all around him. "No, no, don't. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don't!"

"On your knees, mankind." Rassilon ordered as soon as they were themselves again and the people obeyed looking fearfully to the president.

"No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don't forget that." The Master quickly pointed out.

"The approach begins." Rassilon announced as the earth shook.

"Approach of what?" The Master demanded looking down to the Doctor.

"Something is returning. Don't you ever listen?" The Doctor snapped. "That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

"What is it?" The Master questioned.

"They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The Doctor said as a big burning planet appeared close to the Earth.

-0-

"Donna. Where's Donna? Shaun questioned as soon as he and Sylvia came back to themselves. The tidal forces of the new planet make the Earth shake and things fell off shelves. Shaun and Sylvia ran out of the house as fast as they could to find people panicking as Gallifrey filled the sky. Shaun looked around from the planet looking for his fiancé. "Donna? Donna! Donna!"

"Oh, Doctor. Please!" Sylvia begged as she looked up to the sky.

-0-

The people ran from the gate room away from the approaching time lords as fast as they could. The world was shaking at the approach of Gallifrey sending things to the ground and people stumbling about as they ran for safety.

"But, I did this. I get the credit. I'm on your side." The Master called out as he went down on his knee.

"Come on, get out of the way. Get out of the way!" Wilf ordered as he and Stella pushed their way into the gate room as well as avoiding falling abject.

"Doctor!" Stella ran over to his side kneeling down next to him, cupping his face in concern. He took her hands in his holding them tightly.

"Help me, please. Somebody, please." A technician was hammering on the door of his locked glass booth.

"All right! I've got you, mate. I've got you." Wilf went into the open booth.

"Wilf, wait!" Stella called out trying to stop him when she saw what he was doing.

"Wilf, don't. Don't!" The Doctor tried, but Wilf unlocked the other booth.

"I've got you. Come on. Go on." Wilf said freeing the technician who ran away.

"But this is fantastic, isn't it? The Time Lords restored." The Master said as he got back to his feet, the Doctor and Stella glaring up at him.

"You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres." The Doctor listed off the horrible creatures. "The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending."

"My kind of world." The Master grinned.

"Would you just listen to him!" Stella exploded as she glared at the Master. "Because even the Time Lords can't survive that."

"We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart." Rassilon announced.

"That's suicide." The Master said.

"We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be." Rassilon said grandly raising up his hands

"You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them." The Doctor told the Master.

"Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." The Master spread out his arms.

"You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more." The President replied causing the Masters face to fall. The Doctor got on his feet, gently pushing Stella away with his free hand, aiming the revolver at the Lord President who frowned, his eyes narrowed. "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

"But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours." The Master tried. The Doctor turned and aimed at the Master, Stella gripping hands together as she watched, never before as afraid as she was now. "He's to blame, not me." The Master realized. "Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." The Master sneered. "You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it." The Doctor aimed at the Lord President again. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link. Kill him!"

"The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Rassilon sneered as the Doctor held up the gun, gripping it tightly.

Stella looked between the three of them, looking for any way to save the Doctor and the world, because she didn't think she could choose between the two. Then behind the Lord President, the Woman lowered her hands and looked to Stella then over the Doctor's shoulder, Stella followed her gaze and knew what she had to do. She ran forward grabbing the gun from the Doctor turning back to the Master.

"Stella?! What are you…?" The Doctor tried to grab the gun, but she held him back.

"The star light! It was the girl." Rassilon said in horror taking note of the blue line flecked with gold, the same colors that had surrounded the white point star.

"Should have known." The Master scoffed. "You'd do anything to protect the Doctor."

"You're right, I would do anything." Stella glared at the Master who glared right back. "Now get out of the way, before I shoot through you."

The Master gaped at her for a moment before realizing what was behind him and jumped out of the way just as Stella shot the diamond in the machine causing the link to explode in a blaze of fire and the Time Lords were starting to be sucked back into the white light.

"You broke the link Stella." The Doctor cheered pulling her close as he glared at Rassilon. "Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell."

"Gallifrey falling! Gallifrey falls!" The Visionary called out.

"You'll die with me, Doctor, you and the star light." The President sneered.

"I know." The Doctor replied as Rassilon aimed his gauntlet at the Doctor and Stella both of them wrapping their arms around each other tightly while the woman covered her face again.

"Get out of the way." The Master ordered. The Doctor quickly stepped back pulling Stella with him as the Master attacked the Lord President with his energy, the both of them ducking down. The Doctor held Stella close, covering her as best he could. "You did this to me!" He sent out a blast. "All of my life!" Another blast. "You made me!" Four more blasts straight into the president's stomach sending him back along with the others. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

They all disappeared into the white light, the Master disappearing with them along with Gallifrey fading away from the sky with them as the people rejoiced. The Doctor and Stella slowly looked around themselves in shock, laughing slightly in surprise.

"I'm alive. I've...there was…I'm still alive…." The Doctor grinned happily. "Stella…"

"I know…I know…" Stella cheered as she and the Doctor embraced then started to go in for a kiss, but stopped short. They pulled back, their faces stricken as they stared into each other's eyes.

' _Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock. Knock, knock, knock, knock.'_

Stella slowly shook her head, tears slipping from her eyes as she Doctor cupped her face wiping them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"They gone, then?" Wilf called out from the glass cubicle from where he had been knocking. "Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?"

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded still looking to Stella who was gripping his hands, holding them to her face.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise." Wilf said looking around, a bit nervous.

"The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload." Stella said with a sigh as she and the Doctor lowered their hands, but kept them joined as they stood up walking over to Wilf.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilf asked.

"No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it." The Doctor told him.

"All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing." Stella added on.

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then." Wilf said.

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." The Doctor held up the sonic screwdriver. "Not even Stella could do it."

"I'm sorry." Wilf said, realizing what it all meant.

"Sure." The Doctor nodded.

"Look, just leave me." Wilf said.

"Okay, right then, I will." The Doctor said with a scoff. "Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this." The Doctor's voice became thick with emotion as he let go of Stella's hand and started to pace. "Waiting for me all this time."

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time." Wilf tried to get him to leave.

"Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more. So much more!" The Doctor pounded on his chest as he yelled up at the sky. "But this is what I get. My reward." The Doctor braced himself against a desk. "And it's not fair!" The Doctor roared as he swiped the contents of a table to the floor. He was breathing hard as he stood up straight his tear filled eyes wide. Stella slowly walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to look down to her, his hand coming up and covering hers. "Oh, Stella, I've lived too long.

"Doctor…let me do it, my systems, maybe they can filter…." Stella tried causing the Doctor to smile softly down at her as he took her hand between his.

"Stella, my starlight, my brilliant girl. I can't let you do that, you know it wouldn't work, it would fry your systems permanently." The Doctor said as he rubbed her hands between his.

"But…" Stella tried again.

"No, Stella." He shook his head as he held up her left hand, running his thumb over the ring. "I was going to marry you, this me was going to…" He sighed sadly shaking his head. "I love you so much Starlight."

"I love you to Theta." Stella replied as they pulled each other into a loving deep kiss. Stella squeezed her eyes tight as did the Doctor, wanting to savor it for as long as possible. Their arms wrapped around each other as they molded against one another from head to toe. Finally they pulled apart staring into each other's eyes before the Doctor pecked her one the lips one more time then let her go.

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!" Wilf called out as the Doctor approached the glass, still holding onto Stella's hand, wanting to be in contact with her as long as possible.

"Wilfred, it's my honor." The Doctor said as he let go of Stella's hand and opened the door. "Better be quick. Three, two, one."

The Doctor quickly went into the open booth and unlocked Wilf's side. Wilf ran out and red light flooded the Doctor's booth, Stella's hands pressed against the glass kneeling down as he fell to the ground convulsing in pain. The Doctor's muffled cries of pain piercing Stella straight to her hearts. The Doctor curled up into a tight ball and then the power shut down.

"Theta!" Stella called out desperately. "Please don't…don't…" After a few moments, the Doctor struggled up, Stella pressed against the glass. "Theta, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Starlight." The Doctor tried to smile as he sat up.

"What?" Wilf said in shock. "Hello."

"Hi." The Doctor replied.

"Still with us?" Wilf questioned.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput." The Doctor said just before the glass door opened. "Oh. Now it opens, yeah." The Doctor came out of the booth, Stella instantly rushed into his arms, rubbing her back as she cried softly. "Hello love."

"Well, there we are, then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." Wilf said as the Doctor rubbed his face with his free hand and the cuts vanished. "But they've. Your face. How did you do that?"

"It's started." Stella said brokenly as Wilf looked between them then walked forward enveloping them both in a hug.

-0-

Donna was out cold on the settee in the Noble home as Shaun and Sylvia hovered over her.

"It's no good. She's freezing. How long was she lying there? It's like hypothermia. Try them again." Shaun said desperately.

"I did, it's engaged. Everyone's dialing 999. I can't get through." Sylvia said as she tried to dial again with no luck.

"We've got to do something. Wake her up. Donna? Can you hear me? Donna?" Shaun said softly. Sylvia stood up straight suddenly when she heard the sound of the Tardis materializing outside and at the same time Donna opened her eyes much to Shaun's relief. "Donna? It's me. I'm here. You're safe. You're home."

"But I was. What happened? Did I miss something again?" Donna complained as Shaun and Sylvia laughed before Sylvia ran to the front door to see Wilf, Stella, and the Doctor come out of the Tardis.

"Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough." The Doctor groaned as Stella waved back to a smiling Sylvia. "Anyway, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. We'll see you again, one more time."

"What do you mean? When's that?" Wilf asked.

"Just keep looking. We'll be there." Stella pulled Wilf into a hug kissing his cheek.

"Where are you going?" Wilf asked, his face showing his worry.

"To get my reward." The Doctor replied as and Stella stepped back into the Tardis.

-0-

Martha was running from explosions large gun in hand amidst a large abandoned factory of some kind. She ducked into some ruins that had once been a building of some kind, across from her stood Mickey with an impressive gun of his own in hand.

"I told you to stay behind." Mickey said as they ducked down behind some concrete wreckage.

"Well, you looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance." Martha shot back with a smile that Mickey returned right away.

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman." Mickey replied, their smiles growing.

"Well then, you shouldn't have married me." Martha grinned as Mickey motioned her over so they could look over a map unaware of a Sontaran was on a catwalk behind them with a clear shot, when suddenly the Doctor hits him on the probic vent with a hammer causing him to fall unconscious.

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here." Mickey said looking over their plans.

"Mickey." Martha saw the Doctor on the catwalk standing next to Stella. Stella and she had talked since her transformation, but this was the first time she had seen it. The looks on their faces were very solemn and they knew this was the last time they would see either of them. Martha started to cry in realization. "Mickey."

"Hey!" Mickey said as he pulled her into a tight hug to the sound of the Tardis dematerializing.

-0-

Next stop was Bannerman road where a young Luke Smith was on the phone not pay attention to his surroundings as he talked.

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face…" Luke crossed the road without looking, and the Doctor came out of nowhere and dragged him away from being run down. "But it's you! You're…." The Doctor walked back to the Tardis where Stella was waiting for him, their hands joining together. "Mum! Mum!"

"What? What is it?" Sarah ran out of the house.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Stella." Luke pointed to them. The Doctor and Stella waved goodbye and Sarah Jane started to cry as she held Luke close.

-0-

Complete with Raxacoricofallapatorian, Graske, and a little Adipose Jack Harkness sat drinking alone at the dive bar while the Murray Gold song is being sung.

"Cho no fro jo ko fo to do." A Judoon spoke.

' _I'm a country girl, I ain't see a lot, but you came along and my heart went pop. You took a little street car to my heart….'_

"From the man and woman over there." The barman put a piece of paper in front of Jack who looked up and saw the Doctor and Stella.

' _And an apple of love fell off my apple cart. You looked at me, my heart began to pound. You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around.'_

The paper said, his name is Alonso. A young man in Edwardian naval uniform sits next to Jack.

' _Hey, but it don't have to be eternally. My bad, bad angel put the Devil in me! You put the Devil in me.'_

Jack saluted the Doctor and blows a kiss to Stella then turned to the young man.

' _You lured me in with your cold grey eyes.'_

"So, Alonso, going my way?" Jack questioned the young man.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso asked.

"I'm kind of psychic." Jack replied.

"Really?" Alonso looked to him.

"Yeah." Jack nodded.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Alonso asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jack nodded as he downed his shot.

' _My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me.'_

-0-

Outside of a lovely old church the bells were ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony of Donna and Shaun who were now husband and wife. People cheered happily as petals and rice were thrown into the air showering the new couple.

"You look lovely. Come here." Wilf cheered as he kissed them both. "Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on." Donna called out as everyone gathered around her for the picture. "And I want all of you in it. Come on. That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her."

"You made me wear peach." Nerys whined.

"That's because you are a peach. Furry skin, stone inside, going off." Donna teased with a smile.

"Okay, smile." The photographer called out.

"Cheese!"

"How about it, Wilfred?" Minnie sidled up to Wilf.

"Eh?" Wilf looked to her.

"Well, it's never too late." Minnie teased.

"Will you behave, Minnie. Honestly." Wilf said in a fluster voice.

"I'm going to catch that bouquet." Minnie went off toward the crowd of women.

"Oh, dear." Wilf watched her go, but then Sylvia saw the Doctor Stella and the Tardis just outside the gate.

"Dad." Sylvia pointed over to them and they quickly walked over making sure that Donna didn't see them.

"And here you are, eh? Same old face. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right?" Wilf beamed brightly and the travelers managed small smiles back. "Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up." Then his face became questioning. "But I keep thinking, Doctor, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?"

"I just wanted to give you this. Wedding present." The Doctor handed them a white envelope ignoring his question. "Thing is, I never carry money, so I just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was." Sylvia was nearly in tears holding a hand to her mouth. "Have it, he said. Have that on me."

"Smile!" The photographer said as Wilf and Sylvia made their way back to Donna where Wilf gave the envelope to the stunning bride.

"Oh, don't tell me, it's a bill. Just what I need, right now." Donna opened the envelope up. "A lottery ticket? What a cheap present. Who was that? Still, you never know. It's a triple rollover this week. I might get lucky." Donna slipped it into her bust while Sylvia and Wilf exchanged shocked looked. "Oi, Shaun! Come on, we're on a tight schedule. Oxtail soup at two thirty."

Wilf turned back to the Doctor and Stella saluting before they left.

-0-

Rose and Jackie made their way through the snow just outside of their apartments bundled up tight against the cold snowy weather.

"I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault." Rose jokingly accused.

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it." Jackie defended herself.

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless." Rose said.

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair, though. My time of life I'm not going to do much better." Jackie sighed.

"Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there." Rose tried to assure her.

"Maybe, one day. Happy New Year." Jackie smiled.

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night." Rose said.

"Try and stop me." Jackie replied as they walked in opposite directions. Rose turned sharply when she heard the Doctor grunt with pain, his arm wrapped around Stella for support.

"You all right, mate?" Rose asked, not really able to make out the figures in the shadow of the door, only able to tell one was a woman and the other a man.

"Yeah." The Doctor said.

"Too much to drink?" Rose guessed.

"Something like that." The Doctor replied.

"Maybe it's time you went home with your girl there." Rose nodded to Stella.

"Yeah." The Doctor tightened his arm around Stella.

"Anyway, Happy New Year." Rose smiled brightly.

"And you. What year is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first." Rose replied.

"2005. Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year." The Doctor grinned.

"Yeah?" Rose smiled her trademark smile.

"Without a doubt." Stella nodded.

"See you." Rose ran off just before the Doctor staggered painfully back towards the Tardis Stella helping him along as best she could.

"We will sing to you, Doctor. The universe will sing you to your sleep. This song is ending, but the story never ends." Sigma said as he appeared down the street from them, the music filling the air as they slipped into the Tardis.

-0-

Golden energy streamed from the Doctor's hand as he set the Tardis going with Stella's help, then turned suddenly to Stella pulling her close into a passionate kiss. His hand pressing against her lower back so she was pressed against him while his free hand went to her hair holding her close. Stella herself had both of her arms tightly wrapped around him as their lips molded together.

"There's so much I want to say…" Stella said between kisses.

"Just say that you love me, that you'll always love me, that's all I care about." The Doctor replied kissing her again.

"I love you Theta and I always will." Stella said right away as she gazed up into his eyes.

"I'll always love you as well my starlight." He gave her one more beautiful kiss before the glow got brighter. "You need to stand back.

"I'll be right here. I love you, I love you so much." Stella said as she reluctantly backed away.

"I love you to. I don't want to go." The golden energy regenerated, and started a lot of fires in the Tardis. Stella ducked back under the console as some of the beams fell watching as the Doctor turned into a gangly hyperactive drink of water with a long fringe of hair dangling over one eye, her eyes wide in shock having never seen regeneration before.

"Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers." The Doctor checked himself over. "Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl. And still not ginger." Then he noticed Stella under the console. "What are you doing down there?!"

"Having tea!" Stella said as another bang shook the Tardis.

"Really? What kind?" The Doctor pulled her up into his arms, holding her steady.

"Sarcasm." Stella rolled her eyes with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh, right, got it." The Doctor nodded.

"Are you ok? I mean, are you…" Stella asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, better than fine I'm great." Then he saw Stella's worried look. "Really Stella, I didn't want to change, but I'm with you, that's all that matters, that and how much I love you."

"I love you to." Stella smiled.

"Right you are." The Doctor bopped her nose. "But I'm forgetting something else. Something important. We're, we're, we are…" Another bang erupted throughout the ship causing the Doctor to grab hold of Stella with one arm the other holding onto the console. "Ha! Crashing!"

"Oh yeah." Stella remembered as the Tardis was plummeting back down to Earth.

"Ha, ha! Whoo hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!" The Doctor cheered.

=-0-=

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Ok, I have been having this dilemma in my writing for a while now, a choice that I can't seem to make so I'm putting it to you. Should the Doctor and Stella have a kid? For some reason I am having a spot of trouble deciding and it is driving me nuts. One minute I'm yes, the next I'm no, it's been going on since I started this story. I'll give you three days, more or less, to send me a review about it then I'll tally them up to make my decision.**_

 _ **It'd also be nice if you told me how awesome of a writer I am while you're voting, give me ego a boost. ;P**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The new story is up, I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Stella by Starlight: Written in the Stars**_


End file.
